Five Years Later
by Sparkles21
Summary: One night, Robin and Regina meet at a nightclub and have a one night stand. Eight weeks later Regina find's out she's pregnant. Having found out Robin moved back to England, she had no way of telling him. Five years later Regina and Robin come face-to-face again, but this time not at a nightclub, instead they cross paths at work when Robin is hired as Regina's new co-worker. AU.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** _Hi everyone. This is my first Once Upon a Time Fanfiction, I hope you like it. This is just the prologue, so it just contains how Robin and Regina met, Regina finding out she is pregnant and not being able to tell Robin, (you will find out why) then having the baby and naming him etc. Everything apart from the meeting of Robin and Regina is quite short because I wrote quite a lot of the nightclub scene between Robin and Regina. Regina will have a boy in this fanfiction because I have read a lot of fanfiction where Regina is pregnant with Robin's baby, and the baby turns out to be a girl, so I wanted to do the opposite of that. The baby will be Henry, same name, and interests in fairy tales. The only thing that is different about Henry is that he is not adopted in this story and he is four years old. Regina and Robin met nine months before Henry was born, obviously, but they come face-to-face again five years later, hence the title name 'Five Years Later'. I do hope you review, favourite and follow. BTW_ _ **,**_ _if you didn't already guess, chapter one (the next chapter) will be set five years into the future._

* * *

 **Prologue**

Regina was seated on a bar stool in a nightclub in the middle of Times Square, New York, facing the dance floor, which had dozens of people dancing to music, in her tight red dress with a Mojito in her hand. It wasn't her idea to go out to this nightclub, it was her friend Emma's. Emma loved to go out to different nightclub's every Saturday and party until early hours, consume alcohol, meet a hot guy, make out and possibly go home with them for some fun. But Regina was nothing like her best friend, she preferred her Saturday night's alone in her small apartment with a glass of red wine and a Bridget Jones movie on play.

Emma had persuaded Regina to let her hair down for one night, to have a couple of drinks, dance with the hot guys and just have fun. Regina gave into Emma after Emma asked her to go to the nightclub for the seventh time in one day, Regina knew that Emma would never give up asking her, so, of course, Regina said she would go, but only if Emma never asked her again for the rest of the year.

Three men had walked up to Regina within the two hours she had been at the nightclub and they all asked to join her and buy her a drink, but she turned them all down. She wasn't the sort of person to go out, the last time she went to a nightclub was when she was eighteen, and that was when she was with Daniel, her first love. (Regina and Daniel were together for four years before tragedy struck. Daniel was driving back to his and Regina's small apartment in Boston after work when a couple of teenagers had stolen a car and took it for a joyride, they ran a red light and unfortunately smashed into Daniel's car. Daniel was rushed to hospital with serious brain bleeding, but there was nothing they could do. He was pronounced dead twenty minutes after he arrived in the hospital).

A man who had beautiful ocean blue eyes, light brown hair, a bit of stubble on his face walked up to Regina with a friendly smile. _Here we go again_ she thought. As this man approached her the smell of forest brushed her nose, and it became stronger the closer he got. This man got to Regina and leant his right elbow on the bar counter. "Hi," He shouted over the loud music that was playing. "I'm Robin."

 _British accent. He must be from England_ she thought.

"And I'm not interested," Regina shouted back turning her face back to the dance floor as she was trying to seek out Emma, who had been asked by a guy an hour ago to join him on the dance floor. Regina obliviously said it was okay, but it wasn't, she had been ditched for some random guy in a nightclub she had never been to before.

Robin chuckled a little, he also leant in closer to Regina so he didn't have to shout as much. "Someone's a little sassy."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows and shot her head around to face Robin when she hears what he said. "Excuse me?!"

"Let me buy you a drink?"

"I already have a drink. And if I didn't, I certainly wouldn't want _you_ to buy me one," Regina said with all the venom she had in her mouth.

Robin's smile never faded, in fact, it only got wider. He had never met a young woman quite like her. There was something about Regina that made him only want to keep pushing until she gave in and did let him buy her that drink. Robin of course first went up to Regina because of the fact that she was on her own and attractive. He liked the look of her, long dark ebony wispy hair, chocolate colour eyes, beautiful dark plump lips and a dress that was red, tight fitted, showed a lot of leg and the right amount of cleavage. But when he told her his name and she made that smart come back of _'and I'm not interested'_ , it made him become eager to know Regina, her personality was quite something, something that he liked. "Okay. Obliviously we got off on the wrong foot, me calling you sassy-"

Regina cut in. "You got that right."

"But I'm glad I did." Regina turned to face him again but this time with a disgusted look on her face. "It made me see the real you, your personality towards people who don't make a good first impression on you. And I'm sorry if I didn't make a good impression on you." Regina's disgusted facial expression had died down by now, hearing the rest of what Robin had to say. "So, come on, how's about that drink I offered to you?"

Regina turned her face back to the dance floor and see's Emma looking at her with a smile on her face while dancing with that guy she met an hour ago, clenching both of her fists in the air towards Regina with just her thumbs poking out. Regina turned back to Robin and hesitated, she hadn't had a drink with anyone since Daniel, she was too afraid that it would lead to much more and then she would get her heart broken again. But it had been three years since Daniel had passed away, and in those three years Regina had gotten over Daniel's death and it was all thanks to Emma.

Emma had moved to New York after High School and was always calling and texting Regina about how amazing New York was, and Emma being Emma, she was always trying to persuade her and Daniel to move up there. Daniel wasn't really interested in living in the Big Apple, wasn't very keen on New York, but Regina loved New York, still does and whenever she went to visit Emma she would always go clothes shopping with her, the New York fashion was amazing, and Regina love's anything to do with fashion. So, when she finished College, a year after Daniel died, Regina decided to start law school in New York. Nothing was keeping her from New York City now, and she didn't like the fact that everywhere in Boston she went it held memories of her and Daniel.

Regina thought of what Emma had said when they entered the nightclub two hours ago; _'just have fun'_.

"Fine. Get me another Mojito," Regina said spinning around on the stool so her body was facing the bar counter.

 **-R &R-**

After Robin brought Regina her third Mojito and him his third beer, Robin started small talk, just simple getting to know you questions. "Are you originally from here, milady?"

"No." Regina decided to skip the Boston part, she didn't want to explain why she moved from Boston to a total stranger. "Where about in England are you from?"

"East London. What about you?" Robin asked pointing the bottle of beer he had in his right hand in Regina's direction. "Which part of America are you from?"

"Boston." And that was all Regina was going to say, no explanation to why she left, and why she chose New York out of all the other forty-eight states she could have chosen from.

"Why Boston?"

 _And there's the question_ she thought.

"I'm not really sure I should be discussing that with a total stranger," Regina said taking a sip of her Mojito.

"Well, I'm not a total stranger. You know my name is Robin, I come from England, I moved to New York a year ago, and that I'm twenty-eight." Robin then took a sip of his beer, moistening his mouth.

"Those last two facts I just found out."

"I'm not a total stranger now though am I. You are the total stranger, all I know about you is that you come from Boston and live here," Robin said that with a smirk, and in his mind, he patted himself on the shoulder for being a bit clever. Regina smiled a little, she clearly knew he was being smart. "So, come on, tell me about you. If you don't want to you don't have to, just at least tell me your name."

"My name is Regina and I'm twenty-three."

"You have a beautiful name, Your Majesty," Robin said with a smirk, he couldn't wait for her reaction.

Regina chuckled and grinned. "You're the first person I've met who actually knows what my name means."

 **-R &R-**

An hour and thirty minutes later Emma was making out with that guy she was dancing with and Robin and Regina were still talking but they were also laughing. "And I'm just there shouting, _'little John you won't be able to catch the chicken'_ , but he wouldn't listen. Of course, I was right, he never caught it."

Regina, who was giggling patted her left eye, stopping the laughter filled tear from falling. "Oh, my god. You know it's just so funny imagining someone run around after a chicken."

"If you were there you would have been dying with laughter," Robin said trying to calm his laughter down, seconds later he eventually did and so did Regina. "I saw you come in with a blonde-haired girl. Where is she now?"

Regina took a sip of her now fourth Mojito. "That was Emma, my best friend. And she is probably off somewhere making out with this random guy she befriended here."

"Taking by how calm you are by that situation, I'm guessing she does that a lot."

"By what she tells me, yeah she does."

"What do you mean _'by what she tells me'_?" Robin asked curiously.

"I've never really seen Emma go off with a man and dance and make out with them before tonight, but she would always tell me about her Saturday night's after her hangover cured. You see this is my first time being in a nightclub in over three years," Regina said looking down at the counter because she was a little embarrassed that she hadn't been to a nightclub in over three years.

"Are you embarrassed about not going out and partying for three years?" Robin asked placing his hand on Regina's shoulder.

"Kind of," Regina said still looking at the counter.

"Don't be. This is also my first time being in a nightclub in four years."

Regina looked at Robin. "Really?" He nodded. "But I bet you have a different explanation to why you haven't been out for four years."

"I probably do. But I wouldn't mind sharing if you don't."

Regina hesitated. "I'm not sure. I mean my reason is personal."

"So is mine."

Regina hesitated again, she did want to share, for some reason she felt like she could tell Robin anything, but she didn't want to say anything, she didn't want Robin to take pity on her. But what Regina didn't know is that Robin felt the same way, he didn't feel comfortable in sharing because he didn't want Regina to take pity on him as well, but he wanted to share because he felt like he could tell her anything. "Okay. But you go first."

Robin took a deep breath in. "I moved to San Diego when I was seventeen, and that is when I met my ex-girlfriend, Marian. When I was twenty she died, she got shot when she was out one night. I was heartbroken so I went out every night drinking, how much alcohol I consumed I could have died. But one day, I thought to myself that Marian wouldn't want me to be like this, she would want me to carry on trying to achieve my career. So, I applied for law school, and when I was twenty-one I started and I never went out drinking after that day. I got my degree to become a lawyer and that's what I do now. The reason I'm here tonight is because my friends asked me to join them and I thought why not, it's been long enough and I'm finally over Marian's death so I won't do anything stupid."

"I'm sorry about Marian. It seems our stories aren't that different, though." Regina went on to tell the story of her and Daniel, she didn't leave out any details because she knew that if Robin could tell her about Marian then she could tell him about Daniel.

Robin listened very carefully, the way Regina did. He found it strange how they meet in a nightclub and they both have similar past's, both losing someone they loved. "I'm also sorry about Daniel," Robin said.

It's quite for a few minutes, both Robin and Regina were adjusting to what the other said to them. Regina not really liking awkward silences picked up her Mojito and drunk the last bit of it, turned to Robin and said, "Come on, drink the rest of your beer, were doing tequila shot's." Robin followed order's while Regina turned to the bartender and asked for four tequila shots.

 **-R &R-**

Robin and Regina both knocked back their first tequila shot and then when they were about to knock back their second one Emma and a guy, who had messy hair and appeared to be wearing eyeliner walked up to them. "Round of applause everyone," Emma shouted while clapping her hand's. "Regina Mills is finally having fun for once."

"Hello Emma," Regina said putting the shot back on the counter.

"Who's the guy?" Emma asked looking at Robin then back to Regina smirking.

"I could ask you the same thing," Regina said looking back and forth between Emma and the guy she was with.

"Regina, this is Killian," Emma said while she looked at Regina and gestured her hand towards Killian. "And Killian," Emma said as she looked at Killian and gestured her hand towards Regina. "This is Regina Mills."

"It nice to meet you, love," Killian said, then he took a sip of rum from his glass that he was holding, while Regina gave him a small smile.

"Emma, this is Robin," Regina said looking at Emma and gestured her hand towards Robin. Regina then looked at Robin with her hand gestured towards Emma and continued, "Robin, this is Emma."

Emma and Robin both said hello to each other, and then Emma turned back to Regina and said, "I came over to you to say that I'm going to head home with Killian."

"Okay then," Regina said trying to not sound disappointed about her best friend, who's going to ditch her for some random guy she met, just for sex.

"I wasn't going to tell you because I can see your busy," Emma said grinning. "But I thought that it might be rude of me not to say bye." Grinning, even more, Emma added. "So, bye, have a _very_ good night."

 **-R &R-**

Fifteen minutes after Emma and Killian had left, Regina and Robin were still doing tequila shots. They ordered two more after they finished their other two. Robin had just downed his third shot and placed the lemon to his lips and sucked when he asked Regina what she did for a living. "I'm not working at the moment."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm still in school," Regina said after she downed her third shot and sucked the lemon.

"I thought you said your twenty-three?" Robin questioned with his eyebrows furrowed.

"I am. I'm in law school. Coincidently I want the same career as you."

"Oh. Did you start straight after College or have you just started?"

"Straight after College. I'm almost finished."

"I had to have a part-time job and a student loan to pay for law school. Since you already told me that you don't work did you have to ask for a student loan or are your parent's paying for it?"

"Parents. And before you ask, yes, they are also paying for the apartment I'm staying in, at least they are until I have a job."

"I wasn't going to ask that but nice to know," Robin said, then knocked back his last shot and sucked the lemon.

Regina followed his actions then asked, "Have you got any kids?"

"No. What about you?"

"I'm twenty-three," Regina said raising one eyebrow.

"Twenty-three-year-olds can have children, and you were with Daniel for four years," Robin said. He then looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was almost one o'clock in the morning. "I think I should go, it's almost one in the morning."

Regina shot her head towards the clock placed on the wall. "Oh, god is that the time?! Yeah, I should be going as well." Regina got off the stool and stumbled, but Robin quickly got up and held her steady by placing both of his hands on her waist.

Robin chuckled then said, "I think you drank too much."

"No, I'm fine, it's probably these heels." Regina looked down at her waist to where Robin had his hand's, but, she only had a quick glance because he immediately took them off when she looked. Regina then looked back up and smiled at Robin. "Well, it was nice meeting you."

Robin smiled back. "You too."

They both started walking towards the front door of the nightclub when two men, one with brown, long curly hair who was slightly on the heavy side and the other with short, dark and kind of messy hair, who was tall and slim walked up to them. "You going home so soon, Robin?" The tall and slim one asked.

"Yes. It's getting rather late."

"Are you just saying that because you don't want us to know the real reason you're going home?" The tall and slim one asked again, but, this time smirking.

"And what's that?" Robin asked, not understanding.

"Well you're walking out of here with a hottie," The tall and slim one said pointing to Regina.

"Excuse me," Regina cut in as she understood what he was implying. "But I think you're very rude! You do know a man and women can have a drink together without having sex with each other afterwards. And I have a name and it's not _'hottie'!"_ Regina hissed.

"Okay love calms down, I was just joking! No need to get your knickers in a twist!" The tall and slim one shot back.

When Regina heard what, he said she got upset and took her gaze to the floor. Robin noticed and got upset as well, and said, "Will! Apologies to Regina." Upon hearing Robin step in and ask Will to apologise Regina looked at Robin and smiled. She was very touched that Robin stuck up for her.

"What!" Will shouted, and furrowed his eyebrows.

"You heard me! Apologise."

Will turned his head and looked at Regina, and she looked at him back. "I apologise Regina for my rude behaviour."

Regina just nodded her head and then walked towards the nightclub doors, clearly not wanting to spend another minute around Robin's friends'. Robin follows and when they get outside they both stop and look at each other. "Thank you for what you did back there," Regina thanked.

"It's no big deal. Sometimes Will steps out of line when he is drunk and he doesn't even know it, and that's when I have to step in and put him right."

Regina smiled. "Anyway. I had a really great time tonight, I enjoyed it a lot."

"Me too."

Regina smiled then said, "Bye then." and then she turned and started to walk off. Robin also started to walk off but in the opposite direction. As Regina walked she started to think of how fun her night was, and that she would like to do it again, but she realised she doesn't have Robin's phone number. Regina then turned and shouted, "Robin, wait!"

Robin turned around and saw Regina jogging towards him. Just as she reached Robin she slipped, but he managed to catch her by grabbing hold of her waist and pulling her towards him. Regina hand's grab hold of his shirt when Robin pulled her in. "Thanks. Again," Regina said, as she unwrapped her fists from around his shirt and placed them flat on his chest.

They just stared into each other's eyes for a bit until Robin leant in closer and placed his lips upon hers. The small kiss lasted for ten seconds before Robin started to pull away, but Regina took her right hand and cupped his face and kissed him back deeper.

They quickly walked to the nearest hotel, stopping every now and then to kiss each other. When they got to the hotel they booked a room and went straight to it. When they got in the room they locked the door shut, then they stripped immediately and landed on the bed kissing each other...

 **-R &R-**

Eight weeks later Regina was seated in a doctor's room in a hospital waiting to hear some important news that could change her life forever. She hadn't seen or heard off Robin since. She woke up the morning after they had sex and he was gone. Regina was so upset she went back to her apartment smashed a couple of plates then rang up Emma and told her what happened. Because of Emma being the caring person she is, she went to Regina's apartment and let her cry in her arms. Normally Regina wouldn't have shown any signs of vulnerability to Emma about a guy she just met, but because she opened up to Robin about Daniel and he was also the first guy she slept with since Daniel, the vulnerability came spilling out of her when she saw Emma.

"I can confirm that you are eight weeks pregnant Miss Mills," The doctor said.

Regina's heart dropped, she has never in her entire life, apart from the time when the hospital called and told her that Daniel was involved in a car accident and died, had Regina ever wanted to crawl into her bed and cry for endless hours and wait for her problems to disappear until this exact moment. She didn't know what she was going to do, how she was going to cope, how her mother would react.

 _Oh God! My mother,_ Regina thought.

Cora would probably be disappointed, she wasn't a fan of the idea that she wanted to be with Daniel and have a life with him, which included; marriage and kids. So now that she is pregnant and not marriage, let alone in a relationship, her mother would kill her, or worse, try and force her to marry the man who got her pregnant.

"Miss Mills," The doctor interrupted Regina's thoughts. "By your facial expression and the fact that your speechless, I'm guessing this wasn't planned?"

Regina shook her head. "No, it wasn't."

"You know," The doctor started, interlocking both of his hands together and resting his elbows on his desk. "There are plenty of options for you to choose from regarding you and the baby. You can keep the baby, have an abortion if you don't want the baby or if you don't want to do that but you also don't want to keep the baby you can always consider putting the baby up for adoption."

"I need to think about it."

"Take all the time you need. While you do would you like to take some pamphlets? You can read into your options. Or you can talk to someone about them?"

"I think I would like the pamphlets," Regina said, giving the doctor a small smile.

"Of course," he replied, as he handed over a few pamphlets, which Regina took and placed into her bag.

 **-R &R-**

Four days after Regina went to the hospital to get her results she went to visit Emma to tell her about it and ask her for her opinion and advice. Regina was obliviously having a hard time figuring out what she should do. Of course, she read the pamphlets the doctor gave her, that was the first thing she did when she got back to her apartment, but this was a huge decision she was going to have to make which might change her life forever.

"You're pregnant!" Emma shrieked, as she shot up from the couch and looked down at her best friend who was sitting next to her.

"I know it's a lot to take in," Regina said while she stood up next to Emma.

Emma inhaled a deep breath and exhaled it trying to calm down, she then asked, "How many weeks are you?"

"Well," Regina turned and started to walk towards the window in Emma's apartment. "I am, uh, eight weeks and four days to be specific."

Emma's eyes widened in shock, she would have probably thought that Regina was dating someone but had failed to mention it to her, but thirteen weeks and four days ago, both Regina and Emma had gone to a nightclub, they were both drinking, but only one of them had a conversation with a certain man called Robin which ended in sex. "So, it's Robin's?" Emma asked, already knowing the answering.

Regina nodded and then turned around to face Emma and said, "I'm not sure what to do Emma. The doctor gave me a bunch of pamphlets that include all the possible choices I have."

"You need to tell Robin is what you have to do. He does have a say in what happens. If you might not want to keep the baby, he might."

"I can't."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows and took a couple of steps closer to Regina. "What do you mean you can't Regina. He's the baby's father, he would want to know."

"Of course, I know that Emma, but, I don't know how to get in touch with him."

"Didn't you get his phone number the night you two met?" Regina shook her head and looked to the floor. "Well, what's his last name? Maybe I can give a friend of mine who I work a call and ask them to find out where he lives," Emma said reaching in her back pocket for her phone.

Regina stopped Emma by placing her right hand on Emma's shoulder. "I don't know his last name. He never told me. And I have no idea where he lives and works."

Emma slipped her phone back into her pocket and sat back on the couch. "Well did he tell you what he does for a living or is that a hit-and-miss?"

"He told me he was a lawyer," Regina said sitting back on the couch next to Emma.

"Well, that's just great. There are loads of law firms in New York, and I'm pretty sure there isn't just one person in New York City called Robin who has a job as a lawyer."

"Well, what do I do then? I can't ask Robin if he wants the baby, so I want you to tell me if I should have the baby?"

Emma placed one of her hands-on top of Regina's. "Regina it's up to you. It's your body and your baby. But if you do want my opinion I think you should keep it. I know you and if you get rid of this baby you will regret it."

"What about my mother," Regina said trying to hold back tears that were waiting to burst out through her eyes and stream down her face like a flowing river.

"Screw her! You're twenty-three years old. It's your life, you have a say in what happens in it. And if she gives you hell just tell her it's the 21st century and people have kids out of wedlock and/or on their own."

Regina slumped into the couch and huffed. "I wish it was as simple as that."

"It is. Your life is in your hands, not hers."

Regina sighed, she took a minute to think of a life with this child. A small smile does tug at the side of her lip, the imaged of a baby, her baby, crawling around her small apartment, walking around her small apartment, saying _'mommy'_ in her small apartment, sneaking cookies out of the cookie jar. Tears started to form in Regina's eyes, they aren't sad, despondent tears, they are happy and joyful one's. "I think I want to keep the baby. And I may have a solution of how to find and tell Robin about this," Regina said, pointing to her stomach.

 **-R &R-**

Regina and Emma turned up at the nightclub that they went to eight weeks and four days ago. It wasn't the nightclub's opening hours so they had to bang on the door and ask to talk to someone who usually worked on Saturday nights. They asked five of the staff members who were working that night if they knew Robin also giving a very detailed explanation of what he looked like, but none of them didn't seem to know him.

They began to walk back to the front entrance, their quest to find Robin being over. That is until a tall and slim man, the same man who was rude to Regina that Saturday night, the name, Will popping up in her mind, walked in through the doors.

Regina's eyes widened. "It's you. Robin's friend," Regina said as she came face-to-face with Will.

"Darling I don't really have time for you at the minute, I have a bar to tend to," Will reply, then walked away towards the bar.

"You work here?" Regina asked, following.

"I'm only here for a couple of weeks. So, if you don't mind I have a shift to work."

Emma moved to the front of the bar where Regina was and whispered, "Who is he?"

Regina jumped slightly, startled by Emma. She turned her head and replied, "One of Robin's friends'." Emma _Ah's_ and raised her eyebrows up to show she understood.

Will go behind the bar and started making his way towards a door that had the words _ONLY STAFF PERMITTED._ "Wait," Regina shouted.

Will sighed and turned around. "What?"

"Have you got Robin's number? I need it."

"I did, but he doesn't have a phone at the moment."

"Why hasn't he?" Regina asked suspiciously.

"He got offered a new job and he took it. The jobs in England, and because there are different phone services over there he had to get rid of his phone."

Regina felt like a massive amount of bricks came crashing on her in a matter of two seconds. He was gone, Robin wasn't here, her baby's dad wasn't going to be in his or her life.

 _Oh,_ was all Regina could get out. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. Not the pregnancy thing, she knew what to do about that. What she didn't know what to do was whether to cry, stand there blankly, walk, or possibly run out of the nightclub or just smile.

Regina was never one to share things, and if Robin did want to be a part of her baby's life then she would have had to share her child with him, but now that he isn't here she doesn't have too, that should be a thing to smile about, right? But Regina didn't want to. Her child would grow up without his or her dad, father, daddy, papa, whatever the baby would have called Robin, and that upset her, not to the point that it made her want to cry, but it certainly upset her.

Regina loved and adored her father, and the day she lost him when she was seventeen, just under a year ago, when she first met Daniel she was heartbroken, she shut everyone out. Her baby would never get to have that kind of relationship she had with her father.

Regina decided to just walk out and not say another word. All the things that went through her mind about her baby not having a caring and devoted dad like she had hit her hard. She just wanted to go home and take a nice relaxing bath.

Emma followed her as soon as she told Will that it doesn't matter why they wanted Robin's phone number, it was nothing that important. _But of course, it flipping was!_ But Emma had no place in telling a total stranger that his friend knocked up her best friend.

Regina walked straight out of the nightclub and started heading home. She knew Emma wasn't behind her, but she didn't care, though, Emma's twenty-four and knows her way around New York, she can get herself back home.

As Emma stepped out of the nightclub, shortly after Regina she jogged a little bit to catch up to Regina. "Have you changed your mind about the baby?"

Regina paused and turned to face Emma. "Why do you think I would change my mind over a man not being here to help?!" Regina hissed

"I don't... I - uh... I didn't-"

Regina cut in before Emma got to finish. "You what?! Didn't mean for it to slip out of your mouth! Listen here Miss Swan! I don't need a man to help me with _my_ baby, I am perfectly capable of doing it on my own! I will never entrust my happing ending in a man ever again, not after Daniel, for now, it will be in my child who _I_ am keeping!" And with that being said Regina stormed off back to her apartment.

 **-R &R-**

Thirty-nine weeks later, the little argument Regina and Emma had outside the nightclub was in the past, they both forgave each other and moved on. But their arguments were still there, of course, they were going to be, Regina was pregnant! Her hormones were all over the place.

Regina did finish law school, she did think with her being pregnant and everything it would slow her down and she might have had to stay another year but she didn't, she graduated. She told her mother that she had a law degree and she was very happy and pleased, but then...

She told her she was pregnant and Cora didn't like it. Cora went on and on about how Regina had ruined her life, not being married, and having a child, and then she also said that it was pointless of a law degree because now she was going to have a baby she won't be able to have a full-time job as a lawyer.

Regina clearly told her mother it was her life and she was going to do whatever she wanted and then stormed out, which at the time wasn't the best thing to do because it made her seem like she was having a tantrum and that she was too weak to hear what her mother was going to snap back, but she was exhausted and the argument wasn't helping. All she had wanted to do was go home and relax.

They did eventually patch up their disagreement, but Cora still wasn't thrilled that Regina was going to have a baby without a husband, but at the end of the day, she was going to have to put up with it because it was Regina's body not hers.

Then the time came when Regina was going to bring her little bundle of joy into the world. She was so excited. For weeks, she had been. She had gotten a full-time job (which would turn part-time after the baby was born,) at a diner called Granny's (which her mother wasn't very happy about,) but it was good money. With what she earned she could turn the little spare room she had in her small apartment into a nursery. Her mother kept of insisting that she pay for what she needs so Regina didn't have to work in that horrible greasy diner, but Regina had wanted to supply for her own child.

"Okay Regina the head is out, next is the baby's shoulder and after they come out so should your baby, so on this next contraption I'm going to need you to push as hard as you can," the midwife calmly said.

Regina nodded, and then she felt the contraption. She squeezed Emma's hand and pushed hard. " _Ahhhh..._ " Regina groaned. "I can't do this," she cried.

"Yes, you can Regina," Emma encouraged. Regina pushed as hard as she could, and then the room was filled with the sounds of a crying baby.

"Congratulations Regina," the midwife said cleaning the fluids off the baby, then wrapping it in a white blanket. "You have a healthy baby boy."

Regina smiled. "A boy?"

Regina had waited to find out if she was having a boy or girl, she thought she would have wanted to know because of her, not liking surprises, but for some reason, she had wanted to wait and be surprised.

The midwife gently placed the baby in Regina's arms after she let go of Emma's hand, and as soon as the baby was in Regina's arms he calmed down.

Regina moved the blanket down a bit so she can get a better looking at his face. As she moved the blanket down a bit, parts of his hair start to show, dark brown and then his eyes flickered open, dark brown as well, both hair and eyes like hers. "He's beautiful."

"He is so adorable," Emma commented with a grin, as she looked over at the baby.

"Do you have a name for him, Regina?" The midwife asked.

Regina looked up happily smiling. "Yes," She then looked back down at the beautiful baby boy that she was holding. "Henry. Henry Daniel Mills.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _I was so shocked at the response I got. I was not expecting so many people to follow and favourite my story. I'm so glad you all liked it. I was afraid it wasn't going to be that good because I'm not the best writer in the world, but so many of you liked it and I'm so happy for that. I want to say thank you for all the followers, favourites, and reviews. I did PM those who commented and did thank them, I couldn't PM those guest review's and I didn't PM those people who followed and favourite but never reviewed, so I would just like to say thank you for having the time to read my story. If you don't already know, this chapter is shorter than my last one, but I do plan to make it up to you when it comes to my next chapter. That's because I really wanted to save the Robin and Regina talk for the next chapter because there is going to be laughs, sarcasm, tears, shouting (possibly on the screaming side) and the best of all CUTENESS!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Mal, you know I can't stay late at the office tonight," Regina said holding the phone to her ear by her shoulder and trying to arrange the birthday presents on the coffee table in the living room. "I don't care if the meeting is about the million-dollar case we are on. Leopold already told me I could go home as soon as I finished work so I can get Henry's birthday party ready."

"Come on Regina we need you. You're one of the best lawyers in the firm. You need to be at the meeting tonight so you can listen to everyone's opinions and then disagree with them and tell them what they should do," Mal whined to Regina through the other end of the phone, but Regina just rolled her eyes.

"Mal, I appreciate you telling me that I am one of the best lawyers in the firm, but you cannot expect me to forget about my son's birthday and stay late at the office."

Mal just went onto saying that Regina was going to struggle tomorrow morning not knowing what they were going to change or add to make the case stronger at tonight's meeting. Regina said ' _she would have to take her chances'_ then added ' _see you later'_ and hung up. She then threw her phone onto one of the armchairs and carried on arranging Henry's birthday presents.

When Regina was finished putting presents in order from smallest at the front and biggest at the back she noticed it still wasn't time to wake Henry up so she decided to go through the big case the company was on, as well as the divorce case she is handling on her own.

 **-R &R-**

About thirty minutes into going through the cases Regina was working on, she got up, walked into the kitchen, and started preparing Henry's special birthday breakfast. She made apple pancakes and put extra sugar on them, then filled a glass full of apple juice as well as refilling her 'R' labelled mug with coffee.

Just as Regina placed the breakfast she made and a glass of apple juice on the kitchen table, Henry came racing in wearing his cute little pyjamas that have images of diggers and tractors on, holding his teddy bear in his right hand. "Mommy! Mommy! I'm this many today!" Henry gleefully shouted as he held up his four fingers.

Regina looked down at the little boy and smiled. "I know. You're becoming a big boy aren't you." Henry giggled and nodded his head. "And big boys get special breakfasts on their birthday," Regina said as she bent down slightly and picked Henry up and placed him in his chair at the kitchen table.

Henry's eyes widened and he grinned. "Is this all for me!?"

"Yes! All for you! Like I said, you're a big boy now."

Regina walked back into the living room and went over to her phone as she heard it ringing. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID. It was Mal. Regina huffed then turned to Henry and said, "Eat up all your breakfast while mommy answers this call." Regina answered the call and asked, "What do you want now?"

"Well hello to you too," Mal said sarcastically, which made Regina roll her eyes.

"Mal, I don't have time for your sarcasm right now, I'm in the middle of breakfast with Henry."

"Okay, I will just make this quick." Regina took a sip of coffee from her mug which left a dark red lipstick mark on the rim. "There is someone new starting today. I don't know his name, all that I do know is that he is an environmental and natural resources lawyer and he is moving into the office next to yours."

"So, Aurora finally took maternity leave?"

"Yes, so you get a new work friend," Mal said while smirking on the other end of the call.

"I'm pretty sure he won't be my work friend just because he is in the office next door to me. When Aurora was in that office I never spoke to her, well, mostly because you hated her and told me not to befriend her."

"Let's not talk about Aurora, let's talk about the fact that he will be your work friend and possibly more. He just walked past and he is _hot!_ "

"Mal I have to go."

"But Regina-" Mal got cut off by Regina saying ' _see you at work'_ and hanging up.

Regina walked up to Henry, picked up his now empty plate and glass, walked over to the dishwasher and placed it in it along with her empty coffee mug and her empty cereal bowl. She then turned around to Henry and asked, "How about the birthday boy open some of his presents?!"

Henry smiled widely and shouted, "Yes!"

 **-R &R-**

At nine o'clock, Regina was sitting on her white leather chair in her office. She had dropped Henry off a preschool 10 minutes ago, and all she was doing now was going through her divorce case file and getting everything sorted out and making it neater so it could be well presented in court this afternoon.

Regina Mills was the sort of women who had to have everything perfect, down to the last touch. If something was out of place she had to fix it, otherwise it would be on her mind all day and it would be constantly bugging her.

Right now, the divorce case file she had was all she could think about, she had to make sure it was perfect. She had to win the case because she had never once lost a case, and the thought of losing to her arch rival Zelena Green made her blood boil.

Just as Regina was going to look at the case file again for the millionth time this week, Mal walked in with two cups of coffee. "I thought you could use a break and a nice cup of hot coffee," she said.

Regina looked up at Mal who was standing in front of her desk trying her best to give her a friendly smile. "No thank you," Regina declined as she looked back down at the paperwork.

Mal walked over to Regina's desk and placed one out of the two cups of coffees on the table and took a seat in a chair opposite to Regina's. "I'm not taking no for an answer Regina. I've been watching you since you got here and you have looked over those pieces of paper several times. They are great and you're going to win. Trust me."

"You do know I am against Zelena Green. The women who for some unknown reason wants to _take me down and crush me!_ "

"Regina just please take a five-minute break. Let's talk about something other than work." Mal straightened her back and then started to smirk when she thought of a topic she wanted to bring up. "Something like a certain new co-worker who happens to have the office right next to yours, and is your type and single."

Regina rolled her eyes and huffed. "Mal I am not interested in dating. The only person who I want a future with is my son," Regina said, then picked up her mug of coffee Mal brought her and took a sip.

Mal groaned then asked, "How long have you been single for Regina?"

Mal knew about Daniel. How he was Regina's true love and how he suddenly died at a very young age. She also knew about the one night stand that resulted in Henry, but that was all Regina had told Mal, nothing more. Not mentioning his name, or the fact that he was British, had cute dimples, the most kissable lips ever, a nice toned body, and the sexiest blue eyes you could ever lay your eyes on, and when you did you would melt into a puddle of goo.

 _Stop it Regina!_ _He used you for sex! Incredibly hot sex! That's enough Regina!_ she shouted to herself in her mind.

"Since Daniel," Regina replied.

"So, you haven't been on a date with a guy in eight years. What about sex? When was the last time you got fucked?"

Regina choked on the coffee that just entered her mouth. Never in a million years had anyone ever asked her that question, not even her best friend Emma would ask her something like that. But wait! This isn't Emma it's Mal, and whatever comes to her mind she says. "Excuse me?!" Regina managed to say after nearly choking to death.

"You heard me, Regina. Come on don't be shy. We are both mature women here who are very close friends'. You can tell me anything."

Regina hesitated. What she was going to say would, of course, make Mal even more determined to set her up with their new co-worker. "About five years ago."

"Five years!" Mal almost screams. "Isn't that when you had that one night stand?" Regina didn't say anything, she just tightened her grip around her mug and nodded. Mal sighed and carried on when she knew Regina wasn't going to say anything. "Regina, don't tell me that bastard who left you the morning after you two had sex changed your mind about dating men."

"I didn't let a man frighten me away from the dating world. I'm not weak!"

"I never said you were."

"I just have Henry to think about now. I must put him first. He has never had a male figure around in his life and if I start dating he is going to be confused."

"You should just tell Henry you're staying over late at the office or you're going out with friends'."

"I don't lie to my son."

"Well, you should. You're going to have to lie to him in the future-"

Regina cut in. "Mal!"

"No Regina I'm serious. What about when Henry starts going to Elementary school and he realises that all his friends' have both a mom and dad but he doesn't. He is going to be asking all sorts of questions to why he doesn't have a dad." Regina opened her mouth to argue but didn't have the chance because Mal carried on. "Will you tell your son that mommy and daddy met one day and hugged, or whatever parents are telling their kids these days how a baby is created, and then say that daddy then pulled away from the hug and left without saying goodbye. But because that hug was special you found out you were having him?"

"We are off topic and it has been more than five minutes so this break is over," Regina said looking back down at her work.

Just as Mal went to speak there was a knock at Regina's office door. It was Leopold Blanchard, the owner of Blanchard and Co. Law Firm. He walked in and said, "Good morning. I just stopped by to introduce you two to the new environmental and natural resources lawyer, and your new co-worker, Robin Locksley."

A man who was wearing a well-fitted suit walked in. But this was no ordinary man to Regina. No, it was the British bastard who left the morning after. The same guy with the same stubble on his chin slicked back sandy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. The only thing that looked different about Robin was that he looked slightly older. " _Shit!_ " Regina mumbled under her breath.

"Hello ladies, it's nice to meet..." Robin had lost his words when his eyes met Regina's. He knew exactly who she was. Same scar on her lip, whisky looking coloured eyes and dark ebony hair, only this time shorter. "Both of you," Robin eventually finished. He quickly turned his gaze back to Leopold. "Is there anyone else to meet?"

"No, these two lovely ladies were the last to meet. There are some documents I need you to fill out before you get to work, Mr Locksley, so follow me to my office."

Mal turned to Regina just as Robin and Leopold walked out of her office. Regina was frozen, she looked like she has just seen a ghost but at the same time she felt like a tonne of bricks had just piled them self on her. "Regina? Are you okay?" Mal asked.

Regina looked up at Mal with a blank expression on her face. She knew that she had to react calmly, and she also knew what she wanted to tell Mal, but the words just didn't want to come out.

It took Regina a few seconds before she inhaled and exhaled a deep breath and then finally spoke. "I want you to leave Mal. I'm very busy, I need to check this case file again." It was a lie. Regina didn't want to check the case file again, she just wanted Mal to leave.

"Okay. You know where to find me if you need me." Mal then took both hers and Regina's empty coffee mugs and left the office.

 **-R &R-**

For the next fifteen minutes, Regina just stared blankly at a bunch of paperwork. Replaying what just happened in her mind. Slowly unravelling every second in her head. Tears started to form in Regina's eyes as she thought of what could happen if Robin were to find out about Henry. Would he want to meet Henry? Would he want to spend time with him? Take him to the park? Maybe even treat him to go see a movie? Would he eventually want Henry to stay at his? Would Henry like Robin more than her?

Henry would have more interesting activities to do with Robin since they were both the same gender. But wouldn't that lead to Henry asking to stay over at Robin's for the weekend? Maybe even the entire week!

Robin wouldn't want joint custody, would he?

 _No! He can't! Can't he destroy my happiness for his beneficial?_ Regina thought. _But then again, that night at the hotel five years ago, he did tell me that he wouldn't leave in the morning. So, he can get in the way of my future happiness and happily ever after with Henry._

After having all those thoughts go through her mind, Regina decided she needed to talk to the one person who knew everything, and who was there for her through thick and thin: Emma.

Regina reached into her bag and pulled out her phone and called Emma. "Hello," Emma answered.

"Emma, you will never guess what!"

"What? Is it something funny? Something bad?"

"Henry's father is my new co-worker. He started today."

"What!"

"I know! I don't know what to do Emma. When Leopold introduced me to him I froze, I couldn't move or talk. And my mind was racing with horrible thoughts. It still kind of is."

"Regina, you just need to calm down. Don't you have court this afternoon? If you do you have to stay calm so you can beat that bitch Zelena."

"He's going to find out Emma, I just know it," Regina said as she spun around in her desk chair to face the glass windows looking over the city so nobody in the other offices could see the tears sliding down her eyes.

"You don't know that," Emma said soothingly.

"Emma, everyone expects Robin knows that I have a son. Henry. His son! Most of them know he turned four today, so as soon as I step out of my office a bunch of people is going to be saying, _'tell Henry I said happy birthday'_ and I bet Robin will hear, and then he'll go and ask someone who Henry is and he'll find out it is his son!"

"Regina, if you don't stop panicking you're going to have a panic attack, just calm down please," Emma said trying to stay calm herself because the thought of her best friend having a panic attack over the phone scared her. She heard Regina breath in a deep breath and breathe it back out. "Good, just keep doing that. At lunch time why don't I come and pick you up and we can go get something to eat together?"

"Okay," Regina said as she took in another deep breath and then breathed it out again.

"Great, I will see you at twelve. Until then just keep taking deep breaths just like you have been doing, and keep yourself busy. Do something to take your mind off Robin."

"I'll try to. See you at twelve, bye."

"Bye," Emma said then hung up.

Regina went to put her phone back in her bag but someone knocked on her office door, slowly open it and walked in. But the person who knocked wasn't just anybody. It was Robin. "Hello. Could I come in and talk to you?" Robin asked.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _OH, MY GOD! The last chapter blew up! I seriously cannot explain how happy I am that you all love my story! Thank you so much for the followers, favourites, and reviews. So, I haven't updated in ages, and I'm so sorry for that, but I promise that I'll try and update between two and four weeks. :)_

* * *

 **Trigger Warning: Miscarriage**

 **Chapter 2**

Robin closed the door behind him and approached Regina's desk. "No, we cannot talk. I'm very busy. I have a court trial this afternoon so I'm preparing for it," Regina said.

Robin unbuttoned his suit jacket and took a seat opposite Regina. "Look, I know it must be a shock seeing me," Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes. "But, I had no idea you worked here."

Regina stood up and walked to the door. Her hips swaying side-to-side in her tight black knee-length skirt and her four-inch black heels clicking on the coffee coloured wooden oak floor boards. She grabbed the door handle tightly and used it to forcefully open the glass door. "Mr Locksley, I would like you to leave my office."

Robin stood up and walked up to Regina. "In the past, we probably didn't have the best meeting, but we have grown up since then so I hope we can be friends'. If that's too much for you, then can we at least be co-workers?" Robin asked with a small smile.

Regina had been gripping the door handle so hard her knuckles turned white. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _He wants to be friends! she thought. After everything, I told him! All my deep secrets and he just used them against me to make me vulnerable and weak so it was easier to bed!_

"Get out!" she yelled.

"Regina, we can't avoid each other forever, we work together and our offices are right next to each other."

"Watch me!" Regina snarled at him.

 **-R &R-**

An hour after Robin had left her office, Regina had been trying to get some work done. All that she managed to do was half a paper of paperwork. Just when she was getting back into her normal paperwork pace (which was usually two or three pages of writing within an hour) her mind would float back to Robin. _God, I hate him!_ she thought. _Everything about him! Even his eyes! His sexy ocean blue eyes... Stop it Regina! Why do I keep thinking of him?! I had totally forgotten all about his best qualities until he happened to get a job at the firm I work at. I thought he was in England? Unless that ass hole of a friend of his lied to me so Robin could never lay his eyes on me every again! Oh, his eyes. Why do they constantly keep popping up in my mind!_

Regina's eyes snapped to her office door when there was a knock.

 _It better not be Robin!_ Regina thought.

The door opened softly and Regina's assistant, Belle stood in the doorway. "Is everything okay, Miss Mills?" Belle asked. Belle had been Regina's assistant for almost two years, she was very loyal to Regina, very friendly, but was often shy. Belle was twenty years old and normally Leopold, Regina's boss, the owner of the firm, wouldn't have hired someone so young. But the very successful entrepreneur, Allister Gold had persuaded him to hire Belle, told him that she would be just as good as any other assistant he would have considered hiring.

Regina furrowed her brows, narrowed her eyes at Belle and replied, "Yes," then asked, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it's just..." Belle paused, she knew Regina didn't like being, well how Regina would often put it, 'insulted'. "You seem tired and stressed. Should I get you coffee? What about aspirin and water?"

"Coffee would be good. Skinny latte, soy milk with no sugar." Belle nodded, mumbled an okay and walked out, closing the door behind her.

 **-R &R-**

Lunch time soon approached and Regina couldn't be happier. She was desperate to get out of the environment she was in. The suspense of not knowing if Robin would walk in at any minute and declare that they have a normal conversation, or worse, he would have heard about Henry and demanded answers.

She neatly put all her paperwork together and put her phone into her bag. She was waiting for Emma to come and pick her up so they could go have lunch. For every minute that passed it felt like an hour for Regina, she just wanted the work day to be over with so she could go home to her beautiful four-year-old son and celebrate his birthday.

Regina heard her phone ding so she pulled it out and looked at the text message. It was Emma telling her that she was waiting in the parking lot for her. Regina made her way out of her office, into the elevator and down to the parking lot. Making sure she went unseen by Robin.

When Regina saw Emma's car (which really wasn't that hard to see because Emma's car was a bright yellow bug) along with Emma in it, she made her way over to the car and got in it, letting out a sigh as she sat down and shut the door. Regina finally felt like she could breathe, she was out of office and away from Robin. "How are you doing?" Emma asked.

"Better now that I'm out of that place," Regina said leaning into the chair.

"Good, you can just relax while we have lunch."

"Where are we going?"

"I thought we just go to Granny's. Something simple and enjoyable."

"Sure," Regina simply responded.

Emma then pulled out of the parking lot and started driving to the small diner.

 **-R &R-**

The drive there was silent, Emma thought it was best not to ask Regina questions until they got to Granny's, this way it would give Regina time to relax and think things through so she wouldn't totally lose it at the diner.

They walked into Granny's, took a seat in a booth in the far-left corner of the diner and order food. Emma ordered a grilled cheese sandwich while Regina ordered a salad along with there usually drinks. "How are you feeling?" Emma asked.

Regina looked at Emma with raised eyebrows. "I don't do feeling conversations Miss Swan."

"Regina cut the 'Miss Swan' crap and tell me how your feeling. You need to let it out, it won't do you any good keeping it bottled up."

Regina huffed, she knew Emma was right because if she didn't spill her feelings she would just push them down with many glasses of wine. And considering its Henry's birthday party tonight, that won't be good. "You want to know how I'm feeling?" Emma leant in closer to show that she was listening and curled her lips into a small smile. "I'm angry! No, I'm pissed! After I finished talking to you on the phone he came into my office and tried having a conversation with me."

"What?!" Emma said shocked, then leant back into the chair.

"That isn't even the worst part. The worst part is that he asked if we could be friends'."

"He didn't," Regina nodded. "That bastard. I hope you're not considering it."

Regina furrowed her brows at hearing what Emma said. "Of course, I'm not. I never want to be friends with him. With _that!_ If he tries to speak to me I'm going to ignore him and turn the other cheek."

"You better."

Regina started getting annoyed at Emma. _Does she seriously think I'm going to consider being friends with him?! We have known each other since high school, and she knows I hold grudges against people for an incredibly long amount of time. I still haven't forgiven Ashley for bringing her boyfriend to my apartment while she was babysitting Henry back when he was two, that's why Mary-Margaret, my boss's daughter is his new babysitter._ Regina thought.

There was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes, Regina not really knowing what to say to Emma without getting extremely angry. She just picked up her coffee that Ms Lucas brought her over a few seconds ago, along with Emma's hot chocolate with cinnamon, and took a sip. "How are you going to tell Robin about Henry?" Emma asked breaking the silence.

Regina's head snapped up and her eyes narrowed as she looked at Emma. There was a flash of something in her eyes, and Emma couldn't tell if she had panic or murder in them. Maybe both. "I can't tell him," Regina said.

"Regina, you can't keep this from Robin. You work with him, he's going to find out," Emma whispered, her face covered with disbelief.

"If I tell him he's going to want to spend time with Henry," Regina whispered back panicky.

Emma smiled lightly, trying to lighten the mood she asked, "Is that so bad?" Emma then carried on and said, "Henry would love to have a dad. Imagine all the fun things they could do together."

Regina had tears prickling her eyes, threatening to fall and skim down her cheeks. "That's what I'm afraid of. What if Henry ends up wanting to live with him instead of me? What if Robin ends up wanting custody? He's going to use the fact that I never told him about Henry against me to get what he wants."

Emma reached her hand across the table and put it on top of Regina's. "Robin isn't going to do that. He's now a grown up. You're both adults, you'll be able to figure it out what to do together."

"Robin might be a couple of years older than he was when I met him in that nightclub one night, but he's still the same man he was all those years ago. I can't lose another child again Emma, I can't." This time, the tears did fall. One tear slowly departed Regina's eye and slid down her cheek very slowly, while another other darted out so fast it fell off her face and stained her blood red blouse.

Emma tightened her grip on Regina's hand, trying her best to comfort her, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "You won't lose Henry. I promise."

 _Past._

 _Regina held onto the bathroom sink with both her hands, gripping the sink, and trying to hold on for dear life as the horrifying, skin crawling pain ripped through her lower abdomen. Suddenly Regina felt something wet and sticky between her legs, and then her worst nightmare come true. Blood started running down her legs. It wasn't just a few drops that her OB/GYN told her she could possibly get each month around the time her period would normally start, there was more. "Oh god. No! Please no!" Regina stuttered as the tears were racing down her eyes, along with her black mascara and eyeliner._

 _"Regina!" Emma shouted as she burst through Regina's apartment door._

 _"I'm in the bathroom," Regina said, trying her best to shout and speak over the pain and tears._

 _Emma rushed into the only bathroom Regina had in her apartment, and found Regina gripping the edge of the sink and looking up at the ceiling (obliviously too scared to look down at the blood running down her legs and staining her dress). Her face covered in tears. Emma looked down in horror, her eyes widened and she gasped, "Oh my..." Emma scurried to Regina's side, wrapping an arm around her to steady her. "Are you...?" Emma never finished, she couldn't say the word, she didn't want it to be real for her best friend._

 _"I think so. God Emma, I don't want this to happen, this baby is the only thing I have left of Daniel," Regina cried._

 _"Regina, have you called 911?" Emma asked partly stuttering. Regina couldn't speak so she just shook her head_ 'no' _. She knew what she wanted to say, and the words were on the tip of her tongue ready to come out, but they wouldn't. "Okay well, I'm going to help you get to your car and I'm going to drive you to the hospital. Okay?" Regina nodded and together they made their way to Regina's car. Emma careful helped Regina into the passenger's side, she then got in and drove them to the hospital._

 _Thirty minutes later Regina was at the hospital being checked out by some Doctors while Emma was waiting in the waiting room anxiously. Emma didn't know what was going on with her best friend, she wasn't allowed in the room with Regina because she wasn't family. A few minutes later a Nurse turned a corner and walked up to Emma and said, "Regina Mills would like you to go be with her."_

 _"H-How..." Emma stuttered, "How is Regina?" she then asked._

 _"Maybe you should just go be with her," The Nurse replied._ Oh god, the Nurse wouldn't have said that if Regina and her baby were okay, _Emma thought._

 _Emma scurried to the room Regina was staying in and knocked on the door, not too light that Regina wouldn't be able to hear the knock, but not too vigorously that it would scare her. Emma walked in and gently closed the door behind her. "It's me," Emma said. Regina looked up at the sound of Emma's voice. She had tears running down her eyes. "Oh, god Regina, I'm sorry," Emma croaked as she quickly walked over to Regina and wrapped an arm around her shoulder._

 _"It was all my fault," Regina said between sobs._

 _Emma pulled away and grabbed Regina's hands in her own, gently stroking them with her thumbs. "No, it wasn't Regina. You can't blame yourself for this."_

 _"Yes, I can. I didn't take care of myself properly. I couldn't cope with the fact that Daniel died so I went into breakdown mode."_

 _"You can't blame yourself. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I came to Boston to look after you, and I clearly haven't done a good job."_

 _"Emma this wasn't your fault."_

 _"And it wasn't yours."_

 _"I don't know what my life is turning into. Daniel died almost two months ago, our baby was only fifteen weeks old when he or she died, and I'm also about to lose my mind because everyone I know is always coming up to me in the street saying,_ 'I'm sorry for your lose, I can't imagine what you're going through' _, of course, they don't know what I'm going through!"_

 _"Move to New York," Emma said unexpectedly._

 _Regina's eyes and her mouth slightly parted open. "What?!"_

 _"Move. To. New. York."_

 _Regina started shaking her head. "Emma, I can't just up and leave."_

 _"Yes, you can Regina. You said it so yourself, you_ 'don't know what your life is turning into' _, why not make a new life in New York with your best friend by your side?"_

 _"I'm all most finished College."_

 _"Then when you enrol in Law school, enrol at Columbia Law School in New York."_

 _"I had just sent off my application to Boston University School of Law, though, and my parents wouldn't be happy."_

 _"Just send off an application to Columbia Law School, they will obliviously accept someone with your grades. Your dad will be fine with it Regina, it's just your mother, but who cares what she thinks."_

 _"I care. She only has me and I don't want to be a disappointment to her."_

 _"You won't be a disappointment, you will be going to an amazing Law School, and then you will be a kick ass lawyer like you always wanted to be. So, come on, what do you say?"_

 _Regina took a deep breath in then nodded._

 _Present._

Regina and Emma had been at the diner for forty minutes, they barely spoke after they finished talking about Robin and Henry. There was the usual question's here and there such as _How's work? What have you been doing today? Any new gossip?_ but that was it. Eventually, it was Regina who was the first to say she had to get back to work, that she was going to court in an hour and she wanted to go over what she was going to do and the facts once more. Emma understood so they made their way out of Granny's and to Emma's yellow bug.

They arrived at Regina's work just under ten minutes. Regina got out of the car and as she was walking up to the double glass entrance door Emma shouted her name. Regina turned back and replied _Yes._

"Just think about what I said at Granny's. If it was the other way around you would want to know about Henry," Emma said. Regina didn't get the chance to reply because Emma had already driven off, she just simply sighed and then walked into the building, got on the elevator, and headed to her office and began going over the case she was on and what she was going to do in court. Again, for the millionth time.

 **-R &R-**

It was just after five o'clock and Regina had just got back after three long hours in court. She was over the moon, she had won the case, beating the person she hated the most, Zelena Green. And the day was going to get even better, it was her son's birthday so Regina could leave the office early to set up his surprise party she had planned. She didn't have to stay late at the office and indulge in a meeting with Leopold Blanchard. Yes, he was her boss, and he was great at his job, but there were times when he thought he could just flirt with her anytime he wanted, and touch the small of her back when he was showing her into his office for a meeting. To some women that were just something men did when they were showing women into a room, a kind gesture, but his hand lingered a bit longer and lower than others, it lingered for as long and low as a boyfriend or husbands would, which made shivers run down her back every time.

Regina walked into her office and gathered the things she needed. Just as she was going to walk back out of her office door, Robin walked in and quickly shut the door behind him. "Look, I know you made it quite clear by the tone in your voice and the look on your face this morning that you don't want to see me ever again, but I think we left the tension in the air this morning, and I want to get rid of it. I know asking for you to be my friend was a bit drastic and increased the tension, but-"

Just before Robin finished Regina cut in. "Mr Locksley, I'm going to be late for something I have to do if you don't move away from the door and get out of my way."

"Could you just listen to me for five minutes? Please," Robin begged.

"No! Get away from the door," Regina said with an annoyed tone.

"Five minutes won't hurt your very busy schedule."

Regina rolled her eyes and looked down at her watch on her left wrist. "Four minutes, fifty-nine seconds and counting," Regina said, then turned and walked to her desk, placing her bag on it and sitting down in her white leather chair.

Robin followed Regina to her desk and sat down in one of the chairs opposite to hers. "Okay. Well, I just, um-"

"Four minutes and forty seconds, Mr Locksley," Regina cut in annoyed. She honestly didn't have time for this, she had to get home and set up her beautiful four-year-old son's surprise birthday party, and then pick him up from Mary-Margaret's.

Mary-Margaret was her son's nanny, who just so happened to be Regina's boss's daughter. Mary-Margaret would pick her son up from pre-school at one o'clock, then would look after him until Regina could pick him up, which was usually after work.

"Okay, sorry. I just want to get rid of the awkwardness of our, um - presence around each other. Obliviously it's a shock seeing me after almost five years-"

 _Of course, it's a shock,_ Regina thought. _I wasn't expecting to see you ever again._

"-could we just clear the table. Start a fresh page titled 'forget everything that happened back then'?" Robin chuckled, but Regina just narrowed her eyes at him, causing him to stop chuckling.

 _Easy for you to try and forget what happened,_ Regina thought again. _You don't know what happened that night. The night my, our, son was conceived. Our. That's going to be hard getting used to if I tell him._ Regina took in a deep breath and exhaled. _Maybe being co-workers won't be so bad. Trying to be co-workers with him might take the image I see in my mind of him out of it. The image of him that night my, I mean our, son was conceived. I could probably replace it with just an ordinary co-worker image, sort of like Leopold, but a little less handsy. Unless he is still the way he was that night then screw the idea of him being less handsy than Leopold._

"Fine. Maybe co-workers won't be so bad," she answered.

Robin smiled his gorgeous smile, the one that showed his dimples. A smile that reminded her of Henry's, dimples, and all. A smile that also melted Regina's heart a bit. "Thank you. You know," Robin started leaning forward a bit so his elbows rested on his knees. "I thought you might have not even considered acknowledging the idea of us being co-workers, the way you obliviously didn't want to acknowledge me almost five years ago."

It was Regina's turn to lean forward, furrowing her eyebrows as she did. "What do you mean 'didn't want to acknowle-" Before Regina could finish, there was a gently knock on her office door, followed by its opening.

Regina sighed, it was Belle, her assistant. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything?" Belle asked.

"Kind of," Regina replied.

"Well, I just popped over here to give you Henry's birthday present." And with that, Belle entered Regina's office, carrying a birthday present wrapped in a minion themed wrapping paper.

Regina froze. Robin was going to ask questions. The questions that she obliviously wouldn't be able to avoid with a simple _'I'm late for something'_. "Uh, thank you, Belle," Regina said, taking the present Belle gestured out to her with a smile that she tried to cover over her shock.

"Sorry for interrupting," Belle said once again, smiling back as she backed out of the office. "Just wish Henry-"

 _Don't say a happy fourth birthday, don't stay a happy fourth birthday, don't say a happy fourth birthday, Regina thought._

"-A happy birthday." Regina sighed as Belle walked out, closing the door behind her.

"You have a son?" Robin asked.

"Um... yes."

"It's his birthday today?"

"That's what Belle just said," Regina replied, trying to hide her fear and shock behind the sharpness in her tone.

"I didn't know you were married?"

"I'm not."

"Boyfriend?"

"Why do you want to know so much about my personal life?!" Regina asked, bitterly.

"Sorry." A beat passed before Robin asked, "How old is he?"

"How old is who?" Regina asked, totally forgetting where the conversation had wandered off to. She was too busy in her mind thinking of all the way's the conversation could end. And they all ended badly.

"Your son. How old is he?"

"Oh, um... just a couple of years old."

"Like two? Three?"

"Mr Locksley, I do have to go home," Regina said as she stood up from her chair, grabbing her bag and putting it over her shoulder

 _"He's my son, isn't he?" Robin said, following Regina's actions, minus the bag part._

Regina's body froze and her heart stopped. "What?!"

"I said, is he having a birthday party?"

 _Regina calm down, your mind is playing tricks on you, just calm down and breathe, the imbecile doesn't know anything._

"Yes. That's why I need to leave. I need to set up his surprise party. Now would you stop asking questions about my son."

"Of course, sorry, I was just trying to make small talk."

"Enough with the small talk, I have to go!"

"Wait, before you leave, I just want to know if we can be co-workers, not the kind that just works together and all they do is talk about the work, because that's boring, you would want to go back home an hour after you arrive here. I want us to be the sort of co-workers that work and talk about what the other did the night before, for example, tomorrow I might ask you what fun stuff you and your son did."

"Why do you want to know about my son suddenly?!"

"Like I said, it's just small talk. It would just be a topic we could talk about while we work."

Regina slowly started walking up to him, and as she did she said, "I will only agree to be co-workers with you, if you a: don't ask questions about my son, actually let me change that, don't ask questions about my personal life, us talking about work is quite alright, b: don't get in my way while I'm working, and c: when I tell you to get out of my office, you will get out. Got it." Regina and Robin were nose-to-nose and she gave him her infamous look, the one that she used in court, the one that got her the nickname, 'The Evil Queen'.

The way Regina gave him her look as she walked up to Robin sent shivers down his back, as well as gave him a lump in his throat, which he casual swallowed as he mimicked, "Got it."

"Good." Regina took several steps back and leant onto her desk before continuing. "Now, before you go, I just wanted to ask you something."

"Anything?"

"Before Belle interrupted us," Regina began as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You said that I 'didn't want to acknowledge you five years ago'. What did you mean by that?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter. You are forgiven."

Regina pointed to herself, and replied, "I'm forgiven. I didn't do anything wrong."

"You kind of did."

"What did I do?" Regina asked as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Look, the past is in the past. Let's move on."

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me, don't! But what you're doing is just making the list of things I don't like about you even longer. And while we're on the whole forgiveness level, I'm forgiving you too."

"Forgiving me for what?"

"For being an asshole!" Regina hissed, then walked over to the door and opened it. "Now get out!"

Robin huffed at her temper before holding his hands up in defiance and replying, "I'm going now." Robin walked over to the door but stopped just before he walked out. He turned to Regina and simply said, "Tell your son that one of your co-workers wished him a happy birthday." Robin then walked out. Regina obliviously knew that he was the co-worker, and that made her feel guilty. But she just bottled it away and put it to the back of her mind.

 **-R &R-**

It was an hour and thirty minutes after Regina home, and in that hour and thirty minutes, she did everything she needed to do. She blew up balloons, put up party banners, set up the mini bouncy house for the kids in, put out extra chairs and tables for the kids and their parents, put out party food, which included Henry's birthday cake, set up the music system that she brought herself seven years ago, but never really found it useful until Henry came along.

Once Regina finished setting up, she waited for Henry's friends' and parents' so she could let them in her house so they could get ready to surprise him.

Regina had just picked Henry up from Mary-Margaret's, they were in the car driving back home to Henry's surprise party. Henry was in the back of Regina's car in his car seat, babbling on about all the fun stuff he did today in pre-school, and what he did after with Mary-Margaret. "-and then we painted, and I used glitter paint, it was so shiny, but I accidently got it over my hands, so MM-" That was Henry's nickname for Mary-Margaret. Because of him only being two when Mary-Margaret was hired to be his babysitter, Henry couldn't quite pronounce her name right, so Mary-Margaret insisted he called her 'MM', and that just stuck. "-had to clean my hands. She had this soap that smelled like lemons," Henry giggled, he wasn't so keen on lemons, but he loved the smell of them when they were in soap form.

"Sounds like you had a great day sweetie. Did you say thank you to Mary-Margaret when she cleaned you up?"

"Yes, I did. Just like you taught me, mommy," Henry replied, giggling again while Regina smiled.

 **-R &R-**

As they arrived back home, Henry noticed how quiet the streets were. Normally a bunch of other moms would have picked up their kids at the same time Regina picked up Henry, but because of Henry's surprise party, the other mom's all made the effort to get out of work and pick up their kids early. "Mommy, where are all the other kids and their mommy's?" Henry asked, innocently.

"Maybe they made it back to us," Regina said as she pulled into the apartments parking area.

"But we are always home before them."

"Well today is just different," Regina replied. She then turned off the car engine, unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. She opened one of the back car door's, the one Henry was next to and got him out of his car seat. Regina locked the car door and took Henry's hand as they walked to the apartment building. They walked into the apartment, walked past main entrance desk, and got on the elevator that took them up to their apartment.

Once they got to the floor that their apartment was on they went to room 231. Regina unlocked her apartment door and motioned for Henry to walk in. He walked into the apartment and jumped a bit from the twenty plus people that shouted _Happy Birthday Henry._

Henry turned around and saw his mom approach him so he asked, "Mommy, is this all for me?"

"Yes, my little prince. All for you. Happy Birthday." Henry smiled, jumped and shouted _Yay! Thank you, mommy._ "Anything for you. Now go, enjoy yourself," Regina replied. Henry quickly gave his mom a hug and ran off to join some of his friends on the bouncy house.

 **-R &R-**

Two hours later the party had ended, and it had been a success! Henry and most of the kids from his preschool enjoyed it. And the huge smile Henry had on his face once he found out his mom planned a surprise party for him didn't disappear for a long time. It didn't disappear when Regina was giving him a bath, helping him into his pyjamas or reading him one of his favourite bedtime stories. But it eventually did fall when Henry was peacefully asleep and in dreamland.

After Henry had fallen asleep, Regina had started packing everything from the party away. Even though it took her an hour to do it, and gave her an aching back, she knew she should get it all putaway tonight so she didn't have to do it in the morning.

Regina poured herself a glass of red wine and agreed on having a nice warm bubble bath to help her aching muscle. Once she poured the dark, almost blood like liquid into its glass she walked up to her room, kicking off her shoes and placing them in her wardrobe. She walked into her bathroom, plugged the bath plug hole, and turned on the hot water tap.

After the bath was almost filled with hot water she turned the tap off and turned on the cold one, cooling the hot water that would melt her skin if she touched it, and added some apple and vanilla bubble bath. The sweet and delicious smell filled the bathroom along with filling the bedroom with its succulent smell as it slowly drifted out.

Once the bath was the right temperature, Regina turned on her radio that she had in the bathroom and put on some peaceful music. She placed her wine carefully onto the side of the bath while she stripped off and entered the _oh so_ relaxing bath water.

It wasn't until nine o'clock (an hour after she got in) when Regina got out of the bathtub. Draining the water as she put on her satin silk robe and headed to her bedroom. She took off her robe for a second but put it back on after she put on a pair of comfortable cotton panties and her dark plum silk pyjamas.

She went back into the bathroom and took a clip out of her hair (something that she had in all day) and let her raven just-past-her-shoulders length locks fall. She gently brushed her hair and then once she was done with that she grabbed her now empty glass and went down stairs.

After washing the glass and putting it back in its place in the cupboard, she made sure all the windows and doors were locked before turning off all the lights and making her way back upstairs. When Regina got into her bedroom she turned on her bedside lamp before turning off her actual bedroom light. Once she did that she grabbed her book that she was currently reading and got into bed.

About thirty minutes later Regina had finished a chapter of her book and called it a night. Placing her book back where it belonged and then falling asleep.

Robin did pretty much everything Regina did that night. It was like Regina and Robin were supposed to do everything together: work, eat, bathe, sleep. It's like they were supposed to be connected in a way that few people get the chance of having with someone else. And the fact that they were reunited after being separated for five years. Was it fate? Destiny? Maybe a second chance? It's like they are...

 _Soulmates._


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the response I got! Once again it blew me away and I was astonished. Thank you so much, I love you all! Just to let you all know that Regina and Robin's relationship is going to develop in this chapter, along with the next chapter as well. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

It had been sixteen days since Robin had started working at Blanchard & Co. Law Firm, and for sixteen days all Regina had on her mind was _him_ , the father of her child. Mainly because he wouldn't leave her alone. He would just magical appear in her office when she didn't want him to, and he always had an excuse to why he needed to talk to her. It would always be something along the lines of _'Leopold, told me to tell you...'_

Regina swore that they were now BFF's. Wherever Leopold went, Robin followed. He was like a lost puppy. Or maybe he was just kissing the bosses arse so he could get into the goods books that would lead to a promotion. But a step up from his job would be Regina's job, and no way was Regina going to lose her job and go back down to just being a regular co-worker to the likes of, Robin Locksley.

Especially when she didn't lose to anyone. No even a man with a nice chiselled jaw, big blue dreamy eyes, and an enticing, sexy, hot body.

Yes, she knew what she was thinking. _Sexy, hot body._ Regina couldn't believe she was even thinking those things about _that_ man. But after sixteen days of seeing him every day, she realised how good his body looked. She could literally see those rock-solid abs of his through his thin white shirt. They were practically screaming _'look at me'._

It was five o'clock when Regina woke up on the sixteenth day of Robin being her co-worker. Normally her morning would start at six o'clock sharp every day, but for some reason, she couldn't sleep.

She woke up at least three times last night. You could say her mind was filled with guilt over not telling Robin about Henry, but she would just deny that.

Regina decided to just get up and start her morning routine an hour early, there was no point in trying to go back to sleep if she couldn't really sleep at all.

She got up out of bed, neatly putting the bed sheets back in their place, making sure there were no creases in them, then making her way to her bathroom to brush her teeth, as well as her hair so she could get all the small tangles out that had formed in the middle of the night from all the tossing and turning in bed.

She slipped back into her bedroom, tying her hair up into a small messy bun along the way, and got into a red sports bar and a pair of black yoga pants.

As she tiptoed out of her bedroom, she grabbed her phone and a pair of earphones and slowly made her way down the stairs and into a room at the end of the hall that had all her gym equipment in.

She closed the door ajar as she walked into the room, and sat on the magnetic bike chair and plugged her earphones in her ears, listening to the music as she started off on a slow pace.

 **-R &R-**

After forty-five minutes of burning calories on the magnetic bike, the elliptical and treadmill, Regina went back to her bedroom and took a shower.

Today she took longer than usual in the shower, she took an extra ten minutes in it, allowing her body to relax in the hot water and steam, soothing all her aching muscles.

After about twenty minutes of the hot steamy water unknotting all her knotted muscles in her back and neck. Regina got out of the shower, drying herself and then wrapping her silky grey robe around her.

She started applying her simple but casual everyday makeup that included her infamous dark red lip, and then brushed her hair, keeping it down and letting it gently flow to her shoulders.

Once she got to her closet she opted for something more daring. An indigo coloured blouse that failed to be buttoned all the way to the top, showing a jaw-dropping amount of cleavage if she had to bend down, a tight knee-length black skirt, and a pair of never-been-worn-before four-inch orange heels.

After getting ready for another day of work, Regina went downstairs and started to prepare hers and Henry's breakfast.

 **-R &R-**

As Regina walked into Blanchard & Co. Law Firm that morning after dropping Henry off at pre-school, she got the feeling she was being watched.

And not just by the men.

Regina realised that she made a mistake trying on a new look.

Normally she would keep the tight skirt she is wearing now, but she would instead opt for either a black, grey, dark red, or deep purple coloured blouse or shirt, and a pair of plain black heels. But today she wanted to explore the different looks her slightly brighter coloured clothes could bring to enhance her exquisite body.

And by the looks of it, it worked.

The men, including the married ones, were checking out Regina, admiring her goddesses like figure and physiques.

Of course, her gorgeous and goddess like body didn't go unknown from Robin. His enchanting blue eyes roamed her stature up and down. Making sure to have a good look at her. He was a man after all, and Regina was displaying all her natural goods. Her coloured heels that complemented her sexy looking legs. Her slightly peeking out cleavage, that she needed no help enhancing, just a simple black lace bra is what she would wear, red if she was in a sultry mood. And her skirt that showed off her curved hips and plumped ass.

"Close your mouth, Locksley your drooling," Regina said in a seductive tone as she walked past Robin and went into her office.

 _Where did that come from? And why the hell did I say it like that? I can't be flirty with that man of all people!_ she thought.

The drooling man interrupted her thoughts as he gently knocked on her office door, walked in and said, "I wasn't drooling, milady for your information."

"Oh yes," Regina responded as she perched herself on the edge of her desk, keeping both hands firmly flat on it. "So, what was that, that you were just doing?"

Robin took a few steps forward and replied with a, "I was just merely enjoying the view," as his ocean eyes roamed her body for the second time that today.

"You're doing it again, Locksley," Regina said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Doing what again?" Robin answered, acting oblivious.

"Checking me out."

 _We're not flirting. Are we? No, we are not!_ she thought.

"Well, it is hard for me to take my eyes off you right now wearing that outfit, milady. I do hope you're going to keep wearing that kind of shirts and skirts to work," Robin replied with a flirty smile.

"I may just wear them more often then," Regina said as she gave the same flirty smile back to Robin.

 _Oh, God! We are flirting! Stop it, Regina, you can't let his charm get to you._

She cleared her throat and stood up straight from her desk. "And it's a blouse, not a shirt."

"Sorry, my mistake," Robin responded, holding both his hands out, palms facing towards Regina in mid-air.

"Besides the fact that you needed to perv at my body even closer in person, did you need anything?" Regina asked as she raised one of her eyebrows.

"Yes. Can we go over those documents for the big case the company's on?"

"Why don't you ask someone else? Mal? Sidney? What about the man who's in charge of the case? Our boss, Leopold. You two seem to be getting on."

"He's our boss, I'm supposed to be getting along him, milady." Robin shrugged, then continued. "Besides, I would rather have you go over the documents with me instead of some other person," he said with a flirtatious smile that covered his lips.

"Fine. Just stop ogling at me."

"I don't think I was ogling you," Robin said, placing his hands in his trouser pockets and took a few steps forward.

"Oh yes, you were _'admiring the view'_ ," Regina said, quoting Robin's own words.

"Now that was what I was doing," Robin responded with a smirk, then sat down on one of the white leather chairs, while Regina made her way to her chair behind her desk.

 **-R &R-**

Twenty minutes went by and Regina and Robin were just finishing talking about the documents.

Regina couldn't wait until they finished discussing it. She couldn't wait until Robin was out of her office.

She honestly didn't know what came over her twenty minutes ago.

Flirting with, Robin Locksley!

Out of all the people, she decided to get flirty with, that person had to have been, Robin. The father of her child who fails to know that piece of information.

Regina didn't have a clue why she was acting like she was in High School again with a typical school girl crush.

Maybe it was because she was finally getting some male attention, and it wasn't from a creepy weird co-worker, also known as, Sidney, or as-old-as-her-father boss, Leopold.

Maybe it was the fact that Robin looked even better in a suit than he did in an everyday shirt and pair of trousers like she had seen once before five years ago.

Or maybe it was the fact that she hadn't seen him in five years, and all those unresolved feelings came flooding back to her.

 _No, it can't be that last one. I wouldn't let it be!_ Regina thought.

"Okay, well thanks for all the help," Robin said, taking a little naughty look down Regina's blouse to see the _oh so_ ravishing cleavage of hers.

That move didn't go unnoticed by Regina though, so she sat back into her chair, stretched her back from the leaning on desk position that she had been holding for the last twenty minutes, and cleared her throat. "No problem. Just don't make a habit out of it-"

"I won't milady," Robin replied, interrupting Regina before she got the chance to continue.

"And, stop coming to my office every day. I tend to like my mornings alone so I can process all my thoughts."

"You seem to do that a lot."

"How do you possibly know that?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

It was now Robin who leant back into his chair, both of his arms being placed on the white leather chair arms. "Every time I seem to go past your office, you always have that look on your face."

"What look?"

Robin leant forward again and smirked. "The one when you furrow your brow and scrunch your cute little nose when you try and concentrate."

 _Cute little nose. He just said I have a cute little nose._

"Do you have a thing for noses now?" Regina asked as she also leant forward again.

"Only when they're on beautiful women."

"I'm getting the sense that you're flirting with me."

"Well, I'm getting the sense that _you're_ flirting with me."

"You would though wouldn't you. "

"You know I'm not-"

Before Robin could finish Emma had walked into Regina's office. "Regina I was-" Both Regina and Robin looked at Emma as Emma looked between Regina and Robin. She was shocked, this wasn't the view that she was expecting to come into. A view of her best friend and the douche-bag who knocked her up looking like they are enjoying each other's company and... flirting.

Regina quickly got up and walked over to Emma. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came here to see how you were doing. We haven't spoken for days."

"Well, I'm fine. Just working on stuff," Regina said, trying to usher Emma out of her office.

Emma placed her hands on Regina's shoulder to stop her. "What's he doing here?" she whispered. "Where are you planning on telling him?"

"No, I wasn't! Now, Emma, can you please go," Regina responded in the same tone, trying to get Emma to leave for the second time.

"Fine. But listen to me clearly, Regina. If you won't tell him soon, I will," Emma said, then turned and faced Robin. "Nice seeing you again after five years."

"You too," Robin replied just before Emma walked out.

Regina then walked back over to her desk and sat back down. A bit tensed from Emma. "Well... we're finished, so you can go now."

"Should I be worried about what you two were whispering about?"

"No! Nothing about you. And certainly, nothing that concerns you," Regina replied firmly.

"I'll be on my way then."

As Robin got up to leave, Regina's desk phone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID and saw the name, Cora.

Her sweet, kind and caring mother. Yeah right! More like ruthless, rude, and cold-hearted. "Yes, mother?" Regina answered.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I didn't call earlier and that I didn't make it to Henry's birthday party the other week. It's not every day that my only grandchild turns four."

Both Regina and Robin, who was almost out the door froze.

 _Shit!_

Her mother just said aloud that Henry was four.

Her mother just exposed her biggest secret ever, to the secret's father. A secret she didn't think was going to be spilt so soon.

Yes, Emma did say she would tell Robin about Henry if Regina didn't. But Regina knew that she would be able to hold Emma off it for at least a few months. But a stupid phone call from her mother just blew her chances at not telling Robin for a while.

 _Shit! Fuck! Oh, fucking god!_ Regina thought. _My mother hasn't phoned me in 11 weeks, and the one time she does, Robin had to be in the room, and she just had to expose my secret! Well, that's what she is good at, isn't she? Exposing secrets! Just stay calm Regina, maybe Robin didn't hear anything. Of course, he did! He is just standing there by my office door. If he didn't hear he would have just walked out._

Robin turned around and his eyes encountered Regina's. He could see that she had the emotions shocked and scared swirling around in them.

He probably would have just brushed it off his shoulders. She could have slept with someone else after him. But there were too many facts that added up.

The fact Regina's son was four. Which meant he had to of been conceived about five years ago. The reason Regina was so shocked to see him when he first turned up. The fact that she was so irritable when he asked how old her son was, and when he also asked about her marital status.

Henry was _his_ son.

"Regina, I'm going to ask you one question, and you're going to answer me," Robin said as he headed towards her desk, stopping when he was mere inches away. "Is Henry my son?"

Her eyes never left his. She didn't know what he was going to do. "I don't know why-"

Robin had an idea of what Regina had started to say, so he had decided to cut in by slamming his fist on her desk and adding, "Regina! Tell me!"

Regina jumped when Robin slammed his fist on her desk, and then tears had started to form in her eyes. It wasn't because Robin terrified her. _God no!_ Regina Mills was not scared of anyone. The tears had formed because she didn't want Henry to be taken away from her, she didn't want to share him.

"Y-yes. He is," Regina stuttered truthfully.

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me," Robin shouted rhetorically as he turned away from Regina and placed the palms of his hands on his head.

A beat had passed before Robin took his hands off his head and turned back around to Regina. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?!"

"B-because I couldn't," Regina replied softly.

"What do you mean you couldn't!"

Regina placed both palms of her hands on the desk and used them to push herself up out of her desk chair. "Because," Regina started shouting back, not liking Robin's attitude. "When I asked one of your friends' where you were, he told me you went back England, and that you got rid of your phone. I couldn't contact you!"

"You could have asked him for my phone number after I got a new one!"

"When I went back to find your friend at the nightclub a week later, the manager told me he no longer worked there!"

Another beat passed before Robin spoke up again. He had taken a moment to try and calm down from the shock. He just found out he had a son. A _son_. A child that was part him. Half of his DNA. "Sixteen days Regina," Robin said in a more calming tone.

"Huh?" Regina asked, not quite clear as to what Robin is trying to say.

"Sixteen _fucking_ days, Regina!" Robin said. His tone of voice not so much on the calm side anymore. "I've been working here for sixteen days and you failed to mention that I'm your son's dad! I had to find out from your mother over the phone, who clearly had no idea she was going to spill your secret! Please tell me you have a good explanation to why you never told me or I will go through the _fucking_ roof!"

Regina took a deep breath in, and then breathed it out before she explained. "I didn't want to tell you because I don't know if you want to take Henry away from me. I didn't know if you were going to be so angry that you would take me to court to get custody rights of Henry. And I also didn't know if you were going to be a good parent to my son."

Robin circled Regina's desk and walked towards here. It was her desk chair that prevented Robin from being in direct contact with her body. " _Our_ son, Regina. He isn't just yours anymore." Robin shook his head and looked down to the floor. "How do you know I wouldn't be a good parent to our son?"

Robin tilted his head back up and looked into Regina's eyes. He could see she was hesitant, she clearly didn't have an answer so Robin continued. "I've been working with you for sixteen days and you had failed to mention I'm a father."

"You have no right to that title! Maybe if you had stuck around a little longer you would have known! You would have been there when I gave birth, or when Henry woke up every single night for the first four months since he had been born with colic! You would have heard him saying his first word! You would have seen him crawling across the floor, or taking his first steps! But if you weren't such an asshole you would have been there," Regina bit back.

"Stuck around a little longer? What are you talking about?" Robin asked, unknown to what Regina was going on about.

"I don't know why I'm wasting my breath on you. Get out of my office!" Regina shouted as she stretched out her right hand and pointed her index finger towards the door.

"Regina, you can't just shut me out of your life now! We have a son together."

Regina dropped her hand back down to her side as she said, "No! He's _my_ son."

"I'm not going to turn my back on Henry. I want to be there for him. I want to be his father. I _want_ to meet him, Regina."

Regina started to break, memories of her baby she never got to meet came flooding back and tears started to swell in her eyes. Was she going to lose Henry? _No!_ She had to prevent that from happening. "No! Absolutely not!"

"Regina, I have every right to meet him. I'm his father!" Robin softened his voice when he saw that Regina was on the edge of breaking down. He grabbed her hand with his and stroked her knuckles with his thumb as he replied, "Please let me meet him."

Regina looked down to where their hands were together. Their hands looked so perfect together. The size comparison being too cute and so right. Why did their hands look like they were supposed to be together? More importantly, why did she liked their hands being together? "Why did you leave the hotel room?" Regina asked, looking back up to meet Robin's eyes.

"Huh?" Robin asked in confusion.

"Why did you leave? That morning after we…" Regina's gaze travelled back down to their hands. A blush appeared on her face when she wanted to say the word sex. She looked back up to Robin when she thought of another way to put it that also eased her blush. "After Henry was…" She couldn't say it. Regina never was good about talking about sex with people, so she simply said, "Ugh... you know what I mean. Anyway, on the night after we..." Regina raised her eyebrows after _'we'_ , indicating the sex they had. Robin nodded, understanding what she meant. "You told me that when we would wake up, we were going to get ready and go have lunch and talk. And then you were going to treat me to a proper date. But you didn't. You left. And I told you some of my deepest secrets about my life."

Robin had a bewildered look on his face. Did he hear Regina, right? He ran off the morning after. No, he didn't. Not exactly anyway. "I didn't leave. I woke up and saw that you were asleep so I went down to get us some breakfast. I did leave a note stating where I was, but when I came back to the hotel room you were gone."

Regina's eye widened and she softly said, "What? I thought you left so I went. I didn't see a note."

Robin brought up the hand that wasn't holding Regina's to his forehead and brushed it through is hair with a sigh leaving his lips. "It must have fallen off the pillow."

"So just to make it clear. I thought you left and you thought I left when really it was a misunderstanding?"

"Yes. We had made a mistake and got it all mixed up."

 _Is this really happening? Was it really a mistake? Was he even telling the truth?_

"How do I know you're just saying that so you can take my son away from me?"

Robin shook his head three times when he started his response. "Regina I would never do that. I would never take a child away from its mother. And I am telling the truth. I swear I left a note and went down to get us some breakfast." Regina didn't reply, she was too busy thinking. So, Robin quickly added in, "How do I know you're not lying?"

"Oh, I'm not. The whole reason I was so cold with you when you first got here, and why I told you, you couldn't see Henry was because I thought you ran out of the hotel without a word. I'm pretty sure I didn't leave." A beat passed, and eventually, Robin and Regina's hands slipped away from each other. Both missing the others warm touch. A touch that was filled with a desirable electricity. "This Sunday at twelve o'clock?"

"Excuse me?" Robin asked muddled with furrowed eyebrows.

"We both don't work Sunday's so I thought maybe we could meet at Central Park and have a picnic. I'll bring Henry along with me so you two can meet."

"Really?" Regina asked with excitement. His eyes beaming with delight and happiness.

"Yes."

"Then I would love to."

"Good."

Robin cleared his throat as he stood up. "I'm going to leave now, milady, uh, I mean Miss Mills."

 _Miss Mills? Since when does Robin call me, Miss Mills?_

"Robin, it's just Regina you know."

"I know. But that's what a friend or a co-worker would call you, and right now I don't want to be either of them."

Robin then turned to leave, but Regina spoke just before he walked out the door. "Robin, look I'm-"

Robin quickly turned background and interrupted Regina. "Let me guess, you're sorry for not telling me sooner? Keeping the fact that I have a son a secret? Regina, you had the nerve to have been so cold to me the first couple of days I got here, and then you go and flirt with me today like nothing had happened between us. Like we never had a child together."

"Robin, look I know you're angry, but-"

Robin cut in, "Oh no, Regina I'm not angry, I'm hurt. I'm hurt that you didn't trust me enough to tell me that I'm a dad. I'm hurt that you've been lying to my face for two weeks. If I wasn't such a god damn nice person, I would take you to court. But that wouldn't be fair to Henry."

"Okay I got it, I was a total bitch. But we're in each other lives now, Robin. You can't just ignore me."

"I'll see you Sunday." And with that, Robin walked out of Regina's office. Leaving Regina there all frustrated. She had wished it had gone better.

But she didn't do anything wrong it was, Robin. He was being too serious. He just needed to calm down. To open his eyes and see that Regina did nothing wrong. She thought she was protecting her son.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _Hey guys, I'm back. Next week I break up from school for the Christmas holiday so I'll have a lot of time to write, so hopefully, I will update a lot faster. I'm planning to have a Christmas/New Year's Eve chapter. That will be posted next and it will be posted on Christmas Day and New Year's Eve. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget that reviews are much appreciated. :D_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Robin was in his office sitting at his desk, elbows perched on it with his head in his hands. He was playing over the recent events that just occurred to him moments ago.

He had just been told he had a son.

And when he found out he lost his temper at his son's mother, Regina. Thinking back to their argument in her office, he didn't mean to act like a pain in the arse teenager. But he was just so angry. They were both on a great friendship track, and then a tree suddenly had to break and drop in the middle of the path, ruining their friendship for possibly a while.

Robin wasn't just angry at Regina though, he was angry at himself as well. Maybe if he had stayed in bed with her five years ago, instead of going to get them breakfast he would have been a part of his son's life. He would have known him.

A knock at his office door brought him out of his thoughts and made him take his head out of his hands. Before he had the chance to tell the person to leave him, they had already entered his office.

It was Leopold. And he wasn't a man who liked to be kept waiting, so he, of course, would just walk straight into an office. "Robin, I need a word," Leopold stated.

"Yes, sir. What is it that you need to talk to me about?" Robin asked as he stood up.

"It's about, Regina. She's been slacking a bit lately. It all started about the time when you showed up-"

 _Wonder why?_ Robin sarcastically thought to himself.

"-It's like she has something else on her mind. I want you to work with her for a couple of days. Make sure she is on track with her work and doing everything she needs to be doing."

"Of course, but if I may ask Mr Blanchard, why me? Why not someone else that has known her longer?"

"I'm not blind, Robin. I've seen you two. You love each other's company. And might I add, nice one. I must admit that I, myself has thought about her once or twice this week while she has been wearing such clothing. Normally I would make sure that all my staff is wearing their clothes appropriately, but... I like the look of those sort of clothes on Regina." Leopold chucked to himself while he answered Robin's question.

 _He shouldn't be talking about Regina in that way_! Robin angrily thought.

His blood was boiling and he didn't know why. He shouldn't care who spoke about Regina like that. He was angry with her. He should have been chuckling with Leopold. But, he couldn't. He didn't disrespect women like that. No matter how mad they made him. "While I'm working with her I'll tell her about her clothes. We wouldn't want anyone disrespecting her would we now?" Robin answered. Pointing out the last part exactly at Leopold before he walked over to the door and opened it for him, who took it as his queue to leave.

 **-R &R-**

Robin took fifteen more minutes to cool down before he walked into Regina's office for the second time that day.

She looked up at him, rolled her eyes and then looked back down to a bunch of files on her desk. "Robin, I'm not in the mood for a second round of shouting at each other," she said with a sigh.

"I haven't come here to shout at you again," Robin stated. "Leopold asked me to keep an eye on you. He thinks your work has been slacking a bit," he responded, walking over to Regina's desk.

"I don't need a babysitter. I'm perfectly fine on my own."

"Leopold knows that and so do I. He just wanted me to see if you need help with anything?"

"No. I can do it all by myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Regina snapped.

"Okay then," Robin replied, then started walking back to the door, but turned around and said, "Wear more work appropriate clothes tomorrow will you, milady. Leopold told me he would normally tell someone about their clothes not being work appropriate, but he doesn't want to tell you because he likes to check you out in those clothes that you wear. I don't like the way he talks about you, so... if you don't mind." With that, Robin headed for the door again.

"Wait," Regina shouted, a bit too loud just before Robin headed out the door. "I do need help. I have a report to write but I also must put some files in alphabetical order. I was supposed to do it yesterday for Leopold, but I didn't."

"I can do that for you if you want me too?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" Regina rolled her eyes at him but still responded, _please._

 **-R &R-**

Two hours had gone by and both Regina and Robin were still working. Neither had spoken to each other. They had given each other a few quick glances when the other wasn't look. Watching each other's move. Waiting if the other was going to speak first. But because they were as stubborn as each other, there were no voices heard in Regina's office. There was just the sound of Regina typing away at the computer keyboard, and Robin shuffling pieces of paper and folders around.

Robin came to a stop when he had finished rearranging the files just like Regina had asked him to. He cleared his throat before he asked, "I've finished alphabetizing these files, is there anything else your behind with?"

Regina glanced at Robin then at the files before her gaze went back to the computer and she carried on typing. "No. You can go."

"Okay. Before I go, would you like me to bring anything on Sunday? Food? Drinks?"

"No, I'll have it all covered."

"See you Sunday then. Or sooner because we work together." Robin chuckled a bit but quickly stopped himself seeing that Regina wasn't going to find the amusement in what he just said. As he exited Regina's office, Regina let out a breath she didn't know that she had been holding in. She was relieved that he was gone. Well for now anyway.

 **-R &R-**

Sunday has eventually rolled around. For Regina, the few days leading up to Sunday couldn't have gone any faster, especially since she didn't have Emma down her ear telling her to tell Robin about Henry. She had told Emma that Robin found out about Henry from her mother after she had left her office Thursday evening.

But for Robin, the days leading up to Sunday went by slow. Really slow. He would look at his clock in his office and notice that the time had barely moved, but he swore it felt like a whole half an hour has passed. That didn't eventually matter, though, the important thing was that Robin got to meet his son. Something he had been dying to do since he first knew he had one. He had counted down the minutes until lunchtime, wondering what the moment when he met Henry would be like. He wanted to know if they had things in common. If they liked the same activities? Same interests? If he could see himself in his son? Same hair or eye colour? Or maybe both?! But right now, Robin was still in his apartment. He was debating if he should turn up early. But wouldn't that make him seem desperate? He should just turn up at the exact time that he was supposed to, shouldn't he?

At Regina's apartment, she had made and packed everything that she wanted to take to the picnic the night before. She packed peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, two cookies and a couple of apple juice boxes for Henry. And for her and Robin, she packed turkey and cheese sandwiches, with a box containing lettuce, onions, and tomatoes to put on the sandwiches if they wanted to, half an apple pie (a slice each for dessert) with two forks, and two bottles of water.

She hadn't told Henry yet that he was going to meet his dad. She just told him that they were going to have a picnic in the park. She knew that she should have told Henry, but they were having such a nice evening the day before. It was full of fun and laughter, and an energetic four-year-old. And before Regina knew it, Henry had fell asleep. It was then when she decided that she would tell him in the morning and just let him sleep for now. So, she carried Henry to bed and tucked him in.

But come morning, Regina had put off telling Henry about meeting his dad again. She busied herself with things she had to get done for the picnic. But now she was fifteen minutes away from heading to Central Park with Henry. She had to tell him now.

Regina walked down the hall and into Henry's room and saw him on the floor playing with his toy trucks. It was so cute and adorable, she didn't want the sight to end. But it had too because they were about to head out for the afternoon.

"Henry, are you ready to go to the park?" Regina asked, sitting down on the floor next to Henry.

"Yes!" Henry giggled. "We're going to have so much fun! Can I bring my trucks with me, mommy? Please!" he supplicated.

"You can bring one with you," Regina replied with a smile. She then stood back up and held out her arms, motioning Henry to stand up and let her pick him up, which he allowed. She carried Henry, sat down on his bed, and placed him on her lap. "Henry, there's going to be someone else joining us today," Regina began.

Henry looked up to Regina and furrowed his brows, giving her a confused look. "Really, mommy? Who?"

Regina breathed in then out and gave a small smile to her only son. "Your dad is going to be joining us."

Henry furrowed his brows even more and gave an even more confused look, one that looked too much like hers when she was confused. "I thought you said he wasn't around? That I wouldn't be able to meet him?"

"I know I said that, baby. But, he came back for you," Regina responded, smiling a little bit more.

Henry's mouth grew into a huge smile, and his eyes grew wide and lit up with excitement. "Really! Does he want to be with us? As a family? So, I can be like all the other kids from my school who have a mommy and daddy?"

Regina brushed a few strands of his hair that had moved back into place and smiled back at her son. "Yes, baby. What do you think of that?"

Henry excitedly started squirming to get off his mom's lap. "Let's go to the park. I can show daddy my trucks."

 _Daddy. That's something I'm going to have to get used to,_ Regina thought.

Regina put Henry back down on his two feet and watched him scramble for his trucks. "Remember what I said, young man. Only one," Regina said in a stern tone, but then giggled a bit when she heard Henry sigh, something that she also does.

 **-R &R-**

Regina and Henry got to the park five minutes before Robin was supposed to arrive. This gave Regina some time to put out the food on one of the picnic tables.

"Okay, Henry," Regina started, kneeling to Henry's level. "Why don't you go take your truck and play with it over by the other kids." Henry nodded then ran off to the other kids with his toy truck.

While Henry started playing with his truck, Regina unpacked the picnic basket. She managed to put a table cloth on the picnic table, put out the sandwiches, the box containing the lettuce, onions and tomatoes, the juice boxes and the two bottle of waters (deciding to keep the cookies and cheesecake in the basket) before Robin had approached her.

"Hi," Robin nervously said with a small smile.

Regina looked up from the picnic table and replied, "Hi, you made it."

"Of course, I did," Robin quickly responded, a bit shocked and hurt at her comment. He was obliviously going to show up, this was his son he was about to meet after all.

"I - uh - didn't mean for it to come out like you weren't going to show up. I knew you were." Robin just nodded slightly and carried on giving Regina his small smile. "I hope you like turkey and cheese sandwiches," Regina commented. "I also brought along a few extras to put on the sandwiches: lettuce, onions, and tomatoes. Plus, an apple pie for afterwards."

"That sounds great. I like all those things, especially the apple pie."

Regina smiled back. "Me too."

"So where is Henry?" Robin asked.

"He's playing with his truck and a few other kids." Regina turned her head to the side and spotted Henry on his own playing with his truck. She turned back to Robin and added, "Actually, ignore what I just said, he's playing with his truck... on his own. I'll be right back." Regina walked over to where Henry was sitting on the grass playing with his toy truck. She picked him up and walked back over to Robin.

Robin watched Regina walk over to him carrying his son. He looked so much like Regina, brown hair, brown eyes. But then he saw that smile of Henry's. That was all his, and the dimples that came along with it.

"Robin, this is Henry," Regina said as soon as she came to a halt in front of Robin.

Robin smiled and replied, "Hello, Henry."

Regina then glanced to Henry who was perched on her hip. She was hesitant at first, couldn't get the words out. But she did. She had to. "Henry, this is your dad."

Henry eyed Robin for a bit until the words sunk in. When he understood what was going on, or what he had an idea of what was going on, he gave a small smile to Robin but tucked his head into the crook of Regina's neck. He was still shy when it came to meeting new people.

"I brought you a football. I'm not sure if you have one of not, but I thought that we could probably have a game after lunch," Robin said, trying to start a conversation with Henry.

Henry furrowed his brows is confusion. "That's not a football, it's a soccer ball."

"Well, where I'm from it's called a football. And trust me, where I'm from that is the real and best kind of football."

"Where are you from?"

"The other side of the world. I was born in a country called England. So, what do you say to play with this after lunch?"

Henry lifted back up his head and nodded it while smiling widely, which warmed Robin's heart. He was soon over his shyness. "I don't get to play soccer often, mommy and MM aren't any good at it, so I don't play with them."

Regina jokingly gasped and playfully replied, "Henry Daniel Mills, I am good at soccer."

Henry shook his head and giggled while Robin just watched the scene between mother and son. Regina was a cold-hearted bitch when it came to work and people, but with her son, he could see that that was all a mask. Something she did to protect herself maybe?

"Who's MM?" Robin asked, curiously. He didn't know if it was a man or women. The "name" could be initials of that person's first and last name or a nickname. He didn't really care about that, though. He just wanted to know what part they had in his son's life.

"She's Henry's babysitter-"

 _Ahhh! It's a female. And Henry's babysitter._ Robin thought.

"-She's also Leopold's daughter," Regina answered.

"He has a daughter?!" Robin asked, stunned.

"Yes. I was as shocked as you when I found out as well. But, she's nothing like him. She's really good with Henry."

"That's nice to hear." There was a bit of an awkward pause for a moment before Robin spoke up again. "I'm sorry it took so long to meet you," Robin said, distress lurking in the tone of his voice while Regina looked down to the ground, hiding the look of guilt on her face.

"S'okay," Henry responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Should we go over to the picnic table?" Regina asked Robin but turned to face Henry and quickly added, "I bet someone's hungry." with a little tickle (that made him hiccup and giggle) to his stomach. All three of them walked over to the picnic table and sat down. Henry sat next to Regina, and Robin was opposite both.

They all ate sandwiches for a couple of minutes before Robin asked Henry: "How's school?"

Robin had read up on information about four years old. If they went to school or not. Stuff they would be interested in. And foods and drinks they should and should not be given to them.

Henry quickly looked up at his mom, then looked towards Robin as he replied, "It's great. I colour a lot, take naps in the afternoon and play musical instruments."

"What musical instruments do you play?" Robin asked, curiously.

"An instrument that sounds like rain when you tip it upside down, and a tam - tam -"

"Tambourine." Regina helped.

"Yes! A tambourine. I want to learn how to play the guitar but mom said I have to wait till I'm a bit bigger."

"I agree with your mom. I also had to wait until I was a lot bigger than you when I learned how to play the guitar."

Henry's eyes lit up with joy and glee, and both him and Regina asked in unison: "You know how to play the guitar?"

"Yes," Robin answered both. "I don't play as often as I used to, though."

"Could you play it for me one day?" Henry asked, exuberated.

Robin looked at Regina, silently asking her for permission. Who was Regina to stop an interaction between father and son. As much as it pained her to watch her son take an interest in something Robin could do but she couldn't, it just wouldn't be fair to both Henry and Robin if she denied them a possible bond, so she slightly nodded. Agreeing that sometime in the near future Robin could play his guitar for Henry.

"Why don't you play as often?" Regina found herself asking.

"Work. I'm usually busy. I play the guitar possibly twice a month, I do have to maintain my skills unless I will forget."

 **-R &R-**

After they all ate lunch, Robin and Henry started playing with the ball Robin brought for Henry. It wasn't anything intense, just a few passes, and when Henry went to kick it past Robin to score a "goal", Robin let him. Enjoying the delight it brought to Henry.

It wasn't just Robin who was just enjoying Henry's happiness, it was also Regina. She loved seeing her little boy this happy. It warmed her heart and brought a smile to her face.

"Mommy," Henry shouted, cheerfully as he turned to look at her. "Come play with us."

"I'd rather not interrupt your game, sweetie," Regina called back.

"You won't be," Robin interposed. He shouldn't be really, but he'd been quickly glancing at Regina since he and Henry had begun playing their game and he saw how bored and stultified she looked. He couldn't let her sit there for god knows how long.

 _One game of football with her won't hurt,_ he thought to himself.

"I really shouldn't, I'm not the sporty type," Regina answered.

"Come on, mommy! Please!" Henry implored to her.

Regina looked at Henry then at Robin. She did it once more before mumbling, "Oh, what the hell," under her breath. She stood up and walked over to where Henry and Robin had been kicking the ball around.

When Regina got to the area Robin and Henry were playing, Henry picked up the ball and placed it on the grass in front of her.

"Okay, mommy you can be on my team because you said you're no good, and I can help with that," Henry began. "You have to pass the ball to me now so I can kick it and score a goal."

"Okay, sweetie," Regina replied, a tender smile formed on her lips for her son and his kindness.

Regina kicked the ball over to Henry, who stopped it with his foot and kick it towards the goal (just like Robin had taught him to do just minutes ago).

Once again, Robin let the ball roll right past him, pretending to have not been able to stop it. This amused Henry again and he repeatedly shouted ' _goal!'_ over and over again until his mom shushed him gently. Telling him _not so loud_. Henry obeyed, so instead of shouting, he simply chanted. She giggled as she watched him jog in circles chanting. He was too adorable and cute. And Regina couldn't really remember a time when she and Henry went to the park and he had this much fun.

"Way to go champ!" Robin exclaimed, cheerfully.

Regina seeing Robin in this new light, interacting with Henry so quickly warmed her heart. No man had ever bonded with Henry so easily. Not Emma's on-again-off-again boyfriend, Killian, or Mary-Margaret's fiancé, David. Even though Henry had spent a great amount of time with both, he never really attached himself to either of them. But he did with Robin. He had that instant bond with him. It must be a father and son thing.

Regina carried on playing with Robin and Henry for about fifteen minutes until she got tired. She walked back over to the picnic table and sat down, she then reached to get her bottle of water and took a sip.

"Mommy," Henry started. "Why aren't you playing anymore?" he asked.

"I'm tired, baby. But you two can keep playing."

"Okie Dokie," Henry replied without hesitating. He was bonding with Robin now, they were having fun, and that was a good thing.

 _A very good thing,_ Regina told herself.

 **-R &R-**

It was five o'clock when Regina started packing everything away. She decided that she and Henry should go home so she had time to make them dinner, get Henry ready for bed and read him a bedtime story before he had to go to sleep. She turned around to where Henry and Robin were playing in the grass with his toy truck. Henry was dragging the thing all over Robin, something that he often did to her. But Robin didn't seem to mind Henry doing it to him, unlike Regina who had more than once got frustrated because she had to untangle her hair from one of the toy trucks wheels after it got wrapped around it.

"Henry," she called. "It's time to go."

"But we're still playing," Henry called back.

"We have to get home so I can make dinner and get you ready for bed before your bedtime."

"Awe," Henry said, softly and disappointed.

"Don't worry little man. I'll come and play with you and your toy trucks again another time," Robin replied with a smile, hoping to lighten the mood.

"You promise?" Henry asked, holding out his pinkie finger.

"I promise," Robin replied, hooking his pinkie finger around Henry's.

They both got up off the ground and walked over to Regina. She was holding the picnic basket in her hand, waiting to leave Central Park.

"Why can't we stay a little longer?" Henry asked.

"Henry, I already told you why. Now, come on," Regina said, putting Henry's jacket on him than holding out her free hand for Henry to hold. Which he did. "Say goodbye and let's get home and get some dinner in us."

"Can't daddy come back and have dinner with us?" Henry asked.

Regina hesitated for two reasons. The first one was because she was still adjusting to Henry calling Robin: daddy. He had first called Robin, daddy just before they left for Central Park, but this was the first time he said it in front of Robin. And Regina could see that Robin couldn't be happier. He was ecstatic. Practically beaming. The second reason she hesitated was because she didn't know what to say, she knew it would be awkward if she invited him back to hers, but it would make Henry happy. And she loved seeing him happy. She never did like to let him down.

Robin saw how hesitant she was so he answered Henry. "I'm not sure about tonight Henry. I think your mom would like to spend alone time with you now. She hasn't really had that today."

"Awe." Henry frowned, looking down to the floor.

Regina looked down at Henry and saw the disappointment on his face. She then looked up to Robin and also saw the same disappointment there, but it was mixed with the guilt of making Henry upset. "You can join us," Regina quickly said without thinking.

Henry's head snapped up to look up at his mom. "Really?" he asked as he smiled brightly.

Regina looked down at Henry and responded, "Sure." she then looked back up to Robin and asked, "If you're not busy?"

"I don't want to impose."

"You wouldn't. And both I and Henry would like you spending more time with him."

"Sure, I'll join you two for dinner. If you're positive that you're okay with me joining."

"Robin, it's fine. Believe me." Regina smiled to Robin. One that was genuine to him for the first time since he arrived back in New York.

"Okay then."

"Yay," Henry chanted and jumped up and down on the spot, which caused both parents to look down at him, smile widely and chuckle.

"Great," Regina responded. "I hope you like Lasagne. It's one of my favourites."

"I do. It's also a favourite of mine."

 **-R &R-**

They made their way to Regina's apartment. It was only ten minutes away from Central Park so Regina and Henry had walked. Robin had also walked to Central Park as well, living just five minutes away in the opposite direction to Regina's apartment.

 _Living this close to both Central Park and Regina certainly had its advantages now,_ Robin thought.

The walk wasn't quiet but it was awkward for Regina and Robin. They didn't speak to each other; the pair only spoke to Henry. But they wouldn't have been able to have spoken to each because of Henry. He was babbling on and on about how he wanted to show Robin his bedroom, all his bedtime books, more of his toy trucks. He was so excited.

Once they all arrived at Regina's apartment she took off hers and Henry's jacket and hung them up on a coat rack.

Just before they were all going to go and head into the Kitchen, Henry looked at Robin and said, "Daddy, I want to show up my room." He then looked at Regina and asked, "Mommy, can I show daddy my room?"

"Sure, you go do that while I'll reheat the lasagne I made yesterday."

Henry and Robin trotted down the hall towards Henry's bedroom while Regina made her way into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and took out the cling film wrapped lasagne. She took all the cling film off it and popped it into the oven, as well as turning it on. She sat at the kitchen table waiting, listening to the laughs that were coming from Henry and Robin down the hall.

Regina did do the right thing? Didn't she? Letting Henry and Robin meet was the righteous thing to do. Henry had never been more joyous. And Robin was beaming whenever he looked or heard Henry. Now she thought about all of that, she was guilty that she didn't tell Robin sooner.

Right about now she was questioning her morals. Was is right to keep such a secret for a long time? Was it wrong? At the time, it seemed the right idea, but now...

Her thoughts got interrupted when she heard footsteps getting louder and closer. "I do have more books and toy trucks, but there in the den." She heard Henry say. "After dinner, I can show you then," Henry continued, excitedly as both him and Robin walked in the kitchen.

"Did you show your dad all the interesting stuff in your room?" Regina asked.

"Yes," Henry said, quick and short. He was too busy focusing on getting on the kitchen chair. Once he got on it he then added: "I've still got to show him more, though."

"You can do that after dinner because I think the lasagne-" Just before Regina finished the oven timer went off, signalling that the lasagne in it was warmed up. "-I mean I know that the lasagne is done." Regina got up and walked over to the oven (grabbing some oven gloves on her way over) and took out the lasagne. She deposited it on the kitchen counter to let it cool down. "You can sit down you know," Regina said to Robin, faced away from him as she was setting out the dinner plates.

Robin was still standing, he had yet to have taken a seat. She wasn't sure why, but he was asking him that same question. He sat down after taking in what Regina said, plonking himself down into a chair.

Regina cut a piece of lasagne out and placed it on the three dinner plates and served them, she also placed a glass of apple juice in front of Henry, and a glass of wine in front of Robin and herself. They began eating in an awkward silence. Nothing could be heard but the sounds of forks scraping and tapping against the dinner plates, and the every now and again sound of someone taking a gulp of their drink.

Regina tried to finish as quickly as she could. The faster she ate, the faster she could get out of the awkward moment and get Robin out of her apartment. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen, Henry decided it was the right time to break the silence and ask if Robin could be present when she read him a bedtime story. Robin tried to make an excuse for himself as well as Regina did, they both felt the awkwardness in the air and thought it would be best to end the night. But how could they say no when Henry had his puppy dog face on? Whenever Henry had that face on nobody could say no to him, even his cold-hearted grandmother, Cora couldn't (although she would deny that to anyone who asked).

Henry ran down the hall and in his room as he waited for his parents to come in and help him get ready. He had started to get upset when only Regina turned up, but she assured him that his dad was in the kitchen still and would be in here in a minute. _He's helping mommy out with the cleaning. He's washing up all our dirty plates and glasses,_ Regina had said to Henry to comfort him.

Robin had offered to clean up, he was the guest and Regina served him dinner, it was the right thing to do, but of course Regina refused.

 _Typical,_ Robin thought.

But after a little disagreement and persuasion, Regina had just given up and left Robin to clean.

 **-R &R-**

It was ten minutes later when Robin made it down the hall and into Henry's room. Henry was already tucked in bed with Regina to his left with a book in her hand. "Have you been waiting long?" he asked, culpable.

"No, Henry's been looking for a book, he wanted you to listen to his favourite one."

"It's about a Prince and a Queen," Henry said with elation in his voice and a smile on his face.

"Sounds like a good one." Robin smiled back then sat on Henry's bed opposite to Regina.

 **-R &R-**

Regina read the story to Henry until he fell asleep, he said he wanted to stay awake and finish all the stories, but he fell asleep before they got to the last chapter.

Regina kissed Henry on the forehead before walking to the door and waiting for Robin. She watched as he did kiss Henry on the forehead as well, but she also saw and heard him whisper out a _goodnight, Henry. I had an amazing day._

As he turned and walked towards the bedroom door he was shocked to find Regina standing theirs. He saw the look of love and tenderness swirling around in her eyes. Was it because she was looking at Henry? Or was it because of the gesture that he just did? He guessed he would never know.

They walked down the hall in silence. Regina was ahead of Robin which kind of allowed them to avoided the whole awkward stage and tension in the air. But it was still silence. Instead of Robin following Regina into the kitchen like she thought he would, he walked to the front door and grabbed his coat and went to put it on.

"Robin?" Regina called.

Robin walked a few steps towards the kitchen and said, _'Yes'_ as he was putting on his coat.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Henry's asleep now so I thought I would just head home. Isn't that what you wanted to happen?" Robin asked, furrowing his brows is confusion.

"I - uh - just want to go over when you're allowed to see him. And his schedule and other stuff like that." Robin nodded then took a seat at the kitchen table when Regina did. "I thought that Henry could spend once a week with you, on a Sunday. I'll be there present at first, but when he is eventually comfortable with me not being there you can have him all to yourself."

Robin replied, "That sounds okay." with a curt nod.

"Once he is alright and settled with you once a week, maybe he could stay with you for the weekend?" Robin nodded once again, confirming he would like that. "I would have Henry Monday evening till Saturday afternoon. Then you would pick Henry up after work on a Saturday and keep him until I would pick him up from yours on Monday."

"Yes, I would love that. Thank you, Regina," Robin responded. It was honest. Robin was happy with the plan. He generally wasn't expecting Regina to let Henry stay with him more than twice a week in the near future.

"I thought that those days would work best because I have the Saturday and Sunday off, which means I can still have Henry all to myself for a whole day once a week. And you have Sunday and Monday off so I thought that would work best for you as well."

"Yes, it works great with my job schedule." It did work with his job schedule and he couldn't be more pleased. Today had been one of the best days of his life. He had forgotten at one point that Regina failed to mention Henry was his son to him, but it was soon brought back when he looked over at Henry. He was so lovable and innocent playing with his toy trucks, and it hit him in the heart that he had missed out on that. And there is really only one person to blame for that, but he had to forget about that. It was in the past, and it was best to move on for Henry's sake.

After Regina passed on important information to Robin, such as Henry's morning and night routine, food and drinks his likes and dislikes, mentioning he isn't allergic to anything, when he is allowed to watch TV and how long for, when he has to play outside and how many hours he has to play outside for and more important information like that.

Once Regina had told Robin everything important about Henry, they exchanged phone numbers. Robin then made his way back to his house and Regina got ready for bed as soon as he was gone. She was exhausted and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep a much-needed sleep. A sleep that she could probably sleep through because there wasn't a sword hanging over her head. For now, anyway.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _Two chapters in a month, I'm on a roll! So, this chapter skips ahead a couple of months, that's because the previous chapters took place in the month of September, and I really wanted to do a Christmas chapter for you lot. And guess what? I kept to that promise and here it is. I hope you all like this chapter because let me tell you something, loads of stuff is taking place in it and you can tell because this is my longest chapter so far and also because the rating has gone up. I can't wait for you to read it! As saying that I'm not going to babble on anymore. Please enjoy this chapter and I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I'll see you lot in 2016!_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Before Regina knew it the month of September had rolled by, along with October and November and they were already in December.

Regina Mills had a love-hate relationship with December. She loved the snow and her son's face when he saw the snow and his Christmas presents on Christmas morning. But she hated having to rush around to get Christmas presents or make Christmas dinner on Christmas. She would have to make dinner for between three and seven people, depending on who would want to visit on Christmas. Her mother was always invited and so was Emma, unless she was with her boyfriend that month then she would be out with him. And for the past two years, she's had Mary-Margaret over, plus the extra additional of her fiancé last year.

Another thing she hated about December was the cold weather and the cold's that came with it. She was very much immune to them, (she couldn't really remember the last time she had a cold) but Henry wasn't, he would always get one at the start of December, but luckily it would always break just before Christmas Day.

This year Henry had seemed to have missed having a cold, and Regina was thankfully for that. Henry wasn't whining about how hot or cold he was, there were no snot filled tissues around the apartment, and there was no refusing to go to school or take medicine tantrums.

She was very grateful that Robin was around this year because she managed to get all her Christmas shopping done. When she had Sunday's off (that was the time when Henry stopped over at Robin's) she would always go out and search and find presents from Henry. She had to admit that at first, she was upset when Henry started staying over Robin's on a Saturday afternoon until Monday evening, but it had it benefits when Regina had to get work done, or in this case, get Christmas shopping done.

And the Sunday she had all to herself to relax was wonderful. She would stay in bed all morning, have breakfast around eleven o'clock, do a bit of exercise, have lunch, do a bit of work, watch an episode of Game of Thrones or American Horror Story, have a bit of dinner, then relax in a nice hot bath before curling up in bed with a good book and falling asleep.

 **-R &R-**

Currently, Regina was going from toy shop to toy shop, trying to find Henry one last present, a toy truck. But that was becoming a difficulty because Henry had every possible toy truck in the world. She had already brought Henry other Christmas presents, nothing truck relative, expect for the Christmas Eve pyjamas she brought him to wear the night before Christmas and on Christmas Day when he would open his presents, but she knew he would love to have a new toy truck this Christmas.

The whole Christmas present hunt was causing Regina stress. She should have gone and gotten Henry a new toy truck weeks ago, not five days before Christmas. And to add to that stress was the fact that she had to be at work in thirty minutes.

But that was just the beginning of her stress. As Regina walked out of another dead-end shop, Mary-Margaret called her and told her that she could no longer look after Henry for the day, something about David fainting at work and being sent to hospital. So, Regina rushed back to her apartment (where Mary-Margaret was waiting anxiously for her), and took Henry with her to work, explaining to Henry along the way why he was going there. She explained how she was hoping that she could get him into the day care they had at the law firm, hoping that it wasn't filled up with toddlers and other aged kids. But that was the least of her worries.

The most worrying thing was Robin not picking up his phone and answering her calls. Since she left the mall she was calling and texting Robin, asking him to call her back immediately. She needed to tell him that Henry was coming with her to work and staying at the day care, and to make sure he was in his office, or at least out of sight so Henry doesn't see him.

You see, both Robin and Regina agreed to not speak about Henry being Robin's son at work. They didn't like the idea of their personal life being talked and gossiped about at work. If the time came when someone asked about Robin's life (again), and if they wanted to know if Robin was married or had kids then he would speak the truth. But until somebody asked, Robin was perfectly okay with everyone not knowing that he had a son with Regina.

Unfortunately, things never go Regina's way. Robin was still failing to answer his phone, and the day care just happened to be at the very end of the eleventh floor, the floor she and all her co-workers had their offices on.

Regina parked in her reserved space at the parking lot, got out of the car, got Henry out the car and placed him on her hip. She tried calling Robin for the last time as she walked and carried Henry into the building and then the elevator, pressing the button that has the number eleven on it.

He still wasn't answering. And Regina let out a groan of frustration. Everyone was going to find out what was going on in Regina's life, and they were all going to be gossiping and enjoying every minute of it. Nobody at _Blanchard and Co. Law Firm_ knew what went on in Regina's life. The only thing they knew was that she had a kid and wasn't and isn't married. But there was Mal who knew the additional fact of a one night stand she had that resulted in Henry, apart from that though, Regina wasn't the sort of person to hang her dirty laundry out, not like Mallory Dragon who always seemed to talk about her sex life in the break room.

Regina and Henry were almost to the eleventh floor, and she was hoping Robin was out of sight. The embarrassment she would have if everyone knew what happened between her and Robin five years ago, and if they all thought something was going on between them now. Which wasn't actually a bad idea. Having them all think that would at least stop the women drooling as they pictured Robin without a shirt.

 _What?! Since when did I care about what other women thought about Robin?_ Regina thought to herself. She really didn't care what they thought about him, well that's what she told herself anyway. Regina isn't the jealous type. Or that's what she thought she was. She never saw women flirt with men and thought to herself that they shouldn't. But when it came to Robin, she couldn't help but feel a twist of jealousy in her gut.

The elevator stopped as they reached their destination, and the doors slowly opened. Regina held her head up high as she walked out onto the floor carrying Henry on her hip. As she walked she tried her best to perfect her signature confident, fierce, and sassy walk with a four-year-old on her hip, showing strength to everyone.

Fellow co-workers greeted her, some even greeted Henry, but none of them really took any notice of him being in the office, he had been there a few times, sometimes when Mary-Margaret was dropping him off and other times when he was a lot younger and staying at the day care. And that's what most of them assumed Henry was in the office for.

Everything was going alright, and she was once again greeted by familiar faces to both her and Henry: Mal and Katherine (one of her long-time friends'). She smiled and greeted them back, but the greeting was cut short as Henry gleefully shouted _Daddy,_ when he saw Robin step outside of Leopold's office, with Leopold himself and Sidney Glass (a man who seemed to be obsessed with Regina).

Robin turned his head to the right as he heard Henry's voice. His eyes widened as he saw Henry wriggle out of his mother's hold and run towards him. He quickly glanced at Regina and saw a facial expression he knew was a similar one to his if he had to look at himself in the mirror.

Looking back down at Henry he saw that he was right by his legs, waiting to be picked up. He bent down slightly and picked Henry up, then he walked over to Regina and mumbled _what is Henry doing here?_

She didn't respond right away, instead, she glanced around the room and saw dozens of eyes on her and Robin. It was like they were burning them with their stares, hunting for answers they obviously wanted to pry at. They were also silent. Their ears were waiting for the juicy gossip to come, something they could talk about when Regina and Robin left the room.

Regina held her head up higher and walked forward, pulling at Robin's blazer for a second so he knew to follow. They rounded the corner, and the eleventh floor was no longer silent. Murmurs, whispers, and gasps could be heard, and it took all of Regina to hold herself back and not turn around and give them all a piece of her mind.

She carried on walking forward, lost in her thoughts, going over what people must be gossiping and muttering about. That is until Robin pulled her out of thoughts and asked her once again why Henry was at the office.

"Mary-Margaret had a situation to deal with so she couldn't look after Henry," Regina responded with a sigh, rubbing her tired eyes with her right hand.

"And you brought Henry here?" Robin asked with raised eyebrows.

"They have a free day care here for employee's children," Regina said, then halted her footsteps and turned around. She took Henry off Robin and carried him the rest of the way. "Wait here," Regina told Robin as she walked into the day care to drop Henry off.

Moments later she walked back out and sat down in one of the chairs that were outside of the day care. She perched her elbows on her knees, put her head in her hands and let out a small (and what Robin thought was cute) growl.

"Today has been one of my shittiest days ever," Regina muttered out. She then took her face out of her hands and sat back in the chair. "First I wake up late, then when I go in the shower the water is freezing. I then go to the mall to get Henry one last present, and the first thing that pissed me off there was that I couldn't find a parking space, the second thing that pissed me off was because some dickhead was walking backwards and walked straight into me, which made me spill my coffee all down my white blouse that I was wearing, and the third and final thing that pissed me off at the mall was that I couldn't find Henry a toy truck he had not yet had!"

Regina was on a roll, she was ranting and ranting, she didn't care that she was getting more frustrated and louder, she just had to get it out, and why not vent to your kid's father, he can't judge your life, not when he's sort of part of it. "And then I get a phone call for Mary-Margaret saying David was at the hospital and she had to go to him, which lead to me picking Henry up and bringing him here for all my co-workers to see him shout daddy as soon as he sees you." Regina inhaled a much-needed breath and huffed it out.

"Are you done?" Robin asked, not wanting to get in the middle of the little (little?) hissy fit she was having.

"Yes," she breathed out quietly.

Robin took a seat next to her and replied, "I agree, today has been a shitty day for you."

"Thanks," Regina sarcastically responded.  
"I've had worse work days though," Robin said, not because he thought he had to, but because he wanted to put her at ease. It was true, he has had far worse work days then Regina has.

"Yeah right," she scoffed.

"No really, I have. Last year in England I was on my way to work when my car suddenly stopped, failed engine or something like that. Anyway, I was already a good fifteen, twenty minutes away from my apartment so I couldn't walk back to it and grab my wallet for some money for a taxi-"

"Taxi?" Regina interrupted.

"That's what we Brit's call a cab. So, as I was saying, car stopped working and no money, which meant I had to walk to work. For a typical American it would be fine, but us Brit's get a lot of rain over in England, and that day was pissing it down. I quickly called a tow truck and told them where my car was and to pick it up and fix it. I would have stayed but I was running late and I had to be in court that morning. So, I ran for it in the pissing rain, I was completely soaked from head to toe, and to top that off I had stepped in dog shit on the way and had that on the bottom of my shoe."

Regina started giggling, that was for sure something embarrassing Robin had told her, but he just smiled because he dialled down her frustration and made her giggle, something he hadn't heard in a long time, something that warmed his heart and made it all fuzzy.

"Alright, alright, you win, you've had worse work days," Regina declared once she stopped giggling, but she did keep the smile that went along with it.

"I told you. Now come on, we should get back to work. We wouldn't want all of them lot down there thinking we're having a little snog back here would you?"

 _Yes, I would!_ Regina thought with a blush.

She swallowed at her thought, then cleared her throat at an attempt to stop her blush and answered, "No, I suppose we don't."

 _I suppose we do in fact,_ Robin thought.

It was no secret to Robin himself that he had a crush on Regina. It was hard not to when he saw her six days a week, and he got to know her more during the three months they spent together. He learned what made her smile (it was mostly because of Henry though), what made her angry or annoyed, her favourite foods and drinks, her favourite and least favourite day of the week, and people she disliked in the office (of course Robin didn't fail to notice that most people she talked badly about was men, which he was actually glad about, it meant Regina wasn't fantasying about anyone, but most of the time he couldn't help but agree with what she said, some of the men in the office were assholes).

Regina stood up when Robin did and brushed her hands over her dress to get rid of any unwanted creases and walked with Robin back to the offices. "What assumptions do you think they've come up with?" Robin asked, sticking his hands in his trouser pockets.

"Well Mal knew I had a one night stand that resulted in Henry, she just didn't know who with, but now she does I don't think I will hear the end of it, and I'm guessing that everyone else is thinking that I lied all along and that I am in fact in a relationship. With you."

"We'll just ignore them, turn the other cheek and show them that we don't care what they think, out life is none of their business."

Regina let out an annoyed sigh and replied, "I was already going to do that in the first place because if you didn't already know I kind of do that anyway."

Robin let out a huff and rolled his eyes. "Sorry, your majesty, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Don't call me that."

"You didn't mind me calling you it back a couple of years ago," Robin responded, trying to hide and bite back the smirk that was making its way on his face.

Regina stopped and turned towards Robin. She was mad now. For the past couple of months Robin has been teasing Regina about what happened five years ago. If she ever did something that in the slightest way reminded him of their night of drinks and sex, he would bring it up and tease her about it. But she's had enough of it. "Would you just shut up and stop with what you're doing, it's driving me mad. I'm clearly not in the mood at all. I don't mind what you're doing when I'm not frustrated, but I'm frustrated so just give me some space to think," Regina said, annoyed

"Of course, I'm sorry," Robin answered straight away, his face looking nothing like it had been just a couple of minutes ago.

"Thank you," Regina breathed out then carried on walking with Robin following right behind her.

As Regina and Robin got closer to the office's they could hear everyone talking, it was unclear if they were talking about them or just work or personal stuff in general. But it became clear what they were talking about when Regina and Robin turned around the corner and came into view with their co-workers. The room had fallen silent and everyone just stared at them.

"What are you all staring at?" Regina hissed as she placed her hands on her hips and raised one of her eyebrows. "Don't you all have work to do?"

Regina's sudden burst of anger startled everyone, so as soon as their wide eyes looked somewhere else rather than her and Robin she just strutted off to her office to seek comfort and peace in there on her own.

 **-R &R-**

It was Christmas Eve and everybody at _Blanchard & Co. Law Firm_ had the day off to get ready for Christmas, and quite frankly Regina was grateful for it. It was an awkward couple of days, nobody really knew what to say to both Regina and Robin, that would just greet them, but nothing more than that. The meetings were even more awkward, everyone in them looked like they were occupied with talking about work, but Regina and Robin knew that they would rather be staring and prying answering from them.

Those piercing stares would be gone for at least four days which was all Regina needed. She could have a couple of days to breath and not feel like she is being suffocated with looks.

Well, she would have to suffer one of those suffocated looks for at least thirty more minutes. But the suffocated look was rather a pleasant one. It was Robin's, but this time his eyes were a little bit more of a lighter blue than an ocean blue. That was only because Robin was trying to do a puppy dog look so he could convince Regina to let Henry stop at his for Christmas.

"Henry is being with me on Christmas and that's final Robin," Regina huffed out as she was chopping vegetables, preparing them for tomorrow.

"Henry's always here for Christmas, why can't you let me have him for the day?" Robin asked.

Regina put the knife down in her hand and turned around to face Robin, but she knew she had made a mistake doing that. His eyes were attached to hers immediately, and she could see the flickers of sadness in his eyes.

"Because, Emma's spending Christmas with her boyfriend, Mary-Margaret is spending Christmas with her fiancé and his family, so that means it's just my mother who's going to be here for Christmas."

"Well, you two can have some catching up time together, a mother and daughter bonding time."

Regina scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't know my mother. We don't have that special mother, daughter bond you think we have, it's a complicated relationship. Having Henry here will make everything less tense."

"Well if Henry can't spend Christmas with me I guess I'm going to have to spend Christmas with you," Robin responded, crossing his arms over his chest and shrugging.

"Did you just invite yourself to Christmas at my house?" Regina raised her eyebrow. Was he serious? He really wanted to spend Christmas with her mother around?

"Yes, milady, I believe I just did."

"You're preposterous. Crazy. My mother would chew you up and spit you out. Speaking of my mother she doesn't even know about you, she doesn't know that you're in Henry's life. She would kill you!"

"Regina-" Robin tried to interrupt. He knew she was overeating, her mother would never do that. Would she? But he never got the chance to finish what he was saying because Regina carried on speaking.

"-No, Robin, I'm not joking. You should have seen the look on her face when I told her I was pregnant, she looked at me as though I had upset and disappointed her. That was only the beginning unfortunately. She told me that my careless boyfriend who knocked me up had to marry me. It didn't go down well when I told her I wasn't in a relationship. She more than once told me to consider having an abortion or give Henry up for adoption."

Robin went pale. He thought their relationship might be a little stained but nothing like what she was saying. "You didn't think of doing what she considered did you?" he asked. Regina looked away from his eyes and glanced at the floor. "Regina?" he asked again, uncrossing his arms.

She looked up and saw nothing but a blank expression on his face, but when she looked into his eyes she could see very well how he was feeling. Angry, upset, displeased and a little bit of disgust. The worst one of all that was. To be looked at as if she was a monster. She knew she had to answer and push all thoughts aside. "I did at first, but you have to understand that I was on my own and twenty-three years old, I was still a child myself, Robin. I could never go through with it after I went to my first ultrasound though. When I saw a little blob on the screen, I knew then that Henry needed me and that I was going to be the best mother I could, not like the one I had."

Robin nodded his head in understanding and let out a little breath. "I'm still having Christmas dinner here whether you like it or not."

She rolled her eyes and smirked. "Fine, but you have to be here at nine o'clock in the morning with all of Henry's presents so he can open them all with both his parents."

"I wouldn't have it anyway else." Robin smiled. He had an amazing life, everything that he wanted, well not everything, one thing was missing, and that was someone he could wake up with on Christmas morning. "Why don't I go get Henry's presents now, it would save the trouble in the morning? And I think I might just end up forgetting one come tomorrow."

Regina smiled and replied sure before turning back to the vegetables and continuing to chop them up.

Robin put on his coat and reached the front door when he heard Henry say _where are you going, daddy?_ He turned around and grinned at Henry then replied, "Looks like I'm going to be here for Christmas so I'm going to grab all your presents and put them under your Christmas tree here."

"Yay!" Henry excitedly chanted.

 **-R &R-**

It was five o'clock when Robin arrived back at Regina's apartment with all of Henry's Christmas presents, each and every single one of them was wrapped in a wrapping paper that had toy trucks all over.

"Can we watch a film now?" Henry asked once Robin and Regina had finished putting the presents Robin got him under the tree.

"Okay, what do you want to watch?" Regina asked as she made her way over to the shelf with all the films and books on.

"How the Grinch stole Christmas," Henry chanted sitting down in front of the TV.

"Alright then, How the Grinch stole Christmas it is." Regina picked up the DVD box and went over to the TV and put the film on, as she stood up she asked Robin: "Do you want to stay and watch it with him? I still have a few stuff to do to prepare for dinner tomorrow?"

"If it's okay with you?" Robin asked.

"Of course, it is, make yourself comfortable and I'll bring out some popcorn and drinks," Regina responded. She then walked back into the kitchen and got out a bag of popcorn kernels.

While Regina was popping popcorn, Robin took off his coat and hung it up, he then told Henry he would be right back and went into the kitchen after Regina. "Need any help?" he asked.

"No I can do it all," Regina said, putting the bag of popcorn kernels into the microwave and pressing start on it.

"You've been doing stuff all night while I've been playing with Henry, when don't you go sit down and watch the movie with him while I'll prepare the vegetables for tomorrow?"

"Robin it's no big deal-" Regina began as she turned around to face him. "-I do this every year, I can handle it."

"Precisely, you do it every year, you deserve a break. Please let me do it, I won't be able to enjoy the movie knowing you're doing all this yourself?"

"Okay, all the vegetables that you need to peel and, or cut are on the right side of the cutting board, once you've done that you put them into a saucepan that is on the left side of the cutting board. Got it?"

"I've got it. Now go have fun with Henry," Robin said as he guided his way towards the cutting board.

The microwave dinged, signalling Regina that the popcorn is popped. She took the bag out and empty it contents into a bowl, she then poured Henry a glass of apple juice and poured herself a glass of red wine.

Picking up the glasses and the popcorn bowl she made her way over to Henry and sat down next to him, she told him that Robin would be over soon and that he was just helping her with Christmas stuff. They then played the movie _How the Grinch stole Christmas_ and enjoyed eating the popcorn.

 **-R &R-**

The next morning was Christmas. Henry was so excited and couldn't wait to open his presents, but Regina told Robin yesterday that both could witness Henry opening his presents together, so he just had to wait till Robin got to her apartment.

There were more presents under the tree this morning. Santa has obviously made a stop at Regina's apartment and put his presents under the tree next to Robin's and Regina's for Henry. This made Henry twice as excited, he wanted to open all his presents as soon as possible. Of course, Regina knew he would be like that, wanting to rip open the wrapping paper and get to his toys as soon as possible because he had twice as many present as last year, the additional of Robin's presents would make all the others kids jealous.

At last, Robin arrived and Henry got to open his Christmas presents with both his parents watching gleefully. He was a very polite child so he was very thankful for all the stuff he had, he was especially thankful for one of the presents Robin got him. It was toy truck, one that Henry did not have yet.

His face lit up when he saw it, he was truly happy and he wanted to go and play with it right away, but Regina told Henry to open all his other presents before he did.

Once everything had been opened Henry got to playing with his new truck in the living room while Regina and Robin were making hot chocolate in the kitchen.

"Any advice on how to handle your mother this evening?" Robin asked.

"You should be fine, you're a lawyer which is a big must in my mother's big book of who I can and cannot date. But, if there is something that you must do all night it's that you must be very well mannered to her. There might be times when she is being very rude and doesn't even know it but you just have to laugh it off and ignore it. That's how you handle her."

"Has she ever been rude to Henry?" Robin asked as he put some whipped cream on his hot chocolate.

"No, never. She's just rude to me and criticises how I parent... But it's nothing I can't handle."

Robin turned to Regina and placed his hand on top of Regina's and strokes it with his fingers. "Regina if she's going to criticise how you parent tonight I'm going to screw what you just said to me and put my foot down. You're an amazing mom, you should never doubt yourself."

Regina nodded and just stared into his eyes, they were beautiful and very close to her own. She could feel his breath on her face, smell his pine scented aftershave, feel his eyes burning holes in her lips. They were mere inches apart and they both leant in and-

"Mommy, daddy, where's my hot chocolate?" Henry asked from the living room.

Regina and Robin jumped apart, both their faces gained heat and became shades of red. "I'm bringing it to you now," Regina spoke first. "I'm just going to - uh - take this into him," Regina said to Robin, motioning to the mug filled with hot chocolate, even though she was sure he wasn't looking at her, just like she wasn't looking at him.

Okay is all Robin responded with before Regina took off into the living room with two mugs of hot chocolate, minutes before Robin followed her with his own.

 **-R &R-**

The kitchen table was decorated with a red silk table cloth, candles, and other Christmas items Regina put out every year as well as her best silver, per her mother's request.

It was five o'clock in the afternoon and Regina and Henry had finished getting ready as well as Robin who had to make a quick stop at his own house to get changed.

They were all currently waiting for Cora Mills. Her flight had landed two hours ago and she called Regina to tell her that she was going to go straight to her hotel and get ready for the Christmas dinner and that she would see her when she gets to her apartment.

Regina was sweating all over and on more than one occasion she had to keep going to the bathroom to freshen up. Seeing her mother was already apprehensive enough, but now that Robin was here, she thought she might have an anxiety attack.

She remembers like it was yesterday when she had introduced Daniel to Cora, and that meeting didn't go too well. Cora hated Daniel and refused Regina to date him, but she never listened to her mother and she continued to see him secretly. That was only until she was eighteen, by law, she was an adult and her own person. Her mother couldn't stop her then.

Tragic struck and Daniel died. Can you guess what her mother's reaction was? You're right if you guessed that she didn't give a shit. She didn't even care or show any sympathy for Regina when she was in her grieving period. So, if Cora hated Robin, god help her.

The apartment buzzer went off and a voice was heard. The person on the front desk rung up to tell Regina that Cora had arrived and if he should send her up. Regina replied yes, it's my mother, send her up.

Her anxiety raised, she didn't tell her mother that Robin would be joining them, she didn't want to do it over the phone. She did think that her mother would have visited her once her plane had landed, that way she could have told her about Robin, but no she wanted to go to her hotel instead of visiting her only daughter.

There was a knock at her apartment door and she walked over to it and gripped the door handle.

 _Breathe, just Breathe, everything will be fine,_ Regina thought.

"Mother," Regina said with a fake smile as soon as she opened the door.

"Regina, darling-" Cora began as she hugged Regina. "-I have missed you dearly." She then pulled away from the hug and walked straight in.

"Grandma, grandma," Henry chanted as he ran towards Cora and hugged her legs.

"Oh Henry, look how much you've grown. Here-" Cora put her hand into her bag and fished out a small box covered in Christmas wrapping paper. "-I have your Christmas present." She handed it to him and Henry replied thank you, grandma, before running off to the living room to open it.

Cora's gaze followed Henry as he scurried off, but it was cut short when her eyes met a strange man she had never seen before. "And who are you?" she asked.

Robin walked towards her and held out his hand. "Robin Locksley, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Cora shook his hand and replied, "Cora Mills, I would also say it's a pleasure to meet you but I've got no clue who you are. My daughter never mentioned she had a boyfriend."

Regina locked the door and quickly made her way over to Robin and Cora. She placed her hand on her mother's upper arm gently and asked, "Would you like something to drink mother?"

Cora turned towards Regina and responded, "Red wine."

"Red wine coming up. Um - mother, you can take a seat in the living room while I'll fetch you your drink. Robin, would you like something to drink?"

"I'll have the same, red wine," Robin replied.

Regina quickly scurried off into the kitchen and poured red wine into three glasses, one for her mother, one for Robin, and a much-needed one for herself if she was going to ever get through this night.

Walking back into the living room, Regina handed out the wine's and joined her mother and Robin as they sat down. The anticipation felt like it was eating her up, she was glad she had her glass of red wine in her hand because she soon took a big swig of it and swallowed it like a pro.

"So-" Cora began, then took a sip of her own glass of red wine. "-how long how you two been dating?"

This was it, it was time to tell her mother who Robin exactly was. She prayed to god that everything would be fine and okay. But knowing her luck, it would go the opposite way. "We're not dating," Regina stated.

Cora turned her head and looked at Robin, then she turned it back to Regina. She had no clue what was going on. "So, who is he Regina?"

"He's... Henry's father." Regina then took another big swig of her red wine, hoping that it would brace her for what's to come.

Cora widened her eyes in shock, she couldn't believe what she just heard. Was it all a dream? Was she hallucinating, I mean she did have a glass of wine at the airport just under four hours ago. Maybe that was still in her system? "You and him..." Cora pointed towards Robin.

"Yes."

"How long has he been in yours and Henry's life?" Cora questioned.

"About three months."

"And you failed to mention he was present in your life to me?"

Was this ask Regina a hundred questions day or something? First, Robin had earlier today questioned her about how she emotionally and physically felt, and now she was being questioned by her mother. "Yes, I did, but-"

"What do you do for a living?" Cora asked Robin as she turned around to face him, completely ignoring whatever Regina was going to say.

"I'm a lawyer, I work at the same law firm as your daughter," Robin answered as he nervously swirled the red wine in its glass.

"So, you don't have a complete and utter useless job then, not like Regina's beloved dearly departed Daniel-" Cora turned her gaze back to Regina and added: "-what was his job again dear?"

Well, that stung a bit. She was not expecting her mother to bring Daniel up. Oh, who was she kidding, of course, she was expecting her mother to bring him up in front of a man. "He worked with horses," Regina responded proudly because she was proud. She loved horses and that's how she met Daniel. Through the love of horses.

"That's right, he was a stable boy," Cora replied with a change to the words and a fake smile.

Well, the conversation took a turn, and not in a good way. Regina had finally moved on from Daniel's death, but it didn't mean that it still didn't hurt a bit whenever he was brought up.

Regina suddenly felt her head pounding and pounding, which meant only one thing, she was getting one of her Cora migraines. "I - uh - why don't we eat out Christmas dinner now?" Regina asked as she rubbed one of her temples, stood up and started pacing towards the kitchen.

"Yes, I'm famished," Robin replied as he followed Regina.

 **-R &R-**

All the adults at dinner were silent at the kitchen table, it was only Henry who was speaking. He talked to his grandma about pre-school and his new toys, but he mainly talked about Robin. He would always mention how they had fun, and what they did, and Cora could automatically tell how much of a role model Robin was to him already.

"This is a really nice dinner, Regina," Robin spoke, slightly breaking the awkward tension at the table.

Regina looked towards Robin and gave him a smile. "Thank you, I'm glad you like it."

"It's a bit dry," Cora responded soon and automatically after. It was so soon and automatic that it seemed like she had those exact words on a recorder especially ready for this moment.

Regina's smile dropped and Robin witnessed it and being the honourable man he was, he spoke up and corrected her mother's rude comment. "I don't think it is. I think the turkey's cooked to perfection."

Cora scoffed and let out a dry chuckle. "And of course, you would be sticking up for my daughter."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Regina and Robin both asked at the same time.

"Isn't it obvious Regina? He's only caring towards you because you hold the power whether he gets to see his son of what."

"That's not why I'm caring towards Regina. I'm caring towards her because I actually do care for her," Robin replied.

"Well, well, well, did Mr Locksley just admit his feelings for my daughter?"

Could that be true? Was her mother right? Did Robin really just admit he had feelings for Regina. If he did what would she do? She's already complete and utterly confused with her feelings towards him anyway, would this just make the whole situation less complicated or less easy?

"Cora, I'm sure that you don't like me being here and possibly being in Regina's life, but I am so you're just going to have to get used to it."

Cora was speechless for a couple of seconds, she never had anyone talk to her like that. But should she really be complaining? Robin stuck up for her daughter, only gentlemen would do. But you should remember that we're dealing with Cora Mills here, and the only man she thinks is good enough to be in her daughter's life is rich entrepreneur's. "You're right-" Cora finally spoke. "-I don't like you being in my daughter's life, but just like you said, I'm going to have to get used to it if I want to keep seeing my grandson." She then turned to face Regina. "Am we still doing what we do every year?"

"Yes, mother. Henry barely gets to see you so I only think it's fair," Regina responded, picking up her wine and taking a sip of it.

"What thing do you do every year?" Robin asked.

"Every year my mother takes Henry for the night on Christmas, it's just so she can spend time with him."

Robin leant back in his chair, crossed his arms over his chest and raised his brow. "That's something I didn't know about."

"I kind of forgot to tell you, I was just busy." Regina stood up and grabbed her plate. "Is anyone else finished?" she asked.

"I am mommy. Could we have dessert?" Henry asked.

"Yes, sweetie we can," Regina responded as she grabbed Henry's almost empty plate.

Robin stood up as well and picked up his own plate and asked Cora if she was finished, to which she replied _yes_.

He followed Regina over to the sink and put the dirty plates in it. He watched as Regina put a slice of apple pie and a scoop of ice cream on four clean plates. When she had finished that, both she and Robin took them over to the kitchen table and put them on it.

 **-R &R-**

Two hours later Regina shut the door after Cora had left with Henry. It sort of became a tradition that Cora would look after Henry and keep him for the night on Christmas so Regina could focus on cleaning up everything.

Robin was still at her apartment though so she wasn't alone, he had offered to help her clean up. He had already started on the dishes when Cora announced that she was heading back to her hotel, and even though Regina told him not to do it he had requested that he did.

She walked back into the kitchen when Robin had just finished washing up and was now drying his hands. When she stepped in his eyes roamed her body, she was still in that tight red dress that got his attention all night. She looked absolutely gorgeous in it. And the fact that Regina had spent the whole night with Robin talking and possibly even flirting with him didn't help keep his mind off her.

"What are you looking at?" Regina asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

She shouldn't have done that, oh she shouldn't have. Her already visible cleavage was becoming even more visibly. Her breast was practically about to pop out of her dress. He shouldn't be looking, oh dear lord he shouldn't.

"You've-" he stuttered as he walked towards her. "-you've looked stunning all night. And I never got to say how beautiful you look."

She smiled, blushed and looked down to the floor. "You don't have to say that."

When he was right in front of her he put his index finger under her chin and lifted it up so her whisky eyes could meet his ocean blue ones. "I believe I do, milady because it's true."

The room was silent, they were just both staring at each other, both thinking about the last time they had been in a similar situation to this.

"When your mother said that I had feelings for you I never really answered her properly. I think it was because I do have feelings for someone."

"Who?" Regina asked in a whisper.

She already knew who it was. It was _her_. And the thought of that sent butterflies to her stomach. She hadn't felt like this in a while. She felt special. Like someone wanted her, and she couldn't help but love the idea of someone wanting and needing her. Her eyes stared deeply into his, she could see the first signs of passion and want, a look she was sure she had in her eyes as well.

And suddenly, his lips were on hers.

Her mind was telling her to pull away, and she was going to. But the thought quickly slipped from her mind as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. It was like a million fireworks were going off, something she had never experienced with a kiss, not even with Daniel.

His hands found perch on her hips, and her hands flattened across his chest. She was going to push him away, truly she was, but he probably sensed what she was going to do because he next thing she knew he had gripped her hips tighter, pulled her in closer and deepened the kiss. He softly nipped at her bottom lip and gently caressed his tongue over it to sooth the slightly tender skin.

The way his tongue was gently dragging over her lips gave her goose bumps and made her open her mouth for him (which he took as an invitation). His tongue was in her mouth and was exploring every crevice in there, but the one thing his tongue was desired to explore was her tongue.

It was nothing but a soft French kiss when their tongues found each other, but it quickly became more than that as they were both battling for dominance.

Her hands slowly moved up his chest, sending a shiver down his spine. Once they reached his shoulders she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes. The move made Regina brush up against him and get closer.

She didn't last long on her tiptoes, though, not long at all when Robin started walked forward which made her place the bottoms of her heels back to the ground and walk backwards. They kept their lips and tongues together, still battling for dominance. But it appeared Robin had the upper hand as he was controlling Regina's movements, directing her movements to where she went.

He stopped not long after though, and Regina knew it was her time to take over. Well, that's what she thought she was going to do, but before Regina had a chance to dominant, Robin lifted her up and sat her down on the kitchen table.

Their lips and tongues broke contact when she squealed. An embarrassing movement she knows, but she wasn't expected to have been lifted off the ground and placed on the table.

They both took in a shaky breath and looked at each other. Both faces were flushed, and both lips were plump and bruised from their heated kiss.

Robin saw the look on her face when she had time to think through what just happened, and he could see that she was regretting their kiss. He had to act fast, he wasn't going to let her regret what was going on between them. Taking the palms of his hands he put them on her knees and started moving them up, watching her face as he did.

She was breathless, not just because of their kiss but also because of the way his hands felt on her skin. It was a desirable burning feeling. She craved his touch, and she craved it even more when she felt his hands rising and rising and rising until they were underneath her dress and right on her thighs.

"Is this alright?" Robin asked, watching her eyes as they swirled with lust and desire, something he was sure his eyes were replicating.

Regina opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out, she was breathless from his touch so she just nodded. It was alright. It was _so_ damn alright.

He stroked the tops of her thighs for a couple of seconds before pulling them away and out of her dress. Regina groaned at the loss of heat from his palms, a noise that made him smirk. He knew then that she wanted this as well, more than anything.

Robin pushed her dress up to her thighs and pulled her forward a bit so he could stand in between her legs. He leant forward and whispered in her ear _patience,_ along with placing a kiss to the back of her ear that earned him an ' _hmm'._

He had to remember that spot. That spot would make her goo in his arms if he had to repeatedly kiss it over and over again.

He moved back to her lips and started kissing again, this time, the kiss was more heated and passionate. Their tongues got involved, once again battling for dominance, but Robin knew that he had the upper hand, especially since he found that magical spot behind her ear.

Their kiss started to draw moans from each other, and that's when Regina knew she wanted it, that she wanted _him._

Wrapping her arms around his neck she drew their bodies closer together and started grinding against his trousers where she could already feel his half-hard member.

They both moaned into the kiss when friction was added to the place where they needed it the most. Rubbing up against each other faster every time to increase the pressure where they throbbed the most.

Moving his right hand off Regina's hip, he trailed it up her leg and stopped when he was by her inner thigh. He could feel the heat that was coming from in between her legs because it ghosted his fingers.

As he traced two of his digits along the outside of the thong she was wearing she whimpered. She had long waited and dreamt this. To feel his touch once again, and not just on her hips. She whimpered once again when she felt his thumb trace circles on her inner thighs, slow sensual ones.

She needed it... no, she _wanted_ it.

"Robin-" she breathed out breathless. "-please."

That was all it took for Robin to do what he had been waiting to do for some time, and to hear those words slip from her mouth was music to his hears. So, he pushed her thong to the slide and stroked her sex with his two digits.

" _Oh god_ ," Regina breathed as she dropped her head back.

Robin inserted his two fingers and began a slow pace of pulling them out and pushing them back in. He wished it wasn't his fingers that were plunging in and out of her lovely warm, wet core, but something in his trousers that was getting stiffer every time he felt her clench round his two fingers.

"You're so wet," Robin whispered in her ear and kissed _that_ spot again.

" _Hmm_... It's because - _oh god_ \- because of you..." Regina whimpered as she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep Robin close.

He picked up his speed and started thrusting in and out of her with his two fingers even faster. Just as Regina was going to let out another moan of pleasure, Robin stilled his movements. She titled her head back up and met his gaze with a furrowed brow. "Why did you stop?" she asked breathlessly.

"Because-" he started, drawing out his two fingers (which made Regina moan and sigh at the same time) then kissed her lips tenderly. "I want to cherish you. I want to be with you, Regina. I want to love you. But I don't think we should make love just yet."

"I agree," she said as she stared into his eyes, his pupils were full of desire and lust for her, but they also had love in them, and how could she deny him of loving her when that was something she wanted him to do and also do back? Still mesmerized by the unexpected love in his eyes she answered with a nod and a passionate kiss to his lips, an action he was deepening by the second.

"Down the hall and on the left is my bedroom, we won't go as far as having sex but it would be more comfortable to continue this on the bed," Regina said into the kiss, fisting her hands into his shirt, not sure how long she can last without brushing them on his bare torso.

At the mention of her comfortable red silk covered bed, Robin soon grabbed hold of her hips and picked her up. He tried his best to navigate her bedroom while kissing her, but he did eventually find it, and when he did he walked straight in there and closed the door with his foot.

He gently laid her down on the bed and hovered above her as his elbows were placed on the either side of her head. They continued making out like horny teenagers, kisses so passionate and heated on her lips and up and down her neck and shoulder.

Robin slipped his hands underneath Regina and found a hold of her dress zip, he slowly unzipped it, waiting to see if it got a reaction of regret from her. But it didn't. He drew the dress off her and she was lying on the red silk bed sheets in nothing but a Victoria's Secret black lace bra and thong.

"You're so beautiful," Robin whispered, carefully tracing the palms of his fingers all over her stomach and roaming every inch of her body.

Regina blushed and looked up to the ceiling, this was intimate, too intimate. The first time they had sex was a drunk rush and they both still had items of clothing on back then. It was nothing like what was going on now, Robin never did trail a line of wet kisses from the top of her stomach all the way down to her...

" _Oh god!_ " Regina breathlessly whispered. He kneeled on the floor at the bottom of her bed and was right in front of her damp and oh so wet thong. She could feel his warm breath right where she needed his mouth, or even better his cock to be. But no, they weren't going to wait to have sex.

He wrapped his fingers round the sides of her thong and slowly pulled them down her long exquisite legs. Once they were removed he didn't throw them at him like she thought he would, instead, he scrunched them up and put them in his trouser pocket.

When he had tucked them into his trouser pocket he looked up and saw Regina's legs together, she was covering herself up. A mesmerising and alluring women were hiding her natural beauty? She should never hide from him, Robin would always protect her and keep her safe.

He placed the palms of his hands on her knees and stroked them with his thumb. Starting from her ankle he started trailing wet kisses up her leg, swirling his tongue every now and again on her skin.

Regina moaned louder every time he got closer and closer to where she wanted his fingers, tongue, and cock to be. She couldn't help but be quite vocal, Robin did things to her that nobody else really could do.

His face were mere inches from her sex, she could once again feel his warm breath on it, but she didn't feel it as much as last time because her legs were still shut and closed tight. This might not be an advantage to Robin but it sure was an advantage to her. Squeezing her legs shut provided some pressure on her bundle of nerves, not as much pressure as she would have liked, though.

Robin crawled up a bit further so he was hovering over Regina and was face-to-face with her. "You don't have to hide from me-" He then placed a kiss on her forehead. "-you're beautiful, and I hope you know and remember that."

She nodded at his words and he felt her move her legs open. He starting crawling back, leaving yet again another trail of wet kisses. When he got to her sex he licked his lips at what he saw. She was wet. He placed kisses on her inner thighs and then with one swift move he licked and nibbled at her clit. He lapped at her folds and clit, working out what place was her sensitive and pleasurable area.

" _Oh god... yes... Robin..._ " Regina moaned as Robin sucked on her clit.

He continued his assault on her clit with his tongue, flicking it repeatedly. _Fuck!_ He added a finger and thrusting it in and out of her, she didn't know if he would be able to push her over the edge by eating out, but now she believed he can. _Oh god, yes, he can!_

He found her more ready than ever as he filled her with another finger and listened to her cries of _yes, fuck, oh god... right there._

He looked up and watched her face scrunch up, she was on the edge he knew it. He just needed to do or say something to get her there. He didn't know which one to do, if he talked dirty to her and made her listen to all the things he wanted to do to her right now he would be able to watch her face as she tipped over the edge, but he badly wanted to place his lips and tongue over her bundle of nerves.

His mind was made up, he quickly said _come for me, milady_ and then placed his lips and tongue back on her clit and carried on flicking, nibbling, and sucking it.

Her hips began to buckle out of rhythm but Robin controlled that as he held her still by putting his hands on her hips and stilling her movements.

It was only a couple of flicks with his tongue later and she found herself arching off the bed and climaxing. He continued to lap at her clit and folds. Drinking her in like a man who had not drunk for days.

Once she came down from her orgasm he peppered kisses on her lower abdomen and slowly kissed his way back up until his lips found hers. They gave each other a couple of passionate kisses and pecks before Robin got up and laid down on the bed next to her. It was then when his erected member was as visible as ever and was painfully throbbing.

Regina turned to her side and saw the look of discomfort on his face, that's when she began to sit up and kneel in front of him at the end of the bed.

"Regina, what are you doing?" Robin asked her as he sat up.

"Shh... just enjoy." She smirked and started unbuckling his trouser belt, but she was stopped by Robin's hands covering hers.

"You don't have to do this for me," he said gently.

"I want to," she responded as she gave him a genuinely sweet and caring smile. She then unbuckled his belt, unzipped his trousers, and pulled them down to his ankles as well as his boxers.

She watched as his erection sprang free, it was throbbing and waiting for her mouth to cover it. Licking her lips, she leant forward and placed kisses along his length, placing them up and down, up, and down repeatedly. That was until she took him completely into her mouth and slowly sucked.

" _God!_ " Robin groaned. The feeling of her lips and warm mouth on him was like a dream, she was even better than he had imagined. And he had imagined her lips on his cock a few times.

She was bobbing her head up and down at a decent pace while Robin's hand threaded through her hair and pulled gently. She kept working him with her mouth, sucking and bobbling, and then every now and again she would swirl her tongue around his tip and carefully scrap her teeth along him.

After Regina worked her mouth on his length for a couple of minutes he gently pulled her off him, he didn't want to be rude and just come in her mouth, she might not like it. But the only thing she didn't like currently was the fact that he had stopped her before she got to finish him off.

She looked at him with a confused look and asked why did you make me stop? He replied that he was being a gentleman and didn't want to come in her mouth, but she just disagreed and said she didn't mind and immediately began sucking him again. Just as he was going to pull her off him, his hips thrust forward and he comes in her mouth.

She swallowed all of him and slowed down her bobbing and waited for him to come down from his high.

"Sorry," he said as his breathing evened out.

Letting him slip from her mouth she licked her lips and smirked up at him. "You shouldn't be, you taste amazing."

He pulled up his boxers and trousers then reached out for her hand and pulled her up and put her down on his lap. "I second that, you also taste amazing, milady." He also smirked and gave her a passionate and heated kiss. "This was a lovely way to end Christmas."

Oh, he was a smug bastard. "I agree it was. But I'm afraid we must call it a night, I'm exhausted. And cold," Regina said with a shiver and crossed her arms over her chest to bring some warmth to herself.

Robin chuckled as he pulled her closer and rubbed the bottom of her back. "I was serious earlier. About us being together."

Regina bit the bottom of her lip, smiled, and replied, "I would love to give it a try." They kissed again, but this time, it was a slow and passionate kiss. "Now-" Regina started as she pulled away from the kiss. "-I'm going to clean up and put on a pair of pyjamas. Your welcome to stay the night if you want."

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes. You can wear your boxers to bed, just leave your shirt and trousers on my vanity chair." She gave him another kiss on the lips and hurried into the bathroom to freshen up.

 **-R &R-**

They lay in bed together. She was wrapped up in his embrace, and she knew this is where she belonged. With him. With Robin. It was so natural when they were just laying there, it was like they had done it a dozen times. She loved every moment of it, and so did he. And they both couldn't wait to find out what the New Year to come held for them.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _FIVE YEARS LATER IS OFFICIALLY A YEAR-OLD TODAY! SHOW SOME LOVE OUTLAWQUEEN FANS! Okay, so I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update! You all must hate me! I've just been so business and the whole OutlawQueen/Robin thing really upset me and it discouraged me to write. Anyway, I have something to tie you all over with while I'll fix up another chapter. BTW, what did you think of the last chapter? Did you think I rushed Regina and Robin's relationship because I'm having doubts about Chapter 5 and I don't know whether to go back and rewrite it or not, so, what do you think?_ _Okay, now that that's out, hello everyone, I'm back again! So, I'm trying to speed along the time line because of course the last chapter was set on Christmas day and I think we're a bit late in the year to continue with that, lol. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter. ;P_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Regina woke up to the blinding sunlight beaming through the crack in the curtain and to being pressed up against a chest — a very muscular chest.

She thought back to what happened last night and she started to have doubts.

 _Was it right to do what Robin and I did?_

 _Should we have done it?_

 _What about Henry? What will he think of the situation?_

 _Is there a situation? Can Robin and I give us a go?_

Regina's thoughts got interrupted by the arm that was wrapped around her lightly squeezing her. Robin was awake.

She turned her head to the side and saw his blue eyes first. Those gorgeous blue eyes that seemed to mesmerise her every time she looked in them.

"Good morning, milady," Robin said with a sparkling smile on his face.

"Good morning," Regina said back with the same smile on her face.

"I could hear you thinking? Are you alright?" Robin questioned.

Regina's smile dropped and she sighed. "Are we rushing things?" she asked. "Not long ago you hated me and now you're in bed with me."

Robin dropped his smile as well and looked at her with a serious expression. She didn't know whether if it was something good or bad. "Well, some might say it's a bad thing—"

"Someone like my mother your means?" Regina interrupted.

Robin sighed. "Let's not think of the who because they could be wrong. Whatever is going on between us might be good and in the end with could both be very, very happy." Robin ended with a small smile trying to reassure her.

The smile, however, didn't reassure Regina fully. "And what if the end result isn't positive and we end up hating each other. Even more than when you first learned about Henry."

"Regina don't think about the negative stuff." Robin once again tried to reassure Regina. He really liked her and he wanted to give them a go and see what could happen. "Let's just do the whole secret dating and when everything is—"

"If everything," Regina interrupted him again.

Robin rolled his eyes but chuckled. "If everything is going great between us then we won't have to hide and we can be together, we can be happy, we can be a family."

Family. Regina liked the word of that. She never really had a family. Her mother wasn't there for her much when she was just a girl and her father never stuck up for her when her mother wasn't being very nice, so the word family was somewhat foreign to Regina, but at the same time, she liked it.

"Okay. We can give this ago," Regina said with a smirk.

Robin started beaming and planted a huge kiss on her lips. He then pressed his forehead against her and said oh so gently, "You won't regret it, I'll make sure of that."

Regina didn't reply but instead gave him the best kiss she could give.

 **-R &R-**

Six weeks had flown by and both Regina and Robin were perfectly content with their relationship. Due to work and Henry, however, they hadn't been on that many dates. They had tried to find babysitters to look after him but they were fully booked or too expensive. Robin had insisted on paying the charge of the babysitters but Regina wasn't going to let him pay that much, and as always everything went her way.

Regina and Robin both kept their relationship low key. They thought it was too soon for anyone to know just yet in case of jinxing it and having their relationship turn sour.

They were both happy though and thankfully Henry was as well. He had been spending more time at Robin's including sleep overs. At first it was hard for Regina but in the end, she soon got over it — that's what she told herself anyway.

Regina missed Henry like crazy but for all the times he wasn't with her she could get some work done or just simply have a quiet night to relax.

However, that wasn't something that was happening tonight, but she couldn't care less.

"Henry Daniel Mills did you cheat?" Regina asked with her serious expression on her face.

"No mommy!" Henry giggled. "It was daddy," he said pointing to Robin.

Robin looked shocked and out his hand against his chest. "Me!" he exclaimed. "I would never!"

"Oh really?!" Regina asked folding her arms over her chest. "Because I have a feeling you would do that."

"I'm wounded milady that you would think that of me." Regina just cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Then why are you sitting on loads of Monopoly money daddy?" Henry asked pulling out some of the fake money Robin was sitting on.

"I knew it!" Regina exclaimed. "I can't play with a thief! I'm going to get some ice cream for me and Henry, but none for you," she teased pointing at Robin.

Regina stood up from where she had been sitting on the fall and walked into the kitchen. She went straight into the freezer and got out the tube of vanilla ice cream.

Just before she went to grab two bowls from the cupboard she looked at the clock which read ten past eight.

Regina knew it was ten minutes past Henry's bedtime but she was okay with breaking the rules. However, she would make him go to bed by half past.

"Henry, can you please go upset and get ready for bed?" Regina asked Henry from she still was in the kitchen.

"Okie Dokie," Henry said then ran up the stairs to his bedroom.

"So, I don't get any ice cream then?" Robin asked when he walked into the kitchen.

"No, because you were cheating at monopoly," Regina said teasingly as she looked over her shoulder to see Robin leaning against the kitchen doorway looking so sexy.

Robin pushed himself off the doorway frame and started making his way over to Regina. "Okay, I'm sorry but I promise I won't ever do it again if I get some ice cream." He then smiled his most charming smile he could.

"Fine, only because you're my boyfriend," Regina said with a smile then grabbed another bowl.

"Boyfriend? I'm your boyfriend did you say? Now I know we've gone out a few times and kissed and other stuff—" he said with his eyes wondering up and down her body during the last part, which evidently leads to Regina biting her bottom lip. "—but you have failed to mention that you've labelled me. _Girlfriend_." He added at smirk at the end for affect.

"Well, I didn't know you were throwing around labels either. I guess that can only mean we're official?"

"I guess it does," Robin said leaning in closer to Regina and planting his lips against hers.

Their kissed lasted longer than just a regular peck on the lips but it didn't last any longer because they couldn't have Henry walking in on them getting very hot and heavy with each other.

"Now that we've established what we are and who we want to be with in terms of the long run I suggest we tell Henry his mum and dad are together."

"Robin," Regina grounded slipping out of Robin's arms that were around her waist. "You know how I feel about Henry knowing, I just think we should wait a little longer."

"How long Regina? One month from now? Two? Maybe five or six?"

She placed her hands on her temples and rubbed. "Robin, you know I can't give you a straight answer to that."

"Yes, Regina I do, that's why I suggest we tell him now. Please," he said taking hold of her hands and looking directly into her eyes. "I really, really, really like being with you." Now that brought a smile to Regina's face. "And I definitely want to carry on being with you. Now I know this might sound scary but I do want to be with you for a very long time. You're just this amazing, wonderful, bold and audacious women that has made my life brighter."

Regina grinned and kissed him on the lips lovingly. "Fine," she said when she pulled away. "We can tell Henry. Maybe it won't be so bad."

 **-R &R-**

Regina and Robin had told Henry the good news of them being together and Henry was very happy. He couldn't stop talking about what they could all do together as a family. Which made both Regina's and Robin's hearts melt.

"Okay mister," Regina said standing up from her chair. "It's time for you to go to bed now. You've had your ice cream and we've read you your bed time story now you got to have some sleep because we wouldn't want you being grumpy and tired in the morning, now were we?"

Henry just shook his head and hopped down off his chair. He walked over to Robin and kissed him goodnight then went upstairs.

"It's time for me to say goodnight as well," Robin said as he stood up.

"You don't have to leave just yet," Regina said.

"I don't know Regina. Maybe I should. It's already nine o'clock and I have to be up early tomorrow for work."

Oh no, he wasn't leaving. Regina knew what she wanted tonight and she was going to get it.

"Okay, just wait here. I'm going to tuck Henry in and kiss him goodnight then I'll be back down." Regina then quickly rushed up the stairs and into Henry's room.

After she tucked him in and kissed him goodnight she went into her bedroom and stripped down to her underwear and put on her black silky robe.

She padded down the staircase and tried to calm her nerves. She wanted this with Robin and she couldn't believe they hadn't done it just yet. After what they did on Christmas they hadn't done anything else like that. They had a few heated make outs but that was it. Now though it was time for them to get done to business.

Robin was standing by the door putting on his coat when Regina stood a distance away from him and coughed to get his attention.

He turned around to see Regina with her hair down and a black silly robe on that was hanging off one shoulder showing that she had taken her clothes off but left her bra and panties on.

Robin's eyes had widened almost bulging out of his head while his mouth parted and went dry.

"See something you like," Regina said in a seductive voice.

Robin licked his lips. "God Regina," Robin practically moaned out. "You look exquisite."

"Exquisite? Is that what you say? What about sexy—" she moved closer to him. "Hot—" another step closer. "Desirable—" and another step. "Titillating—" once again another step closer towards him. "Or maybe... Erotic." She was now only inches away from him.

Regina saw him swallow the lump in his throat so she knew she was affecting him in a good way.

"Touch me, Robin," she said in a low delicate voice. "I know you want to."

That was all Robin had to hear for him to pounce on her. There kissed did start off like it normally would, slow and passionate. It started off heated and hot. Their mouths, tongues, and teeth were clashing as they kissed each other in a hurried way.

Regina had managed to push off his coat that he just put on and escape the kiss.

They both knew the other was enjoying because of the way lust was swirling in their eyes on a continuous loop.

Regina grabbed Robin's hand and pulled him with her up the stairs and into her bedroom. Once the door to the bedroom was shut they were both on each other again, kissing like there was no tomorrow.

Regina had shrugged out of her black silly robe and started to work on Robin's shirt buttons. When they were all done, she pulled the shirt off his back and dropped it to the floor, not caring that she was making her room messy.

Their lips unconnected for a mere second while Robin took off his shoes and socks, once that was done there kissing began again.

Getting to her bed and lying on it not only did their kissing grew more heated but so did their movements. Regina wanted this so much and now she was going to have it. The feeling in her core that she had at Christmas time was back and so she decided to grind against Robin's leg that was in between both of hers.

Robin knew how much she wanted it and he obviously knew how much he wanted it by the size of his trousers becoming too small. He took his lips behind Regina's ear and started kissing the spot that made her goo. Regina whimpered and grinned faster.

"Can I take your bra off?" he had asked.

Regina only nodded because words could not escape her mouth.

He proceeded to take off her bra, and oh boy when he did his jaw fell slack. She was utterly beautiful in his eyes.

Regina blushed when she saw his gaze upon her. She knew how wasn't just checking out her chest because that's what he would like to stare at, she knew he was staring at her chest because he was mesmerised by her beauty.

They kissed some more until they were both hot and ready. With all their clothes now off and on the ground Robin and started to work Regina up by entering his two fingers into her sex and thrusting them in and out.

He didn't have to do it for too long because he knew Regina was ready enough for him. Just as they were still kissing very heatedly and Robin nearly entering himself into her he realised he wasn't wearing a condom.

"Regina," he said breaking their heated kiss. "I don't have a condom."

"Luckily I went shopping the other day and brought some then. They're in the left drawer at the bottom."

Robin reached over and pulled one out of the box. He ripped it open and rolled it onto his cock.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked Regina.

"I'm sure," she said with a small short kiss to his.

"Really? Because I know Christmas I said that I wanted to cherish you and this seems all but cherishing."

"Robin, right now that I'm with you I feel cherished. I don't need a hotel room with rose's and champagne to know that you want this with me. I can tell by the way you look at me with adoration in your eyes."

"You're perfect you know that?"

"No, I'm not. But thank you for telling me that. Now Robin, you also mentioned Christmas about making love to me, well, change of plans, don't do that just fuck me. Fuck me good. Remember though Henry is down the hall so don't make me scream too much." She added a wink.

"No promises," he whispered in her ear.

Robin had hovered back over Regina and entered her making her moan. He stilled once inside her and waited for her to adjust to him. Regina had told Robin about not having sex in five years so he didn't want to hurt her.

Regina started to roll her hips when she adjusted and that's when Robin took it as a sign to start thrusting.

At first, it started off at a normal pace that they were content with, but Robin wanted to give Regina what she wanted, and that was a good fuck. He started to thrust faster.

"Oh, god yes!" Regina said holding onto Robin's shoulders. "Deeper as well, Robin. I need you to go deeper as well as faster."

Robin stopped for a moment earning a groan of protest from Regina and a smirk from him. He moved away from her skin a bit more as he grabbed hold of her bed headboard. He then continued to thrust in Regina, only faster and much deeper, this time, he had something to steady him so he could focus on his thrusting more.

He felt Regina clench around him a couple of times so he knew she must be nearing her climax, and just after four more thrust so was tightening herself around him and climaxing, biting her lip in the process to quieten herself.

Robin thrust twice more before reaching his climax with Regina's name on his lips

He pulled out of her and rolled onto his back next to Regina and took the time to breathe.

"God that was amazing. I really needed that," Regina said.

"You're not the only one." Robin sat up and took the condom off him and walked into the bathroom to dispose of it. When he came back he had a damp washcloth in his hand. With it, he started to clean Regina up.

After taking the damp washcloth back into the bathroom he cuddled up to Regina in her bed.

"I hope we can do this some more," Regina said.

"Well I'm know going anyway, but maybe next time we shouldn't have Henry down the hall so I can make you moan so loud," Robin replied squeezing her ass.

"No I mean cuddling, but I'm not going to refuse the sex, though."

"I'll always cuddle with you, Regina."

Regina let out a soft giggle before saying goodnight to Robin, to which he responded goodnight back to her.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** _Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter. I've recently been more into writing lately so be expecting another update soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter but please don't highly expect anything in it to go the way you think it might. I don't want to give you a bit of false hope like some people, however, whatever doesn't happen in this chapter might just happen in future chapters. *wink, wink*_

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Ten weeks went by and Regina and Robin were perfectly happy with each other. It seems that the honeymoon phase that they were in had yet to seize.

Their mornings were filled with sweetness between the three of them, — her, Robin and Henry — their evenings were filled with happiness as most of the time ate dinner together, and Regina and Robin's night were sometimes filled with lustful passion.

Their honeymoon bubble was afloat and everything was amazing in both their eyes. That was until Regina noticed something about her and that's when her bubble popped — that couldn't be said for Robin, though, he was still living in his dream world.

She noticed that she had become more tired lately but she had brushed it off because she thought it was just due to working really hard on a case. She also noticed how her muscles ached, but yet again brushed that off because she just figured it was work.

It was when she hadn't gotten her period four days ago that set alarm bells ringing. Even since then she has been finding it harder to eat food. Her appetite hadn't been the same.

Today, while Regina was getting dressed she couldn't help but stare at her stomach. To have a clearer look she stood with her side towards the lengthened mirror with her blouse held up just underneath her bra. She was trying to determine if anything looked slightly abnormal. She did think there was but she didn't know if that is just her mind playing tricks on her.

She shouldn't be worried, though, so what if her period is only four days late?! That doesn't mean she's... pregnant, does it?

She might just be a week late, that can happen. It's just that it's unlikely of that to happen to her because Regina Mills is like a clock when it comes to her period, which is why it makes her seriously worried.

She and Robin had been so careful. She would always make sure he was wearing a condom. Didn't she? Well, maybe not all the time because sometimes she would be too caught up in the moment, but she knew Robin wouldn't be so careless.

The sound of the apartment buzzer made Regina jump and whip her around towards her bedroom door that was just an inch away from being closed. She shook the thoughts she was having from her head and quickly tucked her blouse into her skirt before going to the buzzer and buzzing in — who she knew it was going to be — Robin.

"Good morning to you my gorgeous milady," Robin said as he stepped into her apartment and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Morning," Regina replied with a somewhat forced smile.

"Where's Henry?" he asked when he stepped inside the apartment.

Regina closed the door just after and proceed to walk into the kitchen. "He's upstairs brushing his teeth."

"So we have at least five minutes to ourselves," Robin said as he caught up to Regina and snuck an arm around her waist. He then pulled her against his chest and took action by kissing just in between her jaw and collarbone. A place that he'd found out was another one of her weak spots. However, today Regina wasn't in the mood.

"Robin..." she protested moving his arm away from around her waist and proceeded to the kitchen. "I have to make Henry's breakfast."

Robin soon trailed behind her. "You can do that in a bit. I just want to spend a little bit of time with you before we have to go to work." He then wrapped his arms around Regina once again when he caught up with her and started to press kissing along her neck once more.

She squirmed in his hold as she tried to get him to releases her. "Robin stop!"

He immediately let her go. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm just not in the mood. I'm exhausted and hungry and I also have a headache coming on, so I would appreciate it if you just sat down while I just prepare breakfast." She got out in one long breath.

Inhaling deeply to calm down and exhaling it she followed up and asked: "Would you like any breakfast?"

As he sat down at the kitchen table he replied: "I already ate but I would like a cup of tea."

"Okay," she murmured.

 **-R &R-**

Once Henry brushed his teeth he went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Greeting his dad with a hug he advanced to his seat at the table to eat the Cheerio's his mom made up for him.

As he began to eat Regina placed the cup of tea in front of Robin and then sat down with her own breakfast ̶ a bowl of Greek vanilla yoghurt.

Her normal breakfast would consist of something along the lines of a sesame whole wheat toasted bagel covered with cream cheese, but when she came to make it this morning just the thought of the breakfast made her stomach churn.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Robin asked as he looked down into the bowl where the yoghurt was.

"Is that a problem?!" snapped Regina.

Her sharp words have Robin holding up his hands in defence and they certainly don't go unnoticed by Henry who is now looking between them both.

Regina cleared her throat. "Henry, are you finished with your breakfast?" He simply nodded at her, obliviously he feels the tension in the air that's making the room seem filled with awkwardness.

Regina got up out of her chair and grabs both her and Henry's bowl. She tipped the remanding milk that was left in Henry's bowl down the drain as well as all the large amount of yoghurt left in hers ̶ She never managed to finish eating all the yoghurt because she's now lost her appetite.

After quickly washing up the bowls and the mug Robin had his tea in that he swiftly placed by her she turned around to face Henry. "Could you go put your shoes on and get your school bag, please Henry." He followed her orders and scurried off upstairs to put on his shoes and get his school bag.

"You okay?" Robin asked after he knew Henry was out of earshot.

"I'm fine," she responded as she busied herself with pushes the table chairs back under the table.

"You seem stressed," he said as he grabbed a hold of one of her hands causing her to halt her movements and slightly look up to him.

"I'm working on a high profile case you know." Is all she responded as she tried to avoid his stare.

"That doesn't mean you can skip breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day you know."

"I do know, Robin, I'm just not in the mood to eat it."

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked as he tipped her chin up so they were staring directly into each other's eyes.

"Robin… I already ̶ "

"Told you I am," he finished what she had already told him. "I know what you said Regina, I just don't know if what you're saying is true."

Regina put on her mask and raised her eyebrows. "Are you saying you don't believe me and trust me."

"No, I'm not. I trust you, I really do. I'm just worried that's all."

"Well don't be," she said giving him a small smile. "I'm fine."

"You keep saying that over and over again won't change the fact that I know you aren't."

"Robin, please just ̶ "

"I'm ready," said Henry as he waits by the front door.

"Come on then, let's get you to school," Regina said moving away from Robin and towards Henry.

 **-R &R-**

After dropping Henry off in his classroom Regina made a slow walk back to Robin's car. Since in the car on the way wasn't actually talkable because of Henry keep asking questions and all sorts of stuff about fairy tales Robin never got around to finish talking to Regina, however, now that it was just going to be the two of them, Regina is so _excited._

Getting to Robin's car she opened the passenger door and slid in – Buckling herself in just after she closed it.

Robin reversed from the space he was parked in and drove out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

At first, their quietness was eased with awkwardness and then is proceeded to become a very tensioned atmosphere. She knew he wanted to say something and for that, she was starting to bubble with anger. She just wanted him to drop whatever he is going to say next, and for the love of god just trust her when she says she's fine because really she is. Apart from the few tiny – actually huge – details on her mind from this morning she is fine.

As they're just a five-minute drive away from the law firm Regina suddenly notices that Robin keeps giving her glances pretty much every second. She then becomes aware of his hands that are on the wheel turning white – clearly, he has something on the tip of his tongue that he wants to say.

Managing to get to the firm and find a parking spot just in time before they have to be at one of their first meetings of the day Robin cuts off the car engine but swiftly places his hand back on the wheel – for some reason not wanting to let go.

Regina knows why. Over the past

"Spit it out, Robin," Regina finally said. She will just have to take the constant questions that Robin will be firing her way any moment. Well, it was either that or have Robin keep clenching his fists in irradiation as he glanced her way with questions on his mind that she could clearly hear.

Loosening his grip on the wheel just a bit so he's hands are no longer white he finally utters the questioning words he's been holding in for at least twenty minutes: "What's wrong Regina? Is it something I said? Or is it something I did? If it is can you tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it? I know you said you're fine but I know you aren't and it pains me to see you so stressed and distraught over something. Just a week ago we were living in a blissful relationship and all of a sudden it's become this – this – this relationship that has become unreliable and the foundations of our trusts in each other seem to be falling apart. So, please, milady, can you tell me what's really wrong."

 _Should I tell him the truth? About my suspicions?_ Regina thought. _No! Of course, I can't! That would practically be a suicide move. I can virtually see how that's going to go. 'Robin the reason I've been the way I am is because I haven't had my period yet. Now don't freak out, I know we have only been together for four months but you know, we already have one kid together from a one night stand so why not possibly add a second one to the_ not at all _dysfunctional family we've got going on.' Yeah, I see that turning out well._

"Umm… I – uh – was sort of – uh – worried about your reaction to – well, uh –" _Come on Regina think, think! Now is not the time to have your head full of clouds._

"Worried about what?" Robin jumped in quickly, a speedy response from seeing her nervous reaction.

"The – uh – idea of different – um – contraception methods… have been on my mind lately." _Really, Regina? Contraception methods?_ "I was just a bit stressed 'cause – um – I didn't know how you would feel about me going on the pill or other different ways that I've looked up."

Robin's worry instantly disappeared off of his face and he responded with a chuckle and: "Is that really what you were worried about?" Regina nodded and then Robin grabbed her hand softly. "Well, don't be. It's your body so you can do whatever you want."

Regina breathed out, she was finally glad that all the worrying Robin was doing over her was finally seizing. "Okay, well now that's off my chest let's go into work." Robin gives her hand a squeeze just before they both exited the car and walk into work.

 **-R &R-**

Googling pregnancy calculations in the workplace happen to be quite a tricky task to do. Well, for Regina it is anyway, and unfortunately, she learned that the hard way. Being one of the firm's best lawyers had its advantages but of course, all advantages came with disadvantages.

Mal had visited her to just see how she was doing and then left her office, just five minutes later in strolled Emma who was just looking for a little small talk because she was on break, the after she left in came Gold with paperwork, then after he left, Mal walk in yet again with a cup of coffee for her when at that point all she really needed was something stronger. And then of course, when she had almost finished her cup of coffee Robin walked in with another one for her.

It was like the Gods above were trying to give her a sign that she shouldn't be googling pregnancies or anything to do with that, which could actually be a good sign, it may just mean she isn't. Oh, but saying that might just mean she is.

God! Was does her life slowly start to crumble when she finally has it on track that seems to be going somewhere wonderful?!

It's five years ago all over again. Just when she was starting to have her life on the course she wanted it to be on with the whole finishing law school and becoming a lawyer she just had to fall pregnant to a one-night stand. Regina doesn't regret it, though, god no! It gave her Henry. It's just that she wished her life would finally work out like the plan she had in mind.

Whatever happens, though, Regina will be prepared, she always has to be with what life seems to throw her way.

* * *

Are you looking for more QutlawQueen fanfictions to read? If you are I have a short list of a few amazing ones I think you should read if you haven't already:

37 Weeks – Evilsaviourswan

A Matter of Time – LaurenRoslinForever

An OQ Mixtape – jenningz

And Here's To You Mrs Robinson – OUATShipper

That day we met – SweetieR

The Escort – audreyslove

The Nanny – MackenzieW

Senior Year – OQForever

Sister, Sister – ReylanaMills

Storybrooke High – Lunaandtwilight07

Who is Regina Mills – MGstars


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_Hi, I'm back again, and in such small time since I last posted. I'm trying to post regularly, not like before when I posted every month or months. Anyway, so here is the next chapter. I apologise for grammar mistakes, especially in this beginning part because I wrote that when I got on the bus from college to the mall. Lol. Anyway, enjoy. :) BTW, go give my Twitter account a follow. I post/retweet a lot of OutlawQueen stuff on there as well as sneak peeks for this story. Twitter: Sparkles21__

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Putting away her stuff for the day and picking up her bag from where it was on the ground, Regina was so ready to go home.

Today had been tiring. From this morning's argument with Robin to the meetings and paperwork at the firm Regina couldn't wait to get home and soak in a nice bubble bath.

Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen. When she got home all she would be doing is slaving over a hot cooker preparing her and Henry's — possibly Robin's as well — home cooked meal. After that, she would also have to bathe Henry and put him to bed.

By the time she's done that it will be too late to relax in the bath, she will be too tired and might just end up falling asleep in it.

How tempting the bubble bath, she desperately wants sounds, Henry must come first.

So, once Regina had finished gathering all her stuff that she needed to take home up she waited in the receptionist area for Robin.

"Regina," Mal said to get the attention of her close friend.

When Regina looked in the direction she heard her name being called from she saw Mal walking straight towards her.

"Hi, Mal," Regina responded.

"What you doing in here on your own?" Mal asked when she stopped walking and just stood there by Regina.

"I — um — I'm waiting for someone."

Mal raised an eyebrow at Regina and narrowed her eyes. "Does this person happen to have blue eyes, sandy blonde hair and go by the name of Robin?"

Regina sighed. "Yeah."

"What's up with you two suddenly becoming best friends?" Mal asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We aren't best friends," she tutted.

"Yeah, doesn't look like it," Mal sarcastically retorts.

Regina cocked her one eyebrow in a similar manner to how Mal did just a few seconds ago. "Very funny, Mal."

"No, but seriously, what's going on with you two?"

"We're just co-parenting. That's it."

"Okay, if you say so." Regina narrowed her eyes at her but Mal just ignored her. "I still can't believe that you fucked Robin."

"Mal! Not so loud," Regina hissed. "And it was five years ago. Stop bringing it up like it only happened last week."

 _Oh, Regina. It was only last week._

"Okay, fine. I've got to go, anyway. I have a fuck — I mean a date to get to. Bye." Mal then strutted off out of the building.

Regina just sighed and shook her head at her friend. Seconds later she heard the elevator ding and out stepped Robin.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, let's get out of here. I'm in need of a glass of wine and a bubble bath," Regina replied and she and Robin made their way to his car.

"Care to have some company," Robin leant down and whispered into her as he squeezed her arse.

She jumped at the feeling and looked around hastily to see if anyone was in the parking lot. "Robin! Someone could see!"

"Would that be so bad?" he asked.

"Yes. You know we aren't exclusive."

"Which I don't get why. We've already established that we're in a relationship and that I'm your boyfriend. The only person who knows about us is our son, and that's only because I kept asking you to tell him repeatedly."

"Robin, I don't want to get into this now. We argued this morning so I really don't feel like arguing again."

Robin held up his hands in defence. "Okay, we won't then. I also won't so you any affection in public either."

"Good." Is what Regina responded with before she and Robin got in his car and drove to Mary-Margaret's apartment to pick up Henry.

 **-R &R-**

When all three of them arrived back at Regina's apartment she began on making dinner while Robin agreed put Henry in the bath for her.

These are the moments Regina is thankful that she has Robin in her life — in a relationship with her. Everything seems to become less stressful. Just an hour ago she was worried about getting the dinner done, putting Henry in the bath then to bed as well as going in the bath herself.

With Robin helping her she feels like she has time to breathe and relax. Not for long, though because a home cooked meal still should be made.

She decides to do something quick and easy, so she settles on chicken, fries, and vegetables.

Putting three pieces of chicken on a baking tray as well as a bunch of fries on another one she puts them into the oven to cook for 30 minutes. Next, she gets to chopping vegetables.

The carrots are first, then the broccoli and then the cauliflower. She puts them into a saucepan with water along with some peas from the freezer.

As the vegetables were boiling and the chicken and fries were cooking, Regina got a wine glass out of the cupboard and a bottle of red wine from the fridge and poured herself a glass of wine.

Just as she brought the wine glass to her lips she abruptly stopped. She couldn't drink any alcohol, not until she found out the dreaded information she didn't want to know.

So, instead of downing the glass of wine she wanted to do she poured it down the kitchen sink.

Placing her hands on the counter she looked down to the ground and sighed. She was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. Forget about the dinner she was cooking; she wasn't that hungry anyway.

Closing her eyes and sighing once more she was ready to give up for the night and go sleep. That was until the footsteps and the voices of Robin and Henry made their existence to Regina.

Opening her eyes back up she made her way to a cupboard and got out three plates. Placing them down onto the counter in a row she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"I hope you're hungry," Regina said leaning into Robin.

"Famished," Robin replied placing kisses along her neck.

"Where is Henry?" Regina asked as she rolled her head to the side.

"He's in the living room going through his ginormous storybook."

"Ugh, don't remind me of it. Henry hasn't put that thing down since Mary-Margaret gave it to him last year," she groaned as she moved out of his arms and towards the stove to check on the boiling vegetables.

"What store did she even buy it from? I've never seen anything quite like it," Robin asked following Regina towards the stove.

"She didn't buy it she found it in her house," she replied as she gave the vegetables a stir. "Apparently, it just turned up one day and she thought Henry might like it so it could give him some hope."

"Hope?"

Regina sighed placing the spoon she used to stir the vegetables onto the side so she could go check on the chicken and the fries. Nodding her head, she responded: "It was a time when Henry realised his family wasn't like all the other kids at schools."

"You mean him not having a dad around?"

"Yes." Closing the oven door and deciding to let everything cook for another five minutes she made her way over to the kitchen table and sat down. "Sometimes I wish I could have done more for him."

"Regina," Robin began as he made his way over to the kitchen table also and sat down opposite her. "You're an amazing mum."

"I know I am. I just wish I was double that. I wish I was his… supermom."

Robin chuckled and grabbed hold of her hand to stroke his thumb across her knuckles. "You are in his eyes."

"You really think so?" she asked with un-ushered tears glossing over her chocolate coloured eyes.

"I know so." She gives him a small smile. A silent way of saying thank you for his reassurance and they remain like that for half a minute until Robin pulls his hand away from Regina's and goes towards the opened bottle of red wine he saw earlier. "I see you opened a bottle of wine."

"Yes, I did." Regina hesitated. She should have put that away.

He grabbed hold of the wine bottle and turned around to face her. "Do you want a glass?" She shook her head. Robin then twisted around to grab the wine glass that still had some red wine drops in the bottle of it and turned back to face her holding the wine glass in the air a little. "Are you sure? You've already had one glass full, don't you want another one?"

"No, I shouldn't."

"Come on, one more glass won't hurt," he retorted pouring some red wine into the glass.

"I really don't want it, Robin." Regina got up and walked over to Robin to get the red wine bottle out of his hand. Before she got over to him, though, he already filled up the glass and put the bottle back down onto the counter.

"You've seemed stressed lately, it could help you to relax." He outstretched the glass that contained a bucket full of dark, mouth-watering red wine in the direction of her.

She took it out of his hand but didn't bring it to her lips like he was expecting her to, instead she placed on the counter behind him. "I really don't want it."

"In the four months that I've been with you I've never heard you turn down a good glass of wine," he said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, now I am." She signed as she walked over to the stove, turned off the gas and took the vegetables off to drain the water.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Raising her voice, she said: "God dammit, Robin." Slamming the saucepan onto the counter and turning to him with a pointed finger and a glare of irritation glossing over her eyes she yelled: "Stop asking me that! It's fucking annoying!"

"I'm just worried about you that's all." Robin had softened his voice so he could somehow calm Regina down and show her he just cared for her and wanted a civil talk.

"Stop that then! I don't what you to be worried over me because I can take care of myself."

"I know you can take care of yourself, Regina, I just ̶ " Before he could finish he got interrupted by the oven timer going off.

"The chicken and the fries are done," Regina said with a lower toned voice. "Could you serve up the vegetables on the plates while I'll do this?" she asked walking over to the oven, even though Robin was sure it was more of a mandate.

 **-R &R-**

Throughout dinner, the only noises that were heard were the knives and fork occasionally scratching against plates and the few sounds of pieces of food being chewed. Not long after they all finished eating Regina put Henry to bed. And fast.

She wanted to talk to Robin and end his curiosity for good. It was a nice thought on one hand when he's making sure she is alright and taking care of her, but then you have constant asking and inquiring.

Regina's never been someone to like constant coddling and overbearingness ̶ which has been known to drive her mad ̶ so it's not much of a surprise to her when she kicked off at Robin earlier, however, to him it was probably a shock.

She's surprised why he's still here. She's been off with him all week but today is when she's gone and exploded. She's let everything last bit of annoyance that she had for him this week burst out of her.

Walking back into the kitchen where she sees Robin sat at the table again after apparently clearing the table and washing the plates. "Thanks for clearing up the table," she said as she joined him at the table.

"It's not a problem," Robin replied.

Regina took in a deep breath and exhaled it. "I've realised that my earlier explosion was out of line. I'm… sorry."

Robin leant forward at her apology. He wasn't expecting it; he was, in fact, expecting another defensive talk about how he needs to stop worrying about her. He decided to brush aside his questions about how he's worried for her and instead subtly bring up her mood and behaviour. "Regina, what's going on? Your mood lately has drastically changed."

"It hasn't changed," she defends. "This is my normal mood."

"No, Regina. No, it's not. I'm not trying to make you angry but this is a side to you I haven't seen. I know you have your moments when you're snappy and mad, but recently the smallest things that mainly I do set you off."

"This is what I'm like."

"I don't believe that. I've been working with you for seven months and I've been in a relationship with you for four. I know pretty much ever side to you. Now, I know you don't like me keep saying this but I am worried about you. I know you say you're fine but I'm your boyfriend and I'm supposed to worry when I don't think you're alright."

Regina sighed and looked down at her lap where she was twiddling her thumbs. "I'm handling it."

Robin grabbed hold of both her hands and stroked his thumbs against the tops of them. "You don't have to handle it all on your own. You have a partner for a reason and that's so you can work together as a team and figure everything out," Robin told her in encouragement. He was trying to get her to open and speak about whatever is troubling her.

If being in this relationship taught him anything it was to a) let Regina cool down when she got riled up and b) give her time and encourage her to speak about what was on her mind.

"I'm just scared for the first time in a long time," she told him as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Why? What's wrong? Is it anything to do with work or at home?"

"Home," she answered after Robin brushed away her stray tear with his soft and gentle touch.

Robin's heart slightly dropped. Surely it wasn't because of him, was it? Their relationship had been going so wonderful up until the start of this week. "Is it something to do with me?" he asked, trying to not let the hurt show through his voice.

She brushed away his hand and sat up straight. "God, Robin I don't want to talk about this."

"Well we've already started so we may as well finish it. Is the reason your behaviour has changed because of me? Are you unhappy with our relationship?"

"Yes and no," Regina answered with a quite whisper.

"So you're happy with the relationship but you're just disappointed in me? Is that what you're saying?"

"No. I'm happy with our relationship and _you_. It's just…" She drifted off. She wasn't sure what to say exactly. She was worried it would somehow scare him off and she didn't want that.

"It's just what?" he asked, practically begging. "Please tell me, Regina. We can resolve it then."

"Promise me you won't leave?" she asked staring deeply into his eyes looking for the answer before he said it.

"Huh?" he questioned, confused. He didn't know why she needed to know that, he had already promised her that when she first questioned their relationship.

 _Three Weeks Ago_

 _"Oh god!" Regina gasped as Robin kept thrusting into her repeatedly._

 _"Do you like that?" he seductively whispered into her ear as his cock pulsed inside of her warm and wet sex._

 _"Hmm," she moaned into his ear. "Of… course… I do," she panted, feeling herself clenching around him more frequently since he upped the speed in his thrusts._

 _"Are you close?" Robin asked, breathless. "Please say your close baby."_

 _"Yeah… oh god… yeah, almost."_

 _Robin continues his conquest of getting her to her peak while placing kissing along her neck, nipping along the way. He keeps one hand placed on her hip whereas his other hand begins to caress her thigh._

 _"Touch me," she said, followed by a pleasured whimper._

 _Slowing down his thrusts_ – _but still managing to keep them deep ̶ he takes his face from Regina's neck and looks down at her into her eyes. "Where?" he asked with a tease to his tone of voice. He obviously knew where he just wanted to get her more riled up so her orgasm would be more intense._

 _"My_ – _My…" She vocally said until the words died in her mouth._

 _"You're bundle of nerves? Is that where you want me to touch you?"_

 _Regina squeezes her eyes shut and bites her bottom lip at his words. She loves it when he talks like that. Nodding her head thoroughly she responds: "Please."_

 _Ghosting his hand that was on her thigh in between her legs, he rubs her clit in fast circular motions, just how he found out she likes._

 _"Hmm…" she moaned._

 _"Is that good?"_

 _She nodded her head. "It would be… hmm… better if you went… ooh… faster."_

 _"Okay," he agreed as he placed a sloppy kiss to her lips before picking up his thrusting speed again._

 _He thrusts once, then twice and then on the third thrust Regina's hips buckle and her back arches as her orgasm explodes. "Oh, god! Oh, Robin!" she gasps out loud. So loud, in fact, Robin is thankful that Mary-Margaret has Henry for the night._

 _After he pushes her through her orgasm Robin follows with his. Spilling his seed with grunts of Regina._

 _A minute or two after they're both sedated, Robin rolls off Regina and onto his back. Both of their breaths are heavy against the quietness of her apartment. Neither one of them bothered to talk as they're both relaxed and content with how things are._

 _However, it's Regina who breaks the silence first. "Promise me," she whispers, looking up towards the ceiling._

 _He turned his head to the side to look at her and asked: "Promise you what?"_

 _"Promise me you won't leave like everyone else seems to do." She then finally turned her head and looked at him._

 _"I promise," Robin assured, wrapping an arm around her waist and letting her snuggling into him._

 _Present_

"Promise me you won't leave?" she asked again.

"I already said I wouldn't," he responded, grabbing hold of her hands again. "I promise, Regina."

"I hope you keep true to your words because I think… I think…" she began, trying to get the words that were on the tip of her tongue out.

"You think what?" he asked.

"I think I might be… –" She takes a deep breath in. Then when she exhales it she exhales the one word she's been scared to say to him.

"– Pregnant."


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** _Hey, everyone, I'm here to bring you a new chapter. This one is pretty much 90% smut. The smut, however, isn't one big scene, it's two mini scenes revolving around the times Regina and Robin had sex within their four-month relationship and when there was a possibility that Regina could have gotten pregnant. This chapter is a big one and it certainly will be a shocker, but without further ado, I hope you enjoy it and Happy Halloween!_

 _This chapter does come with a trigger warning, unfortunately, but because it will give away a massive plot twist to this story I am going to place it at the bottom of the chapter. If you feel like you may be affected, you can go and see what it is. I will tell you, though, that the trigger warning isn't a miscarriage or rape._

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"P – Pregnant?" he asked, astonished while his mouth kept opening and closing just like a fish's mouth did.

"I'm not a 100% sure because I haven't done a test, however, my period is about two weeks late."

"Ohh…"

Silence filled the room and a soft tension was in the air around them. This ordeal was a shock to both. Regina had been hiding it for about a week and to finally tell someone was like a weight the size of the world being lifted off her shoulders. Unfortunately for Robin, it seemed like the weight that had been lifted off Regina deposited onto him.

The weight on his shoulders were starting to become a burden, and that was no good when he was trying to figure out how he could have gotten Regina pregnant. He always thought they had been careful. Obviously not careful enough.

Maybe she was just making the whole situation worse than it was. Maybe she wasn't pregnant but her period was simply just late.

 _Yeah, that's what it is,_ he thought. _But wait! Oh, bloody hell, what about the time in the office?!_

 _Seven Weeks Ago_

 _Her hips buckled against the glass table as their kiss got deeper and more heated. One of his hands was kneading her left breast while the other was fiddling with the piece of fabric that was underneath her black skirt._

" _We shouldn't… hmm… be doing this… ohh… her," she panted, feeling the ache between her legs growing._

" _Nobody's here," Robin said as he broke the kiss and began nibbling her ear._

" _That isn't a… ohh… an excuse."_

" _Shh," he whispered in her ear. "Let's be bad for once." He then dropped his lips to her neck and began to kiss as well as lightly biting her along the column._

" _Okay…"_

 _Gasping not only because he was kissing_ that _spot on her neck but also because his fingers wormed their way into her underwear and slide across her slit. Up, down, up, down his fingers went, spreading along her arousal._

 _Her hips bucked again. Squirming underneath him she needed to feel pressure and pleasure. "Robin," she moaned. "Please."_

 _Acknowledging her need to dull the thumping ache that was building inside of her lower region, Robin pushed two of his digits into her warm sex and began pumping them in and out while circling them as they reached the hilt in her._

" _How's that?" he asked as a seductive whisper in her ear as he nibbled it once again._

" _Hmm… that feels amazing," she answered as her eyes closed shut, taking in the feeling of his finger thrusts._

 _He pumped his fingers in and out of her three more times before she stopped it and told him to replace his fingers with his cock._

 _Nodding his head at her request he pulled his arousal covered fingers out of her and quickly unbuckled his belt and dropped his trousers to the floor, springing free his very noticeable erection._

" _No underwear, Mr Locksley?" she questioned hazily, looking down at his bare manhood._

 _He smirked at her. "I knew we would be in the office late."_

 _She bit her bottom lip at his response before telling him: "Well, hurry up, we don't want to be in the office_ too _late."_

 _Pulling her panties down her legs and leaving a few kisses along the way he quickly positioned himself at her entrance. "Oh, hold on."_

" _Robinnnn," she groaned as he swiftly moved away from her and bent down to his trousers to grab a condom._

" _Patience, milady," he told her with another smirk. He loved how she was so impatient when it came to their lovemaking because it just made teasing her even better._

 _Rolling the condom onto his throbbing erection he soon positioned himself at Regina's entrance and thrust into her._

 _Present_

"When are you going to do a pregnancy test?" he asked.

"Well, I haven't got a pregnancy stick, I didn't have the guts to go and buy one. I could go and do that now if you want?"

"Yeah, I think you should. I'll stay here with Henry, make sure he doesn't wake up."

"Okay." Regina takes a breath in and then exhales it before she stands up and walks towards the front door. Firstly, putting on her coat where it hangs in the hallway.

"It will be okay," she hears Robin say.

Turning around she sees him walking straight towards her with a small smile. "I hope so," she tells him.

"There is no need for hope. If you are pregnant everything will be alright, I'll still be here for you."

"And if I'm not? Will everything still be okay after this bombshell of a mess?" she asked in a whisper.

He took his hand and palmed her cheek at the same time, keeping the small smile grazing his face. "Milady, everything will be okay. You need to stop worrying so much. This little bump won't change how I feel for you."

Regina's response wasn't in words but it was with a similar smile to Robin's and a nod of her head before she exited the apartment.

 **-R &R-**

Living in New York City had its benefits, one of them being that there are loads of stores around and that they are open twenty-four hours. So, Regina decided to walk towards the nearest store, which was about a fifteen-minute walk away. She wanted to get some fresh air and needed time to think and process everything before she got back to Robin.

Truth be told, she was quite nervous but also excited at the same time. After telling Robin and realising he wasn't going to up and leave, the anxiety left her. Now she is just filled with thoughts of what ifs. Good, what ifs.

She shouldn't be thinking about them. For all, she knew it was just a false alarm and she wasn't pregnant. She hadn't had any morning sickness, but she was experiencing the tiredness and the aching muscles that blessed her during her first pregnancy.

Oh, what wonderful joys they were. Not. And the twenty-two-hour long labour was anything but magical either, not until she heard Henry's cries.

Walking down the roads of New York the place was lit up like her apartment was during Christmas. Although sometimes the lights did beckon her with a headache she would always look past it because it was what made it home.

Rounding a corner she came to a sudden halt when a woman pushing a pram slightly blocked her path.

"Sorry," she told Regina with a small smile, going around her.

Regina gave a small smile back to the woman just before she carried on. That, however, never stopped Regina from quickly taking a glance over her shoulder to try and spot the baby.

When the woman and her baby were out of sight Regina started back up her journey to the local store. Along the way, of course, she started thinking of the time she could have gotten pregnant. Seems like it isn't just Robin thinking about that.

 _Six Weeks Ago_

" _Oh, god…" Robin moaned. "That feels… g-g-good, Regina."_

 _Bobbing her head up and down as she scraped her teeth along Robin's shaft made him into jelly. Her mouth and tongue could do wonders to him. She knew he loved it when she would do this to his manhood, as well as when she took him right into her mouth and sucked dangerously slow. But for some reason, whenever she offered to do it he would always turn her down and distract her by letting his amazingly skilled fingers do their magic._

 _Moving her mouth off him and replacing her hand to stroked him up and down, she looked up at his face and asked: "Is there anything you would like me to do?"_

" _Hmm… get on my… oh god…" he panted out as she added a squeeze into her lavish stroking._

" _Get on your what, Robin?"_

" _My… hmm... my…" She squeezed again, knowing it was something that teased him._

" _Your what?" she asked in a seductively low whisper. "Your big cock?"_

 _With those words falling from her lips, Robin's hips bucked up twice before he came in her hand and partially over her chest with a low grunt of her name._

 _Getting up from the floor, Regina walked into the bathroom to clean herself up. Once she did that she went back into the bedroom and sat right on Robin's lap, winding her arms around his neck._

" _Do you think you can handle another orgasm?" she asked, grinding her hips into his._

" _Hmm… I think I can. Especially if it means you get to have one." He then placed his lips upon hers in a fiery passion. "God," he moaned pulling his lips off Regina's, also grinding his hips. "I love when you fall over the edge. I love watching you when it happens."_

 _Rolling her hips, a bit faster she responded: "You do?" She teases, she knows he does. "Tell me… what's the best thing I do… hmm… when I orgasm?" Biting her lip, she continued to grind her hips against his, rubbing her sex over his manhood, letting the signs of her arousal coat all of him._

 _His hands gripped her waist and his breathing started to turn to pants. "I love when you… when you arch off the… hmm… b-bed and your breast's push up-upwards and sometimes…. ohh… brush against my chest. Y-your face also be-becomes… flustered and that's… oh, Regina… that's sexy, so sexy." He managed to strangle out as he grows immensely hard for the second time that night._

" _It is, isn't it?" It's a rhetorical question, but because Robin is under her spell as she continued to glide her oozing wet sex over his cock he nodded vigorously in response. "Are you ready? Can I slam down onto that huge cock of yours?" she asked into his ear in a seductive manner_

" _Please," he begged._

 _Stopping her rocking motions, she grabbed hold of his manhood and gave it a few strokes before positioning it by her entrance and swiftly grinding forward, letting him enter in one quick move._

 _Regina and Robin's foreheads touched as their mouths dropped open in sync. He grunted at the warm, tight feeling. They've never done it this way before, but they both think they should've because the sensation is completely different. She can feel all of him hitting the hilt inside of her and it immediately lights an even bigger pool of burning heat in her lower stomach._

 _Once she adjusted to the new angle of Robin she slid him all the way out of her and then pushed back onto him. She kept at a medium speed. Which in all honestly was just too slow for them, but Regina got a pleasant brush of her clit when she pushed back onto him. This allowed the burning pool of heat to build even more._

 _They had fucked wild before and they also made sweet and gentle love. This sex was in-between the two of those, with of course the bonus of Regina being on top._

 _She decided to keep the pace because it was amazing. It wasn't too rough that both only focused on getting their mind-blowing orgasm, and it also wasn't too tender and sweet that the sex became delicate and china glass like._

 _It was a combination of the both with the addition of the new position that created the friction to…_

" _My g-spot!" Regina yelled when Robin began bucking his hips up. "Ohh… oh god... R-Robin…"_

 _The hitting of her g-spot ignited her inner muscles to clench tightly around him. Squeezing him. Pulling him. Clasping onto him for life._

 _The way he slightly buckled under Regina told her that he was almost at his peak, so grabbing one of his hands she placed it between her legs where they were joined. "Rub," she moaned out. "I'm almost there."_

 _Focusing on the task at hand and getting Regina to her orgasm he began to rub tight circles on her clit. He would rapidly rub in those motions for a couple of seconds and then flick her clit before repeating the action._

 _Not long after Regina was shouting his name as she came hard. Letting her juices flow onto and around his cock inside of her before they slid down her thighs. "God," Regina moaned at the hilt of her orgasm. "You feel amazing in me. I can feel all of you." With the words leaving her lips her orgasm died down and her eyes shot open. "Condom!" she cried and immediately flew off Robin's lap and landed next to him on the bed._

 _At her sudden cry, Robin's half closed eyes shot wide open and he instantly turned his head to look at her. She had her elbows perched on her lap and her head was in her hands._

" _Are you okay, Regina?" he asked, placing one of his hands on her back._

" _Yeah," she replied and moved her hands to her jaw so she could turn her head and look at Robin. "Sorry about that, I just freaked out when I realised…"_

" _It's understandable."_

" _Really? I mean, you never got to finish."_

" _It doesn't matter," he said kissing her temple._

 _There was a pregnant pause. It lasted about a minute before Regina brought her arms to cross over her chest and said: "I just panicked for a moment. I'm clean and I trust that you are, too. It's just the fact that there is the possibility of me getting pregnant. I'm not on birth control or anything like that so I overreacted when I remembered that you never put a condom on."_

" _I am clean, just to let you know, and I fully understand why you reacted the way you did. It was my fault, I never put the condom on so I should be the one saying sorry."_

 _Regina sighed. "How about we just forget what happened and let me give you a hand job?"_

 _Robin's brow furrowed. "A hand job? Why?"_

" _Why do you think?" She then glanced down to his blatantly obvious and possibly very painful erection._

" _It's fine, Regina," he brushed off. "I'll just take a shower. A very ice cold shower." He murmured the last part, he doesn't need Regina to take care of his situation. He doesn't want her to feel like she should do it._

" _I can hear you thinking," she said. "It's not a problem you know? I'll happily do it for you."_

" _Are sure you're not just doing it because of what happened?"_

" _100%" She then leant over and placed a kiss to his lips before her hand made its decedent downwards._

 _Present_

She zoomed back out of the memory when she saw that she was mere inches away from the store. Walking in she scurried over to the area where she knows sells pharmaceuticals and hoped she could find the pregnancy tests fast.

She had never brought a pregnancy test before so looking for them on a time limit was quite challenging. And then when she did hunt them down there was so many of them. They all said they did different things. They were also all priced at different prices. Some being five dollars whereas others were seventeen dollars. Gosh, this whole thing was frustratingly confusing.

 **-R &R-**

Back at Regina's apartment Robin was pacing the floor in the kitchen. He didn't know what to feel at this moment. On one hand, it was a scary concept, he was never there when Regina was pregnant the first time around so he has no idea what to expect or do.

On the other hand, a small part of him was happy. He loved Henry so much and he wished he had been there for him when he was a baby. He never got to experience the early stages of parenthood so maybe this was his chance to do just that.

He had seen pictures of Regina when she was pregnant with Henry. She had still looked radiant, even more so because she had that pregnancy glow. He wondered if she would look that amazing the second time around, of course, if she was pregnant.

He was sure that he was going to be there with her through every step of the way. And he was even more sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He just hoped Regina thought the same thing, but of course, she would because deep down Regina had a heart of gold.

He started thinking of what it would be like if the test came back positive. His and Regina's relationship would be speed up. And things may just become a little more complicated. However, it would give them another amazing person who shared both their DNA's.

An image of how tonight could end flashed in Robin's mind, and it brought a smile to his face.

 _The sheer glow covering their sweaty bodies in the aftermath of their lovemaking is highlighted underneath the shine of the moonlight coming from the bedroom window._

 _It's quiet and peaceful, just how Regina likes it. That can't be said for Robin, though. He's more of a talker after sex. So, it's only expected when he turned on his side and held himself up with his elbow while his head rested on his hand and began a conversation._

" _I'm so happy right now," he said with a grin that could either be from his happiness or the fact he just had an orgasm._

 _"Sex is a wonderful thing," Regina replied, totally unaware of what he was on about._

 _"No, I mean about him. Or her," he responded as his other hand softly grazed her stomach._

The thought made him happy, however, he couldn't think too much about it because it may not end like that.

 **-R &R-**

Eventually, Regina just picked up one of the most expensive ones that she had seen advertise on TV plenty times. Obviously, they had to be the most precise and better ones which would give her and Robin a right answer.

She began walking down the aisle towards the row of cash registers the store had when her blood went cold.

There were screams and some loud shouting. She could see people fleeing and leaving their shopping. Others she could see had hidden. It wasn't until she was going to step out of the pharmaceutical aisle when she saw several hefty men in ski masks waving guns around demanding money from the cashier.

She froze for a minute and she went numb. At that moment, she wasn't thinking or doing anything. Her body and mind just shut down. Her eyes had fixed onto the scene in front of her.

She was stiff up until the biggest guy out of the three fired his gun at the cashier's head. His blood splattered onto the floor in front but mostly behind. The poor man's lifeless body dropped to the floor with a thud, that was the moment Regina turned around and made a dash back up the aisle.

She ran as fast as she could and followed all the other people towards the exit. She could see that it wasn't that far away if she ran just some more she could make it out, unfortunately for her and the other people another gunshot was fired and another person who was just inches away from Regina was shot.

Once again more blood splattered onto the floor and another lifeless body dropped to the ground.

A whimper escaped Regina's lips when she looked down and saw the victim, a girl who appeared to only have been in her teens.

Tears ran down her face when she knew that she wasn't going to make it to the entrance of the store, so she turned back around and ran to find somewhere safe to hide.

Running down an aisle that had had all the breakfast cereal in she crouched down onto the floor. She reached into her bag to pull out her phone but she couldn't find it. It wasn't there. She must have left it in the kitchen back at her apartment.

 _Really, Regina?!_ she cried in her head.

She grabbed her legs and pulled them into her body so she was in an upright foetus position. She bit down onto her one of her hands to keep the sounds of her crying muffled. At one point her crying got so intense that she bit into her hand too hard and drew blood from it. She didn't care, though, she just wanted to make sure nobody could hear her, even though the taste of metallic was unpleasant in her mouth.

The firing of another gunshot was heard throughout the store. The sound of it rung in Regina's ears, a dull buzz that had her quaking with fear. The atmosphere was hot and sticky and she could feel her t-shirt clinging to her back where beads of sweat lay. It was almost a suffocating like feeling.

It was nearly quiet in there; it was just the sound of heavy footed steps that could be heard across the floor. A dozen or so number of people that were still in the store had clamped their mouths shut after the first firing of the gun, too afraid to make a noise in case of getting injured – or worse, dead.

The quietness for Regina was the only moment that she felt somewhat at peace. She could calm down and relax and not think about the person who tried to steal money from the cash register but failed and then turned to… killing.

That was until a second blood-curdling scream was heard, followed by another gunshot firing.

The hairs on the back of Regina's neck stood on edge. The scream and gunshot noise was ever so close, and that could only mean one thing. The psychopath was nearing the aisle she was in.

Rubbing her face to get rid of the tears, Regina got on her hands and knees and started crawling across the floor. She was afraid that her high heels were going to make too much of a noise if she stood up and walked, that and she didn't have the strength now to get up and walk. She was too shaken to stand on her feet that she was afraid if she did she would collapse.

Too busy thinking of getting out of there and her family, Regina didn't hear that the footsteps come to a halt, or that there was a six-foot figure standing at the other end of the aisle.

A gunshot noise from a distance was once again heard, causing Regina to jump and turn her head back around, her ears following the sound and curiously wanting to know what just happened.

However, when she turned around she saw the six-foot figure. Her eyes widened in shock and she sharply sucked in a breath. She instantaneously tried to scurry onto her feet and escape, but it was no use. The man rapidly held out his gun in front of him and fired the shot.

Falling to the floor in agony Regina clutched her side that the bullet pierced through her. Her hand became wet and sticky due to the blood intensely pouring out of her wound. Clenching her eyes shut she tried not focus on the penetrating pain – that was far more than excruciating than she thought on her side – but instead her breathing. Taking long deep breaths in and out.

The sound of sirens was a blur in the background as the pumping and ringing noise of her blood circulating her body was all that she could hear loud in her ears. This was the first time that Regina Mills had hope – hope that everything would be okay for her family. That she would make it back to Henry and Robin, but if not, then she was just glad that her baby boy had his father.

The last thoughts that encircled her mind were of Henry and Robin before the darkness took over her vision and her mind making her body numb.

Just as this happened the box that contained the pregnancy test in loosened from her grip and fell to the floor.

* * *

 **Trigger Warning: Death, Blood and Gun Violence**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:** _Hi everyone, I would just like to say thank you so much for all the amazing reviews that I got. Everyone was so shocked at what happened and I can completely understand why because that's what I wanted to happen. The idea of it just came to my mind as I was writing the chapter and that's what became my climax of the story._

 _I know a lot of you have been waiting for this next chapter. You were all on the edge of your seats and wanting to read more so you could know what had happened. The wait to you may have been long but here is the next chapter._

 _I would just like to say thank you to all my followers and all those that left such nice comments in the previous chapter. However, there was one guest reviewer that said the trigger warning should have been at the top. Well, FYI love, if you would have read the last authors note you would have known that I said the trigger warning was at the bottom because if it was at the top it would spoil the ending for my lovely followers of the story._

 _Now, that mini rant is over I hope you enjoy this chapter, happy bonfire night to those who live in the UK. Oh, and don't forget to follow me on Twitter for sneak peeks. Sparkles21__

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Regina had been gone now for an hour and Robin was starting to get worried. He surely didn't think that it took that long to go to the store and buy a pregnancy test.

He had tried calling her to see where she was but he had discovered her phone in the kitchen. The one and only time Regina had forgotten her phone just had to be now.

He didn't worry too much about it, he was sure that she would be back any minute now. Unfortunately, though, that minute turned into fifteen. And Robin's anxiety was starting to skyrocket.

He went back into the kitchen to grab that opened bottle of wine he saw in there that Regina must have opened. He grasped it and took and long sip from it, trying to calm down his nerves.

As he took another long sip the sound of sirens could be heard. He turned around to look at the window that was across the room and could see a glimmer of the flashes blue lights from the second floor.

He ignored them and turned back around to go put the bottle of wine back in the fridge, he didn't need any more of that tonight.

He decided that instead of waiting around and pacing the floor for Regina, that he was going to check up on Henry and see if he was alright and still sleeping. When he checked, he was.

 **-R &R- **

Over at _Blanchard & Co., _there was a late-night meeting going on between them and another law firm, _The Gold House & Co. _

Leopold and a few of his workers and Alistair Gold – one of the top lawyers in the city who is the owner of the first-class A law firm – and a few of his workers, Cora Mills being one of them.

It was rarely occasionally when Alistair Gold's law firm did business with another law firm. They were highly successful and the number one firm in New York City. They only hired the top-quality lawyers to work for them – this is how they maintained their efficaciously, astounding number one spot.

Regina had the chance to work there and get paid double the amount, however, Regina couldn't stand the thought of being around her mother five times a week. She barely likes seeing her mother twice a month, so five times a week what propitious – god help her if she accepted Gold's offer.

In the meeting, what was discussed was the idea of the two firms coming together for the Madison Glover case. It was the most talked about case this month and defiantly seemed like it was going to be a challenge. Both law firm's where in the battle to take on the case but in the end, both found that if they wanted justice to be brought that they should join forces.

Just afterwards as everyone steps out of the office room Cora's phone rang.

"Hello," she answered with self-confidence, almost regal like.

"Hello, is this Cora Mills?" The person on the other end answered.

"Yes, this is she, who may I be speaking with?"

"I'm Ashley Boyd, I'm the receptionist at Bellevue Hospital Center. I'm informing you that your daughter Regina Mills has been involved in an incident."

A chill washed over Cora. She and her daughter may not have the best of relationships but she cared about her like a mother should. "What kind of incident?"

"I'm afraid that I don't know exactly what happened to your daughter, just that she was seriously injured."

Cora took in a breath and stayed calm like she always did. "Was there a young boy with her?" she asked, thinking about her grandson's safety.

"She only came in alone, Mrs Mills," Ashley responded.

"Okay, I'll be on my way," she said before hanging up.

Cora made her way out of the building and towards her car, she decided to ring Regina's phone and see if she left it at her apartment with Henry or a babysitter.

 **-R &R-**

While Robin was sitting down with his head in his hands waiting for the moment Regina was going to walk through the door he heard a phone ringing. The noise didn't sound like his ringtone so it must be Regina's.

Walking into the kitchen where he had seen it he grabbed it and saw Cora's name flash on the screen. A part of him was slightly relieved, he thought that maybe Regina was with her mother, that she ran into her or something like that, that's the reason why she is running late.

"Hello," he answered.

"Who's this?" Cora asked.

"It's Robin, Henry's father," he replied.

"Robin? Oh, yes I remember. Are you with Henry? You have Regina's phone so I'm wondering if he is?"

"Uh, yeah, he's with me. Why? Do you know where Regina is?"

"She's at the hospital."

Robin froze. "The… the hospital? Why? What happened?" he answered frantically at the last part.

"She was involved in an incident. I was just checking up to make sure Henry was safe. I'm currently on my way to see her so goodbye." Just before she got the chance to hang up Robin interrupted.

"Woah… woah… wait a minute. What hospital?"

"Bellevue Hospital Center, why do you want to know?" she asked with a slightly bitter tone.

"Goodbye, Cora." He then hung up and quickly called Mary-Margaret – who he had met a couple of weeks ago – to see if she was free to look after Henry for the night. Luckily, she could.

Ten minutes later she arrived at Regina's apartment – since she nor Robin wanted Henry disturbed from his sleep.

"Thank you so much for this Mary-Margaret," she told her quickly as he practically threw on his coat and grabbed his car keys.

"It's no big deal, I just hope Regina is alright."

"Yeah me too." As he was going to leave the apartment he quickly turned around to Mary-Margaret and told her: "Help yourself to anything and you can sleep in Regina's bed."

Leaving the apartment and rapidly walking to his car, he jumped in and sped off like a mad man – which probably wasn't the best thing to do considering the situation he's in.

Getting to the hospital in a jaw-dropping amount of time Robin rushed to the main entrance towards the front desk.

"Where's Regina Mills?" he frantically asked. A sheer sweat covering the beginning of his hairline on his forehead.

"Calm down, sir." A blonde haired young woman whose name tag said Ashley replied. "Did you say Regina Mills?" she asked in a soft tone.

He nodded his head anxiously and responded: "Yes."

"Are you related to her?" Ashley asked after glancing over at the computer.

"I'm her boyfriend."

She glanced back down to the computer and clicked the mouse a few times before looking back up to Robin. "She's currently in wing C1 room 180. The doctors are considering taking her into surgery."

"S-s-surgery," he gasped. He couldn't believe it; his Regina was in surgery. Oh, god, what exactly happened to her?!

"Yes, that's what it says on my computer. Now, could you take a seat in the waiting area in the lobby or the one on in wing C1, please?"

Robin nodded his head and thanked Ashley before racing off up the stairs of the hospital – because he wasn't patient enough to wait for the elevator – and looking for the C1 waiting area.

He spotted Cora when he followed the signs that pointed to the C1 wing. She's sitting down reading a magazine cool as a cucumber. It's like she wasn't told her daughter was involved in an incident that resulted in her needing surgery.

"Cora, why are you out here? Where is Regina? Has she already gone into surgery?" Robin could have asked a million questions resolving around Regina and her health, he is so scared, he doesn't want to lose her.

Cora looked up from her magazine to Robin with a furrowed brow. "Why are you here?" she asked, totally dismissing his questions. "Where is Henry?" she added.

"I'm here for Regina just like you, and don't worry I didn't leave Henry on his own, he's with the babysitter," he told her.

"Surely, you could have supported Regina from the comfort of your own home," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"I could," he responds shoving his hands into his trouser pockets. "But I would much rather be by Regina's side when she awakens."

"If she awakens Mr Locksley," Cora added in a curt tone.

"There's no if. I know she will."

Cora rolled her eyes at him. Before she had time to reply one of the doctors that were looking after Regina; Doctor Whale walked out of the room she was staying in. She then stood to her feet and greeted him.

Doctor Whale looked over to Robin, furrowed his eyebrows and said: "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you. I'm Doctor Whale and who may you be?"

"I'm –"

Cora interrupted before he had the chance to answer. "Nobody important. So, what's going on with my daughter?"

Robin huffed at her behaviour. Couldn't she act like an adult in a time like this? Her daughter could be seriously injured and she chooses not to be civil with him! Unbelievable.

He and Cora have never gotten along that well since he made his existence known to her Christmas Day, but he verbally and physically has done nothing to her. Except for maybe sticking up for Regina when she was being rude to her.

He understands why Regina doesn't want her knowing about their relationship just yet. Her attitude with them both is a bit tense now imagine what it would be like if she did know. Ugh! The hell!

"Regina was shot in her lower right abdomen. The bullet didn't go entirely through her so we go it out. However, right now, we must do some tests to see if the bullet affected any vital nerves, vessels, arteries or her appendix."

"Oh, my…"

"Oh, god!"

Cora and Robin uttered at the same time. The information was a shock to both and Cora finally got a dose of how serious Regina had suffered.

It was Cora who was the first to ask more. "Will she be okay?"

"At the moment she is stable. We are going to make sure there isn't any internal bleeding because Regina will need a blood transfusion because of the amount of blood she lost. Now, is there anything I should know about Regina that has occurred in the past six months that isn't in her medical files?"

"Not that I know of," Cora responded to his question.

"Okay, then we can go on and proceed which may include surgery if there is internal bleeding."

Wait! Oh, god! Robin had been so caught up on knowing if Regina was okay that he forgot that she could be pregnant. If the bullet, of course, didn't…

Robin didn't even want to think about that. He just had to make sure that they were both okay if there was a both.

"Wait!" Robin called out to Doctor Whale just before he was going to enter the room Regina was in.

Doctor Whale turned around at his sudden yell. It also made Cora look up at him with a questioning but also slightly irritated look on her face. "Yes, Mr Locksley?"

"Regina could be…" he hesitated. Her mother was inches away from him after all. "Pregnant."

Cora's eyes widened in shock. "Pregnant?!" she shrieked.

"Thank you for telling me Mr Locksley," Doctor Whale said before going back into the room to check up on Regina.

"Pregnant?!" Cora shrieked again.

Robin turned his head and looked at. "Yeah. Pregnant."

"How did this happen? Is this your doing?"

"I think you know certainly how it happened Cora and yes, we've been in a relationship for about four months now." Robin advance towards a chair and sat down. He would also advise Cora sit down but he thought that would just make her more irritated.

"Oh don't you play your silly games with me Mr Locksley's. I can't believe you two are in a relationship?! A four-month relationship?! Why?! Why did you do this?! You already got her pregnant once and now you go and do it again. It's your fault she's, here, isn't it?! I just know it."

A massive amount of guilt swept over Robin. Cora was right, it was his fault. He was the one who told Regina to go get the pregnancy test. He was the reason she went out in the pitch-black night and got shot. "I'm sorry. I didn't think sending her to the store would get her injured. Us arguing is going to help Regina, though."

"Your damn right it isn't going to help, but I need to take my anger out on someone," she spat.

"Save it for when the doctor comebacks out," he told her, hopefully ending their conversation. He didn't want to talk to her anymore tonight.

 **-R &R-**

An hour later is when Doctor Whale came back out bringing crucial information for both Robin and Cora. The longest hour of both of their lives. Maybe a bit longer for Robin, though.

The hour that had past drove him almost insane. He needed to know that Regina was okay. He couldn't tolerate the thought of the gunshot wound affecting her. He prayed that she was hurting too much and that she would power through.

Doctor Whale walked over to him and Cora as they both stood up. "Regina doesn't have any signs of internal bleeding; she might have a few damaged nerves but nothing serious. We've stitched her up and bandaged the wound but she will need to stay here for a couple of weeks so we can make sure nothing will erupt and that internal bleeding will not start."

"Okay, thank you, Doctor Whale," Cora said.

"We've also started the blood transfusion once we found out there was no internal bleeding. We also sent a blood sample off to the lab to see if she is pregnant. We should get the results in a couple of hours."

"A couple of hours?!" Robin shouted, finally getting all the anger he has out. "What about if she's pregnant now and – and the baby is seriously injured?!"

"We have checked Regina out to see if there were any signs of a miscarriage which is quite common in these cases, however, there was no sign." Robin breathed out a sigh of relief. He felt like part of the weight on his shoulders right now had been lifted. "You've still got to keep in mind Mr Locksley that Miss Mills might not be pregnant. Like Ii said, we'll have the results in a couple of hours," Doctor Whale added.

"Yes, of course," Robin replied. Yeah, he knew that Regina might not be pregnant, but he couldn't deny that a small part of him hoped she would be. "Can we see her now?"

"You may. She is still sleeping because of the antibiotics we gave her but I expect her to be awake in the next hour. Once she does wake up tell one of the nurses so we can make sure everything is alright with her." Doctor Whale left him and Cora to be and they both walked into the room Regina was in.

They walked into the room and the first thing they spotted was Regina in the hospital bed looking peaceful. Luckily, it wasn't that bad of a sight. There weren't any visible bruises on her arms of the face, they couldn't be said for what was underneath the hospital gown.

There were several needles piercing her skin that had wires attached them that were also hooked up to monitors and an IV bag. He hoped that she was as calm and relaxed as she appeared to be.

Robin sat down in one of the chairs next to the bed as well as Cora did. The monitor could be heard beeping in the room but besides that it was silent. Neither Cora or Robin spoke. It was probably for the best, though, a start of a conversation between them two would probably turn into an argument.

 **-R &R-**

Regina's eyes started to flutter open precisely an hour and fifteen minutes Robin and Cora got in the room.

Robin's heart started to race faster at the concept of Regina being awake and being able to talk to her. He had waited so long for this moment and he couldn't wait. He just wanted to hold her in his arms until she was better and then some.

Regina's eyes squinted at the sudden contact of light her eyes were experiencing and a soft moan left her lips. It was quite bright in the room but they couldn't do anything about that unless they wanted to be in total darkness.

When her eyes adjusted to the light Robin gave her hand that he was holding a squeeze, alerting her that everything was okay and he was here. At the contact of the squeeze, she looked over to Robin.

"Hi," Robin softly said to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," she croaked out.

The croaky tone to her voice showed Robin that her mouth and throat must be dry. He wasn't surprised, she had been out for almost three hours. "Is your throat dry? Do you want some water?" he asked her. She replied by nodding.

He grabbed a plastic cup on the side that was filled will cold water and brought it to her lips. Holding the back of her head as she drank.

"Better?" he asked.

"Better," she responded. She looked around the room to properly take in where she was. It was then when her eyes landed on Cora. "Mother," she said in shock.

"Hello, darling, how are you?"

"Not exactly the best," she told her. She glanced around the room once more before turning back to Robin. "Where's Henry?"

"He's with Mary-Margaret fast asleep."

"That's good. He shouldn't see me here like this. Not after what happened. Wait, what did happen?"

Robin furrowed his eyebrows and held onto her hand stronger. "Babe, don't you remember?"

"I remember being shot but after that everything is blank. I mean… what happened after I was brought here? Is everything okay?"

"Well, they had to take the bullet out and give you a blood transfusion."

"Blood transfusion?!" she gasped.

"You lost a lot of blood, sweetheart," Cora said, stepping into the conversation.

Regina was silent for a moment. She was taking in everything that she was just told and rethinking about the events that landed her here in the dreadful hospital.

She was never a fan of the hospitals; she could just about tolerate them when she was pregnant with Henry.

 _Pregnant!_ she thought as all the blood drained from her face and a cold shiver spread through her body.

"Regina," Robin said, getting the attention of her. "Are you okay? You're pale as a ghost."

She looked down to her stomach and her hand slowly drifted there. Robin and Cora both understood what she was thinking.

"I'll uh… go get a nurse," Cora announced standing up. She thought it was best to give them some privacy.

As Regina's hand touch her stomach a tear fell down her cheek. Robin saw the sadness stain her face so he tightened his hold on her and pressed a kiss to her temple. "We're waiting for the results," he told her. Then added: "The doctor said there weren't any signs of a miscarriage so they took a blood test to see if you are pregnant."

Regina squeezed her eyes shut and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god!" she murmured.

 **-R &R-**

The nurses had come and gone – as well as Cora – and had confirmed that everything was okay. All that Regina had to do now was just relax and wait for the wound to heal. Which was something she knew she couldn't do.

Her job as a lawyer was anything but relaxing. She was always on her feet doing something so to be told to do nothing was a real pain in the ass for her.

Not to mention the fact that it wasn't as easy as you think to relax when the results if you are pregnant or not could be revealed any time now.

God, she just wished Whale would hurry up with them!

"Just relax." He chuckled. Regina was just the cutest when she was nervous – or angry – she would look all adorable and cute. He couldn't resist her when she was like that.

"I can't. I don't want to be here, I want to go home and work."

Work. That was always her answer to everything. What are you doing now, Regina? Work. What are you doing later, Regina? Work. Are you free for lunch tomorrow, Regina? Umm… no sorry, I have to work!

Gosh, it was like she was married to her job. He couldn't blame her, though, she loved it. She was simply a workaholic.

"I have the results," Whale announced walking in.

"What do they say?" Regina asked anxiously. Now was the moment of truth. She was going to find out if she was having another baby. The anxiousness came from the not knowing if she was excited or not. Of course, she loves children, her own child even more so. And she had dreamed of a big family, but wasn't it too soon?

 _Why am I even thinking that?_ Regina thought. _He got me pregnant during our one night stand._

"Someone's a little uneasy, aren't they?" Doctor Whale said directly to Robin.

"Shut it, Whale! Just tell us!" she snapped at him.

Whale sighed and looked at the paperwork in his hands. "The blood test showed that you are dehydrated, which is what is expected considering what you just went through. The blood test also picked up that your hCG levels are higher, so congratulations are in order. You're six weeks pregnant."

Regina and Robin had shock written all over their faces. There was a fifty-fifty chance that she could have been pregnant but hearing the words confirming that she was pregnant was absolutely mind blowing. To say that her face showed shock, she was also quite happy. She hoped Robin was too.

Oh, and he was. He was actually happier than her. He just couldn't wait to experience parenthood from the very beginning.

"Now," Doctor Whale carried on. "We are going to do an ultrasound to make sure the baby is 100% okay. However, we can't do that just yet until all the swelling of your wound has settled down. Until then just get plenty of rest and drink lots of water." Regina and Robin thanked him before he left the room.

"How are you feeling now?" Robin asked.

"Okay. A lot less stressed now that I know I am pregnant and everything is good."

"Me, too," Robin responded.

"What did you think? Are you okay with everything?"

Robin nodded and a smile appeared on his face. "I think that I'm actually happy with the outcome. I know we haven't been together that long but from all the commotion that has happened today made me realise that I can't be without you. You are my future, Regina and I love you."

Regina gasped in surprise and shock. Hearing what he just said brought tears to her eyes. "I love you, too," she replied with a big watery smile.

Her words she said wasn't just because she thought she had to say them, they were said because she wanted to say them. She absolutely loves this man right in front of her, and what happened has been an eye opener for her.

They ended the dreadful night with a passionate kiss and soon after Regina fell asleep with the person she loved so much right next to her.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:** _Hey guys, here is the next chapter. This is a bit shorter than some of the other chapters I've been posting recently but that's just because this is the last instalment of the hospital scene. I just want to get this out of the way with so way can move onto some fluffy family scenes._

 _I'm amazed at the response I've been getting back lately, I love you guys so much! We're only at the beginning of Regina and Robin's story so stay put for more smut, fluff, drama and angst._

 _Henry hasn't appeared that much in the last few chapters so I thought I'll add him in this one. You can all enjoy some family cuteness, along with an unannounced surprise character that makes a return. Who could it be I wonder? ;)_

 _If there is anything that you would like to see happen, you can mention it in a review or PM me. You can also follow me on Twitter and send me ideas there. Sparkles21__

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"How are you feeling?" Regina asked the next morning.

"A bit nervous but excited at the same time," Robin replied. A grin then made its way on his face. "I've never seen an ultrasound" he admitted. "I can't wait to see the baby on the monitor," he added.

Regina gave him a sad smile. "It's truly amazing." It then became silent for a bit. She knew this topic had to be tough for him. He never got to experience this the first time around. She couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt hit her heart

Robin didn't want Regina to feel responsible for anything that happened in the past. It was honestly no big deal to him. The past is forgiven and forgotten and everything should just carry on as normal – well as normal as it can be.

"Here, you need to drink loads of water," he broke the silence first then grabbed a cup of water and handing it to Regina. "Doctor Whale said you have to have a full bladder."

"Ugh," Regina groaned taking the plastic cup out of his hand. "I already feel like I'm going to explode." She then took a sip of the cold refreshing water – she was still slightly dehydrated, so even though she felt like she couldn't drink anything more it was quenching her thirst.

Robin chuckled at her. "Don't worry, we won't be waiting long now. Doctor Whale said he'll be back with the ultrasound machine in a moment. Until then, drink all that water, milady."

She rolled her eyes. "Why don't you drink gallons of water and see how your bladder feels," Regina groaned under her breath, obviously, over-exaggerating, it wasn't gallons of water – only just a few cups more than she was used to – but it sure felt like it was.

Robin just chuckled at her. He had mentioned before how cute she looked when she was acting like this, she would deny it straight away, though, but right now was proof that she was simply adorable.

"Ready to look at your baby?" Doctor Whale said, interrupting Robin's thought. He walked into the room while wheeling an ultrasound machine in with him.

"Yes, and make it fast," Regina grouched. "My bladder is going to drop."

"You've got yourself a spitfire there, haven't you?" Doctor Whale asked rhetorically, directing it right at Robin.

"I am in the room you know?" Regina snapped. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I won't punch you!"

Doctor Whale huffed and then proceeded to wheel the ultrasound machine next to the bed Regina was in. On the opposite side was Robin, sitting in a chair and holding her hand.

"Because of the blood work only saying you're seven weeks I will be doing a transvaginal ultrasound," Doctor Whale said. "This will not only show you your baby but it will also show any abnormalities if there is any," he added.

Regina nodded her head and then followed his instructions and placed her feet flat on the bed and bent her knees.

"Now this will feel a bit cold," Doctor Whale said, right before he applied some gel to the end of the probe. Putting the probe in Regina's vagina he looked to the screen to search for what he was looking for.

"There you go," he said, pointing towards a grey blob on the screen. "That's your baby."

Regina had already seen this before but it still managed to amaze her. Robin, on the other hand, was completely hypnotised with the image on the screen. The baby had yet to look like a baby, but it was still one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

Regina formed a grin on her face then turned her head to look at Robin. He had tears forming in his eyes ready to fall. He was mesmerised, he hadn't looked away from the monitor once.

"What do you think?" she asked breaking him out of his trans.

He looked at her with so much adoration in his eyes and said: "I think I love you even more." He then leant over and placed a passionate, heart-filled kiss to her lips.

Regina smiled into the kiss. "I hope so," she said as the kiss broke. "I'm going to be carrying your baby for nine months, getting fatter and fatter every day."

"Our baby, milady. And you won't be fat just very pregnant."

She glared at him then rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say," she mumbled and Robin just chuckled at her.

"I mentioned yesterday that your blood work showed that you are six weeks along and by this ultrasound that looks about right. Everything seems to progress greatly. The bullet to your lower right abdomen hasn't affected any of the baby's growth which is good news," Doctor Whale told them.

"So everything is good? The baby is safe?" Regina asked warily. She was fine with the bullet hurting her, but her baby! If that ever happened she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

"The baby is safe," Doctor Whale confirmed and took out the probe and wiped it clean.

Putting her legs back down on the bed she asked: "How much longer do I have to be in here for?"

"At least for another week," Doctor Whale replied. "And then you must be on bed rest for another week after you get out of her," he added.

"Ugh!" Regina groaned. "I'm not an invalid, I don't see why I have to rest for so long. I'm fine, it was a mere scrap that I survived."

Regina didn't think of the horrible event that happened to her as a problem. She was fine, her baby was fine so she should just be able to go home and carry on with life.

"Regina, it was not a mere scrap. You had a blood transfusion! You could have died!" Robin exclaimed.

Regina may think everything was good but while she was unconscious Robin was going out of his mind with worry. He was the one who had to go through the fear of whether she was going to awaken.

"Can we not talk about it. Everything should be forgotten." Regina knew that everything wasn't okay and that things could have been worse, so she wanted to end the conversation as fast as possible.

"Fine," Robin huffed out. "I'll leave it for now but I will not forget about it. Once you've gotten better—"

"I am better," Regina interrupted with a snipped tone.

"Once you're even more better then, we will carry on with this conversation."

Regina rolled her eyes and sunk into the bed as Robin relaxed in the chair he was sitting in — completely drained from this ordeal.

"If you two have finished squabbling I'll like to set you up with another ultrasound next week before you are released," Doctor Whale told them.

"Okay, thank you, Doctor Whale," Robin said and Regina nodded in agreement with him.

Doctor Whale then walked out wheeling the monitor with him, not before giving a look to Robin that could only be telling him good luck.

 **-R &R-**

Two hours later Regina and Robin were waiting for Cora to visit again, this time bringing Henry along.

Regina couldn't wait to get her hands on her little prince. She had missed him so much. Being in the hospital and not seeing her baby for twelve hours was horrible. Her heart was aching to see him.

There was a small knock at the door and it opened slightly. Cora popped her head around the door. "Can we come in?"

"Yeah," Regina said, nodding her head.

Cora pushed open the door more and Henry went bolting in, straight towards Regina. Cora casually followed behind.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Henry gleefully chanted, while Regina's face was covered with the biggest grin ever.

"Hello my little prince, how are you doing?"

"I'm good, but you weren't there to make me breakfast this morning," Henry told her with a frown.

Regina brushed a bit of his hair behind his ear in a tenderly way. "I know sweetheart. I'm sorry that I wasn't there, but once I get out of her I'll make you, me and daddy a big breakfast feast."

Henry's eyes widened with delight. "Yay! That sound's yummy!" He's delightful to look then turned back into a frown. "When are you going to get out of here? And why are you at the hospital, mommy?"

Regina looked up to Robin with a wary look. How was she supposed to tell her five-year-old that she had been shot while at the store? And in the most subtle way possible?

She looked back to Henry and took in a breath through her nose and back out her mouth. "Well... I, uh, I got hurt pretty badly by some mean men. I had to be taken here to get looked after. So, they could make me all better."

"Why did they hurt you, mommy?" he questioned as his frown slipped from his face and turned into a sad expression.

"I don't know. They were just really bad people and I happened to have been in the wrong place at the wrong time. But don't worry, I'll be out of here soon," she said, saying the last part with a happy smile plastered on her face for Henry's sake.

"How soon?" he asked.

Oh, that little boy of hers sure liked to ask a lot of questions.

"I'll be out soon," she said in a stern but soft way. She didn't need to endless questions of why this and why that to go on. She loved Henry and loved being with him and talking about everything, but sometimes he — and others kids she had come to notice — dragged on with his questions. Asking multiple more questions to whatever she had answered his previous question with.

Henry just nodded. "Can I lie in bed with you and cuddle?"

Before Regina got to answer Robin had jumped in. "I don't think that's a good idea, Henry. Your mom's hurt and needs all the comfortable rest she can get." He tried to tell Henry in the gentlest way possible. He knew him and Regina was close so being denied of a cuddle could upset him.

"Okay," Henry said looking down at the ground and trying not to look sad.

However, Regina didn't care if she was hurt, she wanted that cuddle with her son, and seeing him slightly upset of the denial she only wanted that cuddle more.

"Don't listen to your daddy, Henry. You can join me in here. I do need a cuddle just as much as you after all," she said with a cheerful voice and a bright smile.

It also brought a smile to Henry's face, that couldn't be said for Robin and Cora, though. For once they were on the same page. Regina should be getting plenty of rest, especially with a baby growing inside of her, so they both worried that Regina was going to be squashed in the bed by Henry.

It was a ridiculous thought, and if Regina knew both Robin and Cora were thinking that she would call bullshit. However, the hospital bed was a far cry from her queen-sized bed at home. The bed she was in currently barely harboured herself.

Nevertheless, Cora and Robin stayed silent, creating friction with Regina isn't what they should do.

Henry turned to look at his dad and asked: "Daddy, can you put me on the bed, please?"

Robin nodded his head and replied: "Of course I can." He then stood up from the chair he was sat in and lifted Henry gently onto the bed.

"So, is everything okay? What did Doctor Whale say?" Cora asked as she sat down in one of the empty chairs.

Regina looked at her mother. "I have to stay here for another week and then in bed rest afterwards."

"Sounds like a nightmare," Cora replied with a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hmm," responded Regina.

 **-R &R-**

An hour had passed by and Henry and Regina were starting to get hungry, so Robin decided to take Henry to the hospital café to get him and Regina something to eat, leaving Regina alone with Cora.

Cora stood up from the chair she was sitting in and sat down in the one Robin was previously sat in.

"Everything fine?" she asked.

Regina huffed. "Yes, I just want to get out of here and go back to work."

"You'll be getting out of here in no time. For now, don't worry, it's not good for your skin," Cora told her.

Regina held back an eye roll. Sometimes she loved her mother, other times like right now she wished she would just disappear somewhere else.

"I'm not worrying. I'm just simply stating a fact that the hospital is not my most favourite place in the world."

"Alright, darling, let's not talk about that anymore," Cora replied with a smile, to which Regina gave her one back — well, at least tried to. "So, you and... Robin."

Regina shifted in the bed. The conversation took an uncomfortable turn. "What about me and Robin, mother?"

Cora uncrossed her left leg and then crossed her right leg, straightening up even more — if that was possible anyway. "He happened to mention yesterday that you two were together."

 _Damn it, Robin!_ Regina thought.

Out of all the things he could have told her mother he had to tell her that. Really?! Her life was already sort of a mess in Cora's eyes, so now it was probably past the point of a mess.

" _Yes_ , we are. Is that a probably, mother?" Regina asked, putting emphasis on the yes. Robin had already told her mother so it was no point in lying about it, she may as well promote it.

Cora shook her head a little. "No, I just thought you could have done... well, I don't know... a little better."

Regina raised one eyebrow. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"That lovely boss of yours, Leopold Blanchard is single. Has been now for years and yet you never took the opportunity to show your interest."

Regina mentally threw up and was only moments away from physically throwing up. Her and Leopold Blanchard?! She would rather jump off a balcony.

"I never showed my interest because I don't have any towards him," Regina replied. "I see him as a boss and a boss only," she's added sternly.

Cora huffed and tried not to show her annoyance. However, it wasn't working very well for Regina, she could see right through her mother.

"Anyway," Cora continued, the annoyance still there, clearly whatever she was going to say now was not something she was very pleased with. "What did that blood work of yours say?"

Regina's mouth parted and she froze. She was not expecting her mother to say that. And what was she exactly looking for in an answer? Did she just want to know that her daughter was okay and well, or was she talking about the pregnancy?

Did Robin mention to Cora that she could be pregnant? Dear god help her if he did! This was not about to go down well.

"That I'm fine," Regina answered sceptically.

"I know that," Cora told her. "I mean did it say if I'm about to get another grandchild or not?"

Regina closed her eyes and exhaled a breath she didn't know she holding. "Did Robin tell you about that?"

"Yes, he blurted it out when he got here. He told Doctor Whale that you thought you may be expecting. So, are you pregnant?"

Regina hesitated for a moment. She couldn't lie to her mother about having a baby. What would she say when she had a baby bump? "Yes, mother I am," she answered.

Cora sighed and then surprisingly smiled. "I can't really tell you what to do because you are twenty-eight. All I can say is congratulations for the both of you. I do hope this time Robin will be there for you, though."

Regina smiled back. "Thank you. We're actually excited, Robin can't wait to be there every step of the way."

"That's good to know," Cora replied.

The room then settled into a comfortable silence. Regina and her mother were never the best at conversations.

Just when Regina was going to ask Cora how she was she heard a faint call of her name coming from outside of the room.

She turned her head towards the door and heard the call again, only this time it was slightly louder.

She heard her name being called for the last time before the door to the room she was staying in swung open, revealing Katrina Green — also known as Tink, her number one best friend.

Regina's eyes widened with shock "Tink?" Regina gasped.

"Oh my god, Regina, are you okay?! I heard bits and pieces of what happened from Mary-Margaret and I got on the first flight out of California and came as soon I could. What happened?! What's going on?! Did you get hurt badly?! Were you in surgery?!" Tink babbled on, faster than light itself.

"Wow, wow, wow. Calm down, Tink," Regina said. "I'm fine, everything is okay and you need to slow down your breathing before you pass out."

Tink nodded in agreement. "Yeah I should do that," she replied, sitting down in a chair.

"Now, what do you want to know?" Regina asked. "Oh, and one question at a time please," she added.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:** _Here is another chapter for you guys. I appreciate all the feedback and support I've been getting, I love it so much, you're all amazing. I'm just a little under half way to getting 300 followers on this story which is astonishing!_ _Now on a bit of a dull note, during the December time updates might start slowing down, just because I do have college assignments to complete and I might be getting a lot of them over the Christmas holiday._ _However, I don't know just yet so fingers crossed and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, don't forget to follow me on Twitter – Sparkles21__

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

A week had gone by painfully slow, much to Regina's liking. Being trapped in a room and stuck in a bed was the worst thing in the world for her. She couldn't wait until the clock struck midday because that's when she was allowed to go home.

"Have you—"

"Got everything? Yes, I have, Robin," Regina interrupted and answered frustratingly. "You've asked me that three times now."

"I'm sorry, babe," Robin said, taking hold of her hand and squeezing it gently for comfort. He knew the ordeal she went through and the time she had spent in hospital was stressful.

Regina closed her eyes and sighed. "No, I'm sorry." She squeezed his hand back. "I just need to get out of this dreadful place and into the comfort of my own home."

"I hear you," Robin replied, pressing a kiss to her temple. "I think I've seen Doctor Whale enough for him to be permanently etched into my brain." She chuckled at that — for the first time since she was admitted here — and just the sound of her mouth making such a beautiful thing made him join in with her.

"Okay, Regina, are you ready to sign some release papers?" Doctor Whale asked as he just walked in.

"Speak of the devil," Robin murmured into Regina's ear, making her chuckle again.

Once Regina was able to contain her chuckle she answered Doctor Whale. "Yes, I'm ready to get out of here."

"You remember what I told you about changing the bandage on your wound? And how to clean it?"

Regina mentally rolled her eyes at him. He already told her twice and Robin had also mentioned it about three times, she didn't need to be told anymore.

"Yes, you've informed me about it and Robin has gone on about it until your both been blue in the face. I don't want it to be mentioned once more, got it?" Regina told them sternly.

They both nodded their heads and murmured a yes in response to her.

"Once you've got everything together meet me by reception," Doctor Whale said and then left the room.

"So..." Robin started, running one hand through his sandy blonde hair and then tucking both his hands in his khaki trousers. "Who are you going to let take care of you? Not that you can't look after yourself," he stuttered over his words. "But because you're going to have to stay in bed and you might need help with stuff," Robin corrected.

Regina looked at him with a sweet smile on her face. He really was an amazing man, an even more amazing boyfriend.

She placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed her thumb back and forth. "I would love nothing more if you could be there for me." She then smiled and kissed his lips.

 **-R &R-**

After signing a couple of pages of release papers and an hour-long drive back to Regina's apartment Regina was settled in her bed.

"Are you comfortable?" Robin asked as he sat on the end of the bed.

"As comfortable as I can be after getting shot," Regina replied sarcastically.

Robin grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it. "Are you okay? Are you in any pain at all?" Robin asked concerned.

Regina shook her head. "Not really. I'm starting to feel a slight ache, though."

Robin gave her hand another squeeze before standing up and then leaning over to place a kiss on her forehead. "I'll go get your pain medication."

"Thank you."

Robin walked out of her bedroom and went straight to the kitchen to get her pain medication and a glass of water. Once he got everything for her he made his way back to her room and placed the medication and glass of water on her nightstand.

"Doctor Whale said you could only take one of those pills because of you being pregnant, and unfortunately they are the lowest relieving pain medication," Robin told her, giving her one of the pills.

"Great, I may as well not take any at all considering they won't do anything." Regina placed the medication into her mouth and then took a sip of water.

"The pain should only last for a couple more days," Robin said. "Now, you get all the rest you need. I'm just going to pick up Henry from Mary-Margaret's and then I'll cook us up something."

"I love you, thank you for doing all this."

"I love you, too." Robin then placed a kiss to her lips, which she responded to and made it last a little bit longer.

 **-R &R-**

It was around two thirty when Regina finally got to sleep. After a lot of discomfort from her throbbing abdomen and a lot of discomfort from the fact that her legs were slightly aching because of being in bed for so long, she finally settled into a peaceful slumber.

Just as darkness overtook her and she drifted off into dreamland Robin and Henry came through the front door.

"Now, Henry, your mom is resting so let's not disrupt her okay?" Robin said to Henry as he helped him take off his coat and shoes.

"Okay, daddy. Can we play a game then?"

Robin hung up Henry's coat and then replied: "Well, I have to start making dinner for us but maybe you could help me with that and then afterwards we can play a game. What do you say?"

"Yeah," Henry cheered and jumped up and down a couple of times.

"First you have to take your shoes into your bedroom, though," Robin said to Henry, and he soon got his shoes and raced down the hall into his bedroom to put them away.

Robin proceeded to walk to the kitchen and see what Regina had in her cupboards and fridge. Luckily, it looked like Regina still had a decent amount of in-date food that he could use to whip up a meal with.

Seeing that Regina had two pieces of steak that were going to be out of date in a couple of days he decided to get them out and use them. Next, he got out parsnips, tomatoes and a zucchini for the side dish.

Just as he got the two steaks out of their packaging, seasoned them and wrapped them in cling film Henry came waltzing. "What can I help you with, daddy?"

Robin turned around to Henry. "You can tenderise the steaks by hitting them with this rolling pin. Be careful of your fingers, though." Robin placed the two steaks that were wrapped in cling film on the kitchen table and also got a small rolling pin out and put it on the table.

Robin then helped Henry up onto his chair and helped him at first, but then when he got the hang of it Robin left him to it and started cutting up the parsnips, tomatoes and zucchini.

Robin cut the parsnips into strips, the tomatoes in half and the zucchini into circles and then half's. Once he had done that he put them all on a baking tray and drizzled a bit of oil, salt and pepper on everything before he placed the baking tray into the oven on a low heat.

He was going to wait until Regina had woken to start cooking to steaks so putting the vegetable on a low heat, for now, would let them cook slowly until it was time for the steaks to be cooked.

 **-R &R-**

Forty-five minutes later Robin turned off the oven but left the vegetables in there so they could keep warm. Regina had just woken up and admitted to being hungry – well more like her stomach did, so he decided that it was time to start cooking the steaks.

He knew that Regina had ordered steak at restaurants they had been to before medium-rare, so when she told him to cook the steak well-done it had come to a surprise for him. She would sometimes tease him a bit for liking his steak well-done saying that it was not cooked to perfection but in fact overcooked.

He asked her about it and she told him it had become unappetising, probably due to the baby she was carrying. Anyway, this way it would be easier to share the steak out. Since there were only two pieces he could easily cut up all the steak into bite size pieces and serve that – along with the vegetables – all fairly between the three of them.

Doing what he said he was going to do after he cooked the steak he shared out all the food he had cooked.

He first fetched Henry out of his room and told him to go wait at the table. He then went into Regina's bedroom and saw her watching TV.

"Dinner is ready, do you want to eat it in here or can you manage to go into the kitchen?" Robin asked as he made it over to the bed.

Regia pulled the bed sheet off her. "The kitchen. Hell, no am I going to risk getting these bed sheets ruined. They're silk."

Robin chuckled at her response, somehow he knew she was going to say something along those lines. "Okay, milady. Need any help getting up?"

"Hmm. Please." She reached out for his hands and together they slowly helped Regina up.

Things liked walking were fine for her it was just standing up and sitting down, that was when she felt the stinging pain in her side.

They walked down the hallway and into the kitchen and Robin once again helped Regina. This time to sit down. From then on she was fine to do everything on her own.

 **-R &R-**

When night time had rolled around and Robin had gotten Henry to bed not long ago – slightly after his actual bedtime. Okay, well maybe an hour after his actual bedtime – he went into Regina's bedroom where he was going to stay the night.

"You okay?" he asked as he saw Regina was still awake.

"Yes, everything is fine, I'm just seriously bored," she retorted.

"I'm sorry, but I'll make it up to you tomorrow. My schedule is clear, I have nothing to do so tomorrow me, you and Henry will spend a day in this room," Robin promised, stripping down to just his boxers and climbing into bed with Regina.

"What we do? Watch TV all day?" Regina questioned, adding that last part on sarcastically.

"We could do. But we could also play some of Henry's games and just cuddle as a family."

Regina smiled at the word he just said. Family. He said the word family. To Regina, that was the most beautiful word he had ever said. "I like the sound of doing all that as a _family_."

Robin's face mirrored Regina's. The same smile upon both their faces. They couldn't be happier than they were right now. They may have hit a huge curve a week ago but they were coming back strong.

"You know," Robin began after a few moments of silence between them. "We've never actually slept in your bed or mine and just slept," Robin stated as he caressed her upper arm with his thumb and forefinger.

Regina chuckled. "It's because anytime we've actually tried to go to sleep the urges had taken over."

Robin then chuckled. "True. I can't help that my girlfriend is amazingly hot, though. Whenever I'm near you I just want to strip you bare." He stopped his caresses and kissed along her arm instead.

"Does that include anywhere?" she questioned curiously with one raised eyebrow.

"Yes, yes it does," he answered in a low voice.

Regina then bit her lip at his answer but quickly shook her head to get her mind out of the gutter. Doctor Whale specifically told her and Robin that they couldn't have sex for at least three weeks. Three painful weeks.

She shifted a bit and wiggled until she was lying flat on the bed. "You need to stop saying stuff like that. There are no physical activities going on in this room or any room for quite a while."

Robin groaned. "It's going to be bloody torture."

Regina chuckled once again for the second time that night. "You're just going to have to power through it," she said and then slightly leant over to kiss him on the lips. "Goodnight, Robin."

"Goodnight, Regina, I love you," he told her with a kiss to her cheek.

"I love you, as well," she responded back and then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Not long after Robin also followed her and fell asleep.

 **-R &R-**

During the night Regina was restless – which wasn't unusual since her ordeal – but she was also sweating loads. Halfway through the night she broke out in a sweat and kicked the bed sheet off her and Robin – which he hated because of the temperature drop that had happened overnight.

So, obviously, Regina's morning started off badly. Her back, chest, stomach and forehead covered in sweat was not a good wake-up call. And on top of that, she felt the early signs of nausea in the pit of her stomach.

She lay there on the bed at six o'clock in the morning taking deep breaths in and out, trying not to wake Robin up who was in a deep sleep.

She sat up in bed and wiped her arm across her forehead to get rid of the sweat, unfortunately for Regina, she sat up a big too fast and felt a wave of dizziness wash over her, and the nauseating feeling intensified.

Jumping out of bed and onto her feet – wincing at the pain it inflicted on her side – Regina dashed towards her bathroom and dropped to the floor – once again, causing a throbbing pain to her wound – immediately bringing up the steak she ate yesterday afternoon.

Regina grabbed onto the toilet seat and continued to throw up into it while her eyes began watering and her nose started running.

Just when she thought she had finished throwing up and was then only dry-heaving, some bile managed to surface from the pit of her stomach and she threw that up in the toilet.

Regina closed her eyes and took in deep breaths, calming herself down when she suddenly felt a hand rubbing circles on her back.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked with concern.

Regina looked up and over her shoulder at him. "Nothing I haven't been through before, although it wasn't this bad," she replied.

Robin knelt by her side and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and let his hand drift down towards her cheek to caress it. "What was it like?"

Regina furrowed her brow for a moment and then raised an eyebrow. "The continuously being sick? Not nice at all," she scoffed.

Regina chuckled at her and stroked his thumb across her cheek. "No, I mean being pregnant. What were you like? How was it? What about the birth?"

Regina sighed and sat on the floor comfortably against the wall. "I was fat. My stomach was out here–" Regina stretched out her hands in front of her to show how big she was. "–my ankles were quite swollen and my back killed. It was exhausting towards the end. I just wanted it to be over and done with. However, there were plenty of great moments." She smiled as she started memorising all those special moments with Henry being in her stomach. "Like after the birth when I got to hold him for the first time, it was just… magical. The birth, on the other hand, was hard. The twenty-seven hours in labour was exhausting."

"I can only imagine," Robin responded. "I get to be with you every step of the way this time, though, and I simply cannot wait." He grabbed a hold of her hand and squeezed it, sending her a smile along the way.

Regina copied his smile and gave him one back, however, it was lacking happiness. Robin wasn't here the first time around she was pregnant, so just talking about it to him made her feel slightly sorrowful for him. "I should get started on breakfast for you and Henry." She then made a move to stand up but Robin gently pushed her back down.

"Uh-uh, you're not moving a muscle, you already ran off to the bathroom which is all the exercise you need today."

Regina groaned. "This bed rest is a bitch."

Robin cupped her cheek with his hand. "It's only so you can get all your strength back, but until then you should be grateful that I'm doing all the cooking."

Regina scoffed and raised one eyebrow. "Are you trying to say that after I'm allowed to move around again you're just going to be sitting down on your arse while I do everything?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," he joked and they both chuckled. Robin then placed a quick kiss to her forehead before helping her up and back to bed.

 **-R &R-**

After Robin had cooked a nice breakfast for all three of them and then taken care of Regina once she threw up again, Henry and Robin joined Regina in the bedroom and they all watched a movie together.

Even though Regina was not a fan of having to take time off work and be on bed rest for a week she did love that she got time to spend with her two favourite people – well, you could say three now considering she has a baby in her stomach.

Thinking of her baby her hand reached out to lay on her stomach and looked down smiling, imagining the future moments when she will be able to properly caress her stomach when it's raised into a bump.

Robin's hand joined hers as it lay on top. "You thinking about our baby?" he asked her in a whisper.

Regina turned her head slightly to look at Robin. "Hmm," she bit her lip for a second looking back down to their hands. "I can't wait until I get a little bump."

"Me either," Robin replied pressing a kiss to her temple. "Should we tell Henry?" he asked, nodding in the direction where Henry lay at the bottom of the bed, oblivious to what his parents were talking about because of his fascination with the movie that was playing – Iron Man, a movie that he favours very much.

Regina looked back at Robin and scrunched her nose up. "I don't know. Don't you think it's too soon?" she asked.

"Maybe it is, maybe it's not, but I'm going to let you have the say if we tell him or not. I personally would like for him to know, though."

Regina sighed. "I would just like to wait a couple more weeks. We might tell Henry and then he might go and tell someone else. That's what kids tend to do, and god, forbid he tells Mary-Margaret because in less than five minutes the whole of New York City would know."

Robin quietly chuckles. "You're probably right, you have mentioned that Mary-Margaret can't keep a secret."

Regina leant into Robin and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Thank you."

Robin smiled lovingly at her then turned to look at Henry. "Henry, come over here and cuddle with me and your mommy." Robin shifted over and patted the empty space in between him and Regina.

"Okay," Henry gleefully said with a cute giggle and then lay down in the middle of his mom and dad, cuddling closer to Robin because he knew his mommy had an ouchie.

"You comfortable, baby?" Regina asked him, to which he responded by nodding his head.

With all three of them cuddled on the bed snuggly, they continued to watch the rest of the movie together as a family – and plenty more movies until the day Regina's wound was all better.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:** _Hello everyone, I bid you with a new update, a long one too! It's just a day before the winter finale of Once Upon a Time, which just may contain Robin! AHHHH! Who else is excited?! So, it's the December month, an exciting month for me because I absolutely love Christmas, who else does? Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter because it does have some drama in it, however, this chapter will also resolve it – maybe with some smut. Ha-ha, enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Two weeks pass by and Regina's health is back to normal. She is her snarky, wholesome self again. Regina herself couldn't be more pleased. That week on bed rest was complete torture, they may have also strapped her down to the bed to make everything else twice as worse. Thank god nobody did.

She had her optimistically friends visit her practically every day. If it was Tink it was Emma, and then if it wasn't either of them it was Mary-Margaret bringing baked goods. She didn't have anything against all three of them, they just annoyed her sometimes when they would consistently check in on her to see how she was doing.

It was a stressful and agonising week.

Nevertheless, that week was over, as well as another week and today she and Robin finally get to see their baby again.

Regina was currently lying comfortably with her legs bent and her feet placed on the ultrasound bed, her lower half covered with a hospital bed sheet holding onto Robin's hand as they waited for Doctor Whale to begin the ultrasound.

She had to go in for another transvaginal ultrasound just for a check up to make sure her bed rest was another. She prayed to god it was.

Doctor Whale began the ultrasound and just waited for an image on the baby to show up on the screen.

Regina was currently eight weeks pregnant and the baby definitely seemed to have developed quickly since the last time they were here. Being six weeks pregnant during the first scan the baby looked like a tiny blob, this time he, or she was much bigger. You could make out a head and little stubs that had to be his or her arms and legs.

"That's bloody amazing," Robin muttered breathlessly. The imagine of his and Regina's baby on the screen stunned him to the point that his breath had been taken away from him.

Regina chuckled. "It is." She then turned her head and planted a loving kiss on his forehead.

"Everything seems to be okay, Regina. You won't have to go on bed rest again but I do suggest being careful up until you pass the first trimester," Doctor Whale said as he finished the ultrasound.

"Okay, I will," Regina replied and gave him a small smile.

"I'll make sure of that," Robin added with a smirk and a wink in her direction.

"So, I won't be seeing you two for a while, well, that is if you take it easy just like I said. If you notice any bleeding or intense tightness or cramps at your lower abdomen don't hesitate to come in. Now that's all said, you two should make an appointment for in about six weeks' time. By then you should be fourteen weeks, a little earlier than a normal ultrasound date, but it's just because I want to do a quick once-over to make sure everything is then okay for when you transfer over into your second trimester."

"Sure, we'll do that on the way out," Regina told him.

 **-R &R-**

When Regina and Robin got home they had decided to go for a walk. Henry was at pre-school so they had the whole day to themselves.

They were strolling hand in hand down New York. The warm sun hitting their faces. It was heading towards the end of May and the weather was picking up quite nicely. However, Regina was looking forward to having a bump in the middle of summer. And considering it was her second pregnancy, she was sure that her stomach would start expanding to carry hers and Robin's baby earlier than the first time around.

Oh, the joys!

At least she would be in her third trimester like the last time. Now that was hell. Having a huge bump in the middle of the hottest month was pure torture. She swears that she could have filled eight buckets full of her sweat in one day.

No, this time around she was sort of glad she would have a huge bump. She had calculated the weeks and had found out she would possibly give birth in December – the winter month. Her huge bump would for sure keep her cosy and warm. It would provide her with her own portable blanket.

Doctor Whale confirmed that this morning and even gave them a due date when they had walked in for the scan – he had looked back at her previous scan and worked it out. The 30th December was the possible date that hers and Robin's bundle of joy would enter the world. A perfect way to enter the New Year.

Regina and Robin came to a halt outside a local Starbucks. They walked in and decided to get something to drink to help cool them down. They were both rather warm now but bearing in mind they were going to be doing a lot more walking they might become even warmer.

They ordered their drinks. Regina choosing a lime cooler and Robin and iced Frappuccino. In spite of not wanting to get anything coffee related because of Regina not being able to drink it, she insisted he gets what he wants.

He was going to order the same as her but Regina knew how much he loved anything that was related to Frappuccino, so she placed an order for him.

Despite his protests of not wanting coffee and being perfectly content with a cooler, he sure was enjoying his iced Frappuccino from the moans of delight that were coming from his lips.

"Would you stop doing that," Regina said to him with a stern look as another moan slipped from his mouth.

"Stop doing what?" Robin asked, oblivious. Even though he was the one making the moaning noises he was unaware of what he was actually doing.

Idiot.

"Those noises," Regina stated bluntly. "The _hmm's_ and the _ooh's_ ," she added in a whisper.

Robin furrowed his forehead but he still managed a smirk. "Ohh… I see. And here I thought you liked my moans and groans," he responded with a whisper directly in her ear.

Regina elbowed him in the ribs. Not so hard to cause excruciating pain, but not so gentle either. "Shh… do you want everyone around us in the streets to hear," she hissed.

He chuckled. "Well, you shouldn't have brought the topic up."

Regina rolled her eyes at him. "How can I not when all I can hear are those noises? Honestly, I've never known a person moan as loud as you over an iced Frap."

He chuckled again as an idea popped into his mind. He took a sip of his iced Frappuccino and moaned straight into her ear.

He shouldn't have done that. He knew it and she certainly knew it.

Being pregnant had its advantages and disadvantages. A disadvantage being that her hormones were all over the place. And unfortunately, her libido had sky-rocketed.

During her first pregnancy, her libido wasn't really a probably. On the odd occasion, it would spike up, nothing too troubling, though. This time around, however, it seemed to have kicked in more.

Maybe it was because her brain knew she had a man that could help her relief the tension so I decided to work over time.

Well, she didn't know exactly what was going on with her body through this pregnancy, she did, however, know one thing, and that was that she was irritated and horny as fuck 24/7.

Not a good combination.

"Stop," she hissed. "Just stop. God, you're fucking annoying today." And now the anger hormones were kicking in. Great. She didn't mean for them too. She was just frustrated all the time, and hungry, and sick, and tired, oh, and let's not forget, _horny!_

Robin's furrow of his forehead and smirk on his face dropped off. They were replaced with a concerned look. Perhaps he went too far. He had noticed her becoming more frustrated during this week. She told him it was her hormones, and that she never actually meant anything she did and would say.

He gently brought up his free hand to touch her lower back. He didn't bring it to full on touch her, just to hover. He didn't want to overstep a boundary and making her even angrier.

"Babe, I didn't mean to make you mad, I was just teasing," he gently said to her.

Regina took a deep breath in, calming herself down. She didn't want to start an argument in the middle of New York streets. "I just want to go home," she mumbled. This way she couldn't come out in a tone of harshness.

"Okay," he nodded.

 **-R &R-**

They stepped into her apartment after a silent twenty-minute walk. By then she had calmed down and thought about her snippiness. God, she couldn't believe she did that to him. She loved him and the last thing she wanted to do was to be mad at him.

"I should head back to my place," Robin announced after dead silences between them.

He had still been staying with Regina, even after she got the all clear that she no longer needed to be on bed rest. She couldn't quite come to terms with him leaving her, though. She had woken up to him for a week, had shared a bathroom with him for a week, had eaten meals with him for a week, so the idea of him going back to his apartment disappointed her.

He didn't go, though, he stayed. Neither one of them mentioned the fact that he could just back to his, he just simply climbed into bed with her the night Doctor Whale told them that the bullet wound was okay.

So, the thought of Robin leaving her now to go back to his tug at her heart. She didn't want that and she knew he didn't want that either, he just said it because he thought that's what she wanted.

He's wrong, though. Couldn't be more wrong.

"You're leaving me?" Regina croaked out of her dry mouth. The lime cooler had been ditched long ago and the need of something to un-wither her mouth that felt like it was drier than the Sahara Desert.

"Not leaving, just giving you your space," he simply stated. He knew Regina had trust issues when it came to loving people. She just didn't want anyone she loved to leave her. So, naturally, it had broken his heart when he heard that she thought he was leaving her. Technically, yes, he was, but not for good. He never thought he would have to, not after she told him of her fear of everything crumbling around her and being alone because everybody she loved left her because of hatred they somehow miraculous conjured up out of know where.

Robin had been looking at her back until now when she had decided to turn around to look at him. Her face was a delicate shade of pink and her lips that were the colour of a rose bud was trembling. He knew why when he looked into her eye.

There he could see unshed tears.

As the golden light from outside shone through the window it caught her eyes. The light captured a hold of the shiny, glazing whisky colour that was tinted with redness.

Gazing upon her magnetic eyes that had the look of unhappiness in them cut through his heart. A small little tease on his behalf turned into a nightmare. And his idea of giving her space wasn't such a good one. Especially not with her hormones being all over the place.

"Everyone leaves so I'm not surprised that you are going too," she spat out. Building walls around her heart. Trying to show him that she isn't weak and vulnerable. That's why the tears are still at bay and not down on her soft pink stained cheeks.

"It was just for space, not for good," he told her, moving slowly forward. "but, I'm staying now."

She scoffed, quickly bringing a hand up to her eye where a tear fell. She hoped Robin didn't see. "You're only saying that because you're pitying me."

"No, I'm not ̶ "

"Yes, you're. You would be ridden with guilt if you had to leave me in this state." She rolled her eyes. "Always the dutiful man. Please," she scoffed again as she stood up. "the only thing you're good at is getting me pregnant."

Okay. That definitely was a blow to his ego. Not that he had a big one anyway.

He looked into her eyes again and saw that the tears had dried up. They were no longer glassy or tinted red. They were just cold. It was like he was staring into two black holes. The sun was no longer shining through the window either. The whole setting around him became icy, as well as Regina.

He knew the words would sting when he said them, but honestly, with how the setting went around them and the fact that she no longer looked sad he didn't hold back.

"And the only thing you're good at is not telling people you had their child," he spat out at her.

Regina's eyes widened at his words and she inhaled deeply in utter shock.

That stung like a motherfucker.

Robin's hand quickly slapped over his mouth at the words he just said to her. He didn't mean it. Of course, he didn't. He never would. It just slipped out in the angrily heated moment.

"Regina, I didn't ̶ "

"Fuck you!" she yelled at him.

He was lucky. Too fucking lucky. If she had been closer to him she would have swung for him and landed a slap right on his face.

Robin started to walk towards her. "Regina. Babe, I'm ̶ "

"No, don't come near me. Just leave," she told him.

"Please, Regina, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say what I said. I was just angry. Please, don't make me leave," Robin begged her with a broken voice. Tears started to form in his eyes when the lump in his throat formed.

She turned away from him because she couldn't dare look at him. The tears she saw had made her feel slightly sympathetic towards him, but she must not feel that, not with what he just said.

"No! Just go Robin."

"Okay, I will," he responded quietly to her. "But I want you to know that I'm only going because you want me to, not because I want to. I love you, Regina, remember that."

A tear rolled down his cheek as he walked towards the front door and exited her apartment.

Inside, Regina fell to the ground with a sob as she heard the door close shut. He was gone.

 **-R &R-**

A week had passed since she last heard and saw Robin. They had both kept their distance from each other. They both didn't know when to comfort the other, they just both held on that the other would come for them. Sadly, that was going to happen anytime soon.

Henry's questions had died down to why they were no longer living together. He soon got over like all kids that are four do.

Regina also went back to work this week. After having three weeks off she knew that work was calling her and she just had to get back into her usual routine.

The first day back was annoying as hell, there were just so many co-workers coming up to her asking if she was alright and how she was. Even some of them being rude enough to ask her why she had the time off for. The cheek of them!

She hadn't managed to come across Robin. Which she was thankful for. Leopold hadn't set up another task that required both, or just them – yet.

It was only a matter of time, though.

But then four more days had passed and she had not heard or seen Robin again. No call, no text. She had started to have thoughts that they broke up. Oh, he was she kidding, she knew the day of their argument that they had broken up. In her mind that day she had imagined herself shouting _we're over_ half a dozen times to him. She never got to say it, though.

She had prayed to god that their argument was just all a dream. That and her stupid hormones had gone berserk. She even wished on that bright star in the sky like Geppetto did in that Disney movie Pinocchio.

That wish never came true.

Her nights without him were the worst. Ever since her ordeal, she would wake up in the from a nightmare. She would dream that she was still at the store, trapped with those three men that caused so much heartbreak and pain. Robin would be there for her, though. He would comfort her and make everything better. Knowing that he was there with her had helped ease everything.

She had refused to see a therapist, she said she didn't need one, that everything was getting better day by day. That was kind of true. Just having Robin snuggle up to her had eased the nightmares. Days before their argument she wasn't having them, they had completely gone from invading her dreams.

But then they had the argument and they came back when he never showed up on the night. She wasn't expecting him to, anyway. A part of her did, though, and she was holding onto that when she had calmed down.

A week and four days had been since she last heard and seen him. He never showed up to pick Henry up on the weekend. Out of all the things she thought Robin would show up for it was Henry. Regina had also asked around for him at work but she found out that he hadn't been showing up.

Now, that was something to worry about.

So, she decided that she should swallow her pride and stop being stubborn and phone him.

 **-R &R-**

When she got home from work and called Mary-Margaret asking if she could pick Henry up from pre-school and keep him for the night – which she had no problem with doing – she went to her contacts list in her phone and rung Robin.

She waited with a baited breath for him to pick up.

It rung once. Twice. Three times. A fourth. And then…

It went straight to voicemail.

She tried a couple of more times but he wasn't answering, and that made her mad.

She had decided to suck it up and phone him. To tell him how sorry she was for being angry with him and pushing her away.

But really, shouldn't he be the one to phone her. It was him who said the hurtful stuff.

But it was always her who did start it off.

"Ugh!" she screamed.

She hated this. She hated being apart from him.

She loved him and needed him.

Henry also needed him. He missed his daddy.

Not to mention their new addition. The baby in her stomach. Who just so happened to make her start showing.

Yes, she had a bump. Finally!

Regina had noticed it about two days ago. She was buttoning up her trousers when they wouldn't button. She remembered them fitting her perfectly a week ago but all sudden they would close. That's when she went to her full-length mirror and lifted her blouse to reveal the start of a baby bump.

Yesterday she noticed it had slightly gotten bigger. And today when she looked in the mirror she saw that it yet again got slightly bigger. Her blouses would no longer fit soon and her co-workers would be able to see.

Robin had missed that out. The develop of her baby bump. It tugged at her heart that he wasn't with her to have seen it for the first time.

She couldn't dwell on that for long, though. She needed to speak to him. And if he wasn't going to answer his phone then she was just going to show up at his apartment and demand her way in.

 **-R &R-**

She pounded on the door with her fist. "Robin?!" She pounded again. "Robin, open up!"

The door swung open and there he stood.

A wave of alcohol brushed under her nose. He had been drinking. Drowning his sorrows in beer and whisky. If only she could do that.

Regina looked at him. He was wearing a pair of loose fitted jeans and a dark grey shirt, no doubt the colour of both their hearts at the moment. When her eyes scanned over his face she noticed his usual stubble that he went with was no longer neat and trimmed, instead, he was sporting a much untamed and slightly longer stubble – it wasn't here favourite thing in the world.

Her eyes then moved up until she reached the unmissable dark circles. They were dark and intense. His eyes didn't help them look any better either. They were hollow and empty. His crystal blue eyes that she loved so much had turned darker.

She couldn't believe this was the Robin she loved. He looked nothing like him.

"Robin?" she breathed out in relief as she finished her once over.

"Regina?" he also breathed out, more in shock, though. "What are you doing here?"

Tears had started to gather in her eyes as she whispered: "I missed you."

She itched to touch him. And he itched to touch her. They had missed each other's touch.

Robin gazed at her. Taking her in. It had been so long since he last saw her, and it was all his fault. He had been drinking away his sorrow. He had gone through every emotion there was. Sad, happy, angry, annoyed, and scared. All of them towards both him and Regina.

He couldn't stand there for much longer just looking at her, so he made the decision to hastily move towards her and embrace her is the biggest hug he could give her.

The embrace knocked her back slightly, but it didn't stop her from reciprocating.

She hugged him with all the love she had. If she hadn't felt somewhat shaky then she would have squeezed the life out of him.

"And I you," Robin replied breathlessly from the shock upon seeing her.

She let her tears roll down her face when she heard his voice. It had been so long since she had heard his voice. Oh, god. When she heard it she thought it was like angels had started ringing bells.

She felt wetness on her shoulder. That's when she knew he was also crying. His tears had fallen and seeped through her blouse she was wearing but she didn't care. He cared. He missed her. And he loved her.

Yet, he hadn't talked to her for almost two weeks. He never picked up the phone. He never came and visited her, Henry, and the baby. Instead, he decided to drink his problems in alcohol.

She didn't want to dwell and think about that just yet, though. Right now, she had him in her arms and that's all she wanted.

"I l-love you so mu-much, I'm sorry I-I was a bitch to you," she whispered to him, stuttering along the way from hiccups that her tears had caused.

"No, I love you s-so much and I'm the o-one who should be s-sorry. I said something hurtful to y-you because I'm a… dick! I'm such a dick! You're one of the best things that have ev-ever happened to me and I-I… I ruined that and pushed you away," he whispered just a stutterer back to her.

"It was both our fault's. We did this to ourselves. I started it because of my stupid hormones and us just both then added fuel to the small fire creating a bigger one."

"Let's not talk about it anymore. I've missed you too much."

"Robin…" she pulled out of his hug. "There is still more to talk about. The first thing being that as soon as the door opened there was the smell of alcohol. Drinking is not the answer."

"I know, I know. It was just there and I used it as comfort. Stupid idea."

"Yes, it was. And why didn't you answer my calls?"

He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "I broke it. The night I came back here I threw it at the wall. I'm sorry I didn't answer any of your calls. How's Henry? Where is he? I've missed him so much as well."

"He's missed you so much as well, he had all these questions to where you had disappeared off to. But, don't worry, he's fine now, and I asked Mary-Margaret to look after him for the night."

"I've probably let him down. I'll go see him tomorrow. It was not my intention to disappear from him."

She smiled at him. He was such a good dad. "He'll like seeing you. When he see's you he will probably be over the moon. Why didn't you turn up to work?" she asked.

He sighed, hung his head down in shame. "I was a coward and couldn't face you."

"You can say that again. You were a coward and I hate you for that." Some more of her tears had fallen down her cheeks again. "I wanted you to come back to me every single night. The nightmares had started again and you weren't there," she whispered the last part, afraid to say the words. Saying them made the nightmares truly real.

Robin's eye widened at her confession. "Oh, god, Regina. I'm sorry." He pulled her in for another hug and she accepted it.

She pulled her head slightly back and planted her lips to his. She couldn't hold back not kissing him any longer.

She kissed him with everything she had.

It had so much love and passion in it.

She gave it everything she could and Robin sure didn't fail to respond.

He kissed her back with equal the amount of love and passion and definitely didn't disappoint to deepen the kiss.

The both moaned into the kiss. Teeth and tongue clashing together as the raw desire continued to heat up.

"Inside." Was all Regina said before Robin had picked her up underneath her arse and walked them both in his apartment. He shut the door as they got in.

He walked them to his bedroom and placed her back on her feet. He broke the kiss for a second so he could pull her blouse out of her skirt and over her head, revealing her perky breasts to him that was practically spilling out of her bra. He noticed how bigger that had gotten since they were last in this position – and that had to have been about seven weeks.

 _God_ , such a long time ago!

"They're so much bigger," he told her as he just stared at her boobs.

Regina chuckled at him. She had noticed them getting bigger over the last few days. If they will be anything like they were when she was pregnant with Henry, then Robin's in for a shock because they will become much bigger. She should remind herself to get some new bras to fit her new size.

"They will probably get even bigger." He moaned. She was torturing him. "That's not the only thing that has gotten bigger," she told him as she bit her lip and looked down to her stomach.

His eyebrows furrowed as he became muddled. Well, that was until he looked down to where she was looking and saw the small bump that had formed, taking over her flat and toned stomach.

"Oh, my…" he gasped, his hand immediately reaching between them and putting it over her small bump. "You've got a bump."

"Yeah." Regina giggled at his reaction.

He looked back up to her, keeping his hand placed on her bump. "I love you ever so much."

She placed one of her hands on his cheek and caressed with her thumb. "I know. And I love you just as much." She then leant in and placed a kiss to his lips, which soon took a drastic turn and turned heated, getting back on track to what they had been previously been doing.

It wasn't long before they were both naked and comfortably lying on his bed. Regina on her back with her legs speed open and Robin happily between those legs gently on top of her – being careful as to not squish her little bump.

They were still kissing intensely, their hips grinding into each other.

The kisses and the movements made Regina's sex ooze with wetness and Robin's length harden to the point that his tip was brushing against her clit.

"Oh…" she moaned into the kiss. "Please, Robin."

He nodded then dropped his lips to her neck and brought a hand to her thigh and caressed it downwards until he reached her knee and cocked it on his hip.

Regina tilted her head to the side to give Robin better access to his neck. She did love his kisses there.

He nibbled on her earlobe and then slipped inside of her, causing her to let out a gasp of pleasure and bring her other leg up around his waist.

"Jesus, Regina," Robin groaned into her neck.

"I know, it feels amazing." She then started moving her hips, telling him she wanted this.

Robin's movements started off slow first. They were soft thrusting actions. Sweet and intense at the same time. She loved it and so did he. They could feel the pull, push, and squeeze or both their movements combined.

Their foreheads were pressed together and moans were being drawn out. I love you's were being exchanged. It was a perfect moment they were both experiencing.

They were in sync.

Everything they did was.

The motion of their hips.

Their moans that were whimpering out from their swollen and bruised lips.

One of Robin's hand grabbed onto Regina's and he entwined them, pinning them above her head. His other hand keeping was against the bed, keeping him hovered over her to protect their baby inside of her. Her other hand one was clawing at his back. Her nails didn't scratch too hard that the marks left would be there for days, and they certainly didn't get embedded into his skin to the point of blood being drawn. No, it was just soft, gentle and pleasurable clawing.

His length would enter her slowly, making sure she could feel all of him. It then exited almost all of the way the same.

When he entered her she could feel her inner muscles clinging onto him, squeezing him tightly. He would reach the hilt and draw a gasp or moan from her, then when he started to descend she would again squeeze him.

She hadn't had an orgasm in weeks – thanks to being in hospital and bed rest recovering from the bullet wound. So, she knew that she had been craving one, even more, because of her pregnancy that caused her hormones to spike – and right now because of that it wasn't going to take her any longer to reach her peak.

Robin had just thrust into her once again, and with him sliding in her up until he touched the hilt had her exploding around him.

A breathy Robin had fallen from her rosy plump lips and her eyes scrunched up, seeing stars behind them. Her legs had tightened around his hips and her nails scratched even harder while her hand squeezed his.

His forehead was still pressed against hers so he could feel the intense pleasure radiating off her. He had also managed to capture her face when in pleasure that he loved watching so much.

Feeling her squeeze him so much because of her peak it didn't take him long before he reached his orgasm and feel just after her. Groaning her name out of clenched teeth. Letting his seed spill out inside of her.

When everything had died down he pulled out of her and rolled onto his back. He pulled her closer to him. When he did Regina draped one of her legs over his and wrapped an arm around his waist. Robin then placed a long kiss on her forehead.

Make-up sex was definitely amazing.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:** _I bid you all an hello with another update. How is everybody? What did you think of the winter finale? I sure did love it! I can't wait for more! Unfortunately, that won't be happening for quite a while *sad face*. Anyway, don't worry because you can enjoy fanfictions while we wait for this god awful long hiatus to pass over. On my Twitter account – Sparkles21_ – and on a previous chapter, I listed some of my favourite fanfictions that I enjoyed reading/am enjoying reading, so you can go find them and get reading. Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I haven't decided yet if I'm going to update next week on Christmas Eve, I posted a chapter on Christmas Day last year and that was such a hit with you all if you want me to let me know. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Regina's eyes started fluttering open around six o'clock in the morning. It was a little earlier than she was used to – her normally morning routine consisting of her waking up at half six in the morning – but the start of dawn was making its way into her bedroom because of the curtains she forgot she close due to the _activities_ that she and Robin were doing last night.

Even though the sunrise making its appearance known was sort of irritating Regina in her pre-awakened mood, she couldn't get herself to move from the comforting spot she was in. There wasn't anything better than lying in bed with her naked back pressed against Robin's naked chest.

Well, she could think of a few _other things_ that were better, actually.

But after a week and some days of waking up in the middle of the night to torturous nightmares that haunted her sleep, she couldn't help but enjoy this moment than anything else. She had finally found peace again by being wrapped up in Robin's arms.

He brought comfort to her whenever he was simply just near her. She couldn't go a day without so much as brushing her fingers across his fingers. Brushing her hand across his cheek. Or brushing her lips against his.

He was her own brand of heroine. She was addicted to him. So much like any addict who didn't have their supply it made them — it made them weak.

As much as Regina hates admitting that from time to time she can no longer keep that level headed, strong woman act up, she sometimes can't help but pick out the little things that make her weak — not being in the presences of Robin for just one day for example.

As Robin pulled her more against his bare chest, she sighed in contempt. She loved these moments when she would wake up to him. Naked or not, she loved basking in the peaceful, solitary moments at the break of dawn.

She snuggled up to him, turning her head slightly to place an awkward but still sweet kiss to his forehead, breathing in his forest-y smell that she loved so much.

She had always wondered why he always smelt this the woods, turns out it's the shampoo and shower gel he's been using for quite the years.

She, however, does not complain. The smell has become one of her favourite things about him — and of course, many _other_ things.

Regina realised that Robin probably wasn't going to be awake for some time, but also didn't want to move from her warm and soft space. Instead, she chose to just stay there in his arms.

She grabbed his right hand with her left and entwined their fingers together, interlocking them as her eyes drift to the lion tattoo that is inked on the inside of his right wrist.

She had always stared at that tattoo but never asked about it, never brought it up once.

What does it mean? Why does he have it? Why a lion? Is it a family thing? A British thing?

Those are just a few of the question she had wanted to ask him, she had plenty more to ask. Plenty more that were unanswered.

And in that moment Regina realised that she didn't really know Robin at all. Yes, she knew him and she did not a lot of stuff about him and vice versa, but what about all the other stuff about him?

"I can hear you thinking," Robin slurred out in his half-awake-half-asleep state, making Regina come out of the clouds in her head.

"That obvious I have something on my mind?" she asked, sighing.

He hummed. "Unfortunate, milady."

"What do you use that word?" she questioned. That was one of the words he always called her, yet she didn't know why that word was such a favourite of his.

"It's a word my father always calls my mother, I guess I just picked it up from him."

"Hmm," she murmured. "Why do you have this tattoo?" she added in question, stroking one of her thumbs across the tattoo that was imprinted onto his wrist.

"I got it after Marian died," he started, taking a deep breath in. They hadn't talked about their past lovers since that night five years ago. "It's a reminder to be brave, courageous, kind and honourable. Something I learned from her."

"I think that's a great reminder. So much meaning in just one thing." She then leant down her head down and placed a kiss on his wrist, right in the middle of his tattoo.

"Yes, I'm glad it has meaning to it and wasn't a drunken mistake from my teen years," he responded, trying to lighten the mood.

He succeeds when he heard a chuckle pass her lips, one he proceeded to copy.

After a couple of minutes of Regina and Robin just lying in bed in silence, her back still pressed against his chest and both still as naked as the day they were both born, Regina turned around onto her back.

"I should get up and shower," she announced to him, breaking the silence.

Robin smirked and nuzzled his face into her neck, placing chaste kisses. "Care for some company?"

She chuckled and moaned in pleasure at the same time. A bit of a weird noise falling from her lips. "I would love the company; however, I don't want to be in there all day so maybe a rain check." She then grabbed hold of the bed sheet and held it against her chest as she sat up.

Robin sighed at her movement and she turned to face him as he spoke. "Okay, rain check it is," he said. "Don't forget, though," he added playfully, wiggling his eyebrows.

Regina smirked back at him and then bit her lip. "I won't." She leant down to him and placed a kiss on his lips.

She swung her legs over the bed and made the move to get up, but Robin stopped her by placing his hand over hers and saying the word "babe" and then sitting up as well.

She turned her head once again to look at him. "Yeah?"

He smiled lovingly at her as his hand ghosted up from her hand all the way to her cheek. His thumb rubbed over it, his fingers slightly weaving through her hair. "I love you."

Regina bit her lip as she tried to keep the Cheshire Cat smile that was dying to make its appearance on her lips at bay, and not look totally creepy in this sweet and perfect moment.

She looked down for a second as the blush crept on her cheeks, embarrassed that she — an almost thirty-year-old woman — was blushing over three simple words.

Not just any three simple words, though. _The_ three simple words that meant the world to her whenever she would hear them — coming from both him and her Henry.

"I love you, too."

She placed a small kiss to his lips, again, just before she got up to shower.

 **-R &R-**

A couple of hours later when she had gotten out of the shower and ate the breakfast Robin so kindly made them, followed by him going in the shower — and trimming his stubble that was heading in the direction of being a beard — they were both on their way to pick up Henry from Mary-Margaret's.

It was a late start to the day for her — luckily, she and Robin had the day off from work otherwise both their asses would have been roasted for the amount of time they've had to take off.

Oh, dear.

Anyway, she just hopes that this law start to her day won't affect her usual routine on this day.

By now she would be getting the laundry done or maybe even starting on making her and Henry some lunch, but that would just have to wait until later. That is if she ever makes it home. Robin had insisted on taking the three people he loves to Granny's for lunch — the mention of the new addition arriving in seven months made her heart swell with love.

Ever since Robin's eyes landed on her small bump last night he hasn't been able to stop looking at it or touching it.

He even talks to her as if there is two of her.

This morning when she walked into the kitchen to him, he asked her if they were okay.

It made her smile. He was just as excited as her, but she didn't show it as much as he did.

The excitement was definitely there inside of her but she just wasn't one for showing her emotions that much.

Anyway, she loved only showing her excitement to Robin, and soon Henry.

That still needed to tell him about his new baby brother or sister but Regina wanted to wait a bit longer before telling him. Regina knew his reaction to being a big brother would excite him, he's mentioned a couple of times that he would like her to have a baby so he had someone else to play with. On top of that reaction would come the need to tell him to keep it a secret and not tell anyone, but that was hard for a four-year-old to do.

She found that out in one of the most uncomfortable ways ever.

Let's just say that telling Tink about Henry's former teacher being dim-witted while he was in the room did not go down to well.

 **-R &R-**

After Regina and Robin picked up Henry from Mary-Margaret's they were driving the short distance to Granny's to get that lunch that Robin wanted to treat them to.

It was just after twelve which meant the lunch rush was probably in full swing. Hopefully, they would be able to get a table or booth so they could just sit, relax and munch on some delicious food. However, if that wasn't able to happen they could always order out and take the food with them to the park. A bit of fresh air could do Henry some good, as well as her. Regina was unlucky that the morning sickness was still somewhat present. Not as bad as it was weeks ago, but every now and then when she would smell something that did not agree with her she would empty everything that was in her stomach – and that meant everything!

Luckily, when they went into Granny's there was a booth in the corner that was empty so all three of them went over to it and got comfortable.

Regina was thankful for the booth in the corner, it meant that she didn't have to have any prying eyes staring at her.

Ever since the news spread through Storybrooke that she was involved in the robbery and shooting at the supermarket, and she just so happened to have gotten shot, there wasn't one single person who had asked her if she was okay and how she was doing.

It was honestly one heck of a painful experience for her.

Pretty much everyone knew that she was a closed off woman and that she didn't even like her close friends venturing into her private life, so what made them think that they could just ask questions about what happened?

Especially those two people who were known for doing that kind of thing.

Mary-Margaret and Leroy.

Leroy was easier to get rid of whenever he brought of the topical. She would ever politely tell him to go away or she would stare daggers at him and forcefully tell him to leave.

Mary-Margaret, on the other hand, wasn't so easy to get rid of, not when she's the babysitter of your son.

As the days went by, however, the questions and interfering looks became less frequent. Well, all but one. And those questions and stares just happened to come from Archie Hopper, the town psychologist.

He insists on her going to these stupid therapy sessions that she doesn't want to go to. He thinks it will help her if she talks about what happened.

Robin thinks that as well.

Archie, she could avoid, Robin – not so much, not when he's her boyfriend.

Going to therapy sessions means that her private life has to be dished out like a side of fries for Archie Hopper to delve into – which she does not want.

The whole town by now knows about Robin being the father of Henry, but not all of them know about hers and Robin's relationship. It's just a minimum amount of people, such as her mother, Henry, Mary-Margaret, and her close friends – Tink, Emma and Mal.

Oh god, Mal!

The way she found out that they were together still made her blush to this day, All Mal has to do is glance at her and she embarrassed all over again.

And oh, my god, here she comes now.

Damn it! She just had to walk in, didn't she?!

 _Twelve Weeks Ago_

" _Oops," Regina said, quickly covering her shocked but smug mouth with her hand._

" _At least it wasn't hot," Robin said as he looked down to the spillage on his white button-down that Regina had just caused. It may have been an accident, but knowing Regina it might also have not been._

 _She had just casual arrived in his office to ask him a few work questions when her hand knocked his coffee mug over, sending the half full contents all over him. Luckily, the coffee had been made over an hour ago, and he had not finished it due to a report he had been working on since that morning._

 _It was a stressful day for Robin, Regina knew that. So, what's not better than_ relaxing _him._

" _Here, let me," Regina said as she pulled out the packet of tissues that she had in her blazer pocket and opened them. She took a couple and leant slightly over to wipe the coffee stain that had gotten on the bottom part of his button-down and crotch area – damn, he was lucky that coffee wasn't hot._

" _It's fine, Regina. I can do it myself. You should get back to, oh god…" Robin started saying but trailed off with a quite moan as she rubbed over his crotch. "Regina, who-what are you doing?" he added when he looked to see her still rubbing over the same spot and even now on her knees._

" _Shhh… don't worry, I'm just helping you relax. You've been tense all day, I just want you to be calmer."_

" _Regina, really, you don't have to… oh, god… keep doing that." He closed his eyes as her rubbing picked up the pace. It wasn't as good as having her hand around him, or her mouth, or her tight, warm, wet sex, but this would do, this he can ̶_

" _Oh, shit! Oh, Regina!" he moaned out when he felt her dainty hand wrap around him and start pumping at a slow pace._

 _She started from the base of his length and gave him a squeeze before pulling down in a twisting moment, electrifying a sound from his parted lips that were a mix between a grunt and a moan._

" _You like?" Regina asked seductively as she smirked up at him._

 _Robin scrunched his eyes shut and bit down on his lip as another moan left his mouth. He never responded but Regina took that moan as a good sign._

 _Her hand started to pick up the pace, going up and down in that same twisting but squeezing movement she had started with._

 _Over the time she and Robin had been together, she had quickly learned and picked up on the things that turned him on – and the things that he didn't really enjoy, but those things don't need to be mentioned._

 _One thing that Regina found out about Robin that he was totally into the whole PDA thing. They could be anywhere and he just wanted to touch her. Not so much as in the heated intimate touches – although, he has touched her arse up a few times in public – but more in the sweet and chaste touches. He holds her hand, kisses her forehead, wraps his arms around her. Everything that makes her feel loved by him._

 _So, she was never that surprised when he admitted to her just this week that he really wanted to be naughty for once and do something inappropriate in the office._

 _He probably only told her about his dream fantasy so he could be the one to give her an orgasm with his fingers or mouth, but oh boy, it was the other way around._

 _An evil chuckle attempted to make its way out past her lips when she pushed his trousers and underwear to the floor and took his cock into her mouth. Her lips had slipped around him and her tongue circled his tip. It made him jerk slightly in the desk chair he was sat on._

" _Yes!" Robin hissed out in pleasure. "Keep doing that with your tongue."_

 _Oh, he did enjoy that movement she did with her tongue. Too bad Regina was somewhat evil and wanted to tease and maybe even torture him a bit – why not? He does it to her most time's when they're intimate. It was time for payback._

 _Her tongue stopped circling around his tip and instead just lay against the underneath his length and she carried on with up and down sucking motions._

 _The now none existing attention to Robin's tip didn't go unnoticed by him. Regina's warm, wet mouth was touching every other part of his cock, except his tip. The one place where she knew drove him crazy whenever it was being touched._

" _R-Regina… please…" He trailed off when his jaw dropped open because air got stuck in his throat when she scrapped her teeth down the base – another very pleasurable moment for him._

 _She continued to bob her head up and down, keeping note of the weaving of Robin's hand in her hair to know what pace she should go at. Right now, his hand was just staying in one place gripping her hair – the pulling feeling she felt was not at all painful but pleasurable. It was slightly turning her on._

 _Robin's hips started to thrust upwards just a little, he was starting to become less steady which was a good sign that meant he was about to come._

 _Regina pulled away from him and let him slip out of her mouth. She then placed her tongue at the tip and licked to the base._

 _An "oh, god" came out of his mouth in a gasp and she then looked up to him. "Come for me," she told him seductively, another moan slipped from his mouth and he tried his best to nod his head in the current half sedated state he was in._

 _She closed her mouth around him and continued with the sucking motion she had previously been doing. Bobbing her head up and down at a pace that made her feel the straining of his cock in her mouth._

 _After a couple of more sucks and moans, Robin's hand tightened around the clump of hair of Regina's he had in his hand and his hips thrust forward as his seed spilt into her mouth._

 _Her pace started to slow down. The sucking motion coming to a halt when she felt the orgasm wash over him._

 _Regina took her lips away from around him and looked up to her with a smug smile. "How was that for being naughty in the office?"_

 _Robin chuckled and he unwrapped his hands from around her hair, letting his hand drop to the space in between her neck and shoulder. "A dream come true."_

 _She chuckled at his reply and went to say something back when ̶_

" _You should really lock the door."_

 _Both Regina's and Robin's head shot up to the door in complete and utter shock. Her heart had stopped for a short second before she jumped to her feet and pushed her hair that feel in her face behind her ears, while Robin quickly tugged up his trousers and underwear, and then tucked his dignity into them._

" _Oh, god! Mal! I-I-I'm completely mortified. I-I…" She covered her beetroot red face with her hands. She's never been caught in a situation like this before, it was just humiliating and degrading to her._

 _Mal is one of her closest friends but what about if she tells somebody else about this?! What about if it spreads through the office?!_

 _She would die!_

 _She may as well start planning her funeral right now!_

" _You were what? Looking for something you dropped?" Mal scoffed with an eye role but ended it with a chuckle. It had Regina groaning in embarrassment._

 _Regina took her hands away from her face and pleaded, "Please don't tell anyone?"_

" _About what?" Mal questioned with a raised eyebrow. "The fact that you two are fucking each other or that you were just sucking his dick in his office?" She chuckled again at her friends squirming posture and her new boyfriend's clear red-faced embarrassment._

" _Both. Just don't say anything, please. I can't let this get back to my mother."_

 _Mal huffed out a breath. "No worries, I wouldn't do that to you."_

 _Regina feel relieved and she tightened and shocked posture began to relax. "Thank you," she sighed out. Her eyebrows then furrowed as a question formed in her mind. "What are you doing in her anyway?"_

" _I was looking for you. You weren't in your office, and since Leopold has gotten you working with lover boy over there a lot lately, I thought I'll check here." Regina answered with a curt nod and an "ohh"._

 _A smirk formed on Mal's face just as she was about to leave. Regina knew Mal wouldn't be able to resist saying something highly inappropriate – again. "I was going to ask you to lunch but it seems like you've already had a very large mouthful today." Regina's eyes widened at the words her friend just said and her face once again turned the shade of a fire truck. "See you later," Mal added with a wicked chuckle just before she let Robin's office._

 _Present_

"Well, well, well, look who's here. Oh, isn't it a delight seeing you two together in the same room again after the last time?" Mal asked with a smirk playing at her lips and chuckle leaving it as she walked over to the booth Regina, Robin and Henry were in.

Regina blushed slightly but played it off with an eye roll. "Mal," she started sternly. "My son is here; can you hold your comments for today?"

Mal stuck her bottom lip out as she pouted. "Awe, but it was ages ago since I saw you two in a _room_ together."

Robin coughed and pulled at his t-shirt around his neck. Just Mal being around his was making him uncomfortable. She still hasn't told either Regina or Robin what she exactly saw.

The coughing noise Robin made was a mistake. He knew that when Mal had turned her head to look at him and her signature smirk that she loved to do so much showed up on her face. But nothing could prepare him or Regina for anything Mal would say.

Mal gave Robin a once again, making sure to linger her eyes at the part that was below his waist. "Hi there, big boy," she said with a wink.

In that moment, it was clear to Regina and Robin what Mal had seen in Robin's office twelve weeks ago, and it was a lot more than they were both hoping for.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N:** _Hey everyone, how are you doing? Are you excited about this new update? I hope you are because it's a sweet and cute chapter with a bit of drama and angst thrown in there. Did you all have a very Merry Christmas? I hope you did, and I also hope you all have a Happy New Year. I'll see you in 2017 with a new chapter and a new story. ;)_

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Robin had his head planted gently on her shoulder, his hands wrapped around her waist with his palms laying on her bump while he and Regina were staying at the sonogram picture they had just gotten from the hospital.

Regina had been for her fourteen-week scan with Robin to check up on their baby. The last time they had seen their baby was when Regina was eight weeks pregnant, practically a lifetime ago for both. When they had last seen their baby on the sonogram screen he or she was pretty much just a blob, but today when they had seen the screen the baby actually looked like a very small baby.

Regina's and Robin's hearts had swelled with joy when they saw the picture of the baby. It had brought back old feelings Regina remembered experiencing when she was pregnant with Henry, and for Robin it gave him new raw feelings he thought wasn't even impossible to experience. He always knew he was a big love, that he had a big heart and could love so much, but when he saw his and Regina's baby on that screen today he fell in love the quickest he has even done.

He loved the baby since the day he found out Regina was expecting, however, he only ever saw the baby looking like a blob, an ink smudge, whereas today he saw an actual baby. His and Regina's.

"I'm getting more excited now," Robin told her, pressing a kiss to her temple and rubbing a hand in circles on her bump.

"Me too," Regina responded, gazing lovingly at the image. Matching the same exact look as Robin. "Only twenty-six more weeks to go." She sighed.

"I know, pure torture," Robin said, saying what Regina herself was thinking. "I just want to hold him now."

"Him?" Regina questioned, dropping her gaze from the sonogram picture to turn her head and look at Robin. "You think it's a boy?"

Robin shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure what I think the gender is. I just said him because it's better than calling him it." Regina nodded, understanding what he means. "What about you, though? Do you think we are having a boy or girl?" he added.

Regina thought for a bit, chewing her lip, and furrowing her brow like she always did when thinking long and hard about something important. "Umm… a boy. Call it mother instincts but I think we're having a boy."

"A boy," he breathed out, gazing into her eyes, and then planting a soft and tender kiss to her lips.

"It's not for definite, though," Regina enlightened after the kiss had ended and their foreheads were pressed together, the tips of their noses just scraping each other's is a loving and affectionate way.

Robin nodded his head and sighed. "I know, I know. Still, it's great that you have an image of the newest Mills-Locksley baby that shall be running around in a couple of months."

Regina chuckled. "Mills-Locksley baby, huh?"

"Or we could call him Robin Junior?" Robin teased with a smirk on his lips.

Regina chuckled again and rolled her eyes as she playfully slapped him on his upper arm. "Please, we are not naming our baby Robin Junior."

"Okay, okay, just not so violent next time," he said, rubbing the place on his arm where she playfully slapped him with a fake sad pout. Once again, Regina Mills rolled her eyes because of her lovely boyfriend's somewhat childish behaviour.

"Come on you big baby, we've got to go to work." She manoeuvred out of Robin's arms and went over to the kitchen table where she had left her handbag and placed the sonogram picture back in it for safe keepings.

"Woah, wait one minute," Robin said, walking up to her, and gently taking hold of her upper arm. "you said once we get back from the hospital we'll talk about what happened last night."

Regina huffed out in annoyance. They sort of had this conversation this morning which Regina had told him she was perfectly fine, that there was nothing that he should be worried about. Clearly, Robin Locksley doesn't know what the word fine means.

"Robin, I told you that nothing happened. I was just hot. It was hot in the bedroom and with you pressed against my back just caused me to break out in a sweat," Regina depended on the conversation they had had earlier, digging through her handbag to try and find her car keys.

"I don't believe that," Robin told her softly.

Regina snapped her head to the side to look up at Robin with a scowl upon her face. "Are you calling me a liar?"

Robin shook his head. "Babe, you know I'm not, I'm just looking out for you."

Regina pulled her arm out of his hold and grabbed her handbag and threw it over her shoulder. "Well, Robin, I don't need a partner who will look out for me, I need one who will be beside me throughout everything." With those words out of Regina's mouth, she left the apartment, calling out _I'll be in the car waiting_ before she closed the door.

 _Early Hours of the Morning_

 _Regina immediately sat up in bed with a fright. All over her body was covered in a sheen coat of sweat, and the tank top she had worn to bed because of the increasing temperature of the summer months was stuck to her skin._

 _Her chest was rising and down to match her sharp breathing, her hands were trembling, they would not stop shaking. Her lips were also quivering as she was trying to hold back the sob that was waiting to burst out of her mouth._

 _It that moment she just wanted to crawl into a ball on the floor and cry._

 _The nightmares were not getting better, they were just appearing and disappearing when they wanted to be. The horrific night at the supermarket would play over in her mind during the time she thought she was at her safest, wrapped in the loving arms of Robin. It seems though that she isn't safe unless she's awake and can watch everyone and everything._

" _Regina?" Robin slurred out, his sleep filled eyes fluttering open and his left hand lifting from the bed sheet to reach out and delicately touch her._

" _Go back to sleep, Robin," she heavily breathed out, trying to calm down her breathing._

" _Are you okay?" he asked, ignoring what she just told him to do._

 _Her back was to him and the only source of light was coming from the moon in the sky that was peeking through the slit in the curtain. She had refused herself to turn around, even if Robin wouldn't be able to see clearly the state she was in she knows that if she turned and looked at him she would break down._

 _Robin was soft, kind and gentle. He was the best man she ever knew – besides her father – and the fact that she wasn't telling him something that was terrifying her crushed her. Regina wanted to tell him that the nightmares were not getting better or going away, but she didn't want him to deal with another one of her issues._

 _He already put up with her constant whining and bickering that was aimed at not only other people but also him, the mood swings that she had even before her second pregnancy, the helpless woman she was for the time when she got shot, and the now added obstacle of her pregnancy that was dropped in the middle of the road. Surely, he would break if she had to add another thing to the long list of Regina Mill's never ending problems with her and her life._

" _Yes," she choked out shakily. "I'm just hot." She took in a large intake of air through her nose and wiped the back of her forearm across her forehead where tiny droplets of sweat were clinging to her baby hairs._

 _Regina heard a tired sounding groan come from Robin as he also sat up in bed. He placed a hand to the middle of her back. "Hot is an understatement, you're burning, and your pyjama top is covered in sweat."_

" _I'll be fine, Robin," she told him, tucking the loose strands of her hair that had fallen from her small bun behind her ears. "Don't worry," she added._

 _Robin sighed. She never wanted to help herself, she always wanted to suffer in silence and not disturb anybody. Mostly, he thinks it was because there wasn't really anybody there for her. Sure, she had Emma and Mal who were only a phone call and an uber away but they were just her friends. Yes, of course, he knew they loved her like a sister, but Regina needed love – pure, true love, love._

 _Robin could offer that her. He has offered her that. He's already declared his love to her and he's ready to open up to her about wanting to spend the rest of his life with her. He would have admitted it her already, but he doesn't want Regina to think that he's only saying it because he got her pregnant._

" _I'll get you a new pyjama top to wear and a damp washcloth so we can try and bring your temperature down," Robin told her. He then pushed the bed sheet off him and went into the bathroom to retrieve the damp washcloth._

 _Once he had the washcloth dampened with water he went back into the bedroom, pulling out another tank top out of Regina's wardrobe for her to wear._

 _He went around to the side of the bed Regina was on and sat down on the edge. She hadn't moved from the position she was in, she had stayed sitting up breathing in and out deeply. Whatever had happened had scared her, and even though she might not want to admit that Robin knew her and he could tell that something was terribly wrong._

" _How you feeling?" he asked._

" _Slightly better," she responded._

" _Is it just your top half that's covered in sweat?"_

" _Yes." She nodded. "Luckily, I would have hated to have ruined my silk pyjama bottoms," she joked, trying to lighten the mood._

 _Robin chuckled, also trying to help lighten the mood. "God, forbid we have that happen to her Majesty," he teased with a smirk._

 _Regina chuckled at him, she would have playfully slapped him if she wasn't feeling so immobile. The nightmare she had sure did take a toll on her and suck out a whole bunch of her energy._

 _She had been startled awake at night due to these nightmares but they had been getting less frequent, until her and Robin had their argument and he went awol for almost two weeks, that's when the nightmares started getting worse. Every since then they hadn't been going away, they would repeat night after night._

 _The nightmare Regina had tonight was by far her worst one. This time around in the dream she wasn't unsure if she was pregnant or not, she knew she was pregnant. She had a slightly huge bump and was just shopping until boom! Her life flashed before her eyes and she woke up._

" _Okay," Robin began. "let's get you somewhat cleaned and into a better pyjama top." Regina nodded her head in understanding. He then grabbed the bottom of her tank top and pulled it up her body and over her head, dropping it on the floor to get it out of the way for now. He noticed Regina starting to become closed up. She was looking down at her lap and fidgeting with her hands._

" _It's nothing I haven't seen before," Robin assured her. He thought about doing a little bit of teasing, but whatever had caused her sweat was probably causing her vulnerable side to appear, so he went with just supporting her. "and even though you are pregnant with Mills-Locksley baby number two you still look as beautiful." He placed a kiss on her forehead before taking the damp washcloth and softly running it off her body, lingering longer on her bump._

 _After Robin helped cool down Regina he proceeded to put on the new pyjama top he had gotten for her. Once he did that he lay with Regina in his arms and watched as she fell asleep._

 _Present_

"So, therefore I think Blanchard & Co _._ should merge with Midas LLP _,"_ Leopold told the group. He was standing in front of an electronic board with numbers and diagrams all over it, it was for the presentation he had just presented to a number of employees at his company. Regina and Robin were included.

He was discussing the possible merge with another Law firm so they could be one big Law firm together and be strong and powerful.

Regina knew from the moment he had started talking that Leopold was not just discussing the possibility of this merger going through, she knew that he already made up his mind and was going to let the merger happen.

"Why Midas LLP?" Regina questioned confidently.

Leopold turned his head in the direction of the voice that had spoken up above him. He stared directly at Regina with a smug looking smile upon his face.

There weren't many people who stood up or questioned Leopold Blanchard. Apart from herself and Mal, though, Regina didn't really know who else did. Of course, there probably had to be, but it seems like the people she was surrounded with in the meeting were too scared to utter a single word that could get them on the disappointing side of Leopold.

Mal just so happened to have gotten lucky and was on trial this morning, so there was no long, unnecessarily boring meeting for her to attend. Which also means that Regina was the one who had to call all the shots and stand up for the firm and do what she thinks is best.

"Well, Miss Mills, Aurelio Midas is a very close friend of mine, we've known each other since our college days. I've chosen to merge with his law firm because I trust him and I think our law firm would benefit from his," Leopold responded.

Regina furrowed her eyebrows and then placed both her arms on the glass table in front of her and interlocked her fingers. "Wouldn't it make more sense to merge with a law firm that is more powerful than us, not one that is underneath us?" she questioned. "Being friends with Midas from your college days simply shouldn't get in the way with how you run your firm, Leopold. It shouldn't help you decided what's best for your firm or employees. And one's trust in a friendship can easily be broken," she added.

Leopold chuckled at Regina's controlling attitude towards him while playing with the oval encrusted sterling silver cufflinks on his blazer. "I do admit myself that Midas LLP could do better ̶ "

"And so can your law firm when it comes to merging," she interrupted, dryly.

Leopold scoffed with a smirk at her interruption but responded: "Their Law firm isn't that far behind us in their success. Merging with them could help them to become more successful."

"Or it could damage this Law firm with it," she retorted. "Leopold, there are other Law firm's in New York – Law firm's that are much greater than Midas LLP that will be better for your Law firm to merge with. If you truly want to merge this firm for no necessarily reasonable reason why, then chose a Law firm that is more successful than this one, not one that still needs improvement," she beseeched.

Regina knew what was best for this Law firm, Leopold might be too old and far too blind to see what was best and what was not, but she knew what was, and this merge he wanted to go along with was not the finest idea he ever had, it was most likely the worst.

Midas LLP might have been around for the same exact years as Blanchard & Co, but they weren't as experienced, or as skilled, or as powerful. They might have the money to expand their firm and make it bigger, but they will never be as accomplished.

Clearly, Regina wasn't going to stand down, and by the look on Leopold's face, he knew this too. Embarrassment started to claim him when Regina went on saying that if he knew the firm better he would make the right choice and wouldn't merge and that he should be in his office more so he can see the firm run perfectly without any needed help.

"This meeting is over, I would like to finish this chat with Regina alone," Leopold practically demanded to everyone, his temper almost showing slightly showing more than usual.

Employees fled out of their seats and scurried away. Regina stayed put, as well as Robin. He gave her knee a squeeze, she turned to look at him and saw that he was watching her with concern.

"I'll be fine, Robin," she told him quietly.

He nodded. "Okay," he said, getting up out of the chair. "I'll order us something from Granny's and once you're finished in here we can enjoy it in one of our offices." Regina gave him a smile and a nod before he left the room.

"I'm guessing you're not going to thank me for thinking about the firm's future," Regina said to Leopold, folding her arms across her chest.

Leopold huffed. "No, I will not," he said. "Miss Mills, I don't appreciate it when you try to upstage me in front of my employees," he then added.

"I wasn't upstaging you," Regina scoffed. "I was merely telling you a fact."

"Well, next time, retain from doing so."

Heat rose to Regina's face as she grew angry, her brows furrowed and her jaw clenched. She uncrossed her arms and stood up and placed her hands flat down on the glass down. Her posture was slightly bent as she was leaning forward. "Is that a threat?!" she snarled.

"No, but it is a promise. I need everyone here to think of me as the top dog, the king of the castle, but if you're going to show me up nobody will think that and before we know it I'll be walked all over." Leopold rounded the glass table and made his way over to Regina. He stood face to face with her as she took her hands off the table and held her white blazer jacket closed with them, trying to conceal the bump.

Regina was fourteen weeks pregnant and the bump was now visible to the human eye was she glanced at it from a side view or looked at her stomach very closely. The blouses she wore pretty much all the time were a great help when it came to covering her bump, they were loose and flowy, just perfect, however, this morning she ran out of clean blouses to wear so she had to wear her white dress with a white blazer over the top.

What she opted for was a risky choice, but it was either a dress, a t-shirt or a jumper, and Regina didn't want to wear a jumper with the temperature increase that's been happening recently.

"Whether it's a threat or a promise I still don't like what you've told me to do. I may work for you but you cannot boss me around like I'm some lap dog."

Leopold step closer to Regina, going passed the point of her personal space. "I wouldn't talk to me like that anymore, Regina. We wouldn't want anything bad coming from it, would we? I am, after all, still the superior here."

"Bad like what?" she spat as she tried to back up a little, but unfortunately, the glass table was in her way.

Nothing good was going to come out of this, she knew it. She had the feeling something bad was going to happen. The bad thing may not be directed at her but she knew it would involve her.

"I've noticed you and Mr Locksley have become very…" He thought for a moment, stroking his chin with his thumb and forefinger until the lightbulb went off in his brain and he stopped. "friendly," he emphasised the word.

Regina stared daggers into his eyes, trying to read into what he's supposedly saying and meaning. "What are you getting at, Leopold?" she demanded.

He chuckled at her demanding tone. "Feisty, aren't we?" He then sighed. "If you must know what I'm implying, though," he began as his lips curved into a smirk. "it's that I won't hesitate to fire Mr Locksley."

Regina's eye's widened as she took in a large amount of air, causing a small sound of a gasp to erupt from her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was downright wrong what Leopold had just told her. It was against the law anyway to just fire someone for no damn reason.

"You can't just fire someone for no reason, Leopold, we both know that."

"Doesn't mean I can't come up with a reasonable reason as to why I fire him," he told her with a grin appearing on his face, showing all his nasty yellow teeth. He then leant forward and placed both hands on the glass table, initially trapping her.

Regina tried to lean back as far as she could to but the table was preventing her from doing so. "He hasn't done anything wrong so just leave Robin out of it!" she spat.

"Awfully protective of him aren't you, Regina?" Leopold questioned.

"He's my son's father, of course, I'm going to be protective of him." Well, that was only half the reason, there were other reasons to why she was also protective of him, of course, but she couldn't tell Leopold them.

"Any other reasons why because I've seen differently?"

Regina furrowed her brows at his question. She was processing in her mind what he was talking about. When she and Robin went on their dates they would always go somewhere that was away from the city centre, somewhere small and quiet. They would never go out for a meal at a local restaurant in case someone saw them.

"No," she told him. "Now, I think I should get going. I have a lunch break I still have to have."

Leopold pushed off the table and stepped away from Regina. "Don't forget what I said," he told her, holding his thumb and forefinger together as his moves them along his lips, a movement that's telling her to keep her mouth shut.

Regina knows she can't saying anything else about the merge, and she knows that Leopold knows that. Even if she is confident that it's completely wrong to do and is a terrible move she doesn't want Robin to lose his job over it.

At a time like this when they both have Henry and a new baby to support, one of them losing their job is the last thing that should happen. And she would feel massively guilty if Robin got fired because of her.

The last thing she wants to do is keep her mouth shut about the merge but she's going to have to in order to protect Robin.

Regina huffed in annoyance before nodding her head at what Leopold said and then leaving the meeting room to go find Robin.

She's always stood up against Leopold. The stuff that he planned for the firm was never really that great. There were always cracks and holes in his plans, so, it was her and Mal who had to get him to leave the plan and not do anything or to get him to fix it, however, it seems like this plan that he's conjured up out of nowhere is not going to be left or fixed.

Leopold seems to be content on going through with the merger. Regina doesn't know why because it's a rather stupid merger and it will most likely affect his law firm in a bad way.

Unless…

Regina freezes in the hallway of the building as a lightbulb goes off in her head. She may have just found out why all she needs now is evidence.

If whatever she just thought is true, well, it's not good for the firm, really not good. It's seriously the worst thing that could happen, and if Leopold does want that to happen then why? If he no longer wants anything to do with the firm, then why not just retire and pass on the ownership to someone else?

Regina charges her way down the hallway to her office and is greeted by Robin who is sitting on a chair in front of her desk eating fries, she presumes them to be from Granny's diner.

"Someone's riled up?" he questioned with a mouth full of fries.

Regina goes to her desk and sits in her desk chair behind her desk. "Don't speak with your mouth full of food," she tells him, grabbing a couple of fries herself and popping them into her mouth. She's starving and having a baby so the excuse that she can eat carbs is there. "If you must know why I'm so riled up, it's because a lightbulb just went off."

Robin swallowed his mouth full of fries and asked: "Why did a lightbulb go off? Did something happen with Leopold?"

Regina mentally cringed and a shiver went down her back at the mention of what happened in the meeting room. Robin does not need to know the full story of what happened in there. If he did then it would sure give Leopold a good enough reason as to why he should be fired, and Robin punching the living daylights out of him will not do anything good.

He already punched several holes in his kitchen wall when Regina told him that two of the men that robbed the supermarket and shot her had escaped jail when all three of them were put there two weeks before. Luckily, they were caught again, otherwise, they would not have been safe from Robin's wrath.

"Yes, he said he wants to go ahead with the merger, even though I pointed out several faults and gave him reasons why he should not. I think something fishy is going on. He's never mentioned Midas LLP before, he's always gone on about The Gold House & Co, so if he wanted to merge with a Law firm I thought it would have been them."

"Hmm… it does seem quite strange," Robin responded.

Regina got on her computer and typed in Midas LLP to see if she could dig up some information.

After a couple of minutes of browsing through Google, she came across a couple of online news articles. She clicked on them and quickly scanned through the words. "Robin, come look at this."

Robin stood up from his desk and made his way around to the other side by Regina. He bent his knees slightly so he could be level with the computer screen. "Midas LLP have had the lowest profit income take and customers since its first opening in 2010. The lowest? So why would Leopold want to merge with them if they aren't doing any good?" Robin questioned.

"Because," Regina began as she turned her head to look at him. "I think Leopold wants to damage the firm's reputation to shut it down. He's getting on now and will retire eventually, but when he does someone will have to take over. Since Mary-Margaret doesn't have a degree in law she can't, and being his only child that means they would have to hire someone new who could potentially change the name and the firm altogether. That could ruin the Blanchard status and their family would be no one."

Robin nodded his head, but then stopped and furrowed his brow. "I still don't get why he would ruin his own Law firm?"

"That's because he would be able to pin the blame on Midas LLP causing loads of publicity. It would be the start of a big scandal in the news. He would crush the Midas name while making his stronger."

"It's just one big publicity stunt."

Regina nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, it is. And when that happens, everyone here at Blanchard & Co and everyone at Midas LLP will lose their jobs."

"Well, how do we stop the merger from happening then?"

She shook her head, looked down to the floor and sighed. "I don't know."


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N:** _Hello everyone and hello 2017! How is everyone doing? Did you have a great New Year's Eve? I did, it was a great night. Hopefully, this year will be better than the last. Onto the newest update, like I say in every chapter, I hope you all like this one. If you have any suggestions on what you would like to read next in this fanfic, then don't hesitate to leave it in a review or PM me, or DM me on Twitter – Sparkles21_. I would like to personally thank Kayleigh for the inspiration behind the smut in this chapter. ;)_

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

"What should we do about Leopold?" Robin asked Regina before he put the spoon with cheerios and milk in his mouth. He pulled the spoon back out and began munching away.

"Well, we can either comfort him about what we know, but I'm not sure if that will change his mind," Regina responded, biting down onto her piece of toast with tomato ketchup smothered over it. That was a pregnancy craving of hers which she loved so much, Robin, on the other hand, had to have some time to adjust watching his girlfriend eat that disgusting combination. It could be worse, though. "Leopold was really determined in that meeting yesterday," she added, after swallowing the toast.

"How would you feel about the Law firm being shut?" Robin scooped up some more cheerios and milk that was in a bowl with his spoon.

"I'm not sure. It was my very first job straight out of Law school. I've made friends here and I don't know if I'm ready to say goodbye to them," Regina answered.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "What friends," he teased with a smirk.

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes before she ripped off a piece of toast and threw it at him. "I have Mal, and, uh… Sidney."

It was now Robin's turn to scoff. "Sidney is not your friend, he's your obsessor."

She rolled her eyes at him. "He's simply more friendly than everybody else." Robin gave a pointed look that said _'are you sure?'_ "Okay, maybe he is slightly on the obsessive side."

"See, I told you. That man is completely obsessed with you. He gives you fresh coffee and flowers practically every morning. He also happens to just go into the bakery around the corner from us and pick up your favourite doughnuts, and he lives thirty minutes away from it coincidence? I'm telling you, that man wants to get into your underwear."

"Now you're just jealous. And he doesn't want to get into my underwear."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart," Robin said with a roll of his eyes and then placing his last load of cheerio's and milk into his mouth. "Come on, we don't want to be late for work."

Regina nodded her head in agreement and ate her last bit of toast and then downing her orange juice.

 **-R &R-**

Later that day, Regina and Robin had finished work. Regina went straight home to prepare a meal for them while Robin had agreed to meet up with David to catch up with him and have some bonding time.

David – who was Mary-Margaret's boyfriend – had been introduced to Robin and Regina one night when he and Mary-Margaret were out at a fancy restaurant for date night. Coincidentally, Regina, Robin and Henry had all gone to the same restaurant and bumped into them. Robin and David hit it off nicely and they both kept in touch and started up a friendship.

"You're going to propose to her!" David exclaimed, staring down at the black velvet box robin held in his hand.

"Shh!" Robin hissed, swiftly looking around the pub that they were in to make sure nobody her David and his big mouth while he stuffed the velvet box back into his trouser pocket.

"Isn't it a bit soon?" David asked, picking up his bottle of beer and taking a sip. "You've been together for how long now? Five months?"

"Six months actually," Robin replied dryly, taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Robin, mate, you haven't even been together a year and you're already thinking of proposing. Why the rush?"

Robin sighed. "It's not an engagement ring, it's a promise ring. If I proposed to Regina now she would freak out and think I'm only doing it because of the…" He trailed off when he realised what he was about to say.

"Because of the what?" David questioned.

"Nothing it doesn't matter," Robin murmured, taken another sip of his whiskey.

David sighed before taking another sip of his beer. "Why a promise ring? I thought that's what teenagers do, not grown adults?"

"It is, but I want to show Regina that I love her and that I'll always be there for her. With what happened with her and the shooting, this massive argument we had, and a shocking surprise we got," he murmured the last part. "I just want her to feel like I'm committing to her without actually doing the full commitment."

"I still think it's a bit too soon, but you do what you think is best and what you think will make Regina the happiest. To you and Regina, may you have a long and happy relationship." David held up his bottle of beer.

"Thank you," Robin responded, holding up his glass of whiskey and then clinked it together with David's beer bottle.

 **-R &R-**

"Robin, is that you?" Regina called out from the kitchen when she heard the front door open and close.

"Yes," Robin replied, hanging up his blazer on one of the clothes pegs by the door.

"I've made us Spaghetti Bolognese for dinner," she told him, placing the food onto two plates.

"Smells delicious," he commented, walking into her kitchen, and inhaling the scent of tomato's and herbs. He then walked over to her and placed a kiss on her cheek before wrapping his arms around her waist. Placing his face into her neck he inhaled for the second time. "Almost as delicious as you," he added playfully.

She giggled at what he said as she finished plating the food. "Take these plates to the table while I'll put the wok and saucepan in the dishwasher."

He did as she said as she loaded the dishwasher. When she finished doing that she went to the kitchen table and sat down in her usual space opposite Robin.

As they ate they chatted in-between about their day at work, their plans for the next few days, Henry, and the baby, about upcoming baby scans and other stuff that may have occurred in their day.

Robin obliviously, though, didn't mention about his little stop to the jewellers. He told her about meeting up with David for a bit, but nothing about the ring because he had a whole speech prepared when he gave it to her.

When both cleared their plates, Regina took them to the dishwasher and placed them in it. As she pressed a few buttons and got it started, Robin patted his trouser pocket to make sure the ring was still in there and didn't fall out.

It was.

"So," Robin began, getting up from the chair he was sitting on at the table and walking over to Regina. "What time do you have to pick Henry up from your mother's?" He placed both of his hands of either side of her waist and gently pulled her closer to him.

"Not for another hour," she answered him. After a beat, she sighed. "I still can't believe I agreed to her taking him for dinner."

Robin frowned at what she said. "You've let her take him before, what's different this time?"

"The difference this time is that I'm pregnant and she knows. What if she tells Henry or asks him a question about what he thinks of having a baby brother or sister? He will be thrown by the question and everything will be revealed to him."

"Would that be so bad?" he questioned, his tone of voice delicate. He trod lightly on this topic because he didn't want to make her upset. The last time they talked about telling Henry about the baby she disagreed on everything he had said.

Regina looked at him pointedly and clenched her teeth, a few quick moments later, however, she was relaxing her facial expressions and calming down. "We talked about this already, Robin. I don't want to tell him, or anybody for a matter of fact, just yet."

"You're past the twelve-week mark, though. The baby will be fine, the risks of a miscarriage have gone done."

"I know they have," she told him. Robin then went to speak again but Regina jumped in before he got the chance. "but, that doesn't mean nothing will happen. I was in a serious accidentally a couple of weeks ago, my health could suddenly deteriorate because of that."

"Doctor Whale gave you the all clear. Your health is in perfect condition," Robin said, speaking confidently. "but if you don't want him or anybody else knowing right now, then I'm okay with that." He gave her a sweet smile to assure her.

She gave him a small smile in return. "Thank you." She then leant on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips. It was only supposed to be a short, quick kiss, but it seemed like Robin had other ideas.

He took one of his hands off her waist and used his forefinger to tilt her chin up a bit more. He then took hold of her bottom lip between his own and kissed her deeply.

The kiss rapidly began to heat up. Their lips and tongues battle each other's for dominance as they were going back and forth.

In between their make out session getting heated, Robin had managed in his kiss induced state to back Regina up against the kitchen table. His hand that was once on her chin was now making its way back down to her waist. It softly moved down the side of her neck, caressed its way past her side breast, – which earned him a very pleasing moan – gently tickled across her side stomach and then found its perch on her waist.

In one swift move, Robin had picked Regina up and placed her on the table. He slides his hands that were on her waist down her thighs and legs until he had reached her knees. He then pushed them apart and stood in-between them, getting even closer to her.

The kissing, nipping, sucking, and nibbling was still going on strong and heated as his hands wonder everywhere on her body. They ghosted softly over her skin, causing goose bumps to appear, hair to stand up straight and tiny, subtle moans to escape her mouth.

Their kisses had taken over them and made both of their head's hazy because in the blink of an eye they were both stark naked in the middle of Regina's kitchen. Something that she thought she would never do. Even the thought of having sex in her kitchen, on her kitchen table was crazy, but it seems like in the blissful moments she couldn't care less where she got fucked.

"Oh, god. Yes, keep doing that!" Regina gasped out when Robin had pushed her down onto her back on the table and worked his kisses down her neck, through the valley of her swollen and hardened peaked breasts and around the plump bump she had that contained the precious product of their lovemaking.

He gazed up at Regina with a smirk along his face. Her hair was flowing around her head on the table, her eyes were squeezed shut as she was taking in the pleasure his lips brought her and her nails were trying to claw the table for grip. She was exquisite in every way. Even more so now that she was carrying their child. Not only did she have that pregnancy glow but her senses were all heightened. All Robin had to do was press a small kiss to her inner thigh and she was crumbling in need.

"My name's Robin, Milady, not god," he retorted with a chuckle. "Are you sure you want me to kiss doing this," he added, pressing a couple of kissing underneath her breasts.

Regina whimpered at the sensationally feeling and nodded her head yes. She wanted to keep the feeling she was feeling in that moment because she grew wetter with each kiss he pressed to her skin. She was sure that if he sucked on one of her nipples and rubbed her clit a few times that she would explode with stars in her eyes and come.

"Really?" he hummed against her skin before gazing back up again. A groan of disappointment left his loves mouth, and he couldn't help but slightly chuckle at how needy she wanted an orgasm, even though Robin gave her one this morning when they woke up. "Wouldn't you much prefer my kisses planted here…" And with that being said, Robin lowered himself down her body and placed a kiss on the inside of her thigh, very, _very_ close to her glistening wet sex.

So, close in fact, Robin could smell her juices. The smell of her made his already hard and throbbing erection throb even more. He needed to hurry up with the foreplay so he could release himself from the aching pain, but teasing Regina was his favourite thing to do because she was so beautiful when she moaned and whimpered for–

"More," she yelped out in a gasp, arching her back from the table and pushing her hips up towards him, silently asking for more.

Robin kissed and nipped at the delicate skin on her inner thigh repeatedly; shooting pleasure up to her core that was inches away, oozing with shiny, slick wetness.

When she gasped and tried to arch her back even more and push her hips up, it was a way Regina was trying to get the attention of Robin and signal to him to put his mouth somewhere else – specifically on her throbbing core.

" _Robbbbiiiinnnn…_ " she moaned, putting emphasis on his name to try and get his attention even more since the upwards movements of her hips wasn't doing anything.

He smirked on the inside of her thigh where he was still placing kisses. He kept teasing her which must be a pain for her, but utterly pleasurable for him. However, he gave up when she let out another long moan of his name.

In a swift move, his lips had been taken for the spot on her inner thigh and replaced to her aching clit. He attacked the area that she needs to feel pressure on, he licked and sucked, going back and forth between the two actions, giving in to her and letting her have her pleasure that she had been craving since their heated kiss took off.

His mouth and tongue wondered down to her slit and the opening of her which lead to her glistening juices. He attacked that area of her, kissing and licking and sucking, eating her out as best as he could, igniting wild jolts of her hips and loud yelps and gasps to tumble out of her pink, inflamed and bruised lips.

"Oh, yes! Yes, Robin, yes, yes!" she shouted out, not keeping quiet because she doesn't have to, not like this morning when she had to clamp her mouth shut and muffle her cries using her pillow to stop a five-year-old from hearing his daddy fucking mommy.

Her right hand shoved its way into Robin's golden locks, threading her fingers through and holding on tight – but not too tight that she was pulling it out and causing him to become bald at just thirty-three.

"That's it, baby," Robin murmured into her core. "I want to hear you cry out in pleasure."

She used her hand that was threaded into his hair to push his head closer to her sex. She was very close now; it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge.

"C-c-close, Robin," she choked out as she felt her coil in the lower abdomen of her stomach squeeze and tense up. She could feel the overwhelming feeling she always got right before she came. Her muscles of her sex and legs tightened, the one hand in Robin's hair clenched his locks even more and the other hand joined with it.

Robin hummed in response, too busy eating her out to bring her to her peak to actually give a worded answer, and he was enjoying the taste of her way too much to stop what he was doing. It was like he was a starving man who had not drank for days, even though he had already had a little taste in the early hours of today when the sun had just come out to say hello and brighten the day.

But oh well, he was addicted to Regina. Her natural beauty was truly amazing. Her dark ebony hair, the two pools of whiskey that were her eyes, and the plump red lips of her that always stood out. Not only had her beauty infatuated him but also her brains and courage that she had. She was the perfect from head to toe, even though she would deny that and tell him he's talking rubbish.

He quickened his mouth and tongue movements, really lapping and drinking her in, making sure that he gets that moment of pleasure to hit her hard so she's coming all over his tongue so much.

He gave her a couple of more lick's – which included having her clit rubbed by his nose due to the closeness of her core to his face – and she arched her back some more, enclosed her legs around his head, slightly pulled tighter at his hair and gasped and whimpered out when she began to orgasm.

" _Robbbbiiiinnnn…"_ she moaned out when she started to come on his tongue.

Her eyes had been closed the majority of the time, seeing nothing but darkness until her orgasm hit her and she then saw a blinding white light with black spots.

Robin started to slow down his licks when he felt Regina's legs around his head slowly untighten. He knew then that her orgasm had reached its peak and she was slowly coming down from it.

"Oh, my god, that was amazing," Regina said with a breathy voice, her chest heaving up and down to prove that.

Robin lifted his head up from in between her legs and gave her a smug smile. "It's nice to know from all your moaning and yelping that you thoroughly enjoyed that."

A hand that was in Robin's hair lifted out a bit before landing back down with a soft thud. It wasn't a proper playful smack like she wanted to give him, but in her sedated state at that moment it was the best she could give him for his cockiness.

"Be quiet and lay down on the table," she said in a playfully clipped tone as she sat up.

"Oh, demanding or what?" he replied with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Robin stood up straight with a click to his knees, it seems like he isn't in that good of a shape as he was back in his twenties.

He watched as Regina sat up on the table and then hopped right off it. He replaced her spot and followed her orders on lying down, his erection very prominent to him and her with the way in stood straight up in the air.

"Well, well, well, look at that," Regina good-humouredly said as she looked directly at his length with a very big grin plastered on her face.

"What can I say, you do things to me," he told her, throwing in a wink her way.

"Shall we sort it out then?" she questioned, placing one of her knees of the side of his outer thigh, pushing herself up and then cocking her other leg to the other side of his thigh.

She sat down on his lap, not before brushing his tip along her slit, coating it in her wetness and getting a hiss out of Robin and a satisfied moan and smirk from her.

When she looked at him she saw that his face was a dark shade of pink and his teeth were biting down on his lower lip. She saw the look of desperation swirling in the swimming pools of his eyes. She knew that he couldn't take much longer of the teasing, he had been patient and given her her pleasure even though he probably wanted to burst every time he took a lick at her slit. He was so sweet and caring, always putting her needs before his own.

"You ready to be inside me," she whispered seductively into his ear, earning a groan and a squeeze to her left breast. He never responded, but she took his groan and his _very nice_ hand action as his response. He was probably speechless because of her sex being every so close to his cock.

Regina looked down to where they were almost joined as one and wrapped her hand around the base of him and twisted upwards, electrifying another strangled moan from him. She looked back up, still having hold of his length in her hand and watched the heavy panting he was doing.

She loved that she could make him like this.

She pressed her lips to his in a bruising manner for a quick second before sinking her warm, wet sex down onto Robin's pulsing cock.

They dropped their foreheads together with clenched shut eyes as moans spilt out both of their mouths when they joined together.

He stretched her deliciously with his pulsing, throbbing cock. Every inch she sank lower onto him he stretched her even more. And it wasn't the type of stretching that gave her a shot of soreness, no, it was the complete opposite.

"You feel absolutely amazing," Robin groaned out, his teeth still clenched and his eyes still shut, trying to focus on not spilling into her right this instant.

"So do you," Regina whimpered out.

She began to rock her hips forwards and backwards, sliding his cock in and out of her. It started off slowly, the intenseness of their current situation being there, in the beginning, overwhelming them both.

After Regina rocked her hips a couple of times and made sure they both could handle it, she pushed at his chest to lay his body down on the table.

He went down with ease, letting her have the upper hand on what to do. All he did was place his hands on her waist and keep them there, ready for when they were both close again and he could thrust right into her to bring on his orgasm and her next one.

Regina placed both the palms of her hands on his chest and moved her hips, letting him slide in and out, in and out, and in and out of her.

When Robin's cock slide in and out of her slippery wet sex with effortlessness, she picked up the pace. Going back and forth with her hips with passion and power, making sure he hit the hilt of her.

"Do you like this?" she asked Robin breathless.

"God, yes I do!" he groaned, looking down where they were joined and watched her sex devour his cock that was glistening with her fluids. He bit down on his lip and an animal like groan wanted to rip through him at what he saw. He knew if he let it out he would just want to pound right into her, but he didn't want that to happen just yet, he wanted Regina to take control.

However, it was quite hard to not be able to do that.

The way he saw the veins in his cock pulsate before it was gone and back in Regina again was jaw dropping. And the way her beautiful sex took him right in with a roll of her hips was breath-taking.

He tried to divert his eyes so he would last a bit longer so she could get another orgasm, but that was so wrong of him. Where his eyes diverted to was her round peaked breasts, bouncing with her movements. Her hair almost reached them, settling just above them hanging down around her face, he just wanted to wrap his hand in her raven tresses, but he couldn't, not with his hands of her waist keeping her steady.

Lying down on the kitchen table wasn't the most comfortable position ever. It was unbearable at times, they would just end up vanishing, though when he felt Regina's muscles grip his length and squeeze. But it certainly didn't help when Regina leant forward into a different position. Her weight was shifted onto him, making his back press more into the table. Her hands came to his shoulders to hover just slightly over him because of her baby bump.

He was going to say something. He was even just going to sit up and pound into her so she couldn't complain. But in their position of Regina almost pressed to his chest on top had him groaning like an animal again.

He could feel her much, _much_ deeper. Every inch inside of her – the hilt not being a problem to get to now. They wouldn't have to pick up speed or really go for it to hit that spot, just a small simple movement would have the tip of his cock hitting it, having Regina cry out in delightfulness.

Both were thankful that they could get into this position with her growing baby bump, and that they decided to do this today as well because they both knew that in a couple of weeks, Regina's bump would be much bigger and they wouldn't be able to get into this position.

While Regina's hands were on his shoulders, Robin took his off her waist and placed them on her arse, giving her a squeeze which would no doubt make her giggle if she wasn't in the middle of fucking.

She captured his lips with hers and began the heated and passionate kisses again before starting back up and rolling her hips again. Robin helped this time since they were in a more different position for Regina to be controlling the actions herself. He pushed up arse up with a squeeze each time she thrust herself on him.

They moaned into their heated snogging, heavy panting disturbing and messing up the kisses every now and then. Neither one of them cared, though, not when they were too busy fucking each other on a table in the middle of the kitchen, feeling slightly naughty for doing it in there.

Her hardened nipples would brush against his chiselled chest, stimulating that feeling in the pit of her stomach. That coil once again starting to tighten and alert her that it wouldn't be long now before it sprung. Not to mention the feel of them on Robin's chest was toe-curling for him. He could see the image now in his mind of them bouncing, sliding up and down on his chest.

"I'm… oh, fuck, yes… c-close, again," she cursed when their lips were parted, riding him as fast as she could, the table underneath them slight moving as well, letting out a few squeaks.

When Robin heard those words come out of Regina's mouth, a _'thank, fuck'_ came out of his own under his breath. He'd been holding out for her and somewhat hoped that could both share their orgasm together.

He started to thrust upwards in fast, sharp movements, trying to get her muscles clenching tightly around him and that coil to let rip. "Yes… baby, come for me, please. Come with me," he hissed out, feeling her pointed nipple rolling on his chest.

Regina's jaw opened and her eyes squeezed shut again for the umpteenth time that day, and her orgasm began to wash over her.

" _R-R-Robbbbiiiinnnn_ _ **…**_ " she cried out.

" _Ugh… Regina!_ " Robin choked out in a strangled moan, thrusting his hips up into her.

They both came together. Robin sending his come into her, mixing it with her own as it seeped around his cock and down her thighs onto his.

As the shooting stars behind their eyes ceased and their breathing was almost evened out, Regina rolled off him – letting his softening length slip from her – and lay down on the table next to him. Robin wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders, an advantage for Regina to use it as a pillow.

"That was utterly amazing, and I'm not just saying that because I'm so much hornier than I usually am," Regina told him.

Robin chuckled at what she said, she was hornier than usual. "I agree. That was totally worth the table almost breaking." He chuckled even more so, Regina tagging along.

They both lay on the table basking in the silence, there were no sounds apart from their breaths as they were calming down from their intense activities. A beat had passed and then Robin decided to speak.

"I've got something to give to you," he said.

Regina turned her head to the side to look at him. "What is it?"

Robin muttered _'one minute'_ and then got up from the table and looked around the floor for his trousers. Regina sat up and watched as he hurried around the room with his bare ass on full display. She smirked and bit her lip as she watched him – or most specifically, his ass.

' _Got it'_ he said as he grabbed the velvet box from his trouser pocket. He then walked back to the table where she was sat on. He looked at her, running his eyes up and down her whole body.

Her cheeks had a flush of colour to them, even more so as she blushed when she felt him roam his eyes over her, her hair all tussled about messily but in a cute way, and her rosy buds on her breasts were a perfect shade of pink, almost matching the blush on her face.

She was a beautiful goddess. He couldn't tell her that, though because she wouldn't believe it. But then again, he doesn't need to tell her because she should already know what he thinks of her.

"Now, don't freak out because it's not what you think it is," he told her as he revealed the velvet box.

Her eyes widened as she saw what he was holding right in front of her. She was a loss for words, having no clue at all of what she could say.

He told her it wasn't what she thinks it is so she should calm down a bit, not overthink what is going on too much, certainly after a brilliant day.

He opened the box to reveal an elegant promise ring. It was simple and beautiful, nothing too flashy and there was no diamond in the centre that screamed engagement ring. It was just a silver twisted band ring with one of the twists being embedded with tiny diamonds.

Regina brought a hand to her mouth to muffle her gasp of surprise. This was unexpected. She had no idea Robin had planned to give her a ring.

"Now, like I said, it isn't what you think. It's a promise ring," he told her when he saw the clogs in her head work overtime as she tried to figure out why he would give her a ring that isn't because of an engagement. "I decided to get it you because I want it to be a remind that I promise to be here for you always. You are it for me. I don't want nobody else, only you," he added with a watery smile.

She gave him a watery smile back as unshed tears were flooding her eyes. She let out a chuckle of happiness before she pressed her lips to his and engaged him in a bone crushing hug.

"Does this mean you accept my promise?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Regina choked out as the tears started falling. "Yes, yes, a thousand yes's!" She then held out her left hand to him and watched him slip the promise ring on her ring finger. She brought her hand closer to her face and mesmerised over the gorgeous ring the man that she loves so much gave her. "I love it so much," she added, wiping away her tears and then the one's that had fallen down Robin's checks when he watched the woman he loved gazing at the ring he bought for her only.

She placed both her hands on the sides of his face and brought him closer to plant another breath-taking kiss to his lips.

"I'll love you for all eternity," Robin told her when they came up for air.

"I'll love you, too for all eternity," she replied, copying the last part of what he said.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Hey everyone, are you happy about a second update this week? I bet my two lovely friend's Lucy and Kayleigh are. So, I had the beginning of this chapter in my mind so I thought I should write it while I still have it there, but once I started I couldn't stop, mainly because I read Lucy's amazing update and was just so happy that inspiration struck! Like, yes, girl, I need more of the fanfic Falling Fast! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter because it is shorter than my previous ones, but like I said I did already update this week so I'm kind of spoiling you lot. Hehe. However, on the downside, this chapter is mainly a filler for the last one – which explains the shortens of it – but I also hope that you leave me reviews because it makes me so happy when you do. Oh, and don't forget to follow me on Twitter for sneak peeks - Sparkles21_

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

"You're thirty minutes late," Cora stated matter-of-factly in an irritated tone when she swung the door open to greet Regina and Robin.

Regina winced when she saw the look of disappointed on her mother's face. "Yes, sorry about that, we had to finish something off at the office."

Regina and Robin both stepped into Cora's house when she gestured for them to enter.

Once Cora shut the front door she turned to face Regina and Robin and gave them a pointed look with a raised eyebrow. "Really?" Both Regina and Robin nodded their heads, making sure to put on a farce that would fool Cora. "So why did Leopold Blanchard tell me that you, Regina finished two hours ago and that you, Robin finished three hours ago?!"

Regina and Robin looked at each other sheepishly. They had been caught, kind of. Her mother knew they weren't at the office but she didn't know what they had been up to that made her and Robin late to picking up their son.

Well, that was until Cora opened her mouth again and completely embarrassed Regina.

"You know what? I don't even want to know what you two were up to because I'm sure it was something to do with human anatomy," Cora muttered, walking into the direction of the living room.

Regina felt the heat rise to her cheeks as they changed into a blush pink colour. "Oh, my god, did my mother really just say that?"

Robin chuckled at her reaction and the change of colour on her cheeks as he leant in closer to her. "If you think that was embarrassing wait till you meet my mother. Speaking of which, she texted me while I was at work saying her and my father plan on visiting very soon."

The blush on her cheeks disappeared as fast as it appeared when Robin mentioned his parents. Instead of embarrassment all over her face, shock replaced it. "Your parents?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I can recall, Milady, being very busy with you," Robin told her in a low whisper, wiggling his eyebrows and then giving one of her arse cheeks a squeeze.

She jolted in shock from the surmised touch. "Robin!" she scolded. "My mother is right in the next room. I don't particularly fancy having my mother talk to us more about human anatomy." She then walked off from Robin before he got a chance to add something to the conversation they were having.

When Regina walked into the living room, she saw her son waiting patiently on the couch for her. He had his hat on ready for when he stepped out into the blazing sun with a white strip on his nose to stop in from getting burned and his little backpack was on his shoulders.

As Regina got closer to the living room, she noticed he was looking ever so bored. He was sitting on the couch swinging his legs back and forth – well, that was until Cora told him not to do that in case he hit the furniture and scuffed it up.

He'd been waiting patiently like a good boy for her and Robin to come pick him up. A whole thirty minutes he had been waiting. It brought a few tiny tears to her eyes. She promised him they would go to _Any Given Sundae_ and get ice cream for desert, and he had been waiting a whole thirty minutes for that.

If she ever had to wait on somebody for thirty minutes because they were late, she knew she would be furious with them. Gladly, Henry didn't have her temper, she had come to learn he was much like Robin, calm and level-headed.

"Hello, Henry, I'm sorry I'm late," she said, announcing herself.

Henry's head shot up when he heard her voice and his lips turned into one of the biggest grin's she had ever seen. "Hi, mommy," he squealed in delight, hopping off the couch and running towards her and then hugging her legs.

"What about me?" Robin said with a frown when he entered the living room.

Henry looked up to Robin and then ran to him. Instead of hugging his legs like he did with Regina, Robin managed to crouch down in time and lift Henry up into his arms. He once again squealed when he shot up into the air.

"Hi, daddy," Henry said, wrapping his arms around Robin.

"Hello, little man, did you have fun at your grandmothers?"

Henry nodded his head enthusiastically for a couple of seconds until he stopped and furrowed his eyebrows. "You and mommy are late, though. I was waiting for you for aggggeeeessss," he said dramatically because of the way he extended the words ages.

"I know, but we are here now, aren't we?"

Henry nodded again, this time in an understanding way. "Oh," he shrieked. "Grandma told me something super exciting!"

"What was it that she told you?" Regina asked with a smile, even though she knew whatever her mother said was not all good sometimes. And what made that reason even truer was that when she glanced over at her mother she was looking at everything but her.

Henry looked at Regina and smiled widely. "She said I'm having a baby brother or sister!"

Both Regina's and Robin's eyes widened and their jaws dropped in shock. She knew she couldn't trust her mother to keep her mouth shut.

It was just her luck that something like this would happen to her. She's never had the best of luck but she just wished for once it would all work out for her.

However, luck isn't on her side and she has to deal with her son knowing she's pregnant earlier than she would have liked.

When Henry never got a response from either of his parents, he followed up with another question. "Is what grandma said true, mommy and daddy?"

Getting over her shock — that was somewhat now replaced by anger towards her mother — she answered Henry truthfully. "Yes. In about six months you'll have a sister or brother."

Henry once again squealed for the umpteenth time that day out of excitement. "That's amazing, mommy. I can't wait to have a brother to play with."

"Or sister," Robin told him. "The baby might be a girl, not a boy."

Henry scrunched up her face and thought for a bit. "I would prefer a brother so we can play with my trucks."

Regina and Robin laughed. Henry sure did love those trucks of his, not to forget that fairy-tale book he always carries with him everywhere.

"Anyway, we better get going. But first I'll like to speak to you, mother," Regina said to Cora, and then turned to face Robin who was still holding Henry. "I'll meet you two in the car, okay?"

"Okie Dokie," Henry said, with a smile, excited about the prospect of getting ice cream very soon.

Robin nodded his head and the walked out of the house to the car with Henry.

"What did you want to talk about?" Cora asked clueless, pulling the sleeves of her blazer down as a distraction to not look at Regina.

Regina folded her arms over her chest and stood straight and tall to slightly overlook her mother and give her some authority. "I wanted to talk about the fact that you told my son about my pregnancy even though I told you not to tell anyone about a week ago."

"Well, dear it was over the phone. The signal wasn't that great so I couldn't understand you properly," Cora told her as an excuse, trying to worm her way out of being in her daughter's bad book — again.

"Bullshit!" Robin snapped, which earned her a scolded _'Regina'_ from Cora. "Don't Regina me, you knew what I told you yet you still went against me and told Henry."

"I thought he already knew." Cora shrugged her shoulders.

"Once again, I'm calling bullshit! You knew he didn't know and you knew I didn't want him to find out just yet. I wanted to be the one who told him, mother. I wanted to see his little face light up when I announced he was getting a baby brother or sister, but no, I had that snatched away from me from you. So, a round of applause to you. Thank you, mother for yet again disappointing me."

Cora rolled her eyes at the thought that her daughter was being too dramatic. "It's not that big of a deal. Really Regina, you're bigger such a drama Queen over this."

"I'm not being a drama Queen," Regina scoffed. "You just ruined what could have been a big moment for me and Henry."

"Oh, please, you'll have other times to tell him you're pregnant."

"Yes, because you know there will be a next time," she mumbled sarcastically.

Cora heard what Regina mumbled and decided to respond back instead of ignoring her. "I do actually because it certainly doesn't take that boyfriend of yours much to get you knocked up."

"That boyfriend of mine has a name and its Robin." Regina huffed and clenched her jaw. "I'm going to leave before either of us has the chance to say something we'll both regret." She chose to take the high road because she knew her mother would never do that in a million years. Cora just liked to keep nagging and picking at the things Regina always thought she would do wrong in her eyes.

"Alright, you go then. It's not like we're in the middle of a conversation."

"It's not a conversation, mother, it's more like an argument."

"That's because you made it into an argument."

Regina rolled her eyes but tried to stay calm and collected on the inside and outside. "I'll speak to you soon."

"Hopefully that doesn't mean in a month's time. I would like to hear from you sooner."

Regina sighed. She knew her mother could be a right pain in the arse sometimes but deep down Cora was her mom and they did share a good mother-daughter bond. "I will. Don't worry."

With a goodbye from each Mills woman, Regina walked out of her mother's house and towards Robin's car where he and Henry were.

"Who's ready for ice cream?" she asked enthusiastically for Henry amuse when she got in the car.

"Meeeeeeee," Henry dragged along the word as he cheered and clapped his hands.

"Are you buckled up, mister?"

"Yep!"

"Alright then, we're all set to go then."

 **-R &R-**

After going to _Any Given Sundae_ and all three of them getting their ice cream of choice in a cone, they all headed back to Robin's apartment for the night.

It was closer to the ice cream parlour and after Regina finished her ice cream she was feeling bloated and exhausted. Two feelings she has been experiencing a lot lately.

And Henry wasn't helping with her exhaustion.

He's such an amazing son. Regina loves him so much but now that he knows about her being pregnant he's so hyperactive. Plus, the ice cream that he ate isn't helping deal with that either.

 _Thanks, mother,_ Regina thought.

Henry's been wanting a sibling for quite a while now, so the prospect of having one soon must be exhilarating for him.

Regina is sure that his head must be buzzing with excitement — something that could also be because of the ice cream — God, help her when she has to put him to sleep. If she even manages to do that with have tired she was currently feeling.

Regina was on the couch in Robin's living room half-awake-half-sleep. She was just about to nod off into dreamland when she heard a crash come from another room.

She jolted when she heard the noise followed by a cry from Henry that immediately made her rush to where she heard the noises come from.

"Henry?!" she called out, trying not to panic and think off all the bad things that could have happened. "Henry, are you okay?"

"He's fine, Regina," Robin called out back to her, supplying her with reassurance.

She made it into Robin's bedroom — and technically hers as well since both she and Robin go back and forth between apartments — to find Robin picking up a broken lamp and Henry clutching and cuddling a pillow with bright pink cheeks stained with tears.

"What happened?" she asked, looking back and forth between Henry, Robin, and the broken lamp.

"Henry was that excited he knocked into my dressing table and knocked the lamp that was on it off." Robin sighed out, shaking his head. He knew Henry meant well and didn't do it on purpose, but he and Regina both told him beforehand to calm down.

Seems he's just like Regina and didn't listen to his parent's advice.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, mommy, I-I didn't mean t-t-to break the lamp-p..." Henry stuttered out as he hiccupped.

"It's okay, baby," she told him, sitting down on the bed next to him and opening her arms to welcome him into them.

Henry moved closer to her and let go of the pillow and opted to hug his mom instead. Regina embraced him as she kissed the top of his head several times before asking him, _'did the lamp breaking scare you?'_

Henry hiccupped again and nodded.

"It's okay. Daddy has cleared the mess away now." She stroked his hair with her hand softly, calming him down.

"I was just so excited about having a baby brother or sister that I hit the dressing table when I was running around."

Regina pulled slightly away and looked at Henry. He was upset and had been crying but he still had been running in the apartment which he should know by now not to do, so Regina should tell him off.

"I told you not to run about in both mine and daddy's apartment. So, please don't make me have this conversation with you again, okay?"

He nodded his head. "Okay, mommy."

Regina was going to scold him and take away his toy trucks, but it was hard for her to do that when she was looking at his cheeks all puffy and red with tear stains on them. And those cute adorable eyes that were staring right back at hers melted her heart. She just couldn't do that to her baby.

"Now, I think it's time for you to go to bed before you break anything else."

"I agree. I'm getting all sleepy now."

Regina carried Henry into his bedroom and got him changed into his pyjamas. After she did that she helped him brush his teeth and then put him to bed, not before reading him a story like she always did, though.

"How was he?" Robin asked from the bed when Regina walked into his — their? — bedroom.

"He was fine in the end. Just a bit shook for the crashing of the lamp. He's fast asleep now."

Robin nodded. "I was going to see how he was but I thought he much-needed you. I'll cheek on him in the morning."

Regina started to undress and get into some pyjamas she kept at Robin's. "He need's you as well. You're his dad."

"I know, and I'll be the one to comfort him the next time something happens." He chuckled and then chuckled, even more, when he saw Regina giving him a glare.

"I'm never going to give him anything that's sugary after he finds out about something exciting," she told him as she climbed into the bed.

"Same," Robin agreed with her. "How did everything go with your mother?" he asked since they are on the topic of Henry's excitement, which is suitable since he got it from his grandmother telling him about Regina's pregnancy.

"I just told her how I was disappointed that she told Henry and not me. She said I was being a drama Queen." Regina rolled her eyes when she thought of her mother calling her that. " the conversation was a bit on the disagreeing slash argumentative side, but everything's okay between us."

"Glad to know no insults were being thrown about. Or plates for a matter."

Regina again rolled her eyes. "We're not that dramatic."

"Whatever you say, Milady." Robin placed a kiss to her temple and then lips. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she said back, turning off the other lamp Henry didn't break. "And I'm not dramatic, maybe Cora, but not me," she muttered before laying her head on the pillow, snuggling into Robin's arms and falling asleep.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N:** _Hi, I'm so sorry for the long delay. I sort of had a bit of writer's block and I wasn't really in the mood for writing, but anyway, here is the next chapter with a bit of a time jump to it. It's not that noticeable in this chapter, it's just briefly mentioned but it will be in the next one. The reason for the jump is because I didn't want this fanfiction to completely drag on and on to the point it became boring, so I thought we should start seeing Regina's pregnancy process more. I hope you all like this chapter, especially Kayleigh since she kind of inspired me to write the Cora part in. Hehe. Anyway, once again, I appreciate followers, favourites, and reviews, as well as followers on Twitter where I tweet sneak peeks of chapters — Sparkles21__

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

"So, what brings you here, Regina?" Dr Archie Hopper, a psychologist who Regina had known for quite some time and was forever avoiding just so she didn't have to talk to him asked.

She hesitated, biting her lip as she thought about what to say. She never opened up to anyone, she always kept a barrier of walls around herself to keep everyone out. Sharing information with someone was tough, but when that someone was almost a total stranger that she only ever smiled at or engaged in minor conversations with it proved to be even tougher.

The psychologist saw Regina's hesitation so he proved some sort of reassurance to help ease her. "You know, a lot of people don't like opening up about their personal problems and battles because they think that if they admit to having a problem then it makes it truly real and that they see it as a weakness. I don't see it as that, I see it as a strength. You're admitting that you want to deal or sort out something, that takes courage."

If Regina was in any mood to be sarcastic she would have rolled her eyes and muttered something about his stupid hope speech. However, she's not in a sarcastic mood, she's more apprehensive than anything, and her biting the skin off her lips and chewing her fingernails proves that.

"You probably heard about the supermarket shooting that happened about thirteen weeks and how I was involved?" Archie nodded for Regina to continue. "Well, it's left me with . . ." She paused, taking in a breath to calm her down from the humiliating embarrassment she was feeling. No twenty-eight-year-old woman should have nightmares. "Nightmares," she told him in a whisper.

"Nightmares?" Archie asked in reassurance. Regina nodded and chewed her bottom lip. "Do you have them all the time?"

She shook her head. "Not all the time, but for the majority yes. They weren't so bad in the beginning, but then I and Robin had this big argument that turned into us not speaking for almost two weeks, and they've just gotten worse since then. They've just been on a constant repeat in my mind."

Archie nodded his head as he listened to Regina. "Hmm," he hummed. "and what happens in these nightmares?"

Regina breathed in and out through her nose as she chewed on her bottom lip again and fiddled with her thumbs. "Well, the reason I was at the store was because I went to pick up a . . . pregnancy test, but in my nightmares, I'm already pregnant."

Archie leant back into the chair and rested one of his shoe-clad feet on his knee. "Sometimes your dreams can indicate to real life. Sometimes when you're worried about something it will bind with a traumatic event that happened and make the nightmares ten times worse, this is PTSD – Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, which I think you are going through right now. You need to figure out what you're worried about, Regina in order to overcome these nightmares."

Regina feels her mouth go dry and her tongue heavy inside her mouth so she picks up the plastic cup of water that Archie had poured her and took a large sip. When she swallows heavily she questioned him: "PTSD?" She had heard of it before but she would never have guessed she had it.

Archie nodded. "Yes."

Regina sighed. "Is there some sort of medication for it?"

"Well, anxiety is a part of PTSD so antidepressants can help, but I think your best bet to overcome it is like I said, figure out what you're worried about."

Regina sighed, she couldn't take the medication because she was pregnant, so it looked like she was going to have to do option two. "I already know what I'm worried about," she confessed.

"That's great. You have the first part of overcoming this completed, now you just need to comfort it," Archie replied. He then interlocked his hands over one of his legs. "If you don't mind me asking, what is it that you are worried about?"

Regina looked at Archie and thought what the heck, there is the rule doctor – patient confidential, it's not like he can tell anyone because if he did she could sue. And because of her being a lawyer she would soon win the case.

"I'm pregnant and I'm worried about losing the baby. I've had a miscarriage before when I was eighteen, law school kept me occupied to not think about it, though, but when I was pregnant with Henry it was all that was on my mind daily . . . every second of every day."

Archie gave her a smile. "Congratulations," he told her, but then, "is there more to your answer? Why do you think it's on your mind even though you had a successful pregnancy with Henry?"

Regina took in another deep breath as she gathered her thoughts on his questions. Was there more to her answer? Of course, there was. Why does she think it's on her mind? Oh, she knows. She's actually pretty certain to why it swirls around in her brain constantly. However, if she comforted it would there be a pity party? Would there be continuous coddling that she doesn't need . . . want?

These are all questions that nobody can answer for her unless she faces them and asks them herself. The real question, though, is when will she finally give in and let them be answered by _him_?

"I haven't told the one person I should've told by now about my miscarriage."

"Robin," Archie said, he knew it was him Regina was talking about but the nodding of her head and the sad look on her face confirmed it. "Are you going to tell him?" he added.

Regina looked down to her lap where she was fidgeting with her hands and picking off no existing lint. She thought about his question but she still wasn't sure what to do. Of course, it was wrong of her to keep something from Robin, however, she had her doubts that it would make him become more protective over her, something she did not want.

"Can I think more on it?" she finally asked after a beat.

"Sure, but don't think too long," Archie replied as he gave her a reassuring smile.

 **-R &R-**

After her therapy session with Archie Hopper, Regina headed home for some lunch. Her growing baby was starting to become bigger, which meant that she had currently been eating none stop, and not to mention some strange things as well.

When she was pregnant with Henry, the food's she had eaten were not at all that weird. There was the occasional craving of pickles and olives, foods that she would never have eaten on its own, but the second time around being pregnant she had noticed that her tastes buds had led her down a bizarre path.

Just yesterday she had a craving of vegetables dipped in peanut butter and strawberry jam. A very unhealthy concoction. She was not someone to love mixing healthy snacks with unhealthy ones, but that was what her body was telling her to do, and how can she deny herself and her baby the sweet, mouth-watering taste of carrots and celery covered in peanut butter and strawberry jam?

She had not long gotten in her apartment and taken her heels off when the apartment buzzer went off. She furrowed her eyebrows at who could it be, but then she looked at the watch on her wrist and saw that it was twelve o'clock. Robin had told her that morning that he was going to be finished work at half past twelve, so maybe it was him. He did have the tendency to finish work early and forget the key she had spare for him.

She walked over to the buzzer and buzzed him in. Before she opened the door though she went and picked up the heels she had dumped by the front door and put them next to the little hanging rack she kept to the right. Since her apartment was on level 2 she had a tiny bit of time to move the heels to stop the chances of Robin tripping up on them and breaking his neck.

God forbid that happen, especially since Regina was due to give birth in 21 weeks.

When the sound of knocking was heard, she went to the door and opened it, but the sight she was greeted with wasn't Robin, instead it was Cora. "Mother, what are you doing here?" Regina questioned. She saw that her mother was wearing a clean and crisp pantsuit — like always — with a touch of red lipstick on her lips, and instead of her hair usual being down it was all tied up in a fancy sort of way. When she glanced down and saw the umbrella in her hand, Regina wondered if she had just come from a meeting. It had been raining earlier on which would be the reason she would have taken one, but since then the sun had come out.

"Isn't a mother allowed to stop and great her daughter every once in a while. Anyway, you said you would call me and you haven't," Cora replied, pushing her way into Regina's apartment.

Regina's eyebrows raised and she shook her head as she muttered dryly _'yes, please come in'._ She then shut the door and followed her mother into the living room where she saw her running her two fingers along the marble fireplace mantel.

At hearing Regina's heel's clicking on the wooden floorboards, Cora took her gaze and her fingers from the mantel and looked at Regina.

"Your mantel could do with a good dusk, Regina," Cora told her.

Regina had the urge to roll her eyes, but she calmed herself and tried not to because of not wanting to get into another argument with her mother while Henry was in his bedroom. Instead, she settled on kindly replying, "I haven't had time this week to get any thorough cleaning done. I've been busy with work and hospital appointments." Hospital _appointments_ meaning only actually one appointment and then a few therapy sessions she worked herself up for, but she couldn't let her mother know about them.

"That's not really an excuse," Cora scoffed in a sort of judging manner.

Regina gritted her teeth as to not let anything bad slip from her mouth. "It is when I have to come home every day exhausted."

"You were in my house a couple of weeks ago, you saw how spotless it was and yet I work and come home exhausted as well."

This time Regina didn't hold back her eye roll. "I'm pregnant."

Cora sighed. "Are you really going to play the pregnancy card on me when I fully know that you got through your last year of law school pregnant?"

Regina huffed and then scrunched her nose and clenched her jaw. Her mother did have a point — which she hated to admit — but that didn't matter. She would correct her mother but she knew that wouldn't do anything and that if she did they would probably be having this argument even through her labour.

Once again, Regina chose to take the high road and forget — or at least try to forget — about what her mother had said.

"I'm making lunch, do you want any?" Regina asked as she tried to worm the conversation in a different direction. She then walked off into the kitchen before her mother had the chance to accuse her of changing subjects — which she technically was doing.

She had gotten the lettuce, tomatoes, onions, and kale out by the time Cora had followed her lead. She heard the clicking of her heels against the floor come to a halt just when they started to become louder.

"No, I'm fine thank you," Cora replied in a clipped tone, a sudden change in tone from a mere couple of seconds ago.

Regina furrowed her eyebrows at her mother's tone and looked over her shoulder. She found it oddly peculiar that her mother changed her attitude as fast as the switching on and off a light. "Are you sure you don't want any?"

Regina noticed her mother's constant glare in one direction and one direction only. She followed it to which it leads to the kitchen table.

"Yes, I'm sure that I don't want any..." Cora replied dryly.

Regina felt her face heat up and quickly turned back around to continue cutting up the vegetables. She scrunched up her eyes and murmured _'fuck'_ under her breath.

Since when did her mother know what she and Robin got up to on the kitchen table? It's not like there are cameras in her apartment.

Wait! Are there?!

No, of course, there isn't, she's cleaned the apartment way too many times to not know ever crack and crevice of it. If there were cameras, she would know.

Maybe her mother's a witch and has some sort of superpower that helps her see into the past or future . . . or whatever.

No, that's a silly idea. That's something Henry would come up with if he knew his grandma could tell what was going on in one place when she wasn't even there. He and his imagination would always run wild. Especially now since that fairy-tale book of his made its appearance.

Regina brushed off what she thought her mother was implying — yes, implying! Just because her mother was staring at the kitchen table didn't mean what she thought it meant, her mother could have simply thought it was dirty.

Dirty for all the wrong reasons.

There was no way her mother could know for sure, she was just being her usual rude, stuck up, weird self. She doesn't want to sit in a dusty room, she doesn't want to eat anything that she hasn't made, she doesn't want to sit at a kitchen table that looks unclean. Regina's started to think that maybe her own mother doesn't like being in her apartment most of the time, that she must prefer the area of her own home or even the law firm she spends countless of hours at. Honestly, Regina doesn't know why her mother comes around for these weekly check-ups on her. It's not because she's pregnant. Cora was never keen on Regina being pregnant and single — and now pregnant with boyfriend and still not married. _Ugh!_ She still disapproves.

"Since I know you're not here to check up on me, mother, what are you doing here?" Regina spoke up, trying to push away the awkwardness that was in the air.

"Who says I'm not here to check up on my only daughter?"

Regina turned around then with a raised eyebrow, and if the knife wasn't in her hand she would have folded her arms over her chest, even if it would have made her look like a sassy sixteen-year-old. "Your body language and facial expressions," Regina stated, matter-of-factly. She knew her mother. Had spent the first eighteen years of her life in the not so warm presence of her, and she was sure she had her whole reactions down to a tee. "I can tell that you clearly don't really want to be here and see how I'm doing, all you've come here for is to be nosy!"

"Regina!" Cora scolded. "Don't be so rude."

Regina turned back around to continue cutting the vegetables and rolled her eyes and groaned. It might seem a bit childish, but unfortunately, her mother brings out the teenager in her that constantly wanted to rebel against her.

"And if you must know," Cora continued. "I'm here to tell you the offer sit stands about coming to work at The Gold House & Co."

Regina then and there just wanted to face palm herself, unfortunately, the task at hand prevented her from doing that. She had heard enough about her mother going on about that stupid job offer she and Gold both wanted her to take, unluckily for her it seems that they both don't know what no means.

She has honestly lost count of how many times she has turned down the offer. She has a perfectly good job at a law firm – that may not be there come next year – so she doesn't need to work for that twisted little imp.

Regina huffed out and tried not to let out a groan of annoyment out. "Mother, I have a job at a really good law firm, I don't need to work at some place else."

"You'll need a job when Blanchard & Co. shuts down in two weeks. How else will you pay for my grandchildren's stuff?"

Regina paused for a moment. She didn't blink, she didn't breathe, she was just a frozen statue. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Was what she heard correct or was her mother just feeding her false information to get her to move firms?

That's got to be it. Her mother was just throwing out lies to get her to walk away from the brilliant almost five years she's had at Blanchard & Co. It was just her mother's way of spooking her to believe that next month she could be in a financial crisis.

"You're lying!" Regina called out.

Cora scoffed. "Why would I lie about something that could affect the welfare of my grandchildren?"

Regina slammed the knife she was holding down onto the counter and crossed her arms over her chest. "Because it's your vindictive way of getting me to join Gold's law firm. You play with my mind and put words into it, but enough is enough! I won't believe what you said!"

Once again Cora scoffed. "You're being childish again Regina. You always think I'm the villain but I'm not, I'm simply just your mother–"

"You have a great way of showing that," Regina interrupted sarcastically.

"Regina!" Cora scolded. She then held up her hands. "Fine! You don't want to listen to me, then don't! But don't come crawling to me when you're in need of a new job to pay your family bills because there won't be one!" And with that, Cora walked away from Regina and out of the apartment with a slam to the door.

 **-R &R-**

"Babe, you seem tense," Robin said when he got in from work and saw Regina in the kitchen chopping up food. When she didn't reply he got closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders and started to rub.

Regina's head lolled forward as her body began to relax, her mother's visit had taken a toll on her stress and worry, making it hit the roof. It wasn't anything that she couldn't handle, not with years of expensive it the mother and daughter argument department, but she's pregnant and already exhausted after half a day so the added heat that had happened straight after work wasn't helpful at all.

"That's because I had a visit from my mother," she murmured, flowing in and out of the pleasant and sensation feeling that Robin was bringing her.

"Oh no, what did she want?"

"She came to me with that job proposal I told you about."

"Again?" Robin furrowed his eyebrows at the way it seemed Cora was pressing the offer onto Regina. She had asked how many times now? Four? Five? It just seemed to him that anytime Regina brought up the fact that she had seen her mother she would also mention that her mother once again told her to join The Gold House & Co.

"Hmm," Regina answered, almost completely zoned out now.

Robin noticed the lack of communication and her slump position against the counter which gave him a smug smile on his face. He once again did the trick to get his love relaxing.

"Why don't you go to bed and sleep for an hour while I'll make some lunch?"

"Sounds like a plan," she murmured just before she let out a little squeak when Robin had picked her up bridal style.

She snuggled into him as he carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom. The little squeak she let out may have fazed her for a quick second but she was soon in a sleepy haze again.

She was glad Robin finished work early, the level of her stress that she had had moments ago, was not a good thing, and she could feel the tensing of her muscles in her shoulders and back tightening up. Robin had turned up at the right moment to relax her and take over the job of making lunch.

Robin gently placed Regina onto her bed and leant in to press a chaste kiss to her forward. Just when he was about to leave the bedroom he heard Regina mumble his name.

"Yes?" he asked when he turned around.

Through a sleep-hazed voice, Regina responded: "I have something important that I need to speak to you about when I wake up. It's nothing that you should worry about but I thought that it would help clear my mind if I told you about it."

Robin nodded his head and gave her a smile. "Okay, now get some rest." He watched as she closed her eyes and began drifting off before he exited the bedroom and pulled the door until a gap was left.

Whatever Regina wanted to tell him he wasn't worried about. It couldn't be anything that bad, otherwise, she would have fought the sleep and told him. Whatever she wanted to tell him about he would listen to and if it turned out to be something bad he promised himself that he wouldn't overreact.

He loved Regina so much and he loved that she could trust him with anything.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N:** _Just a quick note to say that you may want to go back and read chapter eighteen because I added some stuff to the beginning part with Archie and Regina. I added it in because I think it will sum up everything that has happened so far with Regina with the nightmares, and it will hopefully finally make you aware of what is going on with her. Also, a_ **vital** _piece information that you all should know is that the entire length of this_ _chapter is a flashback to Regina's birthday and Valentine's Day because currently, it is around about the month of July in this fanfiction because of Regina's pregnancy, but I realised I never wrote anything about the celebration of her birthday and I hate the fact that I missed it out. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and I hope you have/had an amazing Valentine's Day!_

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Valentine's Day was precisely thirteen days after Regina's birthday. She never really cared before, until she got with Robin, and then the closer her birthday and Valentine's Day got the more excited she became.

You could blame the excitement on her libido. Not that it was very big, to begin with. This time a year, however, it was, especially now she had Robin.

Due to her birthday and Valentine's Day being so close she can get a nice relaxing week. She can't have her birthday off work, but that doesn't matter because she and Robin can celebrate it at the same time as Valentine's Day. Which also means lots and lots of sex!

Regina cannot wait, with both hers and Robin's schedules being so busy they haven't done it since last Friday, and god has she missed being so close to him. Feeling his lips on her lips, her neck, her shoulders, her breasts, her stomach, oh god! Her clit!

"Regina?" Robin called out, standing by her office door looking in. "Earth to Regina, hello?"

"Huh?" Regina said, snapping out of her mind.

"I said are you coming?" Robin furrowed his brow, wondering what was going on with Regina.

Regina's eyes widened. "Coming?! Am I coming?!" Could Robin read her mind? Surely not! He certainly didn't know of the somewhat erotic image she had been thinking of.

"Yeah, we've finished work for the day. You wanted a lift," he replied, totally muddled at her reaction. They were both trying to not cause too much sexual chemistry between them in the office so nobody else knew they were together, but frankly, it seemed like Regina was playing the only-on-friendly-terms card pretty well.

"Oh, I didn't realise the time, I was caught up in my mind about . . . stuff"

 _Or maybe fucking you,_ she thought.

Regina got up from her desk chair, grabbed the case file that was on her desk she had been looking over before pictures of Robin naked came into her mind and locked it in hr desk cupboard. She then grabbed her bag and walked over to Robin.

"What were you thinking about?" he questioned, gesturing for Regina to step out of her office.

She walked out, closed her office, and started walking towards the elevator, with Robin following she replied, "Nothing really, just work."

"Are you sure it's not about somebody up and coming birthday?" He smirked, tugging his bottom lip between his lips as his eyes drifted downwards to her lovely backside.

Regina suppressed a giggle, trying not to show any other co-workers that were lurking about her attraction towards Robin. After all, they had only been together for two months. She didn't want anyone finding out too soon, just in case it never went anywhere.

"And who's birthday would that be, Mr Locksley?"

They both walked into the empty elevator and pressed the button that would take them down to the lobby.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you know whose birthday it is, Miss Mills." He now had to hold back his chuckle.

"Is the right?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow, playing along.

Robin stepped closer to Regina, his mouth so close to her ear. "Yes. In fact, you know the person quite well." The elevator doors then close on them and Robin was soon pinning her against the wall inside, laying his lips on hers.

She was trapped and yet she didn't mind. She had no control and once again she didn't mind, not when his sweet lips were against hers, making her legs feel like jelly and tingle – and other places as well.

" _Fuck!_ Do you know how hard you make me when I see you in those skirts every day?" he mumbled against her lips.

Regina hummed and then when Robin moved his lips to her neck she responded, "I have some idea," as her right hand went down south and cupped his semi-hard on.

He groaned into her neck. "Can we go back to mine?" he asked.

"God, yes!" she moaned out when he squeezed her ass and pushed her against him.

 **-R &R-**

February 1st arrived and it didn't half take its blood time. Well, for Robin anyway. He had been waiting for this day. He had everything planned down to the last tee. He would pick her up, take her out for an amazing meal, give her her present and then take her home and give her a mind-blowing orgasm.

He stepped into Regina's apartment complex elevator after she had buzzed him in and made his way up to the second floor.

He knocked on her door and when it opened his jaw hit the floor.

She was beautiful!

Absolutely stunning!

She was wearing a strapless red dress that showed the perfect amount of cleavage and the roundness of her ass. She had paired it with some small diamond earring and her black Louboutin heels.

Sexy and sophisticated!

Classic Regina.

However, there was one thing missing. It seemed that her neck was bare. Not that he minded, but she never had a necklace on, and that's why he knew he had the perfect gift for her.

He felt her lips press a kiss to his, soft and delicately, he then watched her grab her bag that was on a coatrack and shut the door when she joined him outside.

His eyes swept up and down when she had her back to him locking the door, he was appreciating the lovely qualities she had from the back.

As usual.

When she turned back around she asked, "Do you like the view at the back of me better?"

Robin went speechless for a second and he watched as her perfectly manicured eyebrow was raised with a smug look on her face.

"Umm . . . Uh . . . Well, I . . ."

"I know what you do, Locksley. I have eyes in the back of my head."

Robin coughed awkwardly. "I apologies, Milady."

Regina playfully slapped him on his upper arm. "Don't apologise for something you loved doing." Robin gave her a sheepish smile. "Now, both my mother and Mary-Margaret can't look after Henry tonight, but since nobody else was available I just left him with Mary-Margaret, so this birthday dinner of mine will have to end early."

Not that she minded, anyway. Regina never really cared about her birthday, mainly because of all her birthday parties when she was as young as Henry ended in complete and utter shambles. From the back and forth yelling her mother and father would always end up doing, to – a then young – August Booth throwing up her Victoria sponge birthday cake covered in lavender coloured icing, her birthdays have always been disastrous. She wouldn't mind another one being cut short, again.

Daniel made them tolerable when he came into her life. He didn't go all out with it like her mother, he just kept it simple. A nice night in with a few cupcakes and candles, and a rented movie.

This time around with Robin, however, she's being a little bit more spontaneous. She's ditched the plan of wanting to stay in and is definitely on board with the idea of having a night out with her boyfriend.

"Oh, okay," Robin said, disappointment written over his face and laced in his voice.

"Don't worry," Regina said, cupping his cheek and planting a chaste kiss on his lips. "We still have Valentine's Day to be . . . romantic," she quipped.

"How . . . romantic?" he teasingly asked, biting his lip.

"Romantic enough that Henry will have to be staying with my mother." Regina bit her lip as she stood close to Robin, staring right into his eyes crystal blue eyes. The atmosphere grew more and more with sexual tension.

Robin grinned. "I'm looking forward to it," he commented, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Of course you are," she said cheekily, swatting his backside before walking off in front.

Robin followed her behind with a big grin on his face shaking his head.

 **-R &R-**

Just after Regina and Robin shared an apple crumble, Regina went off to the restroom to freshen up, this is when Robin found the perfect opportunity to place the large square black velvet box on the side of the tale she had been sat at.

After Regina came back out and sat down in her seat to finish off her glass of wine she saw the box. Her eyes immediately darted back and forth between Robin and the little gift on the table.

"What's this?" she asked, pointing her finger at the box.

Robin bit down on his lip and beamed. "A present for the birthday girl. Open it to find out what's inside."

"I told you I didn't want anything." And she meant that. She was never really a fan of the gifts that she received, mainly because her mother constantly made a big deal out of them and in the end, she was always left with two out of the twenty-five gifts she received. They were either too cheap or completely 'childish'.

"I know you did but I never listened." Regina rolled her eyes. "Well, do on then. Open it," he added, eagerly.

Regina huffed but still did what he told her to do. She grabbed the box and opened it up.

Robin sat forward watching with keen eyes and a batted breath. He hoped she loved the little gift. It was nothing to extreme, yet nothing cheap that's worthy of seeing the bottom of her drawer.

He watched as her chocolate eyes glistened. They sparkled as they took the image in of the dainty jewellery piece, forever keeping what she saw in her mind.

He was finally able to breath when the reaction on her face, in her eyes said it all.

She loved it.

It was just perfect and incredibly so unique.

She wondered what made him go for an arrow through an apple, but she'll ask that at a later date, right now she was too busy mesmerising an amazing birthday present from him.

"I love it," she breathed out in a whisper.

"I'm glad you do, I was nervous about if you would like it or not."

"I don't like it, I love it." Regina got up, leant over the table and kissed Robin's lips. He sure was happy to be on this side for once, the brightly lit up smile she had on her face made him smile and it defiantly made up for the fact that he was missing a perfectly good glance of her plump arse. "Can you put it on me?" she asked when she sat back down.

Robin nodded his head, stood up and made his way over to Regina. Standing behind her he grabbed the necklace and put it around her neck.

"Beautiful," he told her, placing a kiss just underneath her ear.

 **-R &R-**

" _R-r-r-robiiiin!_ " she cried out when the tip of his cock hit _that_ spot inside of her with each of his deep thrusts.

"Fuck, Regina," Robin groaned into her neck when he saw the look of ecstasy on her face. God! It was such a turn on.

Her nails dug and gently embedded into his shoulders as her lips parted and eyes fastened shut. She was virtually shouting out when Robin brought one of her legs up and over his shoulder, thrusting into her harder with more power.

He could have come when she cried out once again, her inner muscles tightening around his deeply buried cock and the heel of her foot pushing down onto his back. He uttered the word ' _Fuck!_ ' when one of her hands went down to his arse cheek and squeezed and then pressed him down onto her move – if that was even possible.

"God, Robin," she whimpered when he rolled his hips, adding in more movement.

 _Fuck! Oh, fuck!_ You feel amazing! So tight and wet, Regina," he whispered out in a breathy groan, his panting created a soft blow to the crook of her neck where his face was buried, igniting a tremble from her. It also stirred the burning arousal in the lower pit of her stomach and hardened her nipples, which then grazed against Robin's chiselled chest and made that burning arousal burn even more.

He rolled his hips even faster, whispering how beautiful and sexy she was into her ear seductively to get her to realise the tight coil that was ready to spring.

" _Mmhh_ . . . god!" she gasped out, squeezing his ass even harder which evidently didn't pinch her but turned him on more. She tried to pull him in between her legs, again and grabbed onto the nape of his hair, tugging at it. Her coil was on the edge of springing and he could feel that happening so he moved one hand slowly down her body and found her little nub and worked at it in tight little circles. She cried out and bucked underneath slightly.

"R-robin . . . I'm near . . . oh god, Robin! Y-yes!" she babbled out, her one leg wrapped around his waist locking on for dear life, cussing and cursing and she clenched him tighter, pulled him more. She began to fully tremble underneath him, her hips jolting out of rhythm and she dug her teeth into her bottom lip. Seconds later her orgasm had taken over and her arousal came flooding out of her like a flowing stream. Moments after her rippling orgasm, Robin had thrust inside her a couple more times and then was spilling his seed into the condom.

Robin rolled off her completely sedated and covered in sweat. After him and Regina being denied the chance of pure ecstasy on her birthday thirteen days ago, he was glad that they were able to connect and become one on their first Valentine's Day together.

He slowly sat up on the bed and looked down to his left to check on Regina, who looked completely high in and adorable way. Her eyes were half closed and her mouth was parted open with a bit of her tongue sticking out. She looked cute and adorable, even if she was breathing heavily and covered in a coat of sheen. He then looked around the room that was softly illuminated by the pink, red and white fairy lights he had set up around his bedroom for this special day. It might be cheesy but it was just perfect, and Regina loved it, even if she did giggle at it at first.

He swung his legs over the bed and placed his feet to the ground, just missing the tray of half eaten chocolate covered strawberries, an empty bowl that was filled with whipped cream and two flutes that did contain champagne in until they drink one each – and then the whole bottle.

He pulled off the condom and walked into the bathroom to dispose of it. Once he did he walked back into the room to find Regina watching him with a smile on her lips. The delicate lit up lights around the room all shone on Regina and danced along her skin, making it glow. The cool air that came from the bathroom had drifted into the bedroom and kissed her skin, puckering her nipples. And the natural flush that was on her cheeks made her look so innocent, all three-combined made him ogle her even more than usual.

They had never made love with each other until just now. Before they just had sex and fucked each other's brains out, and yes, that was mind-blowing and amazing, but he couldn't wait to do something this . . . perfect again with her. Simply just pleasuring each other immensely with kisses and hand caresses in tender places, enjoying everything slowly and steadily. Not just getting right into the sex with a bit of foreplay – even if slowness was torture for his cock.

"This was one of the best Valentine's Days ever," she told him once he plopped back onto the bed.

"I second that, Milady." He leant down and placed a kiss to her lips. When he pulled away he had a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concern lacing her words.

"Umm . . . nothing really, just that this kiss is missing something."

It was Regina's turn to furrow her brow. "Like what?"

Robin didn't answer right away, instead, he leant over the side of the bed and picked up one of the chocolate covered strawberries and placed it to her lips. She smirked and took a bite, which was followed by a kiss on the lips by Robin.

"Now that was a sweet kiss," he said flirty with a grin. Regina rolled her eyes but then they quickly shut and a whimper left her mouth. "This strawberry isn't just for you to eat," Robin whispered to her, stirring up that arousal again.

He had gently slid the strawberry down her neck and through the valley of her breasts, leaving a pale red-ish brown colour in its trail. He then circled one of her breasts with it, coating her nipple as well.

"Oh, Robin!" Regina moaned, arching her back up towards him.

Robin smirked and licked his lips. He then descended downwards, licking, sucking, and kissing the line of strawberry juice he had a made. "On second thoughts, kissing the strawberry juice from your body is much sweeter," he breathed into her skin.


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N:** _Get ready for an emotional rollercoaster over the next few chapters that contain cliffhangers, triggers and angst. Oops . . . sorry! BTW, this chapter is set straight after chapter 18, and I apologise for taking a month to update, for two weeks I wasn't feeling very well, I was getting bad headaches so looking at a computer screen wasn't helping at all, but I'm okay now. I hope the length of this chapter makes up for not posting in a month. Enjoy!_

 **Trigger Warning:** Mentions of former miscarriage

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Regina woke up an hour later in her bed all cosy and snuggled up in the blankets. She felt nice and relaxed until the thought of telling Robin bits of information she had failed to tell him about her past came into her mind. Her brain swirled with thoughts of how she would tell him, how his reaction would be like and if everything would stay the same – well, their normal.

She sat up on the bed, pulled back the bed sheet and swung her legs over the bed. Before she got up and went searching the apartment to find Robin she inhaled a deep breath to calm down and thought positive thoughts. She then got up from the bed and walked out of her bedroom.

She padded down the hall until the end of it and then saw Robin at the kitchen table typing away on his laptop. He had that cute furrowed look on his face, the one he usually did when he was focusing on something. Regina hoped that what she was about to tell him didn't put him off his important work she was sure he had to finish for tomorrow.

When she walked further into the kitchen Robin's head looked up from his laptop and he gave her a small smile. "I made you a sandwich. It's in the fridge." He went to get up off his chair to fetch the sandwich for her but Regina just shook her head and made her way to the fridge.

She opened the fridge and got out the ham, turkey, lettuce and tomato sandwich Robin had made her – her favourite. Just as she closed the fridge and went to turn around a jar of peanut butter that was left there from this morning caught her fancy, she grabbed it, along with a knife from one of the draws.

Regina took the sandwich and jar of peanut butter to the kitchen table and placed it onto it before she sat down in the chair next to Robin. She knew she shouldn't have glanced over at the work he was doing because it was confidential, but she did. She just had a quick glance over to check to see if he was doing anything really important. Gladly, he wasn't, he was just checking through the files of online documents he had saved.

Before she decided to dig into her sandwich she thought it would be best to tell him about visiting Archie Hopper and what went on there. Even though the sandwich and peanut butter were so tempting and practically making her mouth ooze with water, it was best if she got everything off her chest and then rewarded herself with the sandwich coated in a dollop of Skippy Smooth Peanut Butter.

"Can I tell you what I was going to tell you before I went to sleep?" Regina piped up in a question, catching Robin's attention right away.

"Sure," he replied, closing down his laptop and giving her his full attention.

Regina let out a breath of air. "I went to see Dr Archie Hopper today, to speak about the nightmares I've been having."

Robin's eyebrows raised at first, he was surprised that she actually went to a professional to talk about what was going on with her, however, they quickly fell as fast as they raised and turned into a frown. "I'm glad you went to see someone about them, Regina, I am. It takes guts to do that, but I'm a bit upset that you never told me. I could have gone with you for moral support."

Regina sighed. She was thankful that he was behind her decision and was fully supportive, but she didn't want him to be upset about the choice she made to go alone. "I know, and I'm sorry I never said anything but the only reason I didn't was because I thought that it would be a total waste of my time."

Robin raised his eyebrows again, this time in question. "And was it a waste of your time?"

She shook her head. "No, it wasn't. It was actually the opposite. I just didn't know that it was going to be when I first decided to go speak to Archie."

"And what did he say? Did talking to him help?"

"Yes, he really helped a lot. After I just woke up I realised that I wasn't sweating, or that my heart wasn't racing. I didn't have a nightmare."

Robin smiled and grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumb along her knuckles soothingly. "That's great news. Hopeful you won't have anymore."

Regina gave him a smile back but it wasn't as full as his. "There still could be a chance that I will have them occasional because Archie diagnosed me with PTSD."

Robin's eyes widened and his eyebrows raised along with his mouth parting slightly. He was shocked at what Regina just told him. Never once did he think that she might have PTSD. But then again he didn't completely know what it was, just little bits of information of it.

Regina saw the shock in his eyes but that emotion quickly faded and was then replaced by worry. She watched as his eyes roamed all over her from head to toe, lingering longer on her stomach. "Will you be alright? Will our baby be alright." His hand flew out to her fourteen-week bump and caressed the side of it.

"Yes, I will be and so will our baby because I have a solution on how I might be able to overcome it. I think telling you about something horrible I went through years ago might help." Regina then took a deep breath as Robin waited. He didn't want to push her or interrupt her, he trusted that she would open up to him.

Regina calmed herself down by repeating the in and out technic of breathing, and it also helped to keep the unshed tears that started to form in her eyes as she thought about the tragic moment that had happened in her past. "I've told you about my past relationship with Daniel, and what sadly happened to him. But . . . I never told you about something else."

Robin squeezed her hand to encourage her to go on and that he was listening.

"When I was twenty I had a miscarriage. It was because of all the stress and crying that I was doing because Daniel had died and I never told him that I was pregnant." A sob left her mouth and she let the tears fall because she could no longer hold them in. "I'm scared about having another miscarriage because of being shot. I can't lose another baby, I-I just can't. That's why I was so hesitant to tell you about Henry because I thought that I would lose him as well." She carried on letting the tears fall, trying to brush a few off her check with the hand Robin wasn't holding tightly. She sniffled but still continued on. "All the nightmares I've been having are about the time I got shot in the store, but sometimes in the nightmares, I'm pregnant with a huge bump and I get so scared . . ." Another sob left her mouth and she then fell into Robin's arms when he let go of her hand and opened up his arms to her.

Robin held her as he rubbed circles on her back and peppered the top of her head with kisses. He was shocked and speechless. Regina had just sprung something big on him that was so unexpectantly. He was prepared when Regina told him that she had something big to tell him about her past but he was not prepared for something that big.

More emotions ran through him. Not only was he shocked and speechless but he was also stunned and upset. Regina had to keep this locked up inside of her for weeks. Something that was the cause of her pain.

"It's alright," he whispered into her hair, placing another kiss there. "Everything will be okay. You're past the twelve-week mark, the chances of anything happening are slim."

"I know that," she choked out, trying to keep more tears from flooding over. "I know that it's unlikely for it to happen but it doesn't make the worry disappear." Regina couldn't keep the tears at bay again so she let them fall down her cheeks.

Robin pulled away slightly to look into her eyes. Crystal blue met a red tinted watery whiskey brown. He brought both his hands to her face and cupped her cheeks, stroking his thumbs along both and wiping away the tears. He leant his face forward and planted a soft kiss on her lips, whispering that everything will be okay and that they are both in it together onto them.

After Regina calmed down and her crying ceased her stomach let out a little growl, telling her that she was even hungry now. All the crying she did must have worked her up and took a lot out of her.

Robin chuckled when he heard the little growl come from her stomach, he told her it was their baby telling her he wanted food. She giggled at that, somewhat feeling slightly better now she had everything off her chest and that she didn't have a big boulder on her shoulder.

Regina turned her head to the side and stared at her sandwich and the jar of peanut butter and licked her lips. She looked at Robin and gave him a sheepish smile before looking back at the jar of peanut butter. She opened it up and then picked up the knife she had brought over and put it into the smooth, finger licking goodness. Regina got out a dollop of peanut butter, took the top slice of bread off the sandwich and spread the peanut butter all over it. She then put the bread back on the sandwich and the knife on the plate and dug in.

 **-R &R-**

The next day when Regina woke up, for the first time in a long time her nightmare's weren't painful in her mind and her never once woke up screaming. Yes, she still had a nightmare but it didn't end in tragedy, and she was able to overcome what had happened inside her mind. She had control and made everything better.

She woke up happy and she even confided in Robin about what had happened. She decided that speaking to him will help.

And as they laid there with just the top of the sun peaking through the split in the curtain telling them that the sun was rising, her back pressed against his chiselled front, his left arm wrapped comfortably around her bump, stroking his fingertips around in circles, she took in the blissfulness of what was that moment.

When Regina got up that morning so got up feeling happy and content, the nightmares were slowly fading away. She got up out and bed and went away her normal morning routine which was making breakfast, getting Henry up, getting Henry dressed, making sure that he had all his cereals, etc.

That morning Robin took Henry to school while she stayed at her apartment. She was going to do some laundry but she had a much different idea that popped into her mind. Since Regina was all smiles she got on the phone to Mal, Mary-Margaret and Emma and invited them both to have lunch with her. She could do with catching up with Emma and Mal, not so much with mary-Margaret but David was a close friend of Robin's now and she did babysit Henry so she may as well let her tag along.

Even though Mary-Margaret was Leopold's daughter and Regina wasn't exactly the biggest fan of his, especially now, she was nothing like him, she was the opposite of him, too friendly and kind. All that happiness of hers was annoying for Regina at times, especially since she was pregnant it annoyed her even more, but the young women had a good heart and was a generally a nice friend.

Just under an hour later Robin comes walking through her front door, it's then when she told him about her plans for lunch just in case he wanted to surprise her by taking her out for something to eat, she would hate to have to let either him or the girls down because of some information not being shared.

While midday is arriving Regina decided to mention what her mother had told her.

"So, the other day when my mother was here she told me that Blanchard & Co. is closing in two weeks, but I don't know whether to believe her or not. What if she is only saying it because she wants me to quit and take on Gold's offer?" Regina asked, taking a seat on the couch next to Robin and laying her legs over his.

Robin put his hands on her ankles and massaged, he knew she was beginning to ache there. "I'll speak to Leopold when I go in for work," he told her.

"No! No way!" Regina disagreed without hesitating, shaking her head from side to side quite quickly. "I forbid you from talking to him that's not law related."

"Why?"

"Because he cannot be trusted. End of discussion."

Robin held up both his hands in surrender for a second before placing them back down on her ankles and rubbing. "Fine. I won't talk to him."

"Thank you," she leant her body over to the side and placed a kiss on his cheek.

 **-R &R-**

When it gets to midday Regina headed to Granny's and arrived there before Mal, Mary-Margaret and Emma. She made sure that she would arrive earlier than them both so she could get the booth at the back of the diner in the far corner. This was so she could hide the bump that had magical popped overnight and had increased so much in size. The thin coat she wore on the way over hide it from prying eyes but with the temperature weather getting higher as the days went by she desperately needed to take it off.

She decided yesterday because of her happiness and the fact about her not slightly larger stomach that she wanted to tell her friends that she was expecting, that's why she phoned them all this morning.

Regina made her way to the free booth at the back in the corner and sat down. She took off her coat and made herself comfortable. It had taken ten minutes for Mal, Mary-Margaret and Emma to all individually turn-up. Mal and Mary-Margaret hadn't met each other so Regina introduced them, however, she had a feeling that it would take quite a while for Mary-Margaret to grow on Mal.

When all three girls were relaxed and settled had all turned up and were all sat down at the booth, one of the waitresses known as Ruby had taken their orders.

Mal had a caesar salad, Emma had a grilled cheese sandwich, Mary-Margaret also had a caesar salad but ordered her's with chicken, and Regina ordered a double burger with extra pickles and a side of onion rings.

All three of Regina's friends gave her a questioning look about her strange order. Regina was normally a salad kind of girl just like Mal, but, of course, because of her pregnancy she wasn't really that keen on salad's anymore, she would rather just had a nice fat juicy burger.

Regina gave them all a sheepish and smile and then bit down on her lip before confessing what she came here to confess. "I'm pregnant," she told them.

Mal and Emma's jaw's dropped open in shock along with their eye's widening. Unlike Mary-Margaret who beamed with glee and had a ginormous grin on her face. She squealed in happiness while Mal and Emma continued to catch flies.

"Congratulation's Regina! I'm so happy for you and Robin," Mary-Margaret said with delight, her eye's sparkling with joy.

"Wow! That's . . . uh, that's . . . great," Emma told her, struggling to find the right words to say out of full blown shock.

Mal blinked a couple of times before the shock started to slowly fade off her face.

"Yeah, that's great news, but he did do a fast job of knocking you up. Who could blame you though with what's going on in the downstairs department with him, if you get what I mean," she quipped with a wink to Regina, a nudge to Emma who was sitting next to her and a giggle.

Regina raised her eyebrow's and gave a stern look at her big-mouthed friend. She then turned to look at Mary-Margret when she started fake coughing awkwardly. She saw that she had a tinge of pink covering her face.

Emma pushed past the awkwardness Mal had caused, mainly for Mary-Margaret's sake and also because she was sure Mal would say something else ruder. "So, when are you due to give birth?"

"December 30th," Regina told them with a smile over the thought of meeting her's and Robin's baby twenty-seven weeks. "But don't tell or speak to anyone about it because only Robin, Henry, my mother and you three know about my pregnancy and I would like to keep it they way until I get even bigger. Right know I'm just able to cover my bump with a coat or blazer jacket without getting too overheated in this weather so it won't be long until it's revealed to everyone else I know, but I would like to keep it that way just for a bit longer."

They all nodded their heads and agreed to not tell everyone.

"Could I tell David?" Mary-Margaret asked.

Regina nodded her head. "Sure, I don't see why not." David was one of Robin's friends so she didn't see the harm in Mary-Margaret telling him.

Shortly after the pregnancy conversation, Ruby came over with their orders and all four of them tucked into their food. Regina tried to be not messy and as neat as possible when it came to her burger but it was sort of hard because of how delicious she found it.

 **-R &R-**

Despite Regina's wishes that Robin doesn't speak to Leopold, he still went to his office anyway to do just that.

He went to Leopold's office when he knew he was going to be in there on his own, no meetings or interviews going on, just him on his own.

Robin knocked on the office door and he heard Leopold tell him to come on in. He opened to door and stepped in and then closed it shut when he was in there.

"Ahh, Robin, what can I do for you?" Leopold's stood from his desk chair as he greeted Robin.

"I wanted to come and speak to you about something," he said with a sharp tone to his voice. He still had a funny feeling about Leopold since that time he said something about Regina.

Leopold gave him a questionable look with one of his brows raised. "And what is that?"

Robin tucked both his hands into the pockets of his trousers. "I've heard that this firm is closing in two weeks? What's going to happen to us, your employees? Will you just drop us without any notice because two weeks is close by."

Leopold grabbed a hold on his tie and tugged it slightly to loosen it, he also coughed slightly to clear his throat. "I have no idea what you mean, son."

"Don't call me son," he spat, taking a couple of steps closer to his desk. "I know about that conversation that you had with Regina, she told me all about it a few weeks ago and her suspicions. That was all confirmed by her mother."

Robin saw Leopold's neck start turning red and travelling upwards to his face. He had his brow scrunched up and he could see the tenseness in his jaw, clearly gritting his teeth. Robin saw the anger that started bubbling up inside of Leopold slowly about to come out. He knew that he must be fuming about being caught out and of course, Robin could tell that Leopold was starting to feel threatened by him.

However, in the space of a minute, Leopold's face that was once red and had the expression of someone feeling threatened, it quickly morphed into a grimy smug. To Robin he was quite oblivious, he didn't know if the smug look was because he had something to tell him that he wouldn't want to hear, or that he came up with an idea. Either way was good.

When the smug look was covered all over Leopold's face, he said, "I suppose Regina never told you that she tried it on with me when we were having our conversation, did she?" Leopold stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets and walked around his desk to go over to Robin. "She was prancing around flirting, touching my arms, bending over, and then she tried to kiss me but I backed away because I knew she was with you. That's why she came up with that stupid story, she needed a cover because we never ended up discussing the firm because she was too busy wiggling her pretty little arse in front of my face."

Robin quickly turned around so he wasn't facing Leopold. He knew what he said wasn't true, it couldn't be. Regina wasn't that sort of woman.

He tried to block what Leopold said out so he didn't get even angrier than he already was. He felt a ball of anger inside of him growing each second of being around him.

Robin was managing his anger, he was cooling down slowly, but then a big bomb came out of Leopold's mouth.

"You know," Leopold started, walking closer to Robin. "the only reason why Regina got the job was because she sucked me off. She'll always be tit's and ass on a stick."

Robin spun around, clenched his hand into a fist, drew it back and swung it right into Leopold's jaw, sending him flying, landing him on his back. He then charged up to where he had landed and grabbed him by the collar and continued to punch him twice more in the nose.

He was angry. So angry. And he knew violence was not the answer but Leopold was saying all those disgusting things about the woman he loves so of course, he flew off the handle – he knew it would cost him his job but in the moment he didn't give a damn.

Robin pushed Leopold into the floor with force as he let go of his shirt collar. He then looked down at his knuckles and saw them cut open and bloody. He heard vigorous coughing from Leopold who was still on the floor and looked down at him in time to see him spitting out a load of blood from his mouth and his nose gushing blood.

When he saw what the state of Leopold was in he still did not care. It may have made him out to be the villain but it's not the whole office will know because Leopold's office was on the top floor of the firm, and it happened to be the only office up there.

After Leopold's coughing fit stopped he looked up at Robin with an expression of hurt, anger and smugness and told him, "You're fired. Pack your stuff and leave my firm. Now!"

"It would be my pleasure," Robin spat. He turned away and headed for the closed office door, just as he was about to open it Leopold spoke up.

"How do you think a single mom fresh out of law school got a job at one of the best law firms in the city?" he questioned with the look of self-satisfied all across his face.

Robin didn't bother to turn around and say something back to him, instead, he opened up the door and walked down to his office to pack everything up. As he was doing so, he couldn't help but keep replaying what Leopold had last said. He knew it must be total bullshit, but he couldn't help but let it get to him and mess with his brain.

 **-R &R-**

Regina was on the phone to Tink telling her the amazing news of her pregnancy. She thought that it was only fair that she should tell her because of telling Mal, Mary-Margaret and Emma at lunch, and also because Tink was back in California and she probably wouldn't see her again until Christmas, which by that time Regina would be ready to pop.

As Regina shared her news, Tink didn't hold back her excitement, she let it all out. "Oh my god, Regina! I'm so happy for you and Robin. You are both going to make great parents again," Tink said with an exhilarated tone through the phone.

"Thank you, at least you don't seem shocked like Mal, Mary-Margaret and Emma all were. You should have seen the look on their faces," Regina responded, her phone between her ear and shoulder as she went looking through her fridge trying to find something to eat.

"I can image," she said with a giggle. "anyway, I have some exciting news myself," she added with a delightful squeal.

"What is it?" Regina questioned, taking out a box of mixed berry fruits. She needed to stop eating so unhealthy and start getting some nutritious inside of her.

"I'm moving back to New York!" Tink shouted down the phone with enough enthusiasm for ten people.

Regina's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe what she heard her best friend say. She was utterly mind-blown. She wasn't expecting to hear that at all, maybe something good that had happened to her that day, maybe met a cute guy and went out to lunch with him, but she was not expecting her best friend to announce that she was moving back to the city.

"Tink, that's amazing, I can't wait," she answered with a slight tone of excitement in her voice, but then that went and a frown made its way onto her forehead. "Wait, hold on, why are you moving here. I thought you loved Califonia?" she added, opening the box of mixed berries and popping a blueberry into her mouth.

"I do love it here but I got offered a promotion at work which means I'll have to transfer to New York." Tink currently worked with a business that ran a dating website, she was behind the marketing strategy of it all and threw in ideas on how to improve the website from time to time, it was the reason why she moved to California in the first place. "I didn't think twice about the offer because not only do I get paid more but I'll also be with my best friend."

Regina chuckled. "Well, congratulations, I can't wait till you come back." Just when Regina was going to ask Tink when she will be moving back she heard the front door open. She knew it must be Robin because he is the only other person with a key to her apartment, but he was due back so early. "I think Robin's back so I'll call you later, okay?" she told Tink.

Tink giggled down the phone before responding, "Okay, you don't want to keep him waiting do you?" Regina just rolled her eyes at her best friend before telling her bye again and hanging up.

"Robin?" Regina called out, grabbing another blueberry and eating that. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," he responded, his footsteps getting louder as he got closer to the kitchen.

When Robin walked into the kitchen the first thing Regina wanted to ask him was why he was back so early, however, that question soon vanished from her mouth as she was shocked into silence when she saw him holding a box full of his office items.

"Robin, what's going on?" Regina asked as she took a few steps closer to him, but that's when she saw his right knuckle swollen red and cut open with it covered in dry blood. She gasped and shot forward towards him, placing a hand on his right wrist.

"I got fired," he told her with a sigh, looking down.

"Why?" she asked, stroking her thumb along his wrist.

Robin hesitated, he didn't want to tell Regina, not because he was worried about her being angry at him, but because he didn't want to tell her the revolting, sickening and definitely untrue words Leopold had said about her. It made him feel sick just thinking of what he said so trying to speak them would probably end really badly.

"I and Leopold got into an argument and he fired me. It's nothing."

He tried to walk away towards the sink but Regina wasn't letting him, she grabbed onto his arm and held him still. She stared at him with fire burning in her eyes. "Robin, I specifically told you this morning not to start anything with him but you clearly did by the state of your knuckle. Now tell me what happened! And don't give me another short version."

He hesitated once more before throwing the box of his office items onto the kitchen table. He looked at her and grabbed hold of her hands. "Please don't be mad." Regina gives him a look telling him that she is already mad. "Well, please don't be even more mad because I wasn't going to just sit back and let him say what he said. So . . . what happened was . . . was that I went to talk to Leopold about your suspicion but he got angry and frustrated, he then said some things which made me livid so I punched him a couple of times."

Regina's eye widened again, she was expecting that Robin had done something that involved using his fist but she didn't think that he would have punched Leopold. Maybe, a door or desk, but not an actual person.

"Robin, I can't believe you did that! And I can't believe he provoked you!" Regina groaned, stepping away and pulling her hands back. She started to pace back and forth in front of him. She rubbed her face with her hands and groaned again, she then stopped and looked back at Robin. "What did he say? What pathetic things did he say?"

"Just random rubbish," Robin whispered, looking down at the ground. He couldn't be honest and look at her, he just couldn't because she would know right away.

"Robin!" she snapped to make him look up at her, which he did right away. "What. Did. He. Say!"

"Gina, please don't make me say them," he pleaded, walking closer to her. "Please, you don't want to hear those horrible things he said," he whispered.

"No! I want you to tell me, Robin!" she shouted as she backed slightly away from him. "You could be in serious trouble if Leopold decides to report it, so I need you to tell me what he said!"

"God, he said that you're always flirting with him, prancing around in those skirts you wear, that you are basically tit's and ass on a stick and that you tried to kiss him once! He also told me that you only got your job because you sucked him off!" he shouted right back at her.

His anger had exploded wildly out of him all at once. Robin didn't want to speak of those words, he didn't want to tell the woman he loved about the filthy things her boss said about her, and what he has probably shared with a few others – he knew Sidney Glass had to be one of them.

He wasn't the only that was angry, not anymore, not after it had all been revealed and Regina got a taste of just some of the things her boss had said about her – only some of the things because she was positive that he had only told half to Robin, she was sure there were more things he said about her – and she was now also angry. The insides of her were bubbling up with anger everytime those words played on a loop in her mind repeatedly, and then the pain struck inside, a twinge of sadness in her heart that those words had caused, a damaged ego because is that what everybody in the firm saw her as? Is that what she was labelled?

But anger took over the sadness like it always did. The evil queen inside of her wanting to rip out of her and cause pain to Leopold, but no, she shouldn't, wouldn't dare, not with the precious life that is growing inside of her. Even if she wanted to sink her claws into him and tear him to shreds she had to put her baby first, she had already suffered some tough stress, she didn't need to go through some more.

Anger and pain weren't the only two emotions Regina was feeling at that moment, appalment and disgusted were also lingering there within her, and she physically felt sick at the words that Leopold had spat out of his mouth.

Then dread filled her as all the other emotions disappeared and got knocked out of her. The dread was there, eating away at her on the inside, stressing her out. She kept wondering if Leopold had claimed she did that to anybody else. Some of her co-workers? Friends?

There was no record that he had told anybody up until just now, but if he had told Robin surely he might have told somebody else.

Then she told herself that he did tell other people, that she was sure of it. Some of her co-workers always give her cold glances, now she knows why they all do that, it's because they all think she did what Leopold told Robin she did.

Or was it?

God, she didn't know.

Mal calls her The Evil Queen because of how good of a lawyer she is and because of how mean she can be to everyone in the firm, maybe that's why they give her cold glances. She always thought that was the reason why, but now she is in question.

But she shouldn't be.

Leopold just made up all those things on the spot, it was just a way to get back at her and Robin because they were onto him about the firm. He always seemed like a nice, genuine person, well . . . he did months ago, that was before Robin turned up and before they were on good terms, after that it seemed like Leopold had morphed into a completely different person.

But maybe he didn't morph into a different person, maybe that was what he was like all along and never showed it?

As the thoughts started to die down in her mind, Regina noticed how quiet Robin was being. Awfully quiet. He was just standing there looking down at the ground.

"Why are you so quiet?" she questioned, taking a step forward. "Wait . . . do you believe what he said?" She raised an eyebrow throwing him a fuming look. It was the only facial expression she was willing to give him at that point, although she just wanted to cry at what she was accusing Robin of she couldn't show him that.

". . . no, no, no," he quickly said after a moment of hesitation as he rushed forwards. He went to cup her cheeks with his hands but she took a step back and dodged them. "Regina, I swear to you that I don't believe what he said. I don't. I would never."

She folded her arms over her chest. "You hesitated."

"Out of shock," he lied, only slightly, though. His hesitation was brought on by curiosity and shock, a mixture of both. "Regina, babe, I told you I would never believe anything he said, but . . ." Robin paused and hesitated once again, he didn't know how to put into words what he wanted to say without it coming across to mean and harsh.

"But?" She raised her eyebrow even more than he thought she could do and gave him a stern look.

"Well, I'm slightly . . . curious to how you, uh, got the job."

Regina's eyes widened in shock and her folded arms slackened and dropped down to both her sides with a slap. "You're such a liar!" she spat. She then pushed both hands through her hair, combing it back out of frustration. "You say you don't believe what he said but here you are questioning me on how I got my job. A job that I worked damn hard to get!"

"I promise you, Regina, I don't believe a word he said," Robin walked over to her slowly as he spoke his words, and then when he was in front of her and he was sure she wasn't going to move he cupped one of her cheeks with his hand. "If anything it has made me realise that that sick man gave you the job because he has a fetish over you, and it kills me to know that because I no longer work there I can't protect you from him if he tries anything stupid, so you have to stay away from him, Regina," he added.

Regina can't really wrap her head around what has happened, what Robin had told her. It made her feel sick, especially when what happened with her and Leopold in the meeting room appeared in her mind. Knowing that he saw her as something other than his employee, that he probably thought about her daily – nightly, made her stomach turn, and even though, he only seemed slightly threatening in the meeting room, but what would have happened if that talk had taken place during the late hours of her shift? Or if they were in his office on that floor all alone?

A shiver went up her spine – and not a nice sensational one that she usually got by Robin, no, instead, this was a cold, unwelcoming shiver that was not at all pleasant.

"Are you okay, babe?"

Regina started off by nodding her before she responded, "Yes, I am."

Robin looked into her whiskey coloured eyes and saw the tears forming in them, he could tell then that she was not okay, that she had tried to hide her pain and worry from him, which she should never do whenever they are together because he can help her, he can make her feel better, always can and always will.

Robin moved his hand from her cheek to the back of her head and pulled her into his embrace for a hug. He knew that she had something on her mind, something to do with Leopold, something she hasn't told him.

"Babe, you can tell me anything. You can speak to me about anything that is going on in that beautiful mind of yours. Whatever you tell me I promise I won't be angry upset," he whispered lovingly into her ear.

"Remember just last week when Leopold sent everybody out of the meeting room so I and he could speak?" she whispered to him, trying hard to not let the lump in her throat affect how she spoke.

"Yes," he said when he recalled that moment in his head, he wanted to be there with Regina but she insisted that he go. Did something happen then? Was the topic of the repulsive things he said brought up then?

"Well . . . nothing happened exactly, but . . . he . . . well, I thought he . . . was going to . . . hurt me," Regina cried out, letting the few tears that she had in her eyes fall down her cheeks. "W-w-we sort of had an a-argument about what I-I had said to him and during i-it, he mentioned that he would f-f-fire you if I said anything about my s-suspicions. And then at one p-point, he can t-t-trapped me between the t-table and him."

Robin pulled back a little but still kept hold of her. "Did he touch you?"

Regina shook her head and wiped away the tears. "No, he was just all mouth."

"That bastard!" Robin practically roared as he moved away from Regina, banging his fists down onto the wooden kitchen table. "I can't believe he did that! If I had known I would have done far worse then what I actually did! I could kill!"

Regina scurried over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders and rubbed relaxingly. "Nothing happened Robin, he threw around a bunch of threatening comments and just tried to scare me, so you need to calm down, being angry about it won't do anything. Everything he said is all in the past, I don't dwell on it and neither should you."

Robin huffed, a sign that he was listening to Regina and calming down, he then turned around to face her, leaning against the table. "It's sort of hard to calm down when I'm only just hearing about this now. Why didn't you tell me about this, Regina?"

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would have acted like this. Anyway, it wasn't that big of a deal, I'm a woman I can handle Leopold myself."

"I never said you couldn't, but I would have appreciated it if you would have told me."

"I know, and I'm sorry I never said anything, next time I'll remember to tell you everything Leopold tells me, even if it's the most stupidest thing ever like if I read my new case file."

Robin ran a hand through his sandy coloured hair and sighed. "Using the word next time doesn't make me feel any better. What if next time he does exactly what he did in the meeting room?"

"I won't let him."

Robin then folded his arms across his chest. "I'm going to admit that I'm uncomfortable with you working there, now that I've well and truly seen that side of Leopold."

"You shouldn't because I quit," she told him, earning her a shocked look from Robin. He never saw that coming, he was expecting her to just say not to worry not that she was going to quit. "I agree with you, the environment of the firm is uncomfortable and knowing what Leopold thinks of me and what he says about me behind my back is too sickening to want to carry on working there. I'll just take my mother and Gold's offer and work at his firm, that is if the offer still stands."

"Regina are you sure about that?" Robin asked when he pushed off the table and placed his hands on her waist.

She nodded once, assuring him that she was sure with her decision. "Yes, I am. I think we can both do with a fresh start."

Robin gave her a smile and then a chaste kiss on the lips. "I couldn't agree with you more."

 **-R &R-**

Two hours later Henry is back home and happily playing with Robin. They are both in the living room running and jumping around as they pretend to be knights defeating dragons, while this is going on Regina is in the kitchen preparing a lasagne for dinner. It was one of her specialities that she loved making and she thought that it was ideal for tonight.

During the time when Henry got home and he and Robin started to play knights and dragons, Regina sent an email to Leopold saying that she quit. She didn't want to do it in person with him, she just wanted to get it over and done with. She was going to go in tomorrow to hand in her resignation and to pack up all her stuff, and she also had to speak to Mal about her quitting, it was only polite to owe her an explanation face-to-face than over text message.

She had sent the email to Leopold an hour ago and still had no response which was rather odd. He was still at work and she was expecting her phone to be blowing up with emails and calls from him asking why she was leaving, but she hadn't gotten any of those.

However, she didn't dwell on it, she didn't really mind not having an email, text or phone call from him, he was the last person she wanted contact with and was rather glad that he hadn't been chasing her down.

Suddenly, Regina's phone goes off just as she put the lasagne in the oven to cook. She went over to the kitchen counter where she had left it and saw Mal's name. She had presumed that it would have been an innuendo or dirty message, or at least something along the lines of that, but the text message that was on the screen of her phone made her furrow her eyebrows.

" _Have you seen the news?" – Mal_

Regina picked up her phone and typed a response.

" _No, why? Has something happened?" – Regina_

She put her phone back down on the counter and made her way over to the other side where she had been making the lasagne. She picked up a few of the ingredients that were still usable and put them away in the fridge or the cupboard where they belonged, she then went back over to the table and went to grab the equipment she had used to put that all in the dishwasher when her phone went off again.

She left the equipment and decided to put that in the dishwasher in a minute, she firstly wanted to see what her friend was on about. As she walked over to the counter to grab her phone a shiver went up a spine that was caused from the cold wind coming through the open window above the sink, she made a mental note she shut it.

Regina got to the counter and picked up her phone. She looked at the screen and read Mal's message.

" _LEOPOLD IS DEAD!" – Mal_


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N:** _I'm extremely sorry for the long wait but my laptop broke and I lost the beginning part of this chapter so I had to start re-writing it on my phone, but then eventually I got a new one so I finally got it completed, anyway, it's here now and I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know what you think of this chapter and if you still are interested in this fanfic because lately I haven't been getting many reviews so I just want to know if people are still reading this._

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

Regina read the text message over and over again in her mind, completely frozen to the spot. Her mind constantly kept putting two and two together with what happened between Robin and Leopold but she didn't want to think that because she knew he did nothing, it's Robin, he's too sweet and kind for anything like that to happen. However, it still didn't calm her down, it didn't give her any sort of peace.

The smell of the lasagne cooking in the oven is what made her look away from the intoxicating text message. Her appetite had diminished and the smell was too overwhelming for her and the baby. Some how the little bundle of joy she was carrying inside of her could tell something was wrong because she began to feel little upsetting flutters in her stomach.

She swallowed hard and quietly rushed out of the room so she could call Mal and actually get a confirmation and an idea of what was going on.

When she got into her bedroom and shut the door she began ringing Mal, pressing her phone against her ear, tightly gripping onto it.

" _Hello."_

"What the hell was that text message you sent me on about?!" she demanded.

No doubt Mal raised an eyebrow at her tone replied, _"Honey, bite my head off next time will you."_

Regina winced at the words she asked so she expanded on them gently. "The text message you sent, Leopold's dead?"

" _Yep,"_ she answered. _"They found him dead an hour ago, haven't you seen the news? It's all over it."_

A little pang of dread shot through her, not at all settling well. "No, I'm making dinner," she replied quietly, so quiet Regina hoped that it didn't come off worrying to her friend. "Does the police know who did it?" she added quickly, swallowing down the lump in her throat that made its appearance when she first found out about Leopold's death.

" _No, they don't."_

"What else does it say on the news? How did he die? When did he die? What time did he die?" she deadpanned.

" _I don't know," she sighed. "Honestly I don't know much; all I know is that Sidney found the body."_

"Oh . . . Okay, never mind then. Umm . . . Mal, I have to go, the lasagne is cooking and I don't want it to burn."

 _Mal let out a chuckle at Regina. "Okay, I won't keep you. See you tomorrow."_

"See you tomorrow," Regina replied back before hanging up. She set her phone down on her night stand and just paused, taking in a slow shaky breath as she tried to get her head around everything that was going on.

She doesn't want to believe that Leopold's death is something that Robin caused but he was with him just two hours ago, and Sidney found the body one hour ago.

The palms of her hands grew sweaty out of nervousness and she began to twiddle her thumbs. The thought of her newly perfect little family being destroyed sent an upsetting niggle to her stomach.

She glanced over to her bedroom door and let out another breath. She had to go and speak to Robin about it, tell him what had happened and get some more answers out of him.

She walked slowly out of her bedroom and down the hallway towards the living room where she saw Henry and Robin playing contently. Her heart swelled at the father and son bond that had grown between them, she felt like grinning from ear to ear like a Cheshire Cat at there interaction, but then her thoughts quickly shifted back to Leopold and her heart cracked at the thought that Robin may be responsible for his death, accidental or not.

"Robin," she called, catching the attention of the blue eyed man she loved and her little prince. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" It was a rhetorical question and she soon turned away to walk into the kitchen to make sure he knew it was, she wanted to speak with him now but she didn't want to come off too demanding.

Once they are both in the kitchen Regina leaned against the counter and asked without hesitation, "Did you kill Leopold? Was he dead when you left?"

Confusion spread over Robin's face as he replied, "No, why are you asking that?" He then took a step closer to Regina as he saw the glint of worry in her eyes.

A shaky breath escaped her and that's when Robin became worried himself. "Leopold was found dead an hour ago by Sidney. I just got off the phone with Mal, she told me about it."

A shock expression plastered Robin's face while his eyes widened at the accusation. "No! I didn't kill him, Regina. He was alive when I left," He shook his head and turned away from her. "I can't believe you thought I would do something like that."

Regina gripped onto his bicep and turned him around without any force, it seemed that he was willing to hear her out. "How can I not when you went charging in there this afternoon and punched him black and blue."

Robin huffed like a little child and crossed his arms over his chest like one too. "I was defending you. Remember about the things I told you he called you, all the disgusting things he said you did to him." He watched as the brunette stayed silent, he saw those comments being brought back up in her mind through her eyes, they darkened in colour and slightly – ever so slightly – glassed over. "I promise you I did nothing. Yes, I punched him but not hard enough or nowhere on him that could have caused his death," he reassured her, placing a hand on her hip and kneading gently.

A mix of emotion surged through her, she looked into his crystal eyes and believed every word he said which brought her a great deal of relief, but then again not everyone would believe him which worried her deeply. She just nodded her head and pressed a kiss to his lips to give him a sign that she trusted what he said, she would just have to worry about everything else later on.

Before over thinking anything they both decide to wait it out and deal with it then. For all they knew it could have been caused by a heart attack or stroke, the man was going on seventy.

 **-R &R-**

Night time rolled around and thankful Regina's appetite did sort of come back so she was able to enjoy some of her homemade Lasagne, however, a big portion that she normally went for was out of the question. Right now, after her stomach had been filled she was relaxing in her bath covered in vanilla scented bubbles. She had lit some candles around her, illuminating a soft glow which helped her to unwind and de-stress. A faint smile pulled onto her lips as she basked in the warm, silk feeling of the water and bubble bath mixture surrounding her body.

The creaking of the bathroom door opening is what caused her half opened eyelids to open up and look in the direction of the noise. She watched as Robin walked in and took at seat at the edge of the tub.

"I read Henry his story for the night. He requested the good old tale of Robin Hood," he chuckled. "He's asleep now, didn't even make it half way through."

A warm grin tugged on her face when she thought of her little boy. "You must've worn him out today. I could tell how much fun he was having with you."

Robin smiled at that. He also had fun today with his son. His eyes then swept along her bubble clad body and asked, "Are you enjoying your bath? Are you relaxed?"

She hummed and then closed her eyes when she relaxed even more. "I am relaxed, which is good after the day I've just had." Her eyes opened up her again as a devious smirk made its way onto her lips and a playful glint glistened in her whiskey coloured eyes. "I would enjoy the bath more if you were in here with me."

Robin copied the smirk that his love gave him at what she said and granted what she wanted. _Who was he to deny his pregnant girlfriend?_

He stripped down to his naked skin, peeling off the layers ever so slowly, much to Regina's enjoyment but certainly to his. He watched as her eyes swirled with pleasure, a subtle moan or two tumbling from her lips before she quickly bit down on the bottom one to keep quiet, her scar on her upper one becoming more prominent because of the no makeup she wore.

Robin eventually got rid of all his clothes — giving Regina a good view of his naked glory — and put them all in the laundry basket.

Her watched as Regina pushed off from the back of the bath to make room for him. She watched every step he took towards her until he got in behind her snugly. He then tugged her down with him, letting her back lay against his front.

Regina's eyes shifted to his hand that's was brushing against her stomach, a soft and delicate move that would normal make her sigh in content, however, she couldn't relax when his knuckles were bared to her bloodied and bruised.

"When we get out you will need to wrap that up." She placed her hand on top of his, brushing her thumb along the damage making him wince. "Sorry," she muttered. "You'll also need to put some cream on it."

His hand slipped from her's and his fingers began dancing along her skin in up and down motions. It relaxed her, got her resting her head back against his shoulder and sighing.

Robin looked down at Regina in her peaceful state and in a softened tone as to not disturb her he asked, "How was your lunch with Mal, Emma and Mary-Margaret?" He had forgotten up until now that she met with them because of early occurrences, but now he was all ears to know how it went.

She smiled a small smile. "It was a lovely catch up. I haven't seen them in a while so it was nice for us all to get together." Robin relaxed more and also closed his eyes as he listened to her silky voice. "I also told them that I was pregnant." His eyebrows raised to his forehead in surprise, he knew they would be telling people soon but just the other week she was against telling everyone, her sudden change of mind shocked him slightly. "I also called Tink and told her too, in return she told me her own amazing news that she got offered a job here."

"That's great news. She'll be here when the baby arrives then." Regina hummed in confirmation. "Does you telling people mean we can official announce it?" he questioned.

She nodded against him. "Yes, you are free to tell everyone you like and I can finally start wearing clothes that don't suffocate me and make me sweat like a pig," she grumbled.

Robin laughed a whole hearted laugh at what she said, the struggle she had to cover her bump made her wear stuffy clothing which she didn't like at all, and even though he told her a few times to just wear something more comfortable she was still against the idea of people knowing about her pregnancy, especially since they hadn't been together that long.

Robin waited for Regina to cool down from her mini grovel she had as he wanted to tell her that he had actually already told a couple of important people in his life about her pregnancy. He knew he probably should have told her and even gotten her permission but he couldn't hold it in, he was just full of love and joy for his second child that he wanted to scream it to the world.

He began to rub her stomach — a very soothing gesture Regina loved when she was relaxing — and he confessed, "I . . . uh . . . already told my parents you were expecting a couple of weeks ago."

Regina's eyes opened and she turned her head to look up at him, a deep frown set over her features as well as the look contemplate. She thought about his confession and was dwelling on it, and then soon after her features unwound and eased. "I understand. I get why you told them. You're happy and excited about this experience and just want to tell everybody, I bet even a stranger in the street." The both chuckled contently.

Robin then smiled lovingly down at her and placed a kiss to her forehead. "I can't help it if I love you and our children so much." He once again placed another kiss to her forehead, lingering longer this time. "They want to take a trip here — my parents. They want to meet you and Henry."

Regina smiled softly at him and nodded. "I would like that. If they are the complete opposite of my mother I'm sure me and Henry will love them both." Robin brought his hand up to her face and tucked away the loose strand of hair that had fallen from her small messy bun. "But I don't want them visiting late into my pregnancy because I won't be a good host, I'll be really cranky like I was with Henry."

Robin nodded his head in agreement. "I'll discuss something with them." He then slid his hand down to Regina's baby bump and caressed the somewhat round shape of it while smiling brightly. "I can wait to find out if this little one is a boy of girl tomorrow," he told her excitedly, the evidence written across his whole face.

Regina who had equally the same amount of enthusiasm of Robin responded eagerly, "I can't wait to know as well. I never found out if Henry was a boy of girl, I waited until he was born, however, this time around I definitely want to know."

"I'm surprised you waited with your patience," he teased. "And the fact that you don't like surprises."

"Babies are different. Boy or girl I'll know it will be a good surprise at the end of the day."

"You're right there," Robin agreed.

They both bask in the happiness that was radiating off both of them as they mentioned their little bundle of joy as Robin's fingers danced across her stomach. He then placed a kiss behind her ear. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Regina breathed out in a sigh as Robin peppered several kisses along her neck and shoulder, earning a soft moan from her, especially where he placed the kisses along her pulse points.

Seeing as he was drawing out a reaction from her, Robin decided to continue pressing the kisses along her neck and shoulder, up and down. At the same time his fingertips that were dancing along her bump began to stroke her bump, they were no longer just gentle touches. And as they were growing more frequent his fingers were also getting lower and lower each time.

Regina saw were his sensual touches were heading, even though her mind started to become foggy and all she could think about was the wet, throbbing mess between her legs. And when Robin's fingers rubbed over her pubic bone she reached out and gripped his thigh while she curled her toes.

Her hormones were in overdrive because of her pregnancy and just the touch of Robin's hand over any of her sensitive and pleasurable areas conjured up a wetness down below her waist.

When her neck dropped to the side Robin took advantage of the opportunity to place more kisses there, licking and sucking as he went, drawing out more and louder moans from Regina's exquisite plump lips.

As Robin's lips made their way back up the length of her neck he caught her ear lobe between his teeth and nibbled down onto it. He then let go shortly after with a gently tug and seductively whispered, "I'm going to help you relax even more." and then gave her a lick behind her ear.

Regina shivered and let a moan pass her lips. She liked the sound of Robin helping her to relax, it already lit up a fire in the lower abdomen of her stomach, that mixed with the wetness that she felt had her aching for a release.

Robin's two digits finally touched her clit and began a steady rhythm of delicate rubs in little circles, drawing soft mewling moans for Regina. The pads of his two fingers worked her clit soft and gently – much to Regina's liking, but she couldn't get any words out of mouth.

Robin rubbed and flicked and pinched at her little nub, working her up and up and up. He knew it wasn't really enough to have her coming but he loved the little sounds that she made. They were music to his ears.

Just as Regina began to beg for more in a quiet and raspy way, Robin slipped his hand down, running the two fingers that were moments ago tending to her bundle of nerves through her slit.

He moaned and shut his eyes at the feeling. "God, you're so wet baby."

"Hmm . . . only for you," she gasped out, followed by a string of moans.

Regina sunk down lower in order to bend her knees and spread her legs apart as much as she could while being in the bath tub, giving Robin much more access. She whimpered in pleasure when she felt him dip one finger into her and pump it in and out. She gripped tighter onto Robin's thigh as the steady rhythm commenced to a more quickening pace.

Robin was unaware of the tight grip as he was more interested on the whimpers and the hasty breathing coming from the love of his life. The sounds were awakening his lower regions, he could feel himself getting harder and harder whenever Regina would make a noise or when he would look down and see one of her pert nipples he so desperately wanted to take in his mouth and suck.

But no, he couldn't. Not tonight at least. Tonight was about Regina and only her. She was stressed about that disturbing text from Mal and he wanted her to relax, not only for her though, for their baby as well.

Yes, the text did stress him out as well but he wasn't the one carrying their child so he would just wait it out until the next time Regina was in the mood, which wouldn't be a long wait at all, not with her libido. Or maybe he could just sort the problem out himself once she fell asleep.

He would decide on it later because right now he was in the middle of pleasuring his girlfriend and just about to add a second finger into her warm, wet sex, joining the other one.

"Oh god, yes Robin! Faster! Harder!"

Robin grinned at her begging, pleased with himself that he was able to get that out of her, majority of the time it was the other way around, but it seemed her hormones were slightly more all over the place today, hence the reason why she was even more sensitive.

He brushed his fingers through her, working her up as his pace fastened. His thumb pressed against her clit that was now swollen because of his earlier actions to it, that mixed with the quick little thrusts his finger where doing made her hips buck up, jerking the water and making small waves appear.

"Oh god! Oh yes! I'm so cl-cl-closeeeee," she moaned out loud, dragging out the last word she had whimpered out. As her mouth dropped open in an 'o' shape, she lifted her arms up over her head and locked them onto Robin's head weaving her fingers through his hair, tugging at it gently.

Robin groaned as he played with her, getting harder and harder as he watched her hips roll and buck with his fingers, and her rosy hardened nipples arch up into the air as her back curled. His mouth watered as he watched them, all he wanted to do was put them in his mouth and suck, nip and lick them.

An unhappy groan left his girlfriend's lips, and that's when he realised that because of his wondering eyes that left his mind all foggy he let his fingers slow down. He shook his head and picked the pace back up, this time a pleasurable groan left Regina's lips.

Robin continued to pump his two digits in and out of Regina, he felt her getting wetter and wetter with each thrust – if that was possible, she was already so soaked. He tried his best to go faster and faster, curling his fingers just the way he knew she liked it at the hilt, despite the cramp he was starting to get in his hand.

He peppered kisses to her neck and shoulder at her pulse points once again, hoping they would intensify the pleasure and bring her to her orgasm.

Regina's moans grew louder as his finger penetrated her, her back arching and her wet sex clenching. She could feel that she was almost there, almost so close to letting go. The kisses on her neck and shoulder were making her crazy, and they were a big help but she wanted more. She wanted him to play with her nipples as well. She would do it herself but she loved the feeling of Robin doing it, it was just so much more sensual.

Robin decided to slide in a third finger to help bring her her orgasm, it would hopefully help to fill her more and make his finger thrusts harder. As soon as the third finger went in it already began to work its magic, causing a loud yelp of pleasure to fall from Regina's parted lips.

He brought up his hand that wasn't pleasuring her and put in on her left breast, kneading it softly and gently, he then moved his finger tips to her nipple and started to pull and twist at it. He kept that up as he felt Regina's sex grip onto his finger, and then on one toe-curling squeeze and twist Regina finally released and let her orgasm overtake her, Robin's name falling from her lips.

Robin slowed down his pace, helping her to come down from her high. His hand moved away from her breast and went up to her face to brush away the small, loose strands that fell from her bun and clung to her sheen covered forehead. When he felt Regina's weight on his chest that's when he stopped and pulled out.

Regina lied back against him limp and sedated. Her hands that were weaved into Robin's hair were now lifeless besides her thighs while her eyes were closed and her mouth was parted in relaxation. She took a while to rest and bask in the warm embrace of Robin until her legs no longer felt like jelly.

The sticky, wetness between her legs was no longer there thanks to the water in the bath. It had cleaned it away for her so she didn't have to worry about that, so what she did instead was pull the plug from the bath tub, stood up and stepped out, followed by Robin.

She was relaxed and exhausted and couldn't wait to just curl up against Robin, fall asleep and forgot that today had ever happened. It had been a turmoil of emotions that made her very stressful and beat and she was ready for the day to end.

When her and Robin got to the bedroom she felt like just passing out right onto the bed and sleeping for one hundred days, but she firstly had to put on some pyjamas because she knew what Henry was like, she knew that he could and that he would just barge into the bedroom whenever he pleased – which was unfortunate for her and Robin – and secondly she had to make sure that Robin wrapped up his cut knuckles – which he gladly did without any hesitation.

Once that was all sorted out she finally got to wrap herself up into her bed sheets and snuggle up against Robin – who had snuck his hand under her pyjama top and lay it against her stomach, something he did regularly, something that she very much loved him doing – and then finally drift off asleep.

 **-R &R-**

The next day Regina and Robin both wake up at the crack of dawn, excitement filling both at the prospect of finding out the gender of their baby. Robin was usually the one who liked to sleep in a little longer than he should, but because of the bubble of enthusiasm that filled his stomach who couldn't stay asleep, he had to get up and go.

They both get out of the bed and get ready. Regina opted for a red flowy summer dress, even though she did prefer her pantsuits, she no longer could take the suffocating feeling, and there really was no need now, not when she no longer had a job.

When they finished getting ready Robin goes into Henry's room and gets him up and changed into some clothes for pre-school while Regina starts on the breakfast. Today she decides to make omelettes, not only had the thought made her mouth-water and stomach grumble, but she also wanted to start eating a bit healthier.

As she cooked three omelettes with cheese, mushroom and spinach, she started brewing a pot of decaf coffee for herself and Robin – if she had to go through pregnancy drinking decaf everything, so would Robin, it was his fault that she was in this predicament.

Just as the coffee was finished brewing and she had plated up the omelettes, Robin came walking into the kitchen with an overenthusiastic four-year-old on his hip. Henry was chatting away to Robin, talking about the book he had read him the night before. He seemed to have taken a liking to the Robin Hood story.

"Morning my little Prince," Regina greeted with a kiss to Henry's forehead.

"Morning mommy!" he squealed.

"I made you two an omelette for breakfast, make sure you eat it all," she said more towards Henry. She placed the plates on the table in their usual placement, along with knives and forks – plastic ones for Henry – and then went back over to the counter to pour the coffee into two cups and then pour a glass of apple juice for Henry.

"I'll do that babe," Robin said as he wormed he was in-between Regina and the counter, and took the coffee brewer out of her hands. "You go seat down and eat your omelette." Regina smiled up at him and gave him a nod and then a peck on the lips.

Once Robin finished pouring the coffee and apple juice he settled them down in front of each plate and then sat down and tucked into his own omelette.

After they all finished their omelettes the plates, mugs, knives and forks are placed into the dishwasher and they all scrambled out towards Regina's car.

Their first stop was at Henry's pre-school so they could drop him off their, and after they took him in they headed towards the hospital for Regina's scan. A couple of days ago Regina became twenty weeks pregnant, which meant they she could finally ask for the gender of her baby. She discussed with Robin beforehand if he wanted to know the gender as well and he was more than happy to find out. Once she knew they were on the same page she immediately started looking at baby boy and girls room designs on Pinterest and Tumblr.

Regina and Robin arrived at the hospital and were soon showed into a room where they waited for Dr Whale. It wasn't a long wait, maybe five or ten minutes before Regina was laying down, stomach bared with a white wand rolling over her bump.

Dr Whale checked that everything was fine and if he pregnancy was developing nicely, which it was, he then asked, "Do you want to know the gender?"

Both Regina and Robin looked at each other with smiles beaming on their faces, Regina then looked back at Dr Whale and nodded her head. Dr Whale then proceeded to move the wand along her stomach until he stopped at her lower left abdomen.

"Looks like you're having a boy," he said looking away from the screen to Regina, and then up to Robin.

"Another boy!" Regina grinned, she couldn't wait to have another son. Henry was already a joy to have and she loved him very much, she couldn't wait to tell him that he would be getting a little brother. She had her little prince and she would be getting another one. _Or maybe a little knight?_

"A boy!" Robin gleefully shouted. "Another son. We're getting another son Regina!" He then swept down a placed a big, mushy kiss to her lips. Regina laughed into it because of his reaction. He seemed really happen with the outcome, but she knew that he would've been happy with either gender, she was sure that Robin was just happy to witness the ride this time.

Regina and Robin were over the moon with the news of having a boy, and the excitement that he would be in their arms in four months made them more eager to meet him. But for now they would just have to wait it out and finally start on buying baby things and decorating a room for him.

 **-R &R-**

They get back to Regina's apartment and both make the decision to hunt down a job. They needed a source of income in order to keep their apartments and have food and water on their table, and with a new baby on the way they would need a lot of stuff so they definitely needed to get new jobs fairly quickly.

For Regina it was slightly easier, she just had to ask her mother if the job position Gold was offering her was still available, and it most likely was because she had been turning down a job offer from Gold for a couple of years now. Every now and then he would get her mother to ask about her current job and how things were – which of course always lead to her mother asking if she wanted to get her a better and more improved job.

Deep down she wished that she would have accepted the job offer years ago, she had always had a funny feeling about Leopold, ever since she started working at his firm but she always overlooked his lingering stares and the way he was way too comfortable around her, and the fact that that was her first job as a lawyer ever. But if she did take the offer she may have never bumped into Robin, she would never have found love again, Henry would still be without a father and she would never have the little precious life growing inside of her right now.

As Robin got out his laptop and started googling law firms that were hiring in New York, Regina got her phone out of her bag and dialled her mother. Right away Cora picked up and Regina mentally cringed when she heard her mother greet her, she wasn't looking forward to a conversation with her at all. She knew that her mother would be gloating for a long, long time when she found why she was calling. Her mother had practically been waiting for the day when she would quit Blanchard & Co. and work for Gold.

"Hi mother, I'm not bothering you am I?" she asked, desperately wishing that she was busy, it would buy he some more time and she would be able to just enjoy today without knowing that her mother would be gloating.

" _No, no, not at all darling, what were you calling for?"_

Regina scrunched her eyes and mumbled a _damn it_ under her breath, her mother luckily didn't catch it. When she opened back up her eyes she let out a sigh. "I was wondering . . . if . . . that job was available?"

Regina heard her mother let out a little giggle – which was so weird and disturbing – and she could tell that her mother's face had the words _I'm smug_ written right across her forehead. _"You can have the job, Regina," her mother instantly said._

"The position is still available then? With all the conditions that you told me about?"

" _Yes, yes, don't worry, I haven't coned you or anything. I knew you would someday want this job so I've always had it up my sleeve for you,"_ Cora said in a self-satisfied tone and Regina just wanted to roll her eyes. The line then went quiet for a second, expect for a very low whisper that could be heard in the distance, but then her mother was back again. _"I've got to go Regina. It was lovely speaking to you. I'll see you at work Monday morning at eight thirty sharp."_

"Goodbye mother." Regina hung up and then let out a much-needed sigh, she had only been to the hospital today and yet she was already exhausted – but that's what she gets for calling her mother in the middle of the day. Even if their conversations went as smoothly as they just did, Regina still would have to work herself up to talk to her and then brace herself just in case, which took a lot of energy.

Regina gently chucked her phone onto the kitchen table and then walked into the living room to tell Robin that she is going to be working for Gold. Just as she made it out of the kitchen the doorbell rang.

Her brow furrowed and she quickly checked the time on the clock just behind her, it read half ten which made her brow furrow even more. She wasn't expecting to see anybody today, and the only people that could get past the front desk were family members and friends that Marco – the doorman – knew were regular visitors of hers.

Regina relaxed her facial features when she thought that it might just be a neighbour, she is quite friendly with the new ones that moved in a couple of weeks ago, Ashley and her boyfriend. She's spoken to them a few times when she's passed them in the hallway, she knows that they are a young couple in love and are already planning a wedding and a family – she could tell that they had big dreams and achievements.

She walked towards the front door after slightly yelling out to Robin that she would get it. When she pulled open the door she got the shock of her life. In front of her she was greeted by the two men who were sporting NYPD badges – Graham Humbert and David Nolan, Mary-Margaret's Fiancé.

"Hi Regina," David was the first one to address her. "Is Robin here? He wasn't at his apartment so I thought he might be here with you." The look across David's face told Regina that what he wasn't there for anything good. He couldn't look her in the eyes so that was definitely not a good sign. He looked as if he doesn't want to be there, that he would rather have the ground swallow him whole.

David and Robin were great friends thanks to her almost close relationship with Mary-Margaret, as soon as they met they seemed to have made an instant bond right away, so if he was there to do two of the things Regina thought he might do, obviously it must have been crushing him inside.

When she glanced over to Graham he didn't seem to be as sympathetic, even though they both knew each other and that he clearly knew she was in love with Robin. She bet all her money that he was probably feeling quite cocky right at this moment, only because she knew that Graham had had a thing for here about two or three years ago. He more than enough times tried to tell and show her – both sober and drunk, too drunk. However, Regina never felt the same, she never wanted anything to do with him. Yes, she hadn't been with a man in years back then but the last person she wanted to scratch and itch with was him. He was too arrogant and a right prick, she could tell that he was right now by looking at him, he just loved to see her get hurt.

"Why?" she questioned, her heart thumping so fast against her chest. She could feel beads of sweat forming on her forehead and also feel that her hands were becoming clammy. She knew what they were here for, she just knew it! But she didn't want to admit to it, she did have to keep it together for goodness sake, she could not break down and cry in front of these two men like she wanted too – especially not Graham.

She saw David look at Graham and then back at her before he sighed and then replied, "We need to talk to him about something important. We're doing an investigation."

Regina curled her lips and then nodded her head, she felt tears in her eyes, they were slowly starting to blur her vision. She turned her head to look into the living room and called out, "Robin . . . there are some people here to speak to you." The start of her sentence came out croaky but she managed to clear her throat and make her voice sound somewhat decent and not at all have it sound like she was going to have a break down.

Regina stepped back so she was out of the way as Robin came into full view of the two police officers. "David? What's the problem?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

David let out another sigh and shook his head, he looked devastated. He stepped into apartment and got Robin to turn around as he cuffed him. "Robin Locksley you are under arrest for the murder of Leopold Blanchard. You do not have to say anything. But, it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N:** _I apologise for the long wait and the short chapter but I had to end it where I ended it because . . . it's a cliffhanger, and a big one. I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter, I'll promise not to be so long on the next one so you can have it right away, but I'm afraid you will have to wait more than a week because I'm currently writing a new OutlawQueen fic with Lunaandtwilight07 and PurplePix13. The name of the fic is called Love Struck and it's about a teenage Regina and Robin in university. If you want to read the first two chapters all you have to do is head on over to Lunaandtwilight07's account, while you are there check out a couple of her other fic's because they are amazing, and you may as well check out PurplePix13's fic's too because they are just as good._

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

Regina barged through the doors of the police station, charging down the hall like a herd of elephants would and got to the reception area. She had left shortly after David and Graham had carted Robin away like a criminal. She had to get to the bottom of why they had made their uncalled-for arrest.

"I would like to know what is going on with Robin Locksley," she demanded to the big bulky man at the front desk. Compared to him she was tiny, and he definitely made her feel small when he sat up straight from his slouching position and immediately seemed a couple more inches taller. His big body cast a shadow over her, but Regina stood her ground and straightened her shoulders and held her head up high.

The man in front of her had an unimpressed look written across his face, clearly, he wasn't thrilled by the tone of Regina's voice she used towards him, but how can he except her to be nice and kind when she was in a state of crisis.

Just as Regina was about to snap at the man again she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder that made her instantly turn around. "David," she exclaimed when she was greeted by her friend's fiancé.

"Robin is in for questioning at the moment, he is currently in a room with two detectives who are talking to him about Leopold. They're going to decide if he will stay in jail. That's all I can say for now," he told her, adding that last bit in because he knew Regina would question further about what was going on.

"So . . . I just have to sit here and wait?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest, resting them on her growing bump.

"Unfortunately," he replied following her gaze when she crossed her arms, witnessing her bump for the first time. "Oh, and congratulations," he pointed towards her bump so she knew what he was on about. "Mary-Margaret told me about the baby."

Regina's hand went straight to her stomach at the mention of her baby and she rubbed a hand soothingly up and down. The little flutters she could feel had increased more, they felt slightly more powerful, Regina couldn't tell if it was because the baby was trying to help her relax and assure her that everything was going to be okay, or if it was just because he was just as restless as she was.

"Thank you," she said, giving him a small smile. But then her smile dropped when Mary-Margaret's name properly functioned in her mind. The girl must be devastated, totally and completely heartbroken over the loss of her father. And Regina bet all her money that Mary-Margaret was even more affected because of the fact that her close friend's boyfriend was arrested for his murder. "How's Mary-Margaret doing?" Concern lacing her voice as she asked, biting down on her bottom lip anxiously.

David's smile turned into a sad one and he let out a breath he had been holding in since Regina mentioned his fiancée's name. "Not good. She's a total mess and she hasn't eaten since she found out. He was her whole world, she looked up to him so much. He was a kind, sweet, generous man and he's been taken from her."

Regina bit her tongue at how David slightly fawned over what would have been his father-in-law, all those things that he described as Leopold being would not be the words Regina would use. But then again maybe he was kind, sweet and generous towards Mary-Margart, to her however, he was not. "Tell her I send her my condolences," is all Regina said, it's all that she could process what to say about the whole thing.

"I will, thank you, Regina," David told her, he then pulled out his phone from his pocket to check the time and then slipped it back in. "I'll see you around later, duty calls," he gave her a smile back and then turned around and walked through a set of double doors.

Regina sighed and rubbed her face with her hands, running them upwards and in through her hair. She then looked over her shoulder towards the row of chairs and saw that they were a few of them that were empty so she went over to them and sat down. Her back and feet were starting to ache and she didn't know how long she was going to be waiting for.

 **-R &R- **

Robin was sat at a table opposite two detectives in a small room. All the colours of the wall were a dark grey colour and the only source of light in there was coming from the small rectangle window above him and the tiny light bulb in the room that was flickering on and off.

A recording device was on the table sandwiched between him and the detectives, the red flashing button letting them know that it was recording everything they were saying. Robin felt intimidated by it, he would try not to stare at him but that's all he could pay attention to.

A sweat was on his brow in a faint sheen line, clearly the detectives had something over him that made them believe that he was responsible for Leopold's death, but he didn't know what because he didn't do it!

"So, Mr Locksley, why were you with Leopold in his office yesterday afternoon?" The detective with a tall, lanky frame questioned him, linking his fingers togethers and placing them on the cold, metal table.

"I was talking to him," Robin replied simply, copying the detectives hand actions, trying to seem less intimidated and more confident.

"What were you speaking to him about?"

"Law. Work," he clearly stated, making him draw out an annoyed huff from the detective who he was speaking to.

"We're going to need you to be more specific, Mr Locksley," the other detective asked. He was more sympathetic, he had a warm, friendly appearance, unlike his partner next to him.

Robin sighed. "He spoke to my girlfriend, who also works at law firm, about a merger that was going to take place between his law firm and another one, but she found out that he was actually shutting down the firm. I spoke to him about it," he answered truthfully, though he did miss out a few events that happened, like the vile stuff Leopold had said about Regina, and the few punches that he gave him, but that was best kept to himself.

"So, you thought you'll kill him so the firm won't suffer and you won't lose your job," the lanky detective said in a voice that lacked confidence.

Robin furrowed his eyebrows into a frown and sat up straighter. "I never said that."

"Stop wasting our time and tell us why you killed him," the detective demanded in an annoyed tone.

"I didn't kill Blanchard!" he shouted with the urge to bang his fist against the table. He hated being in that tiny room with the two detectives. It was getting to him in a bad way, he just wanted to be out of the room and be with Regina and their two sons. He knew Regina must be worrying about what was going on, and that made him more anxious and angry, she was pregnant and she definitely didn't need the stress, not with the whole ordeal that happened at the supermarket a couple of months ago and the PTSD that she was dealing with.

The detective pointed a long, slim finger at him and told him in a warning tone, "You should watch your tempter there, Locksley." He then held out a hand to the other detective and motioned for him to give him something. The detective next to him pulled out a pale-yellow file from his brief case and handed it over to him, but not long after he hand it in his hands he was throwing it down on the table, giving Robin a clear look at the name on the file. _His_ name. "Your tempter is one of the reasons why you ended up in jail almost fourteen years ago wasn't it? Well, that and the thieving you did."

Robin brought a hand up to his eyes and rubbed them, he had a gut feeling that that was going to be brought up. "Like you said, that was over a decade ago. I was only twenty. But I grew up, you should know seeing as I'm a lawyer. A lawyer by the way who knows my rights. And by right I can answer these questions with a simply no comment and wait for my attorney to show up." He folded his arms over his chest and lent back into the uncomfortable metal chair.

The detective ignored Robin's words about him being a lawyer and instead pushed on further. "You still committed a crime which means you still have something inside you that'll make you do it again. And this time you have motive."

"What motive?! A law firm closing?! Please, that's no motive, there are tons of law firms in New York, plus with my qualifications I can snap a new job up with the click of my two fingers!" Robin pulled out one of his hands that was tucked under his armpit and put his thumb and middle finger together to make a clicking noise with them.

The detective turned to his partner and raised an eyebrow with a smirk plastered on his face, he then turned back to Robin. "There's that temper again. You know that anger won't do you any good when it comes to these types of situations."

Robin scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I'm only angry because I'm being accused of something I didn't do!"

The detectives both looked at each other again and raised their eyebrows to one another, Robin's temper didn't seem to be going down anytime soon, which was bad for him but good for them. The detectives turned back to face Robin. "Locksley, you were the only person to enter and exit Leopold's office yesterday up until he was found dead," one of the detectives told him with any accusing tone. He seemed to be trying to push Robin's button's and get him to really flip out at them.

"How do you know that?" Robin asked.

"CCTV cameras are outside his office," the detective stated simply.

Robin huffed out a deep breath he had took him and rubbed his hands across his face in a tired like manner. The interview was really taking a toll on him. "I didn't kill him!"

The detective who was sat silently, just casually observing what was going on between his partner and Robin reached down and pulled out some photos from his briefcase. He placed all three in a line in front of Robin.

They were photos of Leopold's cold lifeless body in his office. The first one was a photo of the back of his body – Robin assumed that's how he was found – the second one was a close-up photo of a blood wound at the back of his head with a jaw-dropping amount of dry blood clung to the ring of hair he had and the back of his neck. The third photo was of the bloody nose and bruised check Leopold had on him, both which were caused by Robin.

Robin rubbed his hands over his face, rubbing his eyes along the way, he was growing more and more tired as the seconds ticked on.

"He was killed by a blow to the back of his head but his face was pretty banged up," the detective told him. "Was that you also?" he added as he carried on interrogating Robin. "Wasn't whacking him over the head enough or did you punch him a couple of times before deciding to get a large object and kill him with it?"

"I didn't kill him," Robin told the detective again, this time with a snarl, his patience was really wearing thin with all the accusations that were being thrown around. Though he was responsible for the black and blue face he gave Leopold, but the blow to the back of the head wasn't his doing.

The detective scoffed at Robin, he wasn't buying what he was being told. He then glanced down to the photos and caught a glimpse of Robin's wrapped up hand. "Your right hand is wrapped up, why is that?" The detective asked with a smug grin, he looked as if he just won the lottery.

Robin had had enough and just wanted to go home, he was extremely tired by now and felt like he could fall into a sleeping curse and sleep for a hundred years. He wanted to be out of the stupid room he was in and see Regina and Henry and make sure both of them and the baby Regina was carrying was okay.

"I admit to punching him in the face . . ." Robin sighed out. "But that was because he was saying stuff about my girlfriend. I was looking out for her safety," Robin confessed truthfully, they were bound to find out about him punching Blanchard sooner or later, may as well be sooner.

"I think we have all we need. Let's take him down to his jail cell," the detective announced, scooping up all three of the photos and Robin's file before passing them on to his partner.

"What?!" Robin exclaimed, standing up along with the detectives. His brow was scrunched up, prompting the early stages of wrinkles he had, with an astonished look covering his face. The pit of his stomach dropped and his heart sped up. He was furious that they didn't even give him a second chance, that they would just accuse him like that without any proper evidence. "You can't do that! I'm a lawyer, I know my rights! I'm supposed to have someone here present with me during the interrogation, but nobody is here! You two didn't even ask if I wanted to call a lawyer or have one provided for me!" He added, anger seeping through the tone of his voice, spiting his words out straight at the two fools who called themselves detectives.

"You're right," the detective told him, coming up behind Robin and handcuffing his hands. "But until your lawyer, or one that we provide for you gets here you'll just have to sit quietly in your cell," he added in a taunting tone.

 **-R &R-**

Back in the police station waiting room Regina was sat waiting anxiously. She had gotten up a while ago and started pacing back and forth, she couldn't take being sat down and doing nothing, but eventually she went and sat back down. She was a pregnant woman and her feet, ankles and back were all starting to ache once again so she had to carry on overthinking while sat down.

The inside of her mind was like a hurricane, many, many thoughts were swirling around all at once, bad and goods one. She had no idea what was going on and she just wished that the idiotic detectives wold hurry up and let her boyfriend go free.

She didn't need any more stress then what she had already, and neither did Robin. With both of them already looking after a hyperactive five-year-old, preparing for a new baby to be welcomed into their lives and having to start working at a completely new law firm, their lives were completely stressful and hectic at the moment, and then the sudden added bonus of David and Graham showing up at her apartment and telling them that Robin was being arrested wasn't helping at all.

Regina sat in the station with her overactive mind fiddling with her thumbs and her foot constantly tapping up and down against the floor. Both habits being brought on by the stress and uneasiness of the situation.

Out of the corner of her eye, Regina saw the same detectives who investigated Robin come out from some double doors. She stood as she saw them make their way over to her. "So? What's happening with my boyfriend? Is he going to be released? When will he be released?" she questioned, worry lacing her tone but her face showed confidence, she didn't want anyone to see the look of sorrow on her face, she knew it wouldn't do anything anyway, not here in a police station.

"He needs a lawyer before we can move on with the process," the taller detective said after glancing over at his partner for a quick second.

Regina let out a long sigh and quickly rubbed her hands over her face, pushing her hair back behind her ears. Regina knew she couldn't be his lawyer because of personal reasons, even though she would love more than anything to just be that in Robin's time of need because she is a damn good lawyer and she would wipe the floor with the two asses standing right in front of her. But she did have an idea of who she could get to be his lawyer on such short notice, however, she would have to make a deal with him in order for him to do her the favour.

But she would gladly do it.

 **-R &R-**

Over an hour later, just as Regina watched as Gold swiftly walked into the police station and walked straight on into one of the rooms that was behind the double doors all the detectives and officers went off into she saw him walk towards her followed by Robin.

Gold's face didn't show any sign of anger or irritation, which was a good sign, but there wasn't any trace of an emotion that told Regina everything was good, that everything was fine, but she would rather have the no expressions from him than the disappointing ones.

As Robin got closer to her she saw no signs of any detectives or police officers around him or following, she knew then that he had been released and ran right up to him. Robin caught her in his arms and she squeezed the life out of him and placed a couple of kiss onto his lips.

Gold coughed to get their attention from the little bubble they were currently wrapped up in. "He's out for now, just until the police can get actual evidence that it was him," he said when Regina and Robin turned their heads to look at him – still in their embrace, both wanting to stay in the arms of each other.

Regina nodded at what Gold said, Robin may not be scot-free but at least he helped to get him out of the dingy jail cell he was probably stuck in. "Thank you, I owe you for this."

Gold started backing away but not before he pointed a finger and replied, "That you do." He then exited the building, Regina and Robin following him out hot on his trail, they didn't want to spend a second more in that place.

 **-R &R-**

Back at Regina's apartment Regina was livid and upset, her mind was all over the place, she felt like she wanted to throw some of her good china at the wall and smash it to little pieces, but the other part of her didn't want to do that, she just wanted to get into bed and cry.

She was exhausted which didn't do anything to the stress that she was feeling and just wanted the day to be over with, but then again, she didn't because she knew that there was probably even more stress to come along with the police thinking Robin killed Leopold.

Regina just couldn't believe what had happened today, Robin didn't do it, she knew that. Yes, she may have been a little scared yesterday when she found out Leopold died but she believed Robin when he said he wasn't the cause of it.

Robin got up off the chair he was sat on and placed his arms on Regina's biceps and rubbed up and down, trying to help calm her down a bit. "You need to relax babe. It's not good for you or the baby if you're stressing over this ordeal that's happening to me."

Regina groaned and dropped her head down onto his chest. "It's not just happening to you, Robin, I'm suffering because of it as well. I finally have the perfect family I've always dreamed about having and now it's in the middle of being destroyed."

Robin took one hand off her bicep and used it to gently lift her chin so she looked at him in the eyes. "Our perfect family isn't being destroyed. Nothing will happen, I promise you." Regina sighed but nodded, since being with him she learned to trust easier and even have a speck of hope inside her. Robin then let his hands drop and added, "I'll run you a bath and make you some tea. That ought to help you relax." He placed a kiss to her forehead and went over to the kitchen counter to make them both some tea.

Once he made their tea's he went into Regina's bathroom and filled up the bath, putting some vanilla scented bubble bath in there. He knew it was Regina's favourite, and he also knew it was the best scent for when she needed to settle down after a long day.

Robin drank his tea as the bath filled, and once that was done he called Regina in. She stripped down and got in the bubble bath, thanking Robin for the tea and bath as she did. Robin responded by giving her a smile and placing a few kisses along her forehead, cheek and lips.

"I have to go pick up some fresh clothes from my apartment, when I've done that I'll go and pick Henry up," Robin told her, she hummed in reply, her eyes closed as she sank down into the bubbles and sipped her tea.

 **-R &R-**

Robin got to his apartment shortly after he left Regina's. At that time of day there wasn't much traffic around, and it was a quiet day of the week so his journey didn't take him that long. When he got in he went straight to his bedroom and grabbed a duffle bag to put all his clean clothes in.

As he almost finished packing all the necessary stuff he thought he needed he heard a door open. The soft creaking noise made him furrow his eyebrows so he went to investigate where it came from.

When he walked out of his bedroom the first thing he did was head for the front door, and when he did he saw it half open. He went to it and looked outside, when he saw nobody around he shut it, but then just as he turned around to further on investigate he was met with a gun to his forehead and an anxious looking Sidney Glass holding it in a tight grip.

* * *

 **It's me again. Just in case you skipped the authors note I wanted to let you know that you should go on over to Lunaandtwilight07's account to check out a new OutlawQueen fanfiction called Love Struck that I'm helping co-write with her and PurplePix13.**

 **xoxo**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N:** _I'm so sorry for this extremely late post. I know I left the last chapter on a big cliffhanger and made you all wait a really long time but I had been sort of busy. I decided to write a one-shot for Dark!OQ Week smut day and a prison one-shot which are both available to read on my OutlawQueen series one-shot's called Regal Queen's and Common Thieves if you would like to check them out. I hope that the smut in the chapter at the end sort of makes up for the delay. But anyway, without further ado, enjoy this chapter and I'll promise to get the next one up faster considering that I would like to post again on August 31_ _st_ _because it will be the 2_ _nd_ _anniversary of FYL, woo-hoo!_

 **Trigger Warning:** Character death

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

Sidney stood there with the gun in his hand pointed at Robin. His face was covered with a smug and deranged look. He looked positively crazy.

Robin had no clue that this man was actually like this. He did always think of him to be quite awkward to be around and he knew he had a thing for Regina but he had hid this crazy side from him, from everyone.

"What do you want, Sidney?" Robin asked gently, trying not to disturb the man anymore than he already was.

"I want to kill you," he spat the words out like they had been dipped in venom.

"Why? What have I even done to you?" he questioned, once again gently.

"You took Regina from me. I want her but you stole her. She's mine Locksley. Mine!" The words tumbled out of the man's mouth with ease, like they were words you would say to anybody anytime of the day.

He needed help.

Robin took in Sidney's words. He thought over them and that's when everything clicked into place. Leopold had made disgusting, inappropriate comments about the way Regina looked to a few of his employees, Sidney being one of them, and he was with her. It all made sense. He wanted them both out of the picture so he had no "competition". He was a jealous son-of-a-bitch who thought he owned what he wanted. And he had wanted Regina since the day he met her, she knew that and had told him.

"Sidney you don't have to do this. Put the gun down," he calmly told him.

"No!" he shouted. "I do have to do this."

Seeing that Sidney was too anxious and that he had a good chance that he most likely wouldn't try anything, Robin suggested they move away from the unlocked door.

Sidney's face had the look of shock on it when he realised that Robin could potentially try and escape. "Walk into the kitchen," he demanded. "Now!" he added with a bark in his tone.

Robin listened to his command and began to walk. He was in front while Sidney was behind him holding the gun to his back following. He found it a good time to get out his phone.

Having Sidney not being able to see what he was doing in front allowed him to grab his phone from his pocket, dial 911 and slip it back in.

"Why do you have the gun with you," he asked even though he already knew the answer to the question, he just had to alert the people on the other side of the line.

"To kill you of course. I need you out of the picture," Sidney responded, pushing the gun into Robin's back. "Move faster," he told him.

"Did you kill Leopold Blanchard?"

"Of course I did. I thought that would be clear by now to you. You were both interfering with my plan to be with Regina."

"So how did you do it? How did you frame me?"

"Easy," he started with a chuckle. "I saw an amazing opportunity when I watched you walk out of his office with a busted up fist. I knew a fight had occurred. I went in there and shot him with the same gun I'm going to shoot you with. The smug bastard never saw it coming. He thought I was a trusted employee but he was wrong, so wrong in fact that he gave me an all access pass to the CCTV footage and I was able to erase my presence from being there that day."

They got to the kitchen and Robin was turned around to face Sidney. The gun was once again pointed straight at his forehead. But he noticed again how shaky his hands were. It may not be the first time he's shot someone but he definitely didn't know what he was doing.

"I've always been in love with Regina. Since the first day I met her. I tried on multiple of occasions to win over her affection but she never looked my way. First her relationship with Leopold got in the way and then her relationship with you. _You_ ruined it for me! _You!_ " he began screaming, waving his gun around like a mad person — but then again he was a mad person. He thought Regina and Leopold had been in a relationship that quite physically made him want to throw up and he wanted to kill people that "got in his way", something that also made him want to throw up.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Robin calmly said in a loud voice, trying to get Sidney's attention. "You need to stay calm and put the gun down."

"I will not put the gun down," he spat out as he got up in Robin's face. The gun inches away from his head.

Robin was physically speechless and had no idea what to do. He tried to stay as calm as he could as to not startle Sidney at all, but inside he was frightened. He was praying to god that the operator on the other end of his phone called for help, he didn't want to die, he was still young and had a family, a beautiful amazing family that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"I won't put it down, Locksley!" he spat again, this time waving the gun around crazily. "I'm gonna shoot you with it! You're going to be dead!" Sidney got even more raged then ever, acting all sorts of crazy before he placed the gun right to Robin's forehead and placed his finger on the trigger more confidently this time, and then . . .

BANG!

Robin squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath. He waited for the icy cold darkness he thought was going to come.

Yet that never happened.

He opened his eyes and saw that he was still alive and on the floor in front of him was Sidney, lying in a pool of his own blood.

All of a sudden there was loud commotion and he saw Graham and David with a bunch of other police officers rushing inside of his apartment.

"Robin! Robin!" he heard his name being shouted right before he saw Regina run in. He moved away from the body, closer to his love and she practically threw herself onto him. Squeezing him into a big hug — of course as much as she could with her pregnant belly.

Regina pulled back but never let go of Robin, she needed reassurance that he was still there, that he was okay. She checked him over with her eyes, making sure that he wasn't harmed, when she knew he was she landed her lips onto his in a bruising kiss.

Once the kissed finished after several long minutes she pulled away from that and Robin asked her, "How did you know what was happening?"

"David called me and told me everything. I made him," she responded and he let out a chuckle despite everything that had just happened.

Graham pulled them out of their moment when he walked up to them. They both turned to face him. "We have everything recorded that Sidney said, you will need to make a statement but you are released of the charges of Leopold Blanchard's murder," he told them.

"Thank you." He nodded.

Regina and Robin then made their way out of the apartment and began to head back to Regina's, not before being stopped by the paramedics however. Robin insisted that he was fine and nothing happened to him and he was lucky enough that they didn't ask again.

"I want you to tell me everything that happened in there," she demanded softly when they got buckled into her car.

"I will over a large scotch," he told her, grabbing her hand and pulling it up to his lips to place a kiss to it. "But we need to pick up Henry first."

* * *

On their way to pick up Henry they decided to take him to Cora place and let him sleep there while they discussed what happened. They didn't need Henry listening in to the conversation.

When they arrived at Regina's apartment they both headed straight to the bedroom per Regina's request. It was where she felt the comfiest lately. With everything that had happened recently it had made her extremely tired, on top of that she was pregnant so the bed was the best place for her.

When they were both settled down Robin began to replay all the events of that day, every detail, right down to the last touch.

Hearing what had happened in such detail made Regina upset, tears were softy trickling down her face. She laid in the arms of Robin — who comforted her — with her hormones all over the place.

The more she thought about the what if scenarios the more upset she became. She was distraught over the fact that her, Henry and the baby could have been without Robin. Henry had only just got a father and she didn't want him too loose one so fast.

Robin tried to reassure her. "Babe, it's okay. I knew Sidney wasn't going to kill me," it wasn't exactly a lie but it also wasn't the entire truth. There had been one point when he did think he might have been a goner, but Regina didn't need to know that. "that's why I was so calm," he carried on. "Sidney didn't hesitate when he killed Leopold so if he was going to shoot me he would have done it in the blink of an eye."

Even though Regina calmed down and her crying had subsided she still held onto Robin, she wanted to be really close to him.

"I love you," she told him before placing a very passionate kiss to his lips. Making it deeper by the second, the heat growing more and more. She tugged on his t-shirt and started lifting it up his body, running her fingers along the rim of the waistband of his trousers.

Robin stopped her hands from wandering even more. "I don't think we should do this, babe. Not tonight. Not after the events of today," he gently told her.

"Please, I want to," she responded eagerly. "I want to be close to you. I want to feel all of you. I don't want to feel upset, I need my mind to drift off and feel happy, cherished and loved," she added in a desperate whisper.

Robin ignored his words he said a few seconds ago. He didn't complain anymore or disagree, he gave her what she wanted. He decided to turn a what started out as a good day back into a good one.

They proceeded their deep and passionate kiss, Regina taking over and rolling Robin onto his back. She sat down on his lap and broke the kiss to start stripping. In the flash of a minute or two they were both stark naked and Regina was soon grinding against Robin's hardening cock, coating it with her juices.

Robin groaned at the feeling, it made him rock hard at the wetness he felt. He desired her so badly right now and she could see that through his darkening eyes.

She smirked at what she could do to him. She loved it when she was in control during sex, she loved to watch his reactions.

"I can't wait to feel you inside me," she said in a seductively low whisper when she leaned forward and brushed both sets of her lips against him.

Robin hissed at the feeling Regina was giving him. He needed to be inside of her. "I can't wait to be inside you. I love the tight, wet feeling," he groaned out, squeezing her hips.

Regina couldn't wait any longer, she didn't want any foreplay or teasing tonight, she was more than ready for him so she positioned her hips and snuck down on him, moans leaving both their lips, their eyes closing and foreheads touching each other's.

Their heavy panting was in time as they both got used to the feeling. It felt like it had been forever since they had last made love.

She pressed her lips to his as his cock stretched her amazingly, pulsing inside of her so good she just couldn't take it anymore. She began a rocking movement, getting the friction she always felt in that position going.

"God this is good. You're so good at this," Robin mumbled out, his eyes still closed for fear that he would take one look down at where they joined as one and explode.

"I know I am," Regina answered back cockily, picking up the speed of her rocking motions.

Robin began to help with the movements, sliding his cock in her, not pulling out all the way. Their once slow pace soon picked up fast. The intenseness of the feeling provoked them on and on.

"Hmm . . . this is really fucking good," she chocked out, his cock hitting the hilt of her with the speed. "Really fucking good," she repeated.

"Oh god, _yes_ , Regina," Robin grumbled into her neck, kissing along it and her shoulder. He tried to resist the urge to look down but the urge won over. Once his eyes drifted down he felt like he wanted to cum. His animal like instincts took over and he gripped Regina's hips tighter and began to pound into her, the force causing her beautiful breasts to bounce.

He bit down on his lip to stop him from taking an irresistible nipple into his mouth to suck and chew on because he knew the pace he was deliciously going at now would die back down.

Regina's inner muscles gripped his length and squeezed, she was feeling that coil inside of her ready to spring. She just needed his fingers, but since they were occupied with holding onto her hips to thrust into her she slide her own down her body and began to play with her little nub.

She circled it and pinched it just like she liked, groans and moans tumbling out from her lips the closer and closer she got to her orgasm.

"I'm sooo- _ughhhh_ closeeee!" she moaned out, trying to get her fingers to bring her to that edge of release.

Robin captured her lips with his, moving one hand around to her lower back to press her hips up and more into him. He controlled Regina's movements on top of him yet she didn't seem to mind, not with what she was getting from him.

He got her to ride him as fast as he could, her walls clenching him so hard, they were both ready to climax, and together.

"Come on, babe. Come for me," he said out of clenched teeth, trying to hold on.

"I'm about . . . _ughhh_ -c-commmingg, _Robinnn_ ," she shouted when she felt her orgasm take over her. Her mind went fuzzy and blank, pleasure coursing through her body causing it to quake.

"Regina!" Robin grunted his release, spilling every last bit inside of her.

Their climax began and ended together, both sedated and fully relaxed, the day's events behind them as their breathing started to even out. Both of them a panting mess.

Regina slide off of him and immediately slumped into the bed.

"That was bloody amazing," Robin gloated.

Regina giggled. "Truly bloody amazing," she playfully mocked in a British accent, the after glow of their sex seemingly lightening up the mood.

Robin chuckled at her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his chest for a cuddle. "I love you." He placed a kiss to her forehead.

"And I you," she replied, burning her face deeper into his neck.


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N:** _Hi everyone, I would first like to start off by saying a hugeeeeee thank you to anybody that is following this story. Recently I reached 300 followers and I'm so thankful for that I honestly can't believe that I have so many of you supporting me. Anyway, onto more big news, it's Five Years Later's 2nd birthday today! WOO HOO! I honestly can't believe that I've been writing this story for two years, it's insane! I can remember when I first started writing it when I was on holiday because I had no wi-fi and I was bored when I wasn't in the pool or out at night. It started off as something fun for me and throughout this journey that I've been on I've improved my grammer skills, gotten better at writing and I've made internet friends that I can't imagine not speaking to. This has been one heck of a journey and I'm sad to say that it's going to be coming to an end soon. Unfortunatly, I have no plans for a sequel just because I feel like this fic won't need one. So much has happened already and I think Regina and Robin's journey is coming to a close. But don't worry there is still a few chapters to go with loads of smut, a birth and an epliogue at the end._

 _Oh, and one more thing before you start reading if you haven't already, lol. On the second chapter of my one-shot series called Regal Queen's and Common Thieves I wrote a prison one-shot that will soon be turned into a mulit-chapter fic. I won't be posting the chapters on the one-shot series but instead on it's own and the second chapter should be up very soon, so if you haven't read the first chapter yet and you think you would like the story then go ahead and check it out._

 _Enjoy reading!_

 **Only the smut part of this chapter is proofread not the rest, so I'm sorry for all the mistakes you will find.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

He felt hot.

Very hot.

That's why he had woken up, and when he looked down to see the reason why he was very hot it almost made him choke. There she was in her silky nightgown, curled up like a cat near the end of the bed pleasuring him with her sinful mouth. Her scar on her top lip becoming poniment and oh so sexy in that moment with no makeup on.

Regina looked up at him when she felt him stir and heard him gasp. She gave him the best possible grin should could while his thick, throbbing cock was in her mouth.

He felt himself getting harder as she gripped the base with her hand and swirled her tongue around the tip of him.

" _Regina,_ " he groaned out, his eyes closing shut. She was really amazing with her mouth and tongue and he felt like he was going to explode too soon, especially if he would carry on looking down at her, watching her take him deep into her mouth.

"Oh, _fuck!_ " His hand shot down into her hair as she once again took the tip into her mouth and sucked. "Keep doing that!" he begged. It was intense pleasure he was experincing. He normarlly didn't let Regina do this to him a lot because he prefered to go down on her and focus on her pleasure but it was fucking amazing when she was the one going down on him.

He felt her tongue agaisnt his shaft as she began to bob her head up and down. His hand curled more into her hair, wrapping his fingers around her ebony morning curls that he just loved so much. He would practically beg her to keep those lush curls in her hair every single day when they woke up but of course Regina being Regina always got her way and starightened her hair.

When she took him deeper and sucked harder Robin knew he was going to explode in just a few moments. He felt the presure building up in him and he didn't know how much longer he was going to last.

He glanced down at his girlfriend still in the cat like poistion with full lips taking him in as much as she could and then hollowing her cheeks as she slowly sucked, her eyes landing on his as she did so, his hips jerking underneath her and letting himself go unexpectdely.

"I'm sorry," he told her in between his panting breaths. He didn't mean to spill inside of her mouth, normally he would tell her when he was close to doing that and let her decide if she was okay with letting it happen.

"It's fine. It's nothing that hasn't happened before," she said with a smug smile, referring to the few other times he released in her mouth on accident as she crawled up as sexily as she could while being pregnant up the bed. She starddled his lap only for him to go and flip them over gently.

"You okay with this poistion?" he asked consideratly, he didn't want to hurt her or the baby.

She nodded. "I could do with a break of being on top and doing all the work."

Robin started to hike her nightgown up her legs and his hand found nothing but bare skin. "Ooo, I see you opted to sleep with no underwear on. If I had known that last night I would have soon taken you."

Regina chuckled at his reaction. "That's exactly why I didn't tell you. I wanted to sleep last night. But I'm definelty thankful that I decided to go commando now," she wiggled her eyebrows. "Mmm . . ." she whimpered as she felt his already hard tip brush her wet folds. She brought her legs up around his waist and clamped them to his sides. In these moments she was glad that she had a petite frame and that her bump wasn't as big as some other woman's at sixteen weeks.

"You ready for me?" he asked as he kept teasing her with his tip. She nodded and let out another whimper before he slide into her, filling her slowly and electifying a moan from her lips.

She wrapped one arm around his back, gripping onto his skin, digging her nails into him while her other arm wrapped around his shoulder, her hand holding onto the back of his neck.

"I love how you feel so warm and wet," Robin groaned as his face fell into her neck at the feeling. His hips rocked slowly into her and his cock hit that spot deep in her. "And _infuckingcredible_ ,"

"Do it harder," she moaned, tilting her hips up to gain that extra friction. Robin helped by placing his hand underneath her and held her to him before he began thrusting at a faster pace, hitting that spot in her harder.

"Fuck! I'm already close," he told her.

"Me . . . _ugh!_ . . . too!"

He kept up the pace of his fast thrusts, he knew he wouldn't last long so he needed to make Regina cum soon, but by the clenching feeling he felt around his hard cock he knew she wasn't going to last long either.

"God! Robin! I'm . . . I'm gonna . . . cu-," she cried out, and like that her orgasm violently took over her sooner than she anticipated.

Not too long after Robin groaned and spilled himself inside her, slowly slipping out when their breathing started to even out.

He rolled off of her onto his side, one hand storking her bump and the other playing with her ebony locks.

"I hope you didn't mind been woken up so early." She faced him and bit down on her bottom lip, her pearly white's shining just as bright as the sun was from outside.

"Not at all." He buried his face into her neck, covering it with lazy kisses. "I love this part of the morning when we can just relax after we've had sex and before Henry will come barging in."

"It's peaceful."

"It is," Robin responded.

"We don't get that because of Henry having to follow me and be an early riser," Regina stated. "And just wait till baby number two comes along. Goodbye sex life for a while." She groaned, clearly not happy about that. Back when she worked at Blanchard & Co. she heard a few woman who had kids mention how their and their husband's sex life had practically vanished due to an arrival of a new baby, obviously Regina didn't experience that the first time because of Robin not being in the picture but she couldn't help but sort of worry that their sex life might start to go down hill.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that won't happen, even if I'll have to visit you in your new office to fuck you senseless," he whispered the words into her ear and then continued on placing those lazy kisses on her neck.

Arousal built up in her core again. A fire was lit and it was starting to get bigger. Just the thought of being fucked up her office door did things to her.

She was dragged out of her thoughts when Robin pulled away and groaned. "I have to go back to my apartment to get some clothes. I forgot about that yesterday," he told her.

"No, you shouldn't. You have to say here. You can just buy some new clothes." Her throat went dry at the thought of Robin having to go back to his place and it made the words harder to get out of her mouth. They were wobbly and had a nervousness tone about them.

Robin could tell that Regina was worried about home going back to his place after it being such an horrible environment the last time he was there. Her PTSD was showing through, and just when she started to overcome it yesterday's events just had to push her back a few steps.

He brought up his hand to her cheek and brushed his thumb across it backwards and forwards. "Regina, even if I could just buy some new clothes I live there."

"You can live with me!"

Robin's eyes widened at what she said, he was not expecting that to come out of her mouth. "Regina you don't mean that. It's just your hormones and your PTSD talking."

She shook her head. "It's not that. I want you to live with me. We'll need to anyway with the baby arriving soon."

"No, we can't."

Regina's worried expression changed to an upset one in a flash. She did genuinely want Robin to live with her. She had actually been thinking about asking him for a while but she never knew how to bring it up in conversation. Guess all that constant thinking about them too living together was all or nothing.

But then he surprised her.

"I don't want to live in your apartment because we should buy a new one together. An even bigger one then yours."

"Really?!" Her face lit up like the sun.

"Yes! Of course I want to live with you and Henry, and then obviously this little one when he comes into the world." He stroked her stomach and kissed her lips.

"I love you," she mumbled into the kiss.

"I love you," he mumbled back.

* * *

One week later Regina and Robin were with a realtor that they hired to help them find an apartment. So far they have been to six different apartments and they were currently in their seventh one.

They were having a finally walk through without the realtor to make their minds up if they wanted to buy it or not.

"I love the house," Regina confessed. "The kitchen is my favourite part. The modern black and white design is flawless."

"I love it, too," Robin agreed.

"So should we get this one?" Regina asked with a big smile on her face. She was in her dream apartment, it was big and spacious and right down her street; design wise.

"I think we should." Robin smiled back, he too was excited about moving into this new apartment.

They went and found the realtor and made an offer on the apartment. The realtor was more than likely positive that they would et the apartment.

Once that was over they both went to Granny's to get some food. Regina was craving some bacon and cheese fries with a side of pickles. The thought of them made her mouth water.

As they were munching on their food Regina brought up the idea of a baby shower. "I thought maybe we could do a gender reveal at it. Tink and Mary-Margaret are all for it, of course," she rolled her eyes. "And they ended up talking me into it. I never had one for Henry and it would be nice."

"Sure, I'm all for it. It'll be nice when we're in the new apartment as well. Kick of living their by making nice and happy memories."

Regina's face lit up and she gave Robin a beaming smile. Just as she was about to discuss it some more the door to Granny's opened and in walked Tink.

"Oh my god!" Regina said in shock, she stood up and wrapped Tink in a hug. She couldn't believe her eyes, she was over the moon to see her best friend.

"Sit down, Regina. There was no need for you to get up," the petite blonde told her.

Regina rolled her eyes but did as she told, scooting over to make room for Tink. She sat down next to her and pinched some fries from Regina's plate, which she earned a glare for.

"Sorry I'm starving. I did just get off a five hour plane journey an hour ago," she said, defending her thieving. "Anyway, I'm here to tell you that I'm moving back."

"Are you really?" Regina said with a bright smile, she was happy that she was going to have her best friend back.

"Yep, as soon as I find an apartment I like."

"Me and Robin are actually moving out of our apartment. We needed a bigger place with the baby coming."

"Oh I just love your apartment, it'll be sad not to go and visit there anymore," Tink told her honestly, she genuinely loved Regina's apartment, and they both made so many memories in there, along with Henry. "If you don't mind," Tink began as an idea popped into her mind. "I would love to buy your apartment from you. Yours is so beautiful and close to central New York."

Regina thought about it, the same thoughts that went through Tink's mind about the memories they had their played over. She would hate to part with her apartment but she also needed to move on, so why not let Tink have it? She clearly loved her apartment. She expressed it enough times when she visited, and this way she will be able to go and see the place every once in a while.

"Yes. I would love for you to have it," she agreed, a bright smile beaming on her face, the exact one showing up on Tink's.

* * *

Two days later Regina was on her laptop planning her baby shower and getting ready for her first day at Gold's law firm. She had created the guest list — which was actually really quite small compared to a former co-workers shower she went to last year — and ordered the cake that would have a blue sponge in the middle to reveal that it was a boy. She had then gone through her work schedule and went over the plans of what she was doing tomorrow when her phone rang.

When she answered it was her realtor. He had told her that her and Robin got the apartment they made an offer on and could move into it anytime after next week.

Regina thanked him and tried to to get to excited, but once she had put the phone down she couldn't contain the little squeal that came out of her mouth.

She got up and went into the bedroom where Robin was. He was lying on the bed, up against the headboard on his laptop with pieces of paper scattered around him.

"Guess what?!" She bit her lip to keep in her enthusiasm.

Robin looked up and furrowed his brow. "What?"

"We got the apartment." Regina smiled as she walked over to Robin, his face was lit up just like her's was.

"That's great news," he said. "When can we move it?" he questioned, he was already making plans in his head to pack everything up and get in the apartment already. He couldn't wait to live with Regina, even though he already practically lived with her.

"After next week."

"Great! That gives us plenty of time to pack and sort out everything else and then we can finally become a real family." He pressed a kiss to her forehead just as the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Regina said as she stood up. She walked out into the hallway and then to the door. She opened it to Mary-Margaret with Henry. She had been babysitting him for the day while her and Robin sorted out work stuff.

Regina crouched down as best as she could to give Henry a hug. "Hello my little prince, did you have fun with Mary-Margaret?"

"Yes! We played with my action figures. I was spider-man and she was superman." Henry giggled and Regina joined along.

"Sounds like fun." She turned back to Mary-Margaret. "Thanks again for this."

"No problem, Regina. You know how much I love Henry."

Once they said their goodbyes Regina took Henry's hand and walked him into the bedroom with her. When they got in Henry's chestnut coloured eyes went wide and he jumped on the bed.

"Hi daddy!" His little body climbed onto Robin and he wrapped his hands around him and gave him a big hug.

Robin returned it. "Hello my boy, did you have fun?"

"Yeaaa! Loads and loads of fun!"

"Hey Henry, come sit here between us," Regina told Henry once she sat on the end of the bed, patting the empty spot in-between her and Robin. He followed her instructs and did what Regina said. "Me and your dad have some _big_ news." She emphasised the word big which made Henry giggle. "We are all going to move into a new apartment and live together."

"So it'll be you, me, daddy and the new baby all living together as one _big_ family?!" he questioned, his big wide eyes sparkling just like Regina's did when she was excited over a surprise.

Regina nodded her head and Henry let out a little squeak of delight, throwing himself onto her, wrapping his small arms around her in a hug.

"Becareful," Robin told him.

"Sorry," Henry said and then hugged Robin. "I can't wait!" he added in another little squeal.

* * *

Three weeks later moving day had arrived. Regina, Robin and Henry were all at the new apartment, including Mary-Margaret and David who had volunteered to help. Currently, Regina and Mary-Margaret were looking after Henry, they were both playing with him and entertaining him, basically just doing anything so he wouldn't get bored and to also watch him. They didn't need to have panic attacks because of him wondering off.

Robin and David were moving the boxes from the car up into the apartment. Robin had made it clear that he didn't want Regina doing any heavy lifting, and it seemed that she agreed with him, plus she didn't know if her ankles could take her constant walking up and down.

"So, you got her knocked up. Again," David said as they waked back down to the car to get another two boxes. Him and Robin hadn't had a catch up in a while.

Robin chuckled. "Hey! I can't help it if I'm good in bed," he answered back in a smug tone, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Okay, okay, no need to get cockily," David replied with a playful eye roll. "Anyway, congratulations, I never got a chance to tell you properly. I'm really happy for you both, you seem to make a great family."

"Thanks," he told David, and they both grabbed a box each and started to go back up to the apartment again. "Maybe you and Mary-Margaret will have your own kids someday and have a great family too."

"Yeah, that's definitely what me and Mary-Margaret want to do but she wants to get married first."

"Then hurry up and get married. It'll be nice if our kids could grow up together."

"I'll need to see what Mary-Margaret thinks, but both don't want to rush."

They got out of the elevator they went in and walked over to the apartment.

"We should catch up sometime over a beer," Robin said just before they walked into the apartment.

David agreed. "Yeah, we should."

As the guys placed the boxes inside they were soon back out again and going to collect more.

Inside the apartment, Regina and Mary-Margaret were unpacking the boxes the men were bringing in as they watched Henry. He was playing on a rug they laid out in the living room with his action figures.

"Regina, I have to tell you that your pregnancy glow really suits you," Mary-Margaret complimented.

Regina smiled and thanked her. "I've planned a baby shower since you and Tink kept ambushing me to have one. It'll be revealing the gender of the baby. I'm only inviting a few people and I would like you to come, you can bring David with you, it's in two weeks," she told her.

"Oh, that's lovely to hear. I can't wait for it." Mary-Margaret is delighted and showed it through her big smile and sparkling green eyes. "Have you got anything else planned for the baby shower?"

"I don't want too much to happen so maybe a few baby gender guessing games which will be organised by Tink, she literally had this long list of games but I narrowed it down to three. And then we'll have cake which will have the colour blue or pink inside representing what I'm having."

"That sounds like so much fun, I can't wait to be there!" Excited bubbled in Mary-Margaret's eyes.

"Hopefully, Tink won't, oh!" she gasped, her handing quickly landing on her stomach.

It was a kick.

She felt a kick!

"What's wrong?!" Mary-Margaret asked, rushing over to Regina to see if everything was okay. Regina grabbed one of her hand's and placed it to the spot where she felt the kick, and in the matter of seconds Mary-Margaret is also gasping in delight and ends up tearing up which makes Regina tear up.

Just as the sweet and mind-blowing moment is going on Robin and David walk back in carrying another box each but end up dropping them to the floor when they see Regina and Mary-Margaret – they're both hoping that the boxes don't have any valuable items in them.

They both rush over and Robin is clearly alarmed. He just walked in to see both woman with tears in their eyes with their hands-on Regina's bump.

"What's going on? What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

A million questions seemed to hit Regina all at once, even though she knew everything was okay she could see how Robin might have thought something was wrong so she assured him. "Everything is fine. The baby is fine. It was a kick. Robin I felt out baby kick." A tear slipped from her eye down her cheek just as Robin dropped to his knees. She had experience the kicking before with Henry but you forget what it feels like after a long time.

Robin placed his hands over Regina's when Mary-Margaret moved her hand away. Regina let moved her hand away and placed it on Robin's so he called feel.

Just like what Regina and Mary-Margaret did Robin also gaped at the feeling of their baby kicking. He too ends up tearing up a bit.

"Come on," Mary-Margaret whispered to David, taking his hand and walking over to Henry who was too engrossed in his action figures to notice anything going on. She wanted them to have their privacy at such a special moment, especially for Robin who never felt a baby kick before. Once they made their way over to Henry, David wrapped his arms around Mary-Margaret and snuggled her into him. They both embraced the happiness and both secretly couldn't wait for the day when they would be able to have that moment.

Regina turned to Mary-Margaret and brought them out of their little bubble and made them turn back around to face them. "Are you two going to be having any children?" Robin stood up as she asked the question but still kept stroking her stomach.

Mary-Margaret blushed and chuckled at the same time. "I want to be married to my lovely fiancé first," she responded. "What about you two? Are you planning on getting married?" she then asked.

Robin chuckled nervously and brought his hand up and rubbed the back of his neck; a nervous habit of his. He didn't really know how to answer that question. Of course, he always wanted to be a family man. He wanted the beautiful wife, the kids, the big house, but he didn't know how Regina felt about marriage.

Regina on the other hand, though, knew what to say. "No we won't be getting married for a really long time, or maybe not at all. I mean we've not been together for that long," she replied, and Robin tried to keep a straight face even though deep down inside he was disappointed.

Regina didn't just say no so maybe that was okay? She did say not for a really long time _or_ not at all so there still was a chance that his family dream could come true.

"You're already on baby number two and you both live together now. You're practically inches away from being a married couple," Mary-Margaret pointed out, bringing Robin out of his saddened thoughts.

"If we're practically married already then why do we need a piece of paper to confirm that?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow. She did have a good point.

"Because planning the wedding and then actually getting that beautiful big white wedding is just magical. Every woman should have that. You'd make a stunning bride Regina."

Regina blushed ever so slightly but she shook the marriage thing off. 'It's a nice idea for the future', is all she said.

Once again, inside, Robin felt slightly nervous. For the past couple of weeks he thought of the idea of them getting married, he even wanted to go pick out a ring and maybe propose. But now he was having second thoughts. Regina didn't seem all too thrilled about the idea of marriage so maybe he should just wait longer or maybe just give up the idea of a big, white wedding that would make them man and wife.


End file.
